Por amor al Arte
by Cristina13
Summary: Regina Mills es una fría y dura profesora de Arte. Emma Swan comenzará la asignatura sin saber que eso cambiará su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Os presento un poco la nueva historia, quiero darle otro enfoque diferente a la que les he dado a las anteriores. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis en los comentarios si queréis que siga con ella o que pase a otra cosa, últimamente estoy escribiendo bastante pero nada parece convencerme.**

 **Disfrutad!**

Emma llegó esa mañana a la universidad más nerviosa de lo que podía haber imaginado, después de casi tres años de haber dejado la carrera volver a retomarle le suponía un reto demasiado grande. Había decidido seguir luchando por sus sueños y eso pasaba por volver a estudiar y conseguir terminar el año de carrera que le quedaba. Nada más entrar al gran edificio central se encontró con una gran cantidad de jóvenes que iban y venían por todos sitios, no acaba de gustarle la idea de estar rodeada de niños que sólo buscaban fiesta y alcohol pero no le quedaba otro remedio, necesitaba dar ese último empujo.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma mirando a la recepcionista.

-Hola.- Contestó la otra mujer.- ¿Qué desea?

-Venía a pedir mi horario.- Dijo mirando fijamente a la mujer.

-¿Carrera?- Preguntó sin más.

-Artes. Cuarto curso.- Contestó sin más.

-Aquí tiene.- Dijo dándole una hoja con todo bien señalado.

-Muchas gracias.

Emma se marchó directamente a la clase asignada, por suerte tenía muchas de las asignatura ya aprobadas por lo que su horario era bastante flexible y le daría tiempo para todo. Tener que dejar la carrera años atrás le supuso un duro golpe.

Iba distraída mirando todas las clases buscando el número que le correspondía cuando choco con otra chica que corría por los pasillos. El maletín de Emma cayó al suelo de golpe pero con la gran suerte de que no se abrió en cambio a la otra chica que llevaba los libros en la mano se le cayeron todos al suelo.

-Disculpa, iba distraída.- Dijo Emma ayudando a la muchacha a recoger todas las cosas que se le habían caído.

-Es culpa mía, no debería ir corriendo.- Aseguró está terminando de recoger y saliendo corriendo de nuevo mirando a Emma con una sonrisa.

Emma se rió ante lo despistada que parecía esa chica, cuando iba a continuar su paso descubrió que se había dejado un blog tirado en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo y se abrió leyéndose en una pulcra caligrafía su nombre, "Ruby Lucas", Emma se giro para intentar encontrar a esa chica pero le fue imposible por lo que decidió guardar el blog y dejarlo en secretaría al salir de la primera clase.

Emma siguió andando hasta encontrar el aula que le había sido asignada, para su suerte ese día sólo tenía una clase y podría marchase a casa, no le gustaba ausentarse demasiado. Nada más entrar en la enorme aula se encontró que la mujer con la que se había tropezado estaba sentada en la segunda fila. Con una sonrisa se acercó a ella.

-Hola.- Dijo colocándose a su lado.

-¡Ei!- Dijo la despistada chica.- Lo siento de nuevo, pensé que llegaba tarde.- Se disculpo avergonzada la morena.

-Tranquila, te dejaste esto.- Emma sacó de su maletín el blog y se lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-¡Dios, gracias!- Casi gritó al verlo allí.- No me había dado cuenta de que lo había perdido, toda mi vida está entre esas páginas.- Aseguró mirándolo con cariño.

-Pensaba dejarlo en secretaría pero es una suerte haberte encontrado antes.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.

-¿Estudias Artes?- Preguntó Ruby muy interesada.

-Así es. ¿Es esta clase?- Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-Así es. Soy Ruby Lucas.- Se presento tendiéndole la mano a la rubia que la acepto encantada.

-Emma Swan.- Le respondió.

-Entonces… ¿Estarás este año con nosotras?- Preguntó señalando a su compañera que no había intervenido en la conversación.

-Emma Swan.- Se presentó a la muchacha que la miró con una sonrisa.

-Bella.- Le dijo cogiendo su mano.

-En realidad sólo tengo asignaturas sueltas pero esta será una de las que tenga que hacer.- Dijo Emma mirando la poca gente que había en el aula.

-Te acompaño en el sentimiento.- Dijo en tono de broma Ruby.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó curiosa.

-La teniente.- Dijo simplemente Bella que se había unido a ellos.

-¿La teniente?- Volvió a preguntar Emma que estaba muy perdida.

-Se nota que no eres de aquí.- Le dijo Ruby con una sonrisa.- Es un hueso, casi nadie aprueba su asignatura.- bajo la voz para decir eso último.

-¿Por eso hay tan poca gente?- Preguntó Emma mirando el relój y dándose cuenta de que sólo faltaban dos minutos para que diese la hora.

-Así es, poca gente elige esta asignatura.- Dijo Bella.- Al ser una optativa casi todo el mundo acaba huyendo de ella.

-¿Por qué la cogisteis vosotras?- Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

-Es asignatura básica para los másteres y los doctorados, queríamos llevar buena base- Aseguró Ruby.

-Vaya… creo que me habéis asustado un poco.- Le dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

-Siéntate.- La invitó Ruby.- La teniente es la profesora con peor fama de toda la universidad pero es innegable que demuestra pasión por lo que hace.

-Tranquila, Emma. Seguro que la sacas, pareces una persona inteligente.- Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Seguro que sí.- Le dijo Emma acomodándose a su lado.

-¿Te quedan muchas asignaturas?- Preguntó Bella una vez que Emma se había acomodado.

-Sólo 4, por suerte en seis meses las habré sacado.- Dijo Emma que había comprobado su horario y sabía que así era.

-¡Qué suerte!- Soltó Ruby haciendo reír a las otras dos. -¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Adelante.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.

-¿Por qué sólo te quedan 4?- Dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Una larga historia, pero se resume a que tuve que dejar la universidad hace tres años y hasta ahora no he podido retomarlo.- Resumió sin querer entrar en detalles tan pronto.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Preguntó Bella sorprendida por esas palabras.- Lo siento… un impulso.

-Tranquila.- Dijo Emma riendo.- Tengo 27 años.

-¡Guau!- Dijo Ruby con toda naturalidad.- No lo aparentas.- Aseguró mirando a Bella que asentía.

-Nosotras tenemos 23.- Dijo Bella para aliviar la tensión.

-¡Qué jovencitas!- Emma se rió mirando a las chichas tan contentas.

-Claro que sí, abuela.- Le dijo Ruby.

Las tres comenzaron a hablar sobre la asignatura, Ruby le contaba lo poco que sabía sobre la nueva profesora mientras que Bella asentía y se reía de vez en cuando. Emma tenía que reconocer que a pesar de ser bastante jóvenes parecía dos chicas con las ideas muy claras y con una madurez impresionante por lo que se alegró de poder compartir clases con ellas.

Emma estaba hablando con Ruby cuando escucho unos tacones sonar, al girar la mirada se encontró con una espectacular mujer enfundada en un vestido negro con una americana gris y un maletín en las manos. Por la descripción que Ruby le había hecho sabía que esa era la profesora que tantos dolores de cabeza les iba a dar. La mujer dejo el maletín sobre el escritorio, sus tacones le daban al menos 10 centímetros más. Emma tenía que reconocer que el apodo le venía como anillo al dedo pues su sola presencia ya hacía que todo el mundo se callase y se sintiese intimidado.

-Buenos días.- Dijo aquella mujer observando los 10 alumnos que tenía repartidos por la clase.- Soy Regina Mills, seré vuestra profesora de Arte durante este curso. Antes de nada, para la próxima clase me gustaría que todos estuvieseis en un mismo espacio, no quiero esos huecos en las mesas.- Dijo mirando principalmente a los alumnos que se habían colocado en las últimas filas.- Segundo, la mayoría me conoceréis o habéis oído hablar de mí.- Aseguró mirando hacia delante mientras se sentaba en la mesa cruzando sus torneadas piernas.- Todo lo que hayáis oído es poco, no permitiré tonterías, estáis en cuarto de carrera, se supone que el año que viene seréis graduados y que debéis estar preparados para enfrentaros al mundo laboral por lo que ese es mi objetivo. Mi exigencia es la que es y no pienso bajar el listón ni un solo centímetro.- Aseguró de nuevo revisando a las personas que formaban su nueva clase.- El temario de la asignatura lo tenéis colgado en la página que yo os daré ahora, os registrareis y podréis tener contacto directo conmigo desde ahí.- Regina se levantó y apuntó lo necesario en la pizarra con su perfecta caligrafía.- Todo el temario estará ahí colgado mañana por la mañana por lo que si a alguien no le interesa lo que aquí se explica no tiene que acudir a clase.- Regina se acercó a la tercera fila y se quedó mirando a un despistado alumno que no prestaba atención.

Emma, Ruby y Bella la miraba sin poder creérselo, esa mujer parecía de hielo. Era un robot narrando de memoria todo lo que tenía guardado en su disco duro. Emma se arrepintió en ese momento de haber elegido esa asignatura, no quería que por eso bajase su nota o peor se retrasase su graduación.

-El examen se realizará en dos partes.- Continuó Regina volviendo a sentarse sobre la mesa.- La primera será una parte teórica, donde pondré en valor vuestros conocimientos, y la segunda será práctica, donde valoraré vuestra facilidad o dificultad de análisis de una obra así como vuestra actitud crítica sobre la misma. Esto irá complementado con las clases prácticas de las que hablaré más adelante. – Dijo sin más.- Las tutorías serán los martes por la tarde, si alguna duda os surge antes de esa fecha a través del correo las solucionaré lo más rápido posible.- Regina seguía con su monologo viendo la cara de sus nuevos alumnos.

Ruby seguía estupefacta, le habían dicho que era dura pero eso superaba con mucho las expectativas que se había marcado. Por su parte Emma seguía alucinada, no podía creerse que una persona tuviese un carácter tan frío como el que su profesora estaba demostrando, no había cambiado el gesto, no se había molestado, ni sonreído, ni siquiera había cambiado un solo musculo de su cara desde que había entrado en clase.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- Dijo más por cortesía que porque esperase que alguien preguntase.

Toda la clase permaneció callada, nadie se atrevía a decir la más mínima palabra para evitar desatar esa furia que parecía estar conteniendo.

-Perfecto. Hasta mañana.- Dijo con educación. Cogió el maletín y salió de clase sin decir nada más.

Un profundo suspiro se escuchó en el aula cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Nadie se movía ni decía nada, aun estaban demasiados impactados con lo sucedido para hacer algo. Ruby fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellas.

-¡Qué buena esta!- Soltó la morena sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¡Ruby!- La regañó Bella viendo como Emma sonreía.

-Es la verdad, tengo que reconocer que me ha puesto mucho.- Dijo Ruby recibiendo un fuerte golpe de Bella en el brazo.- Lo siento, amor. Tú eres la única.- Soltó haciendo que Emma se quedase con la boca abierta.- ¡Ah!, no te lo habíamos dicho. Somos pareja.- Soltó sin más.

-¿Muy traumatizada?- Preguntó Bella al ver que Emma no decía nada al respecto.

-No, para nada. Sólo que me ha sorprendido.- Dijo Emma sin darle más importancia.

-La verdad es que no me he dado cuenta, debería habértelo dicho antes.- Dijo Bella cogiendo la mano de Ruby.

-No tiene porque, es vuestra vida no tenéis que justificaros.- Aseguró Emma.- Mucho menos conmigo.

-¿También eres lesbiana?- Soltó Ruby sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Que yo sepa no, pero digamos que he renunciado a los hombres. – Dijo con simpleza pero viendo que Ruby deseaba preguntar.- Una larga historia que os contaré en otro momento ahora necesito ir a casa.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana, rubia.- Le dijo Ruby haciendo que Emma sonriese.

-Adiós.- Se despidió con la mano.

Emma recorrió el camino a su nueva casa andando, por suerte el nuevo apartamento estaba a tan solo unos minutos andado de la universidad por lo que le daba tiempo para pensar y tomar el aire fresco además de que le evitaba tener que coger el coche todos los días. Llevaba menos de un mes en la ciudad y no conocía casi nada pero se había conseguido adaptar mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio se quedó durante unos segundos parada en la acera para mirar el lugar, estaba contenta con lo que había conseguido, a pesar de haber tenido que dejar Storybrooke se sentía feliz por la nueva vida que estaba construyendo. Dejar atrás el pasado era algo que necesitaba desde hacía un tiempo aunque hasta entonces no se había decidido a retomar la vida que tanto había deseado y que le habían arrebatado.

-Buenas, mama.- Dijo entrando en el apartamento dejando sus cosas encima del mueble del comedor.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Me ayudas?- Le preguntó desde la cocina donde estaba terminando de colocar los últimos platos.

-Sí.- Emma se acercó y le echo una mano.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- Pregunto una vez que se había bajado de la silla.

-Bastante bien aunque la profesora parece un hueso duro de roer.- Dijo Emma bebiendo un poco de zumo.

-Eso nunca ha sido un problema para ti.- Le aseguró Mary Margaret dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Ya… bueno… voy a sacar algunas cosas que necesito para mañana, luego me marcho al trabajo.- Le dijo marchándose a su dormitorio donde había colocado su portátil.

Tras una hora sacando alguno de los apuntes que Regina Mills había subido a esa famosa página se marchó a trabajar. Aunque todo era agotador necesitaba el dinero para poder pagar el nuevo apartamento además de todos los gastos que tenía.

Emma había encontrado trabajo en una pequeña cafetería cercana a su apartamento, el horario era bastante buen y le dejaba tiempo para poder estudiar por la mañana y pasar algunos ratos con su familia por la tarde aunque sabía que ese ritmo acabaría agotándola estaba tan entusiasmada con los cambios que había hecho en su vida que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que fuese.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste y siento la espera. He actualizado también las otras dos historias. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Disfrutad!**

* * *

Emma corría en dirección a su aula, esa mañana se había entretenido en casa y había tenido que pegarse esa carrera para intentar llegar a tiempo. Llevaba el maletín enganchado en la espalda encima de su habitual chaqueta de cuero rojo, este iba golpeando al compás de su carrera. Al cruzar la puerta de su clase se dio cuenta de que Regina Mills no había entrado por lo que tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y se dirigió a sentarse al lado de Ruby y Bella que se habían colocado en primera fila como ella había pedido el día anterior.

-Casi llegas tarde.- Dijo Ruby mirándola.

-Gracias por señalar lo obvio.- Soltó Emma sonriendo e intentando relajar su respiración.

-Es una broma. Aunque creo que a la teniente no le haría gracia que entrases tarde.- Le dijo Ruby guiñándole un ojo.

-Por eso vengo corriendo.- Se justificó Emma sacando sus apuntes.

Ruby iba a contestar pero se escucharon los singulares tacones de Regina. Emma levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mujer haciendo su habitual entrada con un vestido muy similar al del día anterior pero en azul. Entró sin mirar a nadie, simplemente apoyó el maletín sobre la mesa y se giro para contemplar los pocos alumnos que habían aguantado su charla de ayer.

-Buenos días.- Dijo con su duro tono de voz.

-Buenos días.- Respondieron los 8 alumnos que asistían esa mañana a clase.

-Veo que sois pocos los que habéis decidido quedaros.- Dijo sentándose en la mesa y mirando a su alrededor.- ustedes… ocho.- Soltó contando a los alumnos.- Habéis decidido quedaros y por ello espero compromiso y ganas para con la asignatura. Es una materia fascinante pero no quiero que la toméis a la ligera.

Emma que había revisado los temas que la profesora había subido el día anterior asintió con la cabeza, realmente le parecía una asignatura muy interesante y los temas estaban tan bien enfocados que había conseguido captar mucho más su atención.

-Usted.- Dijo Regina señalando a la rubia.- Su nombre.

-Emma Swan.- Dijo la rubia bastante nerviosa.

-Asientes así que supongo que sabrás algo sobre esta asignatura.- Dijo dándolo por hecho.

Emma no sabía si Regina que quería que contestase o simplemente que esperase a su reflexión. Ruby miraba intermitentemente a una y a otra con nerviosismo, no quería que Emma se metiese en líos tan pronto.

-Cuénteme, señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué quiere saber?- Preguntó Emma que no se quería dejar amedrentar por las forma de mirarla y de hablar que tenía la morena.

-Primer tema a tratar.- Soltó como si fuese obvió haciendo que varias personas riesen.- ¿Les parece gracioso?- Preguntó levantándose de la mesa para acercase un poco a ellos.

Los alumnos se quedaron en blanco, los nervios se habían apoderado de ellos y la mirada penetrarte de la mujer hizo que estos agachasen la cabeza y no dijeran nada más al respecto. Tras dar ese pequeño paseo entre los alumnos ya en silencio y con la cabeza agachada volvió a prestar atención a la rubia.

-Continúe.- Dijo Regina que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la rubia.

-El Arte del Renacimiento.- Dijo Emma sin más. No deseaba seguir siendo el centro de atención pero estaba lejos de conseguir eso.

-Exacto.- Regina se giró y encendió el ordenador para poder poner las fotos y las diapositivas que había preparado para la clase.- ¿Qué sabe sobre el Renacimiento, señorita Swan?- Preguntó sin levantar la vista de ordenador.

\- Tiene unas fechas que irían aproximadamente desde el año 1401 hasta el 1527, cuando el emperador Carlos V invade la ciudad de Roma que era el centro artístico de las repúblicas Italianas. Este periodo artístico está dividido en Italia en tres etapas: Quattrocento, Cinquecento y Manierismo - Contestó Emma orgullosa de haberlo mirando el día de antes.

-Así es, gracias.- Regina contestó sin mirarla para seguir dando clase.- Hay una serie de características de este Renacimiento que son básicas, algunas son puramente Italianas y otras son de índole general…-

Emma iba tomando anotaciones a pesar de tener los apuntes que había sacado, le estaba pareciendo una asignatura alucinante y la forma en que Regina ponía el alma en explicarlo dejaba mucho que desear a la Regina frívola que quería mostrar.

Sus ojos parecían iluminarse al describir una obra artística, parecía que la estaba viendo en ese momento y esa pasión que demostraba había conseguido trasmitirla.

-Estas son las características generales, con ellas podréis analizar cualquier cuadro u obra artística de esta época. Esto lo hemos visto en los ejemplos que antes os ponía y en otros como por ejemplo estos…- Regina había puesto varias fotografías en el proyector.- Giovanni Bellini, Virgen con el Niño. (1487).- Dijo señalando la magnífica obra que allí se mostraba.

Ruby comentaba con Bella lo magnifica que era la obra cuando Regina se giró sobre sí misma para quedarse mirándolas fijamente. Había escuchado sus murmullos y quería detenerlos cuanto antes.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita…?- Regina no recordaba que le hubiese dicho su nombre.

-Lucas.- Dijo Ruby con su habitual desenfado. – No sucede nada, comentábamos la obra.- Contestó como si nada.

-¿Qué le parece?- Le preguntó con su tono más acido.

-Magnifica.- Dijo Ruby sin más.

-Espero que cuando acabe el año tenga alguna opinión algo más crítica, señorita Lucas.- Regina dejó de darle importancia a lo que decía y continuó de la clase como si nada hubiese pasado. Emma miró a Ruby y sonrió ante el ataque que Regina les acababa de hacer. – La clase ha terminado.- Dijo de repente haciendo que todos se quedasen sorprendidos.- Mañana comenzaremos con el Renacimiento en Italia en el Quattrocento.

Regina apagó el ordenador y guardando las pocas cosas que había sacado de su maletín se marchó sin mirar atrás. Todos los allí presentes tuvieron la misma reacción que el día anterior, soltaron un suspiro al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y se miraron entre sí debido a la tensión que esa mujer había generado entre ellos.

-¡Qué tensión!- Espetó Ruby levantándose de un salto de su silla.

-La verdad es que esta mujer es intratable.- Añadió Bella que también se había levantado.

-Pues sí, me marchó chicas.- Dijo Emma terminando de recoger.- Tengo clase en diez minutos.- Dijo antes de que Ruby preguntase.

-Vale, entonces nos vemos mañana.- Aseguró Bella despidiéndose de la rubia.

Emma pasó el resto de la mañana en la universidad. Después de la clase con Regina había tenido otra clase más pero esta le resultó sumamente sencilla y sabía que no le iba a costar demasiado sacarla.

Nada más terminar de la universidad decidió marcharse a casa, sólo podría pasar un par de horas allí antes de marcharse a trabajar, tenía turno doble y casi no podría descansar, por lo que no quería retrasarse demasiado.

-Regina.- Dijo Gold entrando en el despacho de la morena.

-Gold…- Espetó Regina sin mucho entusiasmo.- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- Preguntó el hombre mirando su reloj.

-Tengo trabajo.- Dijo sin más la morena que parecía cansada de tanto parloteo.

-Por dios, Regina. Deberías descansar un poco y vivir la vida.- Le dijo el hombre sentándose enfrente de ella.

-Toma asiento, hay confianza.- Dijo con aversión la mujer.

-Regina…- Dijo el hombre con benevolencia.

-¡Márchate!- Grito la morena dando un golpe en la mesa, había conseguido que perdiese la paciencia.

Gold se levanto sin decir nada más, Regina había perdido la calma y sabía que con ella en ese estado no se podía razonar y que además sólo haría que se enfadase más, si eso fuese posible.

Regina estaba cansada de que en los últimos tiempos todos se creyesen con el poder de meterse en su vida y de opinar sobre la forma en que la llevaba. Era lo suficientemente mayor para decidir sobre sí misma y no soportaba esas intromisiones de gente que además no tenían ese poder en su vida.

-¡Demonios!- Grito una vez que Gold había salido de su despacho. No soportaba esos atrevimientos por parte de nadie mucho menos si venían de él.

Regina dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se levanto para marcharse a casa, tenía un dolor de cabeza que cada vez iba a más y sabía que no conseguiría concentrarse de nuevo. Apagó su ordenador y recogió algunas cosas para salir de camino a casa, estaba agotada física y mentalmente como cada día desde hacía años.

Regina caminó hasta su coche, antes de subirse decidió dar un paseo por el parque cercano, como hacía casi todas las noches desde hacía unos años. No deseaba encerrarse de nuevo en su frio y solitario mundo. Dejo sus cosas en el coche y se marchó en esa dirección, el camino lo hizo tranquilamente disfrutando de la temperatura y de la increíble noche estrellada que iluminaba el cielo.

Al llegar al pequeño parque se sentó en uno de los bancos que había y se quedó contemplando el paisaje. Cerró los ojos y disfruto de los sonidos que le proporcionaban esa pequeña soledad, y tranquilidad que le proporcionaba ese espacio. Ese era el mejor refugio que había encontrado, conseguía que por unos segundos sus penas, problemas y sobre todo el pasado quedase escondido.

Tras pasar más de media hora allí sentada decidió marchar a su casa ya no podía seguir alargando lo inevitable tenía que volver a su realidad. Cogió su coche y se dirigió a la mansión al llegar entró dejando sus cosas en la sala y marchándose a su dormitorio para cambiarse y darse una ducha.

-Buenas noches, señora.- Dijo Mariam nada más empezar a subir las escaleras.- ¿Desea algo?

\- dígale a la cocinera que prepare algo suave para la cena y súbamelo al dormitorio.- Soltó Regina con su mal humor habitual.

-Sí, señora.- Dijo la empleada saliendo de su vista.

Regina se ducho y se cambio, nada más salir del baño se encontró la bandeja con todo puesto sobre la mesita que había al lado de la cama. Al terminar de cenar algo se marchó al despacho para beber una copa antes de dormir.

-Buenas noches, querida.- Dijo Cora entrando en la habitación donde Regina se encontraba con una copa en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo en tono frívolo y algo sorprendido aunque intentó evitarlo.- No eres bien recibida en esta casa.- Agregó.

-Vengo a ver a mi hija.- Aseguró la mujer sentándose en el sofá de enfrente de la mesa de Regina e ignorando su afirmación anterior.

-¡Márchese!- Le gritó tirando la copa que llevaba en la mano contra la puerta.

-Relájate, querida. No te sienta nada bien estar así.- Le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con pena.- Te veo muy desmejorada desde la última vez que te vi

-¡Fuera!- Repitió acercándose amenazadoramente hacía su madre.

-Llevamos más de 6 años sin vernos, creía que te alegrarías de verme.- Dijo Cora fingiendo estar dolida por sus palabras.

-Ojala no hubiese vuelto nunca.- Le dijo Regina ácidamente cogiendo su móvil.- Seguridad, venga a sacar a una indeseable de mi casa.- Les dijo mirando fijamente a la mujer.

-Vaya, creía que me sacarías tú misma.- Cora parecía cada vez más irritante y Regina estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No me ensuciaré las manos contigo, al menos no como lo hiciste tú.- Espetó con asco sirviéndose otra copa.

-¿Todavía estas con eso?- Preguntó Cora quitándole importancia.- Han pasado demasiados años…además fue un accidente.- Dijo justificándose.

-¡Fuera!- Gritó desgarradamente Regina cogiendo a Cora del brazo y abriendo la puerta para echarla del despacho.

-Venga, querida.- Cora la miraba.

Regina no le hizo caso simplemente la empujó fuera de la mansión, una vez en la puerta vio al guarda de seguridad de la mansión y con una sola mirada le dijo que la echase.

-No la vuelva a dejar entrar.- Dijo girándose sobre sí misma y marchándose a su casa de nuevo.

-Nos veremos, querida.- Dijo su madre antes de que desapareciese de su vista asegurándose de que Regina la oía.

Regina se metió de nuevo en el despachó y lanzó otro vaso al mismo lugar en el que había caído el otro hacía unos minutos. Estaba como una fiera enjaulada, hacía años que no veía a su madre y volver a encontrársela fue como un jarro de agua fría. Sabía que había vuelto a la ciudad pero no pensaba que se atrevería a verla.

-Maldita sea.- Gritó para ella misma.- ¡Mariam!- volvió a gritar.

-Sí, señora.- Dijo la mujer entrando en el despacho unos segundos después.

-Limpia eso y compra nuevos vasos.- Regina le ordenó saliendo de la habitación y marchándose a su dormitorio.

Una vez que llegó se preparó para meterse en la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un pequeño corte en la mano que había dejado un reguero de gotas de sangre por toda la habitación, su enfado sólo aumento al ver lo que su madre podía provocar en ella.

Una vez en la cocina lavó su mano y saco el pequeño botiquín para ponerse una venda sin mucho éxito ya que con una sola mano no podía hacerlo, tras varios minutos intentándolo la cocinera entro en la cocina.

-Señora, ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Le preguntó la anciana cocinera.

-Es sólo un corte.- Aseguró intentando arreglarlo de nuevo.

-Déjeme ayudar.- Le dijo la mujer con cariño.

-Gracias.- Regina le tendió la mano y esta con unos rápidos movimientos limpio y vendo el corte.

-Listo, señora.- Aseguró la mujer levantándose.- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- Preguntó sabiendo que su pregunta la enfadaría.

-Adelante.- Dijo Regina poniéndose de pie.

-¿Es por la señora Cora?- Preguntó la mujer que llevaba años en la familia.

-Esa mujer no volverá.- Soltó Regina con tono duro.-Manda a alguien a limpiar mi dormitorio.

Regina se marchó entonces al jardín, todos los días era una tortura continua pero ese había conseguido superarse por mucho. La morena cogió su móvil y marcó un número, tras sonar tres veces una voz al otro lado contesto.

-¿Puedes venir?- Preguntó con simpleza y sin rodeos.

-Si.- Contestó la otra voz sin más.

Una vez que su dormitorio estaba limpio volvió a él, esperó hasta que su visita llegase revisando algunos documentos para la universidad. Fue Mariam la que anunció su llegada.

-La señora Alex llego.- Dijo sin más, ya conocía esos ataques de Regina y sabía muy bien que era mejor no meterse.

-Hazla pasar.- Contestó Regina.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- Soltó con desprecio mientras se acercaba a ella y tiraba de su cinturón haciendo que sus cuerpos chocasen.

-Mi marido estaba en casa.- Dijo mientras Regina devoraba sus labios sin piedad.

-Está bien.- Soltó Regina, realmente le daba igual.- Desvístete.- Le dijo mientras que ella sacaba unas esposas del cajón.

Alex obedeció, se quitó toda la ropa y se acostó en la cama, sabía que cuando Regina la llamaba era para eso, para pasar un buen rato y desquitar su frustración con ella no le importaba, al contrario deseaba que la llamase más seguido, disfrutaba enormemente de sus encuentros con la morena, aunque eso le costase tener que inventar alguna excusa con su marido.

-Las manos sobre la cabeza.- Dijo Regina esposándola al cabecero de la cama.

-No dejes marcas.- Soltó la mujer que ya estaba sumamente excitada, sabía que Regina podía provocar eso y mucho más en ella.

-¡Silencio!- Le gritó, no quería que ella hablase.

Regina comenzó entonces a torturar sus labios y su cuerpo, sabía que no debía dejarle marcas para que su marido no sospechase pero cada vez le era más difícil hacerlo. Mordía sus labios mientras se movía en su interior. Escucharla gemir y pedirle más era música para sus oídos, adoraba tener el poder y Alex se lo daba completamente. Le gustaba torturarla y hacerla sufrir hasta llegar a límites que casi desconocía pero hoy no era ese día, hoy estaba frustrada y cabreada por la aparición de su madre por lo que fue rápida y precisa.

Una vez que la mujer parecía exhausta y totalmente satisfecha soltó las esposas y dejo que se marchase al baño para darse una ducha.

-¿Me dejaras que te toque algún día?- Preguntó Alex que salía del baño lista para marchase.

-No.- Contestó sin más.- Márchate.- Le dijo sin mirarla.

-Llámame cuando quieras.- Dijo la mujer saliendo del dormitorio.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina llegó a la universidad temprano como era habitual, tras tomar su café y recoger los libros del despacho entraba en clase. Hoy era la última clase que tenía esa semana, antes disfrutaba de tener tanto tiempo libre pero ahora deseaba ocuparse con cualquier cosa, eso hacía que su mente estuviese ocupada.

-Buenos días.- Dijo entrando en el aula. Disfrutaba enormemente del silencio que se producía cuando escuchaban sus tacones por el pasillo.

-Buenos días.- Se escuchó a los pocos alumnos que habían aparecido hoy en su clase.

-Parece que cada vez sois menos.- Dijo sin más.- ¿Sólo 6?- Preguntó con ironía mientras encendía el ordenador. – Interesante… parece que este año acabaré el curso antes de tiempo.- Aseguró viendo como las tres alumnas de la primera fila negaban con la cabeza. Eso hizo que una sonrisa malvada saliese de sus labios. – Como dije el día anterior hoy empezaremos con el Quattrocento en Italia, lo dividiremos en arquitectura, escultura y pintura…

Los pocos alumnos que continuaban en su clase atendían y cogían apuntes mientras que Regina daba una charla majestuosa sobre ese período, sus características y todo lo relacionado. Los alumnos podían olvidar durante unos momentos quien era Regina Mills, parecía totalmente ensimismada en lo que explicaba y dejaba a un lado su lado frío.

-¿Qué obra es esta?- Pregunto Regina poniendo una diapositiva en el proyector.

-El nacimiento de Venus de Botticelli.- Dijo Emma al ver que nadie parecía querer contestar a la pregunta.

-Así es, señorita Swan.- Contestó Regina sorprendida, normalmente ninguno de sus alumnos se atrevía a contestar a sus preguntas.- ¿Me puede decir algo de ella?- Pregunto interesada en lo que esa rubia pudiese decirle.

-La figura centrar el Venus, a la izquierda están Céciro y la Ninfa mientras que a la derecha aparece Flora.- Decía Emma que conocía muy bien la obra.- El Nacimiento de Venus representa a la Venus celeste nacida de los genitales de Saturno, diosa del amor intelectual.

-¿Conoce la obra?- Preguntó debido a lo precisa de su información.

-Así es.- Dijo Emma sin más.

El resto de la clase sólo observaba el intercambio entre las dos, nadie se atrevía a intervenir. Las dos parecían estar retándose a un duelo a muerte en el que ninguna daría su brazo a torcer.

-¿Conoce esta?- Preguntó de nuevo Regina que quería conseguir pillar a esa mujer.

-Sí.- Dijo Emma que cada vez parecía más alterada.- Marte y Venus del mismo artista.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Regina girándose sobre sí misma mientras continuaba con la clase sin darle más importancia a pesar de que le fastidiaba que ella hubiese salido victoriosa en ese pequeño enfrentamiento.

Emma seguía anotando cosas mientras que Ruby y Bella parecían fascinadas por la facilidad que demostraba.

-La semana que viene continuaremos.- Dijo Regina recogiendo las cosas y saliendo del aula y marchándose a su despacho.

Tras más de tres horas rodeada de papeles y trabajos decidió salir a tomar un café, estaba agotada y sólo un buen café podría ayudarla a aguantar toda la tarde allí.

-Hola, señora Mills.- Dijo un hombre a su espalda.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó sin ni siquiera saludar.

-Soy Jones, de la revista de arte de Nueva York.- Dijo sentándose a su lado.

-No lo he invitado, señor Jones.- Soltó Regina pero sin llegar a intimidar al hombre.

-Me pregunto si podría hacerle una pequeña entrevista.- Dijo pidiendo él también un café.

-No.- Contestó Regina levantándose y marchándose de la cafetería.

-Será algo breve.- Aseguró el hombre que la seguía por los pasillos.

-No insista, señor Jones o tendré que llamar a seguridad.- Corto Regina cansada de él.

-¿Volverá a pintar?- Preguntó antes de que Regina se metiese en su despacho.

Regina se giro sobre sí misma y se acercó intimidantemente al hombre que retrocedió varios pasos al ver la mirada fría y cruel que le estaba ofreciendo. Jones había viajado hasta Boston ya que quería saber si la famosa Regina Mills volvería a pintar o lo que había llegado a sus oídos era simplemente rumores, pero ahora estaba asustado, nunca había imaginado que aquella mujer habría cambiado tanto.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.- Dijo Regina intentando reprimiese ya que por el pasillo circulaban cantidad de profesores y alumnos.

-Se rumorea que ha vuelto a pintar y que abría una próxima exposición.- Dijo rápidamente para que la morena no lo cortase.

-Márchese, señor Jones. No le interesa tenerme como enemiga.- Soltó sin más entrando en su despacho.

Regina no se podía creer que cada día parecía ir a peor, después de la visita de su madre pensaba que había conseguido superarse pero no era así. Ahora se rumoreaba que volvía a pintar, después de que ella dejo claro que no volvería a hacerlo más. Sus manos ya no eran capaces de hacer ni un solo trazo.

Regina dejó pasar un rato, quería que el periodista se marchase para salir y dar un paseo por el parque cercano. Se sentó en el mismo banco en el que lo hizo el día anterior pero esta vez sacó un cigarro de su bolso y lo encendió mientras su mirada se quedaba fija hacía delante, no solía fumar pero en días donde el estrés y la tensión la superaban tanto como era el caso tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Hola.- Escuchó decir a sus espaldas, se sobresalto y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un niño de unos 3 años detrás de ella.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina volviendo a su posición habitual sin hacerle mucho caso.

El niño que parecía bastante aburrido se sentó a su lado en el banco y coloco su mochila al lado mientras sacaba su bocadillo y comenzaba a comer dejando caer de vez en cuando unas cuantas migas de pan que atraían a las palomas a su alrededor.

Regina al verlo tan cerca de ella apagó el cigarro y se quedó contemplando la cara de curiosidad y felicidad al ver a los pájaros moverse a su alrededor.

-¿No deberías estar en el colegio?- Le preguntó Regina mirando alrededor buscando a sus padres.

-Si.- Contestó sin más.

-¿Entonces?- Volvió a preguntar Regina sorprendida por la actitud del pequeño.

-Mama está hablando con el director y yo me he venido a ver a las palomas.- Dijo sin más el niño que seguía comiendo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó Regina.

-No puedo decirle mi nombre a desconocidos.- Dijo provocando una mirada de cansancio en la mujer.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Volvió a intentarlo.

-3 años.- Contestó sin mirarla.

-Creo que tus padres estarán preocupados por ti, deberías volver.- Dijo Regina que no podía dejarlo allí solo pero debía volver a trabajar.

-No me gusta mi cole.- Dijo el niño obviando lo que decía la morena.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó sorprendida por la facilidad de habla y de expresión que tenía para ser tan pequeño.

-Se meten conmigo porque soy listo.- Dijo sin más.

Regina se quedó parada, no esperaba una confesión como esa y la pillo de sorpresa, era cierto que el niño parecía tener una gran facilidad para el habla y para expresarse, seguramente también la tendría para aprender.

En ese momento el niño se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada más, Regina iba a seguirlo pero vio como una mujer mayor se acercaba a él y lo cogía en brazos por lo que se relajó y volvió a trabajar. Ese pequeño había conseguido quitarle el dolor de cabeza y despejarla durante un rato. Para tener solo 3 años demostraba ser sumamente inteligente además de tener una gran facilidad de expresión y en su mirada se podía ver la curiosidad y las ganas de aprender que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en nadie. Aunque intentó obviar ese suceso no se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza.

El resto de la semana pasó tranquila, a pesar de los dos altercados que había tenido todo volvió a su habitual monotonía. Ir a la universidad, atender a los problemas que el decano le encargaba por no tener clase, rellenar y firmar documentos además de corregir trabajos.

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba y volvía a estar dando clase. Sus alumnos seguían siendo los mismos que la semana anterior.

-Buenos días.- Dijo al llegar dejando sus cosas como siempre.- El miércoles por la tarde tendremos una conferencia con un importante profesor francés que visitara la universidad. Tendréis que preparar un trabajo sobre el tema que él decida tratar.- Soltó sin más provocando un quejido de desaprobación de varios alumnos a los que decidió no hacerle caso.- Continuamos donde lo dejamos…-

El resto de la clase se sucedió con total normalidad. Regina seguía metida en su explicación mientras que los alumnos tomaban notas y asentían ante sus palabras. Al terminar se iba a marchar cuando escucho una voz a su espalda que la llamaba, se giró con total lentitud pues no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se acercará a ella y mucho menos en medio del pasillo.

-Profesora Mills.- Dijo Emma llegando a su altura.

-Las tutorías son los martes por la tarde, Señorita Swan.- Soltó Regina sin pararse pero notando que la rubia la seguía de cerca.

-¿No tiene un minuto?- Preguntó con insistencia.

-No hago excepciones.- Dijo mientras continuaba con su paso.

-Sólo será un minuto.- Volvió a insistir.

Regina no dijo nada más por lo que Emma lo tomo como un sí y la siguió hasta su despacho. La morena entró y se sentó en su mesa dejando la puerta abierta para que la rubia entrase, había conseguido que le picase la curiosidad.

-Tiene un minuto.- Dijo sin más mientras se reclinaba en su cómodo sillón.

-No puedo asistir a esas conferencias.- Dijo Emma sin darle demasiadas vueltas.

-Ese no es mi problema.- Soltó Regina con su habitual tono ácido.

-Profesora Mills, no es una decisión mía.- Se justificó la rubia que perdía la paciencia con facilidad.- Tengo que trabajar todas las tardes.- Aseguró.

-Siéntese.- Dijo Regina dejando por unos segundos abajo su coraza y su lado frío.

Emma obedeció y se sentó en la silla que había enfrente del escritorio de la mujer. Regina entonces se apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y con un gesto animó a la rubia a que se explicase.

-Me gustaría que me dijese si puedo hacer algún trabajo extra o algo para compensar la falta.- Dijo Emma acomodándose un poco en la silla.- No puedo faltar al trabajo o me despedirán.

Por algún razón esa mujer había captado su atención pues a cualquier otro alumno le habría dicho que no directamente y lo habría mandando salir inmediantemante pero Emma Sean había llamado su atención.

Regina no dijo nada simplemente encendió la pantalla de su ordenador y escribió su nombre en el programa donde se encontraban todos los datos de sus alumnos. Aunque había pensado en hacerlo antes no lo había hecho.

-Emma Swan nacida en Storybrooke...- Leía Regina interesada.- Tiene un expediente impoluto, señorita Swan.- Aseguró Regina sorprendida.

-Me esfuerzo en lo que hago, por eso no quiero perder una valoración tan importante.- Dijo Emma que había enrojecido un poco al escuchar su vida universitaria en los labios de la morena.

-No lo dudo. Existe un vacío de tres años en su expediente.- Dijo Regina mirándola inquisitorialmente.

-Es mi vida privada, profesora.- Dijo Emma que se había molestado por la manera de preguntarle que había tenido Regina.

-Haga un trabajo sobre la pintura del renacimiento en Italia. Elija un artista u obra.- Dijo Regina molesta por la contestación de la rubia.- Espero que sea bueno, señorita Swan.- Le soltó antes de invitarla a macharse.

Tras esa conversación Regina volvió a leer el expediente de la rubia, no podía negar que la había intrigado. Emma parecía ser una alumna modelo, ya lo había demostrado en clase varias veces por lo que le sorprendía que hubiese estado alejada tanto tiempo de la universidad.

Al acabar con sus papeles a eso de las cinco de la tarde salió del despacho y se dirigió al parque como era ya más que costumbre, se sentó en el banco habitual y cogió un libro que llevaba en su tablet para leer un rato bajo el reluciente sol de la tarde.

-Señora Mills.- Escuchó a su espalda.

-Otra vez usted.- Soltó levantando la cabeza de su lectura enfadada.- Esto roza el acoso.

-Digamos que es mi trabajo.- Dijo el hombre sentándose a su lado.

-Su trabajo no es acosar a la gente.- Le soltó con tono ácido y frio.

-Casi casi.- Contestó sin pensarlo demasiado.- Conteste a mi pregunta y me marcharé. ¿Volverá a pintar?- le repitió la pregunta.

-No.- Dijo Regina sin más, no deseaba remover el pasado.

-¿Sigue de luto?- Preguntó haciendo que Regina se levantase y lo cogiese por el cuello de la camisa.

-Si vuelve a acercarse a mi tenga por seguro que no saldrá bien parado.- Soltó Regina que no entendía las palabras de ese hombre, no sabía cómo podía conocer esa información.

-No me amenace, señora Mills.- Dijo tirando de su camisa y soltándose del agarre de Regina.

-No es sólo una amenaza, es la simple realidad.- Le dijo empujándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre el banco.- Procure no publicar nada que incluya mi nombre porque lo arruinaré.

Regina no esperó a que el hombre contestase simplemente se marchó y lo dejo sentado en el banco con una mirada perdida. La morena se marchó a casa y tras avisar a su abogado de lo sucedido decidió tomar un baño e irse a la cama, sus días cada vez se hacían más pesados.


	4. Chapter 4

El martes por la mañana Regina se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero aun así se colocó unos de sus mejores vestidos y se marchó a la universidad, ella no había falta ni un solo día a clase en los últimos 8 años a pesar de que cada día le costaba más.

-Buenos días.- Dijo al entrar en clase haciendo que todos callasen a su paso.- Espero que mañana todos estéis presentes en la conferencia.- Regina miró a Emma que sólo asintió con la cabeza.- Continuamos con el Quattrocento en Italia…- La clase resultó similar a las anteriores a excepción de que por alguna extraña razón Regina no podía evitar cruzar la mirada con Emma, sus ojos de interés habían conseguido llamar su atención lo que no le gusto nada.- ¿Conocéis esta arquitectura?- Preguntó mirando directamente a Emma ya que esperaba que fuese ella quien contestase.

-Es la iglesia de San Andrés.- Dijo Ruby que se había animado a hablar tras la actitud de Emma el día anterior.

-Bien, señorita Lucas.- Dijo Regina con tono de decepción aunque lo disimuló muy bien.- ¿De quién es? –Preguntó de nuevo.

-Alberti.- Contestó contenta, por suerte en su visita a Italia con Bella el año pasado se habían documentado mucho.

-Así es.- Dijo Regina que explicó todas sus características y sus obras.

Al terminar la clase Regina se quedó unos segundos entretenida mirando el powert point que había puesto. Normalmente no lo hacía y salía lo más rápido posible pero durante unos segundos agradeció no hacerlo.

-Me gusta la elección que ha hecho pero hubiese añadido la Iglesia de San Francisco de Alberti.- Dijo Emma acercándose un poco a la mesa donde Regina estaba sentada.

-¿Por qué esa elección?- Preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

\- El proyecto que Alberti da de esta iglesia es un proyecto en el que la planta tiene una cabecera circular inspirándose en el panteón de Roma y es majestuosa.- Dijo Emma.

-La próxima vez le consultaré antes de dar una clase.- Soltó Regina con un tono ácido, a pesar de que le había sorprendido la opinión de su alumna.

-No es necesario, me parecen interesantes sus elecciones.- Dijo Emma antes de salir de clase.

Regina dejo escapar una sonrisa, Emma Swan acaba de retarla y eso por alguna extraña razón la motivaba y había conseguido excitarla en la misma medida. Esa sensación sólo duró unos segundos pues cuando se dio cuenta de la actitud que estaba tomado reculó y volvió a su cara fría e intratable.

Al terminar de trabajar y de revisar los últimos proyectos de fin de carrera que le tocaba corregir dirigió al parque para despejarse un poco, se sentó en el banco habitual y volvió a sacer el mismo libro que intento leer el día anterior.

-Hola.- Escuchó de nuevo a su lado.

-Hola.- Dijo Regina sin prestarle demasiada atención al niño.

-¿Qué lees?- Preguntó el niño mirándola fijamente.

-Un libro.- Dijo Regina sin levantar la mirada.

-Eso lo sé.- Contestó el pequeño.- Pero… ¿Es un libro de cuentos?- Preguntó con dulzura a la mujer.

-No, es un libro de arte.- Dijo enseñándole algunas fotografías que salía ahí.

-Me gusta.- Contestó el niño tocando la pantalla y haciendo la imagen más grande.

-¿Te gusta el arte?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida por la forma de actuar de un niño tan pequeño.

-Sí. A mama le encanta.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Dónde está tú mama?- Preguntó Regina.

-Estoy con mi abuela.- El niño se giró y vio aparecer a la mujer con la respiración agitada seguramente por la carrera que se había pegado detrás de ella.

-¡David!- Le grito la mujer llegando a su lado.

-Abuela.- Dijo el niño contento.- Estoy viendo arte.- señaló a Regina y a la tablet.

-No puedes hacer eso…- Le regañó la mujer.- No puedes correr y mucho menos abordar así a la gente.- Dijo refiriéndose a Regina que asistía a la escena sin decir nada.- Lo siento.- Dijo mirándola ahora.

-No se preocupe.- Dijo Regina que se había ablandado al ver al pequeño agachar la cabeza triste.- ¿Quieres ver un poco más de arte?- Preguntó dejándole la tablet y haciendo que el pequeño sonriese.

-Soy Mary Margaret.- Dijo la mujer mayor sentándose a un lado.- David cuidado, no tires eso.- Le advirtió.

-Regina.- Soltó la morena mirando atentamente al niño.- Es muy inteligente.- Le dijo a la mujer que afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Sí que lo es.- Aseguró la mujer sentándose en el banco ante la atenta mirada de Regina.- A veces demasiado.- Dijo en tono cansado.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- Preguntó girando la cabeza para ver al pequeño disfrutando de la tablet.

-David es más inteligente que cualquier niño de su edad.- Dijo Mary Margaret bajando la voz para que el niño no la oyese.

-Lo había notado.- Dijo Regina que a pesar de intentar mantener su actitud habitual le era difícil.

-Se aburre con facilidad, se pasa el día haciendo preguntas y queriendo hacer cosas.- Dijo la mujer mayor con voz cansada.

-Entiendo.- Dijo Regina girándose para ver al niño. - ¿Quieres dibujar?- le preguntó.

-¡Sí!- Gritó el niño entusiasmado.

-Déjame.- Regina cogió la tablet y abrió una aplicación para pintar.- Mira… aquí aparece el lápiz- Decía señalando cada botón.- aquí los colores y esto es la goma.- David sólo asintió y comenzó a pintar contento.

-Se le da bien los niños.- Aseguró la mujer mayor.- ¿Tiene hijos?- Preguntó amablemente.

-No.- Contestó Regina secamente volviendo a colocar su coraza y dejando una fría miraba a la mujer.

-Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia.- Dijo Mary sintiéndose algo incómoda.

Regina iba a contestar con su habitual tono frío e impasible pero se vio interrumpida por la dulce voz del pequeño que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Puede dibujar algo?- Preguntó el niño bastante enfadado porque no le salía lo que él quería.

-Yo no dibujo.- Contestó Regina intentando no ser demasiado dura pero sin llegar a conseguirlo.

-Joo.- Dijo David agachando la cabeza.- Es que no me sale bien.

Regina cogió el tablet y vio que no estaba nada mal para tratarse de un niño, el dibujo mostraba una hermosa casa y tres personas dibujadas a su lado. Regina se sorprendió al ver que podían identificarse perfectamente los cuerpos y los objetos cuando en niños tan pequeños todo se basaba en líneas sin sentido y mucho color.

-Está muy bien David.- Dijo Regina mirándolo.

-vale.- Contesto no muy convencido.- Voy a jugar.- Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a los toboganes de al lado.

Regina que quedó observándolo durante un rato sin decir nada más, una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla pero se la enjuago antes de que la mujer mayor de al lado se diese cuenta de que se le había escapado.

-Es un niño muy nervioso.- Dijo Mary Margaret para romper el silencio.

-Creo que debería llevarlo a un centro especial, es un niño demasiado inteligente para su edad.- Aseguró Regina mirando hacía delante.

-David es superdotado.- Dijo sin más la mujer.

-¿Lo sabe?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida por sus palabras.

-En parte, no es fácil tratar con un niño así.- Dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa en sus labios.- David se aburre con facilidad, todo lo que hace en la escuela le resulta demasiado fácil por lo que no le presta atención además de que tiene problemas con el resto de sus compañeros.- Se desahogo la mujer.

Regina no dijo nada, todo lo que la mujer decía encajaba con lo que ella había visto en esos dos días.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Mary mirándola.- Me he desahogado sin ni siquiera conocerla.

-Debería apuntarlo a clases para fomentar su creatividad y su nivel de socialización.- Dijo ignorando las palabras de la mujer.

-Estamos en ello.- Dijo la mujer.- Tan sólo hace un par de meses que llegamos aquí y aún no hemos conseguido nada.

David corría y jugaba sólo en el parque mientras que Regina se había quedado mirándolo. El niño parecía feliz y se quedaba de vez en cuando parado observando cualquier cosa que pasase por su lado, ya fuese una mariposa o como era el caso ahora seguía a unos hormigas hasta su hormiguero.

-¡Increíble!- Gritó el niño al encontrar el hueco en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- Preguntó su abuela acercándose a él.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó señalando el pequeño hueco.

-Es un hormiguero, es la casa donde viven todas estar hormigas.- Le contestó con una sonrisa la mujer.

Regina había estado observando toda la escena pero se marchó antes de que Mary Margaret volviese a su lado.

Entró en su casa más cansada que nunca, al llegar al despacho las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas, se sirvió un vaso de whisky mientras se intentaba relajar aunque sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?- Gritó para sí misma mientras que se dejaba caer sobre el gran sofá que había delante de su mesa.- Te estás volviendo débil, Regina.- Se decía mirando el reflejo en la pantalla apagada de su ordenador.- No puedes volver atrás, no ahora.- Dijo terminando su vaso y dejándolo en la mesa dando un fuerte golpe.

Regina dejó el despacho y subió a su dormitorio para darse una ducha y cambiarse antes de bajar a cenar algo. Nada más terminar se encontró con una llamada de un número desconocido en su móvil, decidió no hacerle caso pero volvió a sonar segundos después.

-Regina Mills.- Dijo en tono duro y molesto.

-Cariño.- Dijo Cora través de la línea.

-Vete al infierno.- Regina colgó antes de que su madre pudiese decir nada.

Emma llegó a casa agotada después del doble turno de trabajo en el restaurante, nada más entrar se encontró con los pequeños brazos de su hijo alrededor de sus piernas.

-Hola, canijo.- Dijo Emma cogiéndolo en brazos y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Mami, estoy viendo un documental de delfines.- Dijo el niño señalando la televisión.

-¡Qué guay!- Aseguró Emma dejando al niño en el sofá para ir a tomarse algo a la cocina.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó su madre mirándola y tendiéndole un plato repleto de comida además de un vaso de refresco.

-Gracias, mama. No sé qué haría sin ti.- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y cogiendo lo que le ofrecía.- Voy a ver la televisión con David.

Mary Margaret asintió y sonrió, estaba orgullosa de su hija y sabía que estaba haciendo un fuerte esfuerzo para poder salir adelante. La universidad, el trabajo y David conseguían agotarla pero ella nunca se quejaba o protestaba, al contrario, siempre tenía una sonrisa y una buena palabra para todas las personas que había a su alrededor.

-Vengo a ver la tele contigo.- Le dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Guay.- David casi no la miro pues estaba concentrado en su documental.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy? –Preguntó Emma devorando con ansias su comida.

-He ido al cole, ha sido aburrido, y luego al parque con la abuela.- Soltó rápido para poder seguir con lo que hacía.

-David el colegio no es aburrido y tienes que esforzarte.- Le dijo Emma con tono dulce.

-Lo sé, mami.- Dijo bajando voz a la televisión.- Hoy he visto un hormigueiro.- Soltó contento aunque Emma puso cara extraña al escuchar esa palabra.

-Un hormiguero, cariño.- Dijo Mary Margaret que apareció en el salón.

-¡Eso!- Gritó el niño riendo ante su error.- Es que es difícil.- Aseguró para justificar su error.

-Voy a dormir, estoy agotada.- Dijo Mary Margaret dándole un beso a cada uno y marchándose a su cuarto.

-La abuela se acuesta muy pronto.- Aseguró David cogiendo una patata del plato de la rubia.

-Es que tú te acuestas muy tarde, canijo.- Dijo Emma mirando el reloj viendo que eran más de las 12 de la noche. El especialista que trataba a David les había dicho que al ser un niño con esas características no necesitaba dormir tanto y que debía dejarlo acostarse más tarde.

David puso mala cara pero sonrió al ver que Emma le guiñaba un ojo y le daba otra patata más.

-¿Qué has hecho más?- Preguntó Emma mirándolo, por desgracia lo veía poco por lo que aprovechaba esos momentos para disfrutar de él.

-He dibujado y he jugado en el parque.- Dijo él contento.

-Muy bien, este fin de semana iremos al zoo.- le dijo Emma sonriendo, por suerte tenía el fin de semana libre y podría pasarlo con su hijo ya que hacía dos meses que casi no salían por ahí.

-¡Guay!- Gritó muy emocionado.

-No grites, la abuela duerme.- Le dijo Emma sonriendo por la emoción del niño.

-Ups.- Espetó poniendo sus manos sobre su boca.

-Anda, canijo. A dormir.- Dijo Emma levantándose ella también dejando el plato en la cocina.

-Vale.

Emma acostó a David en la cama que tenía en el salón dejando un pequeña luz encendida para que él pudiese moverse por la habitación si se levantaba de noche y ella se marchó a su dormitorio a preparar el trabajo que Regina Mills le había mandado para poder compensar su falta a la conferencia.


	5. Chapter 5

-David. Canijo.- Decía Emma acercándose a su hijo.

-Umm.- Soltó el niño removiéndose en la cama.

-Es hora de ir al colegio.- Emma lo cogió en brazos como era habitual.

-Vale…- Dijo pasando sus manos por el cuello de su madre para no caerse.

-¿Qué te pasa, canijo?- Preguntó Emma preocupada por la actitud de su hijo.

-Nada, mama.- Dijo aunque el instinto de Emma le decía que estaba mintiendo.

-Sabes que tengo mi súper poder siempre activado, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Emma mientras llevaba al niño a la cocina para darle el desayuno.

-Sí. – Contestó simplemente el niño.

-Entonces…- Emma lo sentó en la silla alta para que llegase a la mesa y pudiese comer.- Cuéntame qué te sucede.- Insistió la rubia dejando sobre la mesa un cuenco con leche.

-No me gusta el cole.- Dijo David agachando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Emma aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Los niños son malos.- Dijo David en un susurro.

-¿Se meten contigo?- Preguntó Emma acercándose a él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, porque yo soy más listo.- David hablaba con sentimiento, sus ojos dejaron ver unas lágrimas.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿Vale?- Habló Emma con el corazón encojifo al ver a su hijo así. Ella no pensaba que ir al colegio le iba a causar tantos problemas a su hijo, pero en tan sólo un mes David había pasado de la emoción y la felicidad inicial al pesar y malestar que lo rodeaba en ese momento.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó curioso limpiándose las lágrimas en su pijama.

-Vamos a buscar un colegio que te guste.- Dijo Emma.

Emma había hablado con infinidad de expecialistas sobre el tema y todos le habían recomendado que David debía hacer una vida normal pero eso no esta funcionando por lo que había decidido que haría lo que fuese necesario para que su hijo fuese feliz.

-¿en serio?- Preguntó el niño dejando entrever un toque de emoción.

-Sí. Mañana iremos a ver al señor Hopper para que nos ayude.- Dijo Emma viendo como su hijo se relajaba y la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Gracias, mami.- Dijo él.

-Ahora a desayunar, canijo.- Emma dejo escapar una lágrima por su mejilla pero se giró antes de que David pudiese verla.

Tras darle el desayuno a su hijo y vestirlo fue Mary Margaret la que se encargó de llevarlo al colegio mientras que Emma aprovechaba las dos horas que le quedaban para ir a clase para terminar el trabajo que le entregaría ese mismo día a Regina.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó Mary entrando en la casa.

-Estoy en el dormitorio.- Contestó la rubia sin levantar la cabeza de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca.

-¿No vas a clase?- Preguntó su madre dándole un beso en la cabeza y sentándose al borde de la cama para mirarla.

-Sí, en dos horas.- Contestó mientras releía su trabajo.

-Me ha dicho David que mañana ibais a ver al señor Hopper.- Dijo Mary Margaret que al haberse levantado tarde no había escuchado la conversación anterior.

-Sí.- Dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta para mirar a su madre.- Esta mañana estaba triste y al preguntarle me dijo que no le gustaba el colegio y que los niños se metían con él.- Emma habló bajito debido al sentimiento que le producía decir esas palabras.

-¿No sirvió de nada que fuese a hablar con el director?- Preguntó Mary Margaret.

-No y sé que es una situación difícil por lo que lo llevaré a un colegio donde este feliz.- Aseguró Emma girando su silla para seguir con el trabajo.

-Está bien, te dejo que termines.- Dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación.

Emma terminó el trabajo y lo guardo para poder imprimirlo al llegar a la universidad. La rubia salió hacía la universidad más preocupada que nunca, la conversación con su hijo la había dejado muy afectada y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza aunque lo intentaba. Antes de llegar a la facultad su móvil sonó.

 _Rubia, ¿Vienes a clase?-_ Le preguntaba Ruby por el grupo de Whatsapp en el que estaban las tres.

 _Voy de camino.-_ Contestó guardando su móvil en el bolsillo.

 _Te esperamos en clase, tenemos noticias jugosas.-_ Escribió Ruby acabando la frase con un emoticono de diablo.

Emma no contestó al mensaje pero sonrió al ver que su nueva amiga no se aburría y se pasaba la vida buscando cotilleos y noticias jugosas como ella misma las llamaba. Al llegar a la facultad lo primero que hizo fue sacar su trabajo y después se dirigió a clase donde Bella y Ruby estaban muy acarameladas.

-¡Chicas!- Gritó Emma desde la puerta.- Dejad eso para la intimidad.- Les regañó.- Siempre que os encuentro es de la misma forma.- Dijo señalándolas y riéndose al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella.

-Eres una aguafiestas.- Dijo Ruby soltando a Bella para que se separase un poco.

-Hola, Emma.- Dijo Bella una vez que se había recuperado.

-Buenas.- Emma se dejó caer en la silla bastante cansada.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ruby sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, sólo un poco cansada.- Dijo Emma que había recordado que sus nuevas amigas no sabían de su hijo.- ¿Qué cotilleos son eso?- Preguntó Emma alejando la conversación de su persona de momento, no se avergonzaba de tener un hijo pero tendría que explicar temas que no deseaba.

-Sabes que para que Regina Mills ha vuelto a pintar.- Dijo Ruby bastante excitada por la noticia.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Emma bastante sorprendida- ¿La profesora Mills pintaba? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Un amigo escuchó como un periodista le preguntaba si lo había hecho y al parecer así es.- Dijo Ruby que sólo sabía la información a medias.

-No sabía que pintaba.- Dijo Emma más para sí misma que para las mujeres.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Bella sorprendida.- Es muy buena, tal vez no la conozcas porque cuando sus obras empezaron a ser famosas lo dejó.

-¿Lo dejó?- Preguntó Emma que cada vez estaba más interesada.

-Así es. Nadie sabe porque pero dejo de pintar y con ello acabaron las exposiciones.- Aseguró Ruby.

-Me sorprende bastante.- Dijo Emma sacando su móvil del bolsillo.

-Ahora volvemos.- Ruby cogió la mano de Bella y se levantaron.

-¿No vais a entrar?- Preguntó Emma.

-Claro que sí pero necesito un café y mira la hora que es, seguro que la profesora está a punto de llegar.- Aseguró Ruby.- ¿Quieres algo?- Preguntó mirando a Emma.

-No, gracias.- Dijo Emma.

Emma cogió su móvil y buscó el nombre de su profesora, tras unos segundos de espera varios reportajes, entrevistas y noticias salieron en el buscador pero como no tenía tiempo para leerlos fue directamente a la sección de imágenes donde aparecieron varias obras. Hubo una que captó totalmente la atención de la rubia, Emma la abrió para ponerla un poco más grande y sus ojos se desorbitaron, ante ella aparecía la difuminada silueta de una mujer desnuda, estaba tumbada sobre una cama y parecía estar invitando al espectador a acompañarla. Sus rasgos eran impresionantemente realistas.

Emma se quedó mirándola durante varios minutos sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba su alrededor, nunca imaginó que Regina pintase pero mucho menos que el grueso de sus obras fuesen mujeres con más o menos ropa y en diferentes aptitudes y lugares.

Revisó una a una las fotos que habían salido en el buscador y a pesar de ser muy buenas, la que había visto en primer lugar consiguió captar su atención por lo que volvió a ella y la descargó para poder guardarla y poder verla en otro momento.

Los tacones de Regina sonaron al fondo de la clase y esta apareció pero ese día había cambiado sus habituales vestidos por un traje de chaqueta de tres piezas. Hizo su habitual procesión y fijo su mirada en los ojos de la rubia que parecían mirarla de manera distinta a como lo había hecho días antes.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Regina sentándose al borde de la mesa.- Hoy comenzaremos con la arquitectura en el Cinquecento en Italia.- Regina empezó a explicar cada una de las diapositivas que había preparado minuciosamente los días anteriores mientras observaba a sus pocos alumnos coger notas y prestar atención a sus palabras.

Como iba siendo habitual Regina colocó una imagen en el proyector y tras unos segundos de completo silencio se giro para la clase.

-¿Qué obra es?- Preguntó intentando mirar a todos sus alumnos aunque no pudo evitar cruzar su mirada con la de Emma que hoy particularmente parecía algo distraída.

Ninguno de los allí presentes parecía dispuesto a contestar lo que hacía unos meses le parecía lo habitual pero que ahora casi llevaba a molestarle. Emma Swan había sido la primera alumna en mucho tiempo que se había animado a contestar a una pregunta suya en clase y después lo hizo Ruby Lucas por lo que ese silencio hizo que su humor empeorase si eso fuese posible.

-¿Nadie lo sabe?- Insistió con su tono mucho más duro y ácido. Todos continuaron en silencio y con la cabeza agachada excepto Emma que simplemente parecía ausente.- ¿Señorita Swan?- Se animó a preguntar Regina.

Emma que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos pareció despertar al escuchar su apellido, se puso bastante nerviosa ya que no sabía muy bien lo que estaba preguntando, Ruby se dio cuenta y le dijo un golpe con el codo en las costillas y con la cabeza le señaló la pantalla con la fotografía.

-La Plaza del Capitolio de Roma.- Contestó Emma con simpleza para volver a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-Así es.- Dijo Regina intentado ignorar la actitud de la rubia aunque le estaba siendo imposible, ese día no veía en sus ojos el afán por aprender y eso conseguía hacerle sentir cosas extrañas para ella.

Regina continuo con su clase, tras dos horas más de explicación intercalado con algunas preguntas lanzadas al aire para que nadie tuviese que contestar Regina dio la clase por terminada.

-Espero veros esta tarde.- Dijo antes de salir de clase sin pararse.

Emma salió detrás de Regina para poder entregarle el trabajo que le convalidaría la nota por la conferencia. La rubia llego entonces al despacho donde había estado antes, toco a la puerta y espero a que su profesora le diese paso.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma entrando lentamente.- Sé que hoy no tiene tutoría, sólo será un minuto.- Aseguró sacando de su maletín el trabajo perfectamente encuadernado y listo.

-Ha tardado poco.- Soltó Regina que se había recostado sobre su silla.

-Así es, no me gusta acumular el trabajo.- Dijo Emma dejando el trabajo sobre la mesa.

-Las prisas no son buenas consejeras.- Aseguró Regina cogiéndolo y abriéndolo para verlo.

-No por hacer las cosas en poco tiempo quiere decir que lo haya hecho con prisa, profesora.- Aseguró Emma que no quería dejarse amedrentar por la morena.

-Eso lo veré en cuanto lo corrija.- Dijo Regina dejándolo a un lado.

-Tengo confianza en que le parecerá correcto.- Soltó Emma saliendo del despacho dejando a Regina con la palabra en la boca.

Regina se molestó enormemente por la actitud de la rubia, no soportaba que la dejasen con la palabra en la boca y mucho menos el aire que se gastaba su alumna. Cogió el trabajo y lo volvió a abrir pero al ver que no podía concentrarse cogió la cajetilla de cigarros y salió en dirección al parque.

Al llegar allí se sentó en su banco y tras encender el cigarro empezó a leer el trabajo que la rubia le había entrado, no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar así pero por alguna razón estaba más relajada así. Tras más de una hora leyendo las casi 50 páginas que tenía el trabajo no pudo sino admitir que era realmente bueno y que muy a su pesar tendría que reconocérselo a su alumna.

-Es tardísimo.- Se dijo para sí misma al mirar el reloj y darse cuenta de que había pasado más de tres horas sentada en ese banco sin casi darse cuenta.

Rápidamente volvió a su despacho y tras coger las cosas se fue a casa, tenía que terminar de preparar algunas cosas para la presentación de esa tarde y no quería retrasarse.

-Señora.- Dijo Marian entrando en el despacho de Regina.- La señora Alex la busca.

-Dile que se marche.- Soltó Regina enfadada.

-¡No me voy!- Gritó la mujer intentando entrar pero siendo detenida por los brazos de Marian que no quería un problema con la morena.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Regina haciendo un gesto a Marian para que se marchase.

-Mi marido se ha enterado de todo.- Soltó llorando.

-Ese no es mi problema.- Dijo Regina volviendo a sentarse y contestando a un correo que le había llegado.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó la mujer bastante molesta.

-Tú eres la que estas casada.- Soltó Regina dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Y tú la que me llamabas para follar.- Espetó acercándose un poco a Regina.

-No te equivoques, querida, yo te llamaba y tú acudías. Nunca te obligue a nada.- Regina estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Pero…- Alex iba a protestar pero Regina volvió a hablar.

-Pero nada, sabías que eso podía pasar así que no me calientes más la cabeza.- Regina señaló la puerta.

-Él vendrá a buscarte.- Dijo Alex sin hacer caso a Regina.

-Y aquí me encontrará.- Aseguró Regina que no pensaba amedrentarse por nada.

Alex no dijo nada más y se marchó dando un fuerte portazo, Regina se dejo caer sobre el sofá y se tomo su copa de un solo sorbo.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Marian volviendo a aparecer en el despacho.

-Sí. Ya me marchó.- Anunció Regina cogiendo sus cosas para salir del despacho.

La conferencia fue todo un éxito, habían acudido infinidad de alumnos y todos parecía bastante satisfechos con el resultado de la misma por lo que Regina tuvo que aguantar las innumerables felicitaciones y sonrisas de los demás profesores o asistentes. Su humor no estaba para eso por lo que se marchó poco después.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma llevaba a David de la mano, ambos se dirigían al despacho del Hopper, el especialista que había tratado al niño desde que descubrieron que tenía esa facilidad de aprendizaje. Él hombre se había convertido en un pilar fundamental del pequeño, se desahogaba con él además de que hacían actividades para poder fomentar el aprendizaje y el interés de David.

-Buenas tardes, soy Emma Swan.- Se anunció la rubia una vez que había dejado a David sentado en la sala de espera.- Tengo una cita.

-Sí, señora Swan.- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.- Enseguida la hacemos pasar.- Aseguró.

Emma volvió a sentarse al lado de su hijo, este estaba observando una revista de animales que había encontrado sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué animal es este?- Preguntó señalándolo.

-Es un ornitorrinco.- Dijo Emma sonriendo, nunca se cansaría de ver a su hijo preguntar para saciar su curiosidad.

-Un ornito… ornitu.- David intentaba pronunciarlo pero se le trababa la lengua haciendo que su madre riese.- Es difícil.- Dijo enfadándose por las risas de su madre.

-Lo sé, canijo.- Contestó Emma.- Ornitorrinco.- Le repitió para que él la escuchase.

Justo cuando David iba a volver a intentar decirlo Hopper apareció por la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que pasasen. Emma siguió a David que muy decidido entró y se sentó en unas de las butacas que tenía en el despachó, Emma por su parte esperó a que este pasase y le indicase donde debía sentarse.

-Hola, David.- Dijo Hopper sentándose enfrente mirando al niño y saludando a Emma con una mirada.

-Hola, Archie.- Contestó el niño con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué debo la visita?- Preguntó mirando al niño aunque lo sabía muy bien.

-Mama y yo queremos hablar contigo. – Dijo con su tono infantil.

-¿De qué?- Volvió a preguntar haciéndole una señal a Emma para que lo dejase hablar a él.

-No me gusta el cole.- Dijo sin más mientras balanceaba sus piernas que colgaban en el asiento.

-¿Por qué no te gusta?- Preguntó Archie.

-Poque los niños son malos.- Dijo David mirando a Emma que sólo lo miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Se meten contigo?- Insistió Archie en el tema. David sólo asintió y agachó la cabeza.-Vale, David.- El hombre se giro para mirar a Emma.- ¿Ves aquello?- Le señaló una mesa con folios y colores. El niño sólo asintió de nuevo.- Pues puedes pintar lo que quieras mientras que yo hablo con Emma.

David se levantó rápidamente y se fue a colorear mientras que Archie le indicaba a Emma que lo acompañase. Ambos se sentaron un poco más alejados para que el niño no pudiese escuchar lo que decían.

-Tenía razón, Emma.- Dijo Hopper acomodándose en la silla.- No está mintiendo, hace unas semanas estaba contento de ir a clase y hoy se le ve distinto.- Aseguró viendo como Emma agachaba la cabeza.

-Quiero llegarlo a otro colegio.- Dijo Emma sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-Sabes que yo mismo te recomencé ese centro pero veo que me equivoqué.- Dijo el hombre admitiendo su error.

-Lo hemos intentado.- Emma levantó la mirada.- No ha funcionado por lo que me gustaría que me recomendase otro centro.- Dijo mirándolo.

-Aquí hay varios centros especiales para niños con la inteligencia y la curiosidad de David, es más yo mismo trato a alumnos de esos centros escolares.- Dijo Hopper levantándose para llegar a su mesa.- Aquí tiene alguno de los catálogos.

Emma se quedó mirando los papeles, no les gustaba la idea de meter a su hijo en un centro donde todos los niños tuviesen superdotados pues no quería que su hijo llegara a adoptar una visión de superioridad como Hopper le había explicado unos meses atrás pero parecía la solución más lógica ya que su hijo no debía sufrir más.

-Parecen muy interesantes.- Dijo Emma leyendo los catálogos y viendo la cantidad de actividades complementarías que estos ofrecían.

-Así es…- Aseguró Hopper.- Este se encuentra a tan sólo media hora de su casa andando.

Emma lo observó, le pareció un sitio bastante interesante aunque sabía que eso costaría una gran cantidad de dinero.

-¿Puedo preguntarle a David?- Preguntó Emma.

-Claro.- Dijo Hopper con una sonrisa.

-Canijo, ven.- Lo llamó Emma y David obedeció al instante subiendo a las piernas de su madre con su ayuda.- ¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó tendiéndole el papel con las fotos.

-Es bonito.- Dijo sin más el niño.- ¿Se meterán conmigo aquí?- Preguntó señalando el colegio y haciendo que el corazón de Emma casi se rompiese al escuchar esas palabras, Hopper que se había dado cuenta contestó.

-Claro que no.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo al niño.- Aquí podrás aprender de todo.

-Guay.- Soltó con una sonrisa.

Hopper y Emma siguieron hablando sobre el nuevo centro durante al menos una hora, Emma estaba decidida a llegar a David allí pero primero tendrían que ir a visitarlo y solicitar una plaza. La escuela era bastante dura con los requisitos y David debería pasar algunas pruebas antes de entrar lo que a Emma le pareció bastante mal pues no quería presionar a un niño tan pequeño a algo así pero sólo ver la cara de felicidad de David hizo que se convenciese.

-Hola, mama.- Dijo Emma entrando en el apartamento con David en brazos.

-Hola, cariño.- Mary Margaret apareció con el delantal puesto.- ¿Se ha dormido? –Preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Así es, se ha cansado de tanto jugar.- Aseguró Emma.

-La cena esta lista, báñalo. Os espero.- Dijo Mary desapareciendo después de darle un beso a cada uno.

Emma y David aparecieron media hora después ya con el pijama puesto y listos para cenar, Mary Margaret era un excelente cocinar y los dos disfrutaban enormemente de la comida.

-¡Que buena!- Gritó David acariciándose la barriga redondeada.

-Gracias, cariño.- Dijo su abuela con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ver la tele?- Preguntó una vez que había terminado.

-Sí.- Dijo Emma que quería quedase a solas con su madre.

En cuando David se fue Mary Margaret se sentó al lado de Emma que a pesar de haber intentado disimular su malestar no había conseguido ocultárselo a su madre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Mary poniendo su mano sobre el muslo de su hija.

-David ha elegido una escuela que está cerca de aquí.- Empezó a decir Emma.

-Pero…- Soltó Mary Margaret intentando ayudar a su hija a hablar.

-Debo buscar otro trabajo para poder pagarla.- Dijo Emma con la mirada perdida.

-Pero…- Mary iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

-Pero nada, mama, David es mi prioridad y yo le voy a dar todo lo que necesita.- Dijo sufriendo al pensar que su hijo no tendría todo por su mala situación económica.

-Emma- Mary la abrazó y dejó que sus lágrimas escurriesen por sus mejillas. – Yo podría trabajar, no sé, buscaría…- Emma la interrumpió.

-Mama, con tu espalda no puedes hacer esfuerzos además no lo permitiré.- Dijo Emma abrazándola también.- Mañana iré a ver el colegio, los dos primeros meses los pagaré con los ahorros que tengo y comenzaré a trabajar.

-Pero Emma esos ahorros eran para la universidad.- Dijo Mary Margaret que no podía parar de llorar.

-Son para mi hijo.- Dijo sin más Emma que estaba intentando mantenerse fuerte.- Mi jefe seguro que me amplia las horas de trabajo y podre pagarlo todo.- Aseguró Emma.- Mañana hablaré con él y le diré que mis turnos pasen a ser de mañana, por la tarde me buscaré otra cosa.- Explicó Emma segura de sus palabras.

-Emma no…- La rubia la volvió a interrumpir.

-Es decidió.- Dijo Emma sin más.

Justo cuando Mary Margaret iba a protestar David apareció en la cocina y al ver a su abuela llorado y a Emma bastante triste empezó el también a llorar, era un niño muy sensible y no podía ver llorar a las personas a su alrededor.

-No llores, canijo.- Le dijo Emma cogiéndolo en brazos y abrazándolo fuerte.

Emma llego al niño a su cama que se había dormido en sus brazos algunos minutos antes. Emma esta exhausta había sido un día horrible y en su cabeza sólo se retenía las palabras de su hijo, la tristeza de sus gestos. La rubia no iba a permitir eso y estaba decidida a darlo todo para cambiarlo.

-Buenos días, Marco.- Dijo Emma entrando en el bar.

-¡Emma!- Dijo este sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Venía a hablar contigo.- Emma se sentó en la barra y el hombre la miró atentamente.- Me gustaría cambiar mi turno a las mañanas.- Dijo Emma.

-Pero si me dijiste que estabas estudiando.- El hombre parecía confuso.

-Así era.- Dijo Emma que no quería dar explicaciones.- Necesito dinero y como ya me lo propusiste hace unos días… ¿Sigue en píe la oferta?-Preguntó.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo Marco.- Sabes que estoy contento contigo.

-Gracias. ¿Sabes de algún trabajo que pueda hacer por las tardes?- Preguntó Emma con confianza.

-Te diría que aquí pero sabes que no puedo pagarte tantas horas.- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, lo sé. Además te has portado genial conmigo y nunca te lo podré agradecer los suficiente.- Dijo Emma mirando al hombre mayor.

-Sabes… Creo que mi hijo August podría buscarte algo.- Le contestó mirándola sonriente.

-Está bien, avísame con lo que sea.- Emma salió entonces del bar y se marchó a la universidad para anular su matrícula.

El resto de la semana pasó tranquila para Regina, por suerte no había sabido nada de Alex, su madre o el periodista molesto que la había estado persiguiendo. Todo se baso en ir a la universidad, corregir trabajos y volver a casa. Su rutina cambió el domingo cuando dejo el trabajo a un lado y decidió ir al parque a tomar un poco el aire.

El parque estaba plagado de niños que jugaba y reían y madres que charlaban y criticaban sin parar. Regina se sentó en su banco que por suerte estaba vacío y encendió su cigarro, después de haber dado tan sólo dos caldas notó que un niño se sentaba a su lado, al girar la cabeza se encontró con el mismo pequeño con el que había estado hablando días antes. Al verlo allí sentado se enfado pues tuvo que apagar el cigarro, no soportaba fumar si había niños delante.

-Hola.- Dijo el niño sacando su bocadillo y empezando a comer.- ¿Quieres un poco?- Preguntó al ver que Regina lo miraba fijamente.

-No, ¿Dónde está tu madre?- Preguntó Regina.

-Trabajando.- Dijo el niño dejando caer las migas de pan como hacía siempre.

-¿Y tú abuela?- Insistió la morena.

-Viene por detrás, es más lenta.- Soltó mirando y señalando a la mujer que estaba entrando en el parque.

-No deberías hacer eso.- Dijo Regina mirando hacia delante.

-Ya…- Contestó este sin más.- ¿Hoy no tienes el libro de arte?- Preguntó al ver que la mujer no traía nada consigo.

-No.- Contestó sin más.

-¿Por qué estas triste?- Preguntó David que se había girado para mirar a la mujer.

Regina se quedó mirando al frente alucinando con las palabras del niño. No sabía que debía contestarle pues no sabía porque había llegado a esa conclusión.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Regina que no pudo evitar su asombro.

-Tus ojitos.- Dijo David señalando sus ojos.- Mami tiene los mismos cuando esta triste.- Justificó al ver que su acompañante no contestaba.

-Yo no estoy triste.- Contestó Regina mucho más duramente de lo que deseaba pero sin poder evitarlo, ese niño le estaba provocando cosas que no debía volver a sentir.

-Entonces enfadada.- Dijo este dándole un bocado a su bocadillo.

-Enfadada sí.- Soltó Regina pero sin añadir nada más.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Es cosa de mayores.- Dijo Regina.

-Siempre me dicen eso, pero yo soy mayor y entiendo las cosas.- Dijo en tono infantil David a punto de llorar.

Regina no pudo evitar que una punzada de culpa atravesase su pecho, había hecho llorar a ese pequeño que no sólo no tenía culpa ninguna sino que había tenido la valentía de acercarse a una mujer como ella.

-No llores, es sólo que es complicado.- Dijo Regina pasando su mano por los cabellos del niño.

-¿Prometes contármelo cuando se más mayor?- Preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas bastante emocionado.

-Está bien.- Accedió Regina sabiendo que el niño se habría olvidado del tema en un rato.

-Guay, pienso apuntarlo.- Dijo él con una sonrisa y provocando que Regina curvase sus labios hacia arriba casi de manera imperceptible.

-¡David!- Gritó su abuela llegando al banco.- Estas castigado por volver a hacer eso.- Le regaño haciendo que el niño se entristeciese.

-Lo siento, abu.- Dijo poniendo los ojitos dulces.

-No pongas esos ojos, eso funcionara con mama pero no conmigo.- Dijo Mary Margaret bastante enfadada.- Lo siento.- Hablo esta vez mirando a Regina.- No la molestaremos más.

-No hay problema, puede quedarse.- Regina se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras, había hablado sin pensar y ahora estaba más que sorprendida por ello.

-Es mi nueva amiga.- Dijo David sonriendo.

Mary Margaret entonces volvió a mirar a la morena que a pesar de tener muchas dudas asintió con la cabeza. La mujer mayor se sentó al otro lado del niño que siguió devorando su bocadillo y compartiéndolo de vez en cuando con las palomas.

-A veces creo que es un adulto escondido en el cuerpo de un niño.- Dijo Mary Margaret viendo a David acariciar un pequeño perro que había en el parque.

-Es un niño demasiado inteligente y por eso hace dudar.- Respondió Regina sin poder evitar que sus labios se volvieran a curvar hacia arriba dejando ver esa pequeña y efímera sonrisa que hacía años no se le veía.

-Le cae muy bien.- Añadió Mary.- Le resulta muy difícil hablar con las personas y socializar y usted lo ha conseguido muy rápido.

Regina no supo que añadir a esa confesión de la mujer pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se acerelase durante unos segundos al pensar que el pequeño había conseguido empatizar con ella en lugar de cualquier otra persona, le parecía una tontería cuando lo pensó lógicamente pero en ese momento se sintió bien.

Tras más de dos horas en el parque en los que Mary Margaret intentaba entablar conversación pero sin demasiado éxito David llego al banco donde ellas estaban sentadas y se dejó caer sobre las piernas de su abuela.

-¿Estas cansado?- Le preguntó la mujer sonriendo.

-Sí- contestó el niño que estaba sudando por el cansancio.- ¿Me coges?- Preguntó el pequeño.

-Sabes que no puedo, cariño. Tengo la espalda malita.- Le dijo acariciándole los cabellos.

-Es verdad.- Contestó dándose por satisfecho.

-¿Quieres que yo te lleve?- Preguntó Regina dejándose llevar por un impulso que se apoderó de ella en ese momento.

-¿Puedo?- Le preguntó a su abuela dulcemente.

-Si Regina quiere, sí.- Dijo sin poder negarle eso a su nieto.

-Ella dijo que sí.- Aseguró David muy excitado ante la idea de que su nueva amiga lo llevase a casa.

-Entonces vamos.- Mary Margaret se levanto y Regina la siguió.

La morena cogió al niño en sus brazos y este apoyo su pequeña cabecita en su hombro, Regina sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al notar los brazos del niño alrededor de su cuello, era una sensación agradable además de reconfortante.

Los tres caminaron, Mary Margaret iba un poco más adelante indicándole a Regina el camino hacia su casa.

-Se ha dormido.- Dijo la mujer mayor sonriendo al ver a su nieto exhausto.

-Sí.- Dijo Regina sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro.

-Si está cansada podemos despertarlo.- Aseguró Mary Margaret.

-No, no. Está bien.- Se apresuró a decir Regina que no quería deshacerse de esa sensación de tranquilidad que el niño le trasmitía.

-Aquí es.- Dijo Mary Margaret señalando el bloque de edificios.

-¿Quiere que lo suba arriba?- Preguntó Regina avergonzándose por su atrevimiento anterior.

¿En que estaba pensando al decirle eso al niño? ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Durante unos segundos el desconcierto se apoderó de ella, había vuelto a dejarse llevar por su corazón en lugar de por su razón y ella sabía muy bien que eso lo pagaba caro por lo que por unos momentos se maldijo por ser débil y dejarse vencer por un simple crio.

-Gracias.- Dijo Mary Margaret llamando al ascensor.- Tengo problemas de espalda y no lo puedo coger tanto como me gustaría.

-No hay problema.- Regina salió del ascensor y espero a que Mary Margaret abriese la puerta de la casa.


	7. Chapter 7

-No hay problema.- Regina salió del ascensor y espero a que Mary Margaret abriese la puerta de la casa.

-Pase- Mary Margaret la invitó y le indicó que acostase al niño en el sofá.

-Ya me marchó.- Dijo Regina volviendo a poner su armadura y su coraza.

-¿No quiere un café?- Preguntó la mujer mayor.

-No, gracias. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, despídame de David.- Regina salió sin dejar que la otra mujer pudiese decir nada más.

Regina salió del apartamento lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al parque donde había dejado su coche, no soportaba la vulnerabilidad que había sentido al coger al niño en sus brazos.

Llegó a la mansión en tiempo record y nada más entrar se encontró con un hombre sentado en el salón, se acercó hacía donde este se encontraba y lo miró sin saber quién podía ser.

-¿Qué hace en mi casa?- Preguntó la morena bastante enfadada.

-Así que tú eres Regina Mills.- Soltó levantándose y mirando de arriba hacia abajo a la morena que puso los brazos en jarra.

-¿Quién le ha dejado entrar?- Preguntó mirando hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-¿Eres tú la que se ha tirado a mi mujer?- Preguntó este ignorando las preguntas de Regina.

-Depende…- Soltó Regina que seguía en la misma postura.- ¿Su mujer es…?- Preguntó aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

-Eres una…- Antes de poder terminar la frase Regina lo corto.

-Cuidado con lo que dice.- Gritó con su habitual tono frío.- Su mujer sabía muy bien a lo que venía… supongo que no le daba lo que ella necesitaba.- Soltó una carcajada frívola al terminar la frase.

El hombre se acercó a Regina y la cogió del brazo zarandeándola un poco pero la morena no se intimidado y con un rápido movimiento lo golpeó en el estómago y después en la cara haciendo que cayese al suelo.

-No me vuelva a tocar.- Regina salió entonces del salón y entro en el despacho mientras llamaba a seguridad para que sacasen a aquel hombre de su casa.- ¡Marian!- Gritó una vez que colgó su teléfono.

-Sí, señora.- Dijo la mujer con tono suave pues sabía que le iba a reclamar por haber dejado a ese hombre pasar.

-¿Por qué no llamaste a seguridad?- Preguntó bastante molesta.

-Lo siento, señora.- Dijo la mujer bajando la cabeza.- Dijo que era un compañero de la universidad y que había quedado con usted.

-Márchese.- Le dijo sin más, ese día no tenía ni ganas para regañarle.

Regina entró entonces en su correo y tras revisar varios trabajos y papeles que tenía toda la prioridad decidió intentar enfrascarse en el trabajo para poder olvidar todo lo sucedido ese día. Aún así no podía sacarse esa sensación de vacío que sentía cada vez que acababa encerrada en su casa sola, David le había hecho sentirse bien y eso no podía permitirlo, no podía volver atrás y con ello sufrir de nuevo, sabía que no lo soportaría.

Emma pasó todo el domingo trabajando, a parte de su mañana en el bar el hijo de Marco, August, le había encontrado un trabajo por horas en una discoteca de moda por lo que tan sólo pudo ir a casa para comer.

-Hola.- Dijo entrando por la puerta.

-¡Mama!- Gritó David lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estas canijo?- Le preguntó cogiéndolo en brazos.

-Estoy bien. ¿Podemos ir al cine?- Le preguntó contento.

-Lo siento. Tengo que trabajar.- Emma vio sus ojos entristecer pero era por su bien.

David no añadió nada más simplemente se abrazó a su madre y se dejo llevar hasta la cocina donde Mary Margaret esperaba con el almuerzo hecho. Emma comió bastante rápido pues no podía entretenerse ya que tenía que acudir a la discoteca para poder hablar con el dueño y que le informase de todo.

-Ya me voy, canijo.- Dijo Emma dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Pórtate bien con la abuela. – Le dijo antes de salir casi corriendo del apartamento.

El nuevo trabajo casi no le dejaba tiempo para nada pero tenía que aceptar que le daba una buena cantidad de dinero y que haría que pagar el colegio de su hijo no fuese tan difícil. Al llegar a la discoteca se encontró con su jefa y varias camareras más, la presentación se hizo sencilla, las muchachas eran bastante agradables y aceptaron a Emma rápidamente.

Emma no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba dejando atrás pero nunca se arrepentiría de poder darle una vida mejor a su hijo a pesar de que hacía unos años ese embarazo le supusiese la peor noticia del mundo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Emma había dejado la facultad para centrarse en trabajar en la cafetería de Marco y en la discoteca, no podía decir que era la persona más feliz del mundo pero los pocos ratos que podía disfrutar con su hijo le devolvían las ganas de seguir luchando, David estaba cada vez más contento y feliz, en el colegio le iba genial y se le veía motivado y deseaba que llegase cada mañana para ir, a parte de las clases que tendría cualquier niño de su edad tenía talleres que fomentaban el aprendizaje así como actividades físicas y equitación que era la que más le gustaba a David.

El cansancio se hacía notar en la rubia y su madre a pesar de intentar encontrar trabajo no sólo no lo conseguía sino que cuando intentaba hacer algo su espalda se resentía cada vez más haciendo que Emma se enfadase por sus esfuerzos.

Ruby y Bella había hablado varias veces con la rubia intentando convencerla de que volviese y Emma no pudo evitar contarle sobre David y su situación, al principio ambas se quedaron muy sorprendidas pero entendieron a la perfección cual fue la elección de Emma y la apoyaron todo lo que pudieron, incluso había visitado a David varias veces y habían tenido que reconocer que era un digno hijo de la rubia y había conquistado sus corazones en unos segundos.

Ese lunes por la mañana Regina volvió a entrar en clase, como venía siendo habitual desde hacía dos semanas se quedaba mirando el sitio vacio en la primera fila, no podía negar que sentía una sensación extraña al no ver la cabellera rubia en esa primera fila pero intentaba negárselo a sí misma y ocultarlo al resto del mundo. Su clase trascurrió con total normalidad y al terminar se marchó a su despacho hasta la hora de comer que salía al parque como habitual en esas últimas semanas.

-Hola.- Le dijo el pequeño que se había sentado como era normal a su lado.

-Hola.- Le contestó Regina acercándole un pequeño plato con pasta.- ¿Quieres?- Le preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Sí- Aseguró el niño sonriendo.

Desde hacía una semana David iba al parque nada más terminar el colegio para jugar un rato y hablar con su nueva amiga mientras que Mary Margaret hacía la compra y terminaba algunas cosas, la mujer mayor había hablado con Regina y esta había aceptado pasar unos ratos con el niño que parecía admirar mucho a la morena.

Regina pasaba al menos una hora con él y hablaban de sus días y de arte, a pesar de haber intentado alejarse del niño pero le había sido imposible. La semana anterior al decirle que no se verían más este comenzó a llorar y aunque no lo admitiese su corazón sintió un pinchazo al saberlo.

-Está muy rico.- Dijo comiendo a pesar de que había almorzado ya en el colegio.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio?- Preguntó Regina mientras continuaba comiendo.

-Bien, me gusta este cole nuevo, los niños son muy amables.- Aseguró Henry muy contento.

-Me alegro. ¿Y tu abuela?- Preguntó pues normalmente no pasaban más de 10 minutos sin que apareciese y se sentase con ellos.

-Ahora viene, ha tenido que ir a llevarle la comida a mama.- Dijo el niño mirando a Regina fijamente.

Regina había odio hablar muchísimo de la madre de David pero a pesar de que parecían estar muy unidos no se veían lo suficiente. David le hablaba mucho de ella y se notaba que la echaba de menos por eso Regina prefería no insistir en ese tema para evitar que el niño se pusiese triste.

-Te he traído algo.- Le dijo Regina sacando una hoja de su maletín.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó curioso.

-Toma.- Regina le dio la hoja doblaba por la mitad y miró al niño dejar el plato ya vacio para abrir el papel y poder verlo.

-Es bonito.- Dijo David emocionado por al ver un dibujo del parque hecho en carboncillo.- ¿Es el parque?- Preguntó levantando la hoja.

-Así es, ayer me dijiste que te hubiese gustado que yo pintase algo por eso te lo he traído.- Aseguró Regina contenta al ver la cara de felicidad de David.

-¿Somos nosotros?- Volvió a preguntar al ver dos siluetas en el fondo del dibujo.

-Sí.- Aseguró Regina.- ¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó al niño y aunque no lo reconocería su opinión era importante debido principalmente a que era la primera vez que cogía un carboncillo para pintar en mucho tiempo.

-Es bonito, lo pondré en libro.- Aseguró sonriendo.- Me tengo que ir.- Dijo mirando a su abuela entrando en el parque con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana.- Le dijo Regina saludando con la cabeza a la morena de pelo corto.

David salió corriendo del parque muy contento con su dibujo en la mano. Regina se quedó mirando hasta que los dos salieron del parque, nada más terminar de comer se marchó a casa, no podía negar que ese niño estaba generando algo muy positivo a ella.

El martes Regina volvió a entrar en su clase como siempre, volvió a mirar hacía el sitio en la primera fila y había decidido hacer algo al respecto. Su clase trascurrió normal, los pocos alumnos que acudían a su clase asentían y tomaba apuntes, Regina disfrutaba enormemente dando sus clases aunque nadie lo podría notar nunca.

Al terminar la clase Regina se quedó sentada en su silla en lugar de salir rápidamente como era normal.

-Señorita Lucas.- La llamó Regina sin levantar la cabeza del ordenador.

-Profesora.- Dijo Ruby soltando la mano de su novia para indicarle que se marchase y la dejase sola al ver que Regina no quería demasiado público.

-¿Qué sucede con la señorita Swan?- Preguntó con su tono frívolo habitual haciendo que a Ruby se le helase un poco la sangre.

-Ha dejado la carrera.- Soltó sin más, no quería y debía darle explicaciones a esa mujer aunque no podía negar que le resultase curioso su interés.

-Eso a lo sabía.- Aseguró Regina como si fuese obvio.- Le pregunto el motivo.

-Eso no se lo puedo decir.- Aseguró Ruby que cada vez estaba más sorprendida por sus preguntas.

-Puede marcharse.- Dijo Regina contrariada por las palabras de su alumna.

Ruby se marchó y Regina se arrepintió internamente por haberle preguntado, no podía negar que llevaba días que no podía sacarse a esa rubia de la cabeza. No sólo por el magnifico trabajo que le había entregado sino por esa mirada retadora y que no se amedrentaba que le daba siempre que habían hablado. Sabía que esa mujer podía tener un gran futuro con su carrera por lo que no podía entender que volviese a abandonarla.

-¿Regina?- La llamó Gold entrando en el aula donde ella estaba sentada metida en sus pensamientos.

-Gold…- Dijo con frialdad al escuchar su voz.

-Venía a hablar con usted.- Dijo el entrando en la clase y colocándose delante de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Regina sin darle demasiada importancia a sus palabras.

-Quiero que te encargues de dar las conferencias en las jornadas de arte que organizamos este año.- Dijo Gold aunque sabía que Regina probablemente se negase.

-No- Dijo sin más Regina levantándose y dejando a Gold sólo en el aula.

-Regina debes hacerlo.- Soltó este haciendo que la morena se girase y dirigiéndole su mirada más fría a Gold.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó al ver que el hombre no tenía pensado darle un buen motivo.

-Porque llevas negándote años.- Aseguró el hombre siguiendo los paso rápidos de Regina.

-Exacto, este año no será distinto.- Dijo Regina entrando en su despacho.

-Venga, Regina.- Gold decidió cambiar la estrategia.- No he conseguido a nadie que lo haga, un favor personal.- Dijo el hombre.

-No.- Volvió a decir Regina que no soportaba esas cosas.

-Te debería un favor.- Dijo Gold sabiendo que eso haría que Regina se lo replantease.

-¿Cuándo es?- Preguntó esta, sabía que un favor del decano siempre le venía bien.

-En una semana, jueves y viernes.- Dijo Gold escondiendo su sonrisa victoriosa.

-Está bien.-Regina le señaló la puerta para que se fuese.

Regina no estaba demasiado conforme con eso pues debía preparar las dos ponencias además que tendría que soportar las preguntas y las ideas descabellasdas de alumnos o interesados que asistían a esas conferencias.

Al terminar de rellenar todo su papeleo miró el reloj y vio que era la hora de ir a comer, cogió su cesta y salió en dirección al parque.

-Hola, creía que no venías.- Dijo David que se balanceaba en el banco.

-Aquí estoy.- Le dijo Regina dándole un pequeño bocadillo mientras que ella se servía una ensalada.

-¿Estas enfada?- Preguntó el niño al ver la mala cara que su amiga tenía.

-Un poco.- Confesó Regina comiendo un poco.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto David que tenía esa pregunta como una de sus favoritas.

-Tengo que trabajar mucho esta semana.- Aseguró Regina.

-Ohh.- Dijo David sin más.- ¿Te ayudo?- Le preguntó haciendo que naciese una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la morena.

-Gracias, David.- Le dijo Regina.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes.- David la miró y sonrió también.- A mi mama le gustó mucho el dibujo, ¿Me enseñas a pintar?- Preguntó tímidamente el niño.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?- Preguntó sorprendida por su pregunta.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho.

-Está bien. Hablaré con tu abuela.- Le dijo Regina sonriendo ligeramente de nuevo.

El rostro del niño era pura alegría, estaba feliz al escuchar las palabras de su nueva amiga.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sé que llevo tiempo sin decirlo, pero no estoy teniendo tiempo para todo... por eso las actualizaciones son tan irregulares. Disculpad cualquier falta de ortografía o fallo porque no me da tiempo a releer los capítulos las veces que me gustaría.**

 **He comenzado nueva historia y os animo a entrar y dejarme vuestras impresiones sobre la misma.**

* * *

Emma entraba exhausta en su apartamento, había pasado dos semanas agotadoras desde que había dejado la facultad para trabajar de manera intensiva. Nada más entrar por la puerta se encontró con su hijo dormitando en el sofá.

-¡Mama!- Gritó al oírla llegar.

-Hola, canijo.- Le dijo cogiéndolo en brazos y llevándolo al sillón para sentarse tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó acariciando el rostro cansado de su madre.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- Preguntó al ver que era más de las tres de la mañana.

-Estaba esperándote.- Dijo muy orgulloso el niño.

-Es tarde, ¿Y la abuela?- Preguntó.

-Durmiendo, no sabe que yo estoy aquí.- Le aseguró mirando la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de su abuela.

-Eres muy listillo tú.- Le dijo Emma haciéndole cosquillas.

-Para, para…- Decía sin poder parar de reír.- ¿Por qué ya no vienes al cole?- Preguntó el niño haciendo que Emma se pusiese tensa.

-Porque tengo que trabajar. – Contestó Emma dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Vale.- Aceptó el niño sin querer darle demasiada importancia.- ¡Mira!- Le gritó cogiéndola de la mano para llevarla a su cuarto y enseñarle el dibujo que Regina le había dado unos días antes.

-¡Qué bonito!- Dijo Emma que cogió el dibujo para verlo mejor.- ¿Te lo ha dado tu maestra?- Le preguntó.

-No, me lo ha dado mi amiga Regina.- Aseguró el niño.

-¿Quién es Regina?- Le preguntó bastante sorprendida.

-Mama, ya te lo dije. La mujer que me habla en el parque.- Contestó molesto porque su madre estaba demasiado despistada.

-Cierto pero nunca me dijiste su nombre.- Le dijo Emma.- Ahora a dormir.- Soltó haciendo que el niño se metiese en la cama.- Buenas noches, mañana hablamos.

Emma se marchó a su dormitorio y tras darse una corta ducha se metió en la cama, había sido un día agotador y por desgracia se estaba dando cuenta que estaba perdiéndose muchas cosas del día a día de su hijo. La rubia miró su móvil antes de acostarse y vio un Whatsapp de Ruby.

 _¿Nos vemos mañana?_ \- Preguntaba la morena.

 _Es mi día libre y al ser sábado quiero pasarlo con David, ¿Os apuntáis a día de parque?-_ Preguntó Emma aunque no esperaba respuesta ya que era muy tarde.

 _Nos apuntamos. A las 11 en tu casa.-_ Emma se sorprendió al ver la respuesta tan rápida de su amiga.

 _Perfecto, nos vemos.-_ Le dijo Emma sonriendo, hacía más de una semana que no las había visto y aunque se conocían desde hacía poco se habían entendido muy bien.

 _Tengo algo jugoso que contarte. Mañana hablamos._ \- Emma estaba tan agotada que prefirió no indagar más.

Emma despertó a eso de las 10 de la mañana, escuchó ruidos en la cocina por lo que supuso que David y su madre ya estarían despiertos. Se levantó perezosamente y tras ponerse unos cómodos vaqueros y una camiseta salió de su dormitorio.

-Buenos días.- Dijo al entrar en la cocina. Dejó un beso en la frente de su hijo y otro en la mejilla de su madre.

-Hola.- Dijeron los otros dos a la vez.

-David, Ruby y Bella nos acompañan hoy al parque, ¿Te parece?- Preguntó aunque sabía su respuesta.

-¡Sí!- Gritó contento, Ruby era una gran compañera de juegos.

-Pues corre a vestirte que nos vamos.- Le dijo y antes de terminar la frases el niño ya había desaparecido.- ¿Quieres venir, mama?- Le preguntó cogiendo una tostada para desayunar.

-Gracias cariño, pero prefiero descansar un poco.- Contestó Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.- Tienes los bocadillos y las bebidas preparadas, haré dos más para tus amigas.- Le dijo.

-Gracias, mama.- Emma cogió la cesta y le dio un beso antes de salir de la cocina.

Emma esperó a que David se hubiese vestido para salir en dirección al parque. Los dos salieron del apartamento cogidos de la mano, era la primera vez en dos semanas que salían juntos y ambos estaban emocionados. El móvil de Emma sonó y lo sacó para leer el mensaje de Ruby.

 _-Os estamos esperando.-_ Decía la morena.

- _Estamos en camino y llevamos provisiones-_ Contestó la rubia.

-Ruby dice que ya está en el parque así que tenemos que darnos prisa.- Dijo Emma y vio como Henry aceleraba el paso.

Los dos entraron corriendo al parque, observaron las zonas de césped buscando a sus amigas hasta que Emma vio a Ruby mover la mano como una loca para llamar su atención. David se acercó a ellas y tras un pequeño saludo con la mano se tiro sobre Ruby que respondió al gesto haciendo cosquillas al niño.

-Hola, chicas.- Dijo Emma sacando una toalla para sentarse.- ¿Cómo estáis?

-Hola.- Dijeron las dos a la vez.- Muy bien, echándote de menos.- Confesó Bella.

-Sabéis que eso no es cierto.- Dijo Emma haciendo sonreír a las dos.- Estáis muy a gusto sin que os interrumpa.- Aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

-Eso es cierto.- Aseguró Ruby dejando un beso en los labios de su novia.

-¡Qué asco!- Dijo en ese momento David que había estado observando los pájaros.

-No dirás eso dentro de unos años.- Aseguró Ruby lazándose sobre él.

-Mama, ayuda.- Gritó entre risas.

-¡Ruby! ¡David!- Regañó la rubia que también había tenido que reírse aunque la idea de su hijo besando una chica no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-¿Jugamos al parchís?- Preguntó Davis sacando el juego de la bolsa.

-¿Cuándo has metido eso ahí?- Preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

David sólo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Venga.- Dijo Bella ayudando al niño a preparar el juego.

-Tomad.- Dijo Emma tendiéndole un vaso de zumo a cada uno.- Ruby no me mires así, no te voy a dar alcohol delante de mi hijo.- Aseguró al ver la mala cara de la morena.

-Vale, pero te voy a pegar una paliza.- Aseguró haciendo sonreír a David.

-Yo soy muy bueno.- Dijo haciendo reír a todas las mujeres.

-Eso no veremos.- Soltó Ruby dándole a David una mirada retadora.

Pasaron más de una hora jugando y aunque Ruby hubiese querido ganar tenía que reconocer que el niño era muy bueno y que además tenía una suerte que no podía ser considerada normal.

-¡Gane!- Gritó el niño cuando metió su ficha en la casilla.

-Suertudo.- Dijo Ruby cruzando sus brazos en un gesto sumamente infantil.

-Cariño eres muy mala jugando a esto.- Aseguró Bella abrazando a su novia.- ¡Choca!- Le dijo Bella al niño que sonrió contento.

-¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?- Preguntó Ruby mirando al niño.

-Tengo 3 casi 4.- Dijo acompañando sus palabras con sus dedos.

-No me lo creo.- Aseguró Ruby y David puso cara de no entender nada.- Da igual. ¿A qué quieres jugar ahora?- Pregunto.

-Quiero subirme a los columpios.- Dijo mirando a Emma que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-No te vayas lejos.- Le gritó una vez que se había alejado un poco. David se giró y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Es igual a ti.- Dijo Bella una vez que el niño se había alejado.

-Eso dice mi madre.- Miró con cariño como su hijo saltaba y jugaba riendo.- Bueno… ¿Qué era eso que tenías que contarme?- Preguntó Emma que no podía esconder su curiosidad.

-¿Sabes quién me preguntó por ti?- Soltó Ruby mirando a Bella y guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

-No.- Contestó sin más.- ¿Quién?- Preguntó al ver el silencio de la morena.

-Regina Mills.- Soltó haciendo que Emma casi se cayese de espaldas.

-Me estas vacilando.- Aseguró Emma que empezó a reír pues pensaba que se estaba riendo de ella.

-¡Qué va!- Dijo la morena mirando a Bella.- Me hizo quedarme después de clase y me preguntó parecía muy frustrada cuando no consiguió sacarme nada.- Contó Ruby mirando ahora fijamente a la rubia que no entendía nada.

Emma se perdió entonces en sus pensamientos, por algún motivo que desconocía la idea de que Regina Mills quisiese saber de ella le gustó y le pareció bastante halagador. Ella también tenía que reconocer que había echado de menos sus clases además de que se había quedado con la curiosidad de saber si su trabajo había sido lo bastante bueno para ella.

-¡Rubia!- La llamaba Ruby al ver que la rubia se había metido en sus pensamientos y no les hacía caso.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó al volver a su cuerpo.

-Te habías ido… ¿Qué pensabas?- Preguntó Ruby.

-Nada, sólo que me sorprende bastante que haya preguntado por mí. No creo caerle demasiado bien.- Confesó la rubia.

-Pues al parecer te equivocas.- Aseguró Bella sonriendo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Preguntó Emma curiosa.

-Sólo que habías dejado la carrera, pero parecía que quería más información aunque yo no se la di.- Dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de la rubia.

-Es mejor así.- Aseguró.- ¿Queréis gusanitos?- Preguntó intentado cambiar el tema y dejar de ser el centro de atención.

-Vale.- Contestó Bella.

Las tres pasaron un par de horas más charlando de sus días a días, Emma no quitaba su vista de David pues conocía a su hijo y sabía que era propenso a despistarse en sus pensamientos y alejarse de ella. Ruby había prometido ir al local donde Emma estaba trabajando por la noche y Bella la apoyo aunque al principio no parecía demasiado de acuerdo.

La pareja le contó cómo iba la universidad y aunque Emma no lo reconocía echaba de menos esa rutina pero ver ese brillo en los ojos de su hijo le resultaba lo más satisfactorio del mundo.

-¡Mama!- Grito David desde el tobogán.- ¡Mira!- Volvió a gritar tirándose de cabeza.

-¡David!- Gritó Emma al ver lo que su hijo estaba a punto de hacer pero a pesar de correr hacía él no pudo evitar que se tirase.

-Estoy bien, mama.- Aseguró el niño levantándose de un salto.- Es divertido.

-No lo hagas más, me has asustado.- Dijo Emma regañándole al niño que estaba a punto de llorar.- No llores, David. Simplemente te puedes hacer daño y no quiero que eso pase así que por favor ten cuidado.- Le aseguró y el niño se calmó.

-Vale, mami. Lo prometo.- Dijo David poniendo la mano para que Emma la cogiese y así hacer efectiva su promesa.

-Muy bien, vuelvo con las chicas.- Emma volvió lentamente viendo como David seguía jugando.

-Nunca te había visto en la faceta de madre.- Dijo Bella mirándola tiernamente.

-La verdad es que es un sentimiento incapaz de explicar, pensar que le puede pasar algo aunque sea un simple rasguño hace que me falte el aliento.- Reflexiono Emma sentándose de nuevo.

-Lo hemos notado, Emma. Eres una buena madre.- Le dijo Ruby cogiendo la mano de Emma.-

-Gracias, amiga.- Agradeció Emma con una sonrisa sincera.

-No tienes que darlas, lo estas demostrando.- Aseguró la morena.- ¿Nunca te ha preguntado por su padre?- Era una pregunta que no podía salir de la cabeza de la morena pero que no había hecho antes por miedo a que Emma se enfadase.

-Es un niño inteligente y tiene mucha curiosidad, me ha preguntado varias veces pero nunca he creído necesario decirle la verdad aunque pareces un niño grande realmente no deja de tener 3 años, no quiero que conozca sentimientos tan negativos tan pronto.- Aseguró Emma que contestó con sinceridad.

-Creó que haces bien, Emma.- Aseguró Bella apoyando a su amiga.

-Algún día le contaré toda la historia ya que merece saberla pero para ese día aún queda mucho tiempo.- Dijo la rubia mirando al niño jugar.

-Así es, y tendrá a la tita Ruby y a la tita Bella para apoyarlo.- Dijo Ruby haciendo a Emma sonreír.

-Gracias, chicas. No sé como en tan poco tiempo hemos conseguido crear esto.- Aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

-Porque somos un encanto.- Aseguró Ruby y se ganó un manotazo de Emma.

-Vale, ya está. Dejemos tanto sensiblería.- Dijo Emma que no quería llorar aunque Ruby y Bella se había conseguido un hueco en su vida en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Comemos?- Preguntó Bella para romper el silencio que se había instaurado entre las tres.

-Sí, voy a prepararlo todo y llamo a David.- Dijo Emma sacando de la cesta varios tapers y bocadillos además de bebidas de todo tipo.

-Vienes preparada, rubia.- Aseguró la morena riendo.

-Siempre.- Emma se levantó y le guiñó un ojo.

Emma llegó a la esquina del parque donde estaba David. Lo llamó y el niño no se hizo esperar pero tuvieron que ir antes al baño para limpiarle las manos que las tenía llena de tierra. Al salir del baño David corrió hacía donde estaban las chicas mientras que Emma llegó un poco después.

-Tú bocadillo.- Le dijo Emma al niño.

-Gracias.

Las tres mujeres también empezaron a comer entre risas y comentarios, David disfrutaba de su madre pero también de esas nuevas amigas tan peculiares que tenía, al principio le costó entender que eran novias pero después de la graciosa y atipa reflexión de Ruby, David lo entendió y ahora estaba muy contento.

-Estoy lleno.- Soltó acariciándose su barriga y tumbándose en la toalla.- ¿Puedo dormir?- Preguntó pues no sabía cuando se irían del parque.

-Sí, nos quedaremos un rato más.- Emma le dejo su chaqueta para que se tapase y no cogiese frío.

-¿Nosotras también podemos dormir?- Soltó Ruby haciendo que las otras dos mujeres riesen.

-Adelante, ¿Quieres que te tape?- Bromeó Emma y Ruby puso cara de maldad pero se guardó su comentario al ver que David aún no se había dormido.

David durmió durante media hora en la que Emma llamó a su casa para saber cómo estaba su madre y tras hablar con ella volvió con sus amigas y siguieron charlando de cualquier cosa haciendo que el tiempo se pasase volando. Al despertarse el niño volvió a jugar al parque y cogió un poco de pan para darle a las palomas, adoraba los animales.

-Hola.- Le dijo Regina sentándose a su lado.

-Hola.- Contestó muy entusiasmado.

-No sabía que venías hoy.- Dijo Regina mostrando esa ligera sonrisa al niño.

-Yo tampoco, pero mama quería pasar tiempo conmigo.- Aseguró muy contento.

-Me alegro mucho, entonces no te entretengo.- Dijo Regina pero David la paró.

-Pero podemos hablar un poco.

Emma estaba hablando con Ruby y casi no se había dado cuenta de que David hablaba con alguien pero al levantar la cabeza y ver a esa mujer se asusto. Se levantó rápidamente dejando a sus amigas con la palabra en la boca y corrió hacia el banco donde David estaba sentado con aquella mujer a la que no podía verle la cara.

-¡David!- Le regañó la rubia desde detrás haciendo que la morena se girase y haciendo que su mente se quedase en blanco.

-Mami, esta es mi amiga Regina.- Dijo el niño sin entender nada.

-Regina…- Susurró Emma sin saber que más decir.


	9. Chapter 9

-Regina…- Susurró Emma sin saber que más decir.

-Señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina que había quedado también bastante sorprendida al escuchar a David llamarla mama.

-¿Os conocéis?- Preguntó David bastante curioso.

-Sí, ¿Puedes ir con Ruby?- Preguntó Emma aunque sólo por cortesía pues la mirada que le dio a su hijo no dejaba opción a un no.

-Adiós, Regina.- David se despidió de su amiga y esta de él y se marchó.

-¿Es su hijo?- Preguntó la morena bastante alterada por los últimos descubrimientos.

-Así es.- Aseguró Emma que tampoco podía pensar con demasiada claridad.- ¿De qué lo conoce?- Preguntó moviendo un poco la cabeza para sacar todos sus pensamientos y centrándose en lo que era importante.

-Nos vimos hace unas semanas aquí y desde entonces nos vemos casi todos los días.- Contestó pues sabía que al ser su madre merecía una explicación.- Mary Margaret lo sabía y estaba de acuerdo.- Dijo sin más.- Ahora si me disculpa.- Regina iba a marcharse pero noto la mano cálida de Emma sobre su brazo impidiéndole alejarse.

-¿Usted le regalo ese dibujo?- Preguntó al recordar el magnífico dibujo que su hijo le había enseñado.

-Sí.- Contestó sin más e intentó soltarse de su agarre pues ese contacto le estaba produciendo cosas que no le gustaba.

-Es muy bueno.- Aseguró Emma que había dejado los nervios a un lado y ahora se había situado frente a la morena para poder hablarle mirándola a la cara.

-Gracias. – Regina intentaba recuperar su frío tono pero le estaba resultando muy difícil. Quería marcharse de ahí, salir corriendo pero sus piernas parecían no querer responder a sus órdenes.

-Ruby me dijo que habías preguntado por mí.- Dijo en un momento de valentía.

Regina se quedó en blanco ante las palabras de la rubia, sabía que se lo contaría pero lo que nunca imaginó es que ella se lo diría. Pensó que negarlo era un tontería por lo que decidió que lo mejor era reconocerlo y poner una buena excusa para que así la dejase marchar.

-Así es.- Contestó intentando usar su tono habitual aunque Emma pudo notar que no era el mismo.- Aún tengo su trabajo y pensé que le interesaría saber la nota.- Dijo y por un momento sonó bastante creíble pero Emma no parecía demasiado conforme.

-Por desgracia ya no es importante.- Dijo Emma y en su tono se podía apreciar cierta tristeza aunque intentó ocultarla.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Regina golpeándose mentalmente segundos después por demostrar esa curiosidad.

-Es algo complicado.- Dijo Emma que no se sentía en confianza como para contarle algo así.

-No debí preguntar.- Aseguró Regina.- Ahora me marchó, despídame de David.- Dijo saliendo del parque bajo la atenta mirada de Emma.

Emma se quedó parada en la misma posición en la que estaba durante unos segundos viendo como esa espectacular mujer se alejaba de su vista. Su mente le jugaba esas malas pasadas pues no entendía lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella, ya había notado algo en sus últimos encuentros pero hacía unos segundos su corazón se había acelerado de una manera que no era normal.

Antes de darse cuenta corría para alcanzarla y no dejarla salir del parque, tenía que preguntarle por su trabajo, aunque no podría volver necesitaba saber si era bueno.

Regina estaba a punto de subirse en su coche cuando vio a la rubia correr hacía ella, durante unos segundos pensó en fingir no haberla visto y marchase pero algo la obligó a quedarse y volver a hablar con ella.

-¿Era bueno?- Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Perdón? – Preguntó sin entender la pregunta de la rubia.

-El trabajo, ¿Estaba bien?- Explicó escuetamente.

-Sí, era bueno.- Dijo sin más.

-Gracias.- Emma iba a marcharse con una sonrisa en los labios cuando escucho la sexual voz de la que era su profesora.

-No debería dejarlo, tendría un gran futuro.- Aseguró y vio girar a la rubia sobre sí mismo y sus miradas se cruzaron intensamente.

-No tuve elección.- Dijo Emma que sentía que debía explicarse.- David necesita ir a un colegio adecuado.- Aseguró Emma con una sonrisa que a Regina le provoco un pinchazo en el pecho.

-Me lo dijo.- Contestó Regina que se había apoyado sobre su coche con los brazos cruzados.- Aún así debería haber una manera.- Aseguró casi con desesperación aunque lo oculto muy bien.

-De momento no la hay, tengo que trabajar para poder pagarla.- Dijo sin más.- Pero me ha alegrado saber que mi trabajo era bueno.- Emma se despidió y volvió a entrar en el parque.

Regina se quedó pensativa y bastante molesta por la debilidad que esa mujer provocaba en ella, bastante le fastidiaba sentirse así con su hijo como para que la rubia también tuviese ese efecto en ella.

Emma volvió al lado de sus amigas y estas las miraban con bastante curiosidad pero entendieron que no debían preguntar con el niño delante. El resto de la tarde paso tranquila, David acabo dormido abrazado a su madre, no había parado desde que despertó y eso le pasó factura.

-¿Qué quería Regina Mills?- Preguntó entonces Ruby con mucha curiosidad.

-Es amiga de David.- Dijo Emma sin llegar a entender nada.- Hace unos días incluso le regalo un dibujo.

-Increíble.- Soltó Bella muy sorprendida.- El mundo es un pañuelo.

-Así es, pero… ¿Qué tanto hablabais?- Le preguntó Ruby levantando una ceja.

-Le he preguntado por mi trabajo y me ha dicho que era muy bueno y que no debería dejar la carrera y al final le he explicado un poco la situación…- Dijo Emma reflexionando lentamente la extraña conversación que había tenido con Regina.- Te puedo aseguro que casi sentí que estaba decepcionada porque no volviese.

-Estoy segura, no la viste cuando me preguntó por ti. Casi me mata al ver que no le iba a decir nada.- Dijo Ruby soltando una carcajada.

-Shhh.- Le regañó Emma al notar que David se movía en sus brazos.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Ruby mirando al niño que seguía durmiendo.- En fin… seguro que lo podrás retomar en cuanto a David le den esas becas que solicitaste.

-No creo que nos las den, al menos este año.- Aseguró Emma.- Pero lo dejé durante muchos años uno más no me hará daño.- Dijo más para convencerse a sí misma que a sus amigas.

Bella y Ruby acopañaron a Emma a su apartamento para poder ayudarla con la cesta ya que la rubia llevaba a David completamente dormido en sus brazos. Los cuatro habían pasado un día increíble y antes de despedirse prometieron que se volverían a repetir cuando Emma tuviese otro día libre.

David no se despertó por lo que Emma simplemente lo cambio de ropa y lo metió en la cama mientras que ella iba a la cocina a por algo de comer.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo su madre que estaba allí.

-Hola, mama.- Le contestó dejándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ha sido agradable, David ha llegado exhausto.- Emma había cogido algo de fruta y se sentó al lado de su madre.- ¿Cómo estás tú?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Bien, sólo que los años no pasan en balde.- Aseguró la mujer.

-Venga, mama. Aun eres joven.- Dijo muy segura.- Además la próxima vez no te libras de venir.

-Está bien, cariño. Ahora me voy a la cama.- Aseguró la mujer mayor.

-Vale, yo también. Mañana me espera un día largo.- Emma se terminó la fruta y se marchó a dormir.

La noche fue tranquila, David se despertó a media noche pero sin hacer ruido se coló entre las sábanas de su madre que no se dio cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente. David lo hacía muy a menudo sobre todo desde que se había mudado.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma entrando en la cocina y empezando a preparar el desayuno.

-Hola.- Contestó Mary Margaret que estaba revisando lo que faltaba para hacer una lista para la compra.

-Toma.- Dijo Emma sacando algún dinero de su cartera, por la cara de preocupación de su madre dedujo que no tenía dinero para comprarlo todo.

-Pero cariño…- Iba a decir Mary Margaret pero Emma la corto.

-Trabajo duro para esto. No quiero que falte de nada.- Aseguró dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

Emma no pudo esperar a que David se levantase pues si no llegaría tarde, salió corriendo y llego justo a tiempo al bar. Por suerte la mañana fue tranquila y no se agoto demasiado aunque la noche sería muy distinta.

Regina pasó todo la mañana del domingo metida en su despacho, había decidido adelantar lo máximo posible la ponencia que tendría a finales de esa semana. A pesar de odiar ese tipo de conferencias ya se había comprometido y ella nunca incumplía su palabra.

Aunque le hubiese gustado poder ir al parque y así propiciar un nuevo encuentro con David y porque no con su madre había decidido que necesitaba tomar un poco de distancia, esa rubia le estaba provocando cosas que ya tenía olvidadas. Lo que más le frustraba es que desde que el marido de Alex se había enterado no podía llamarla para satisfacer todas sus necesidades.

-¡Marian!- Gritó Regina desde el despacho.

-Sí señora.- Dijo la mujer entrando segundos después.

-Dígale a la cocinera que se retire. Y tú también.- Soltó Regina dejando a la mujer con la boca abierta.- Quiero la casa vacía.- Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Sí señora.- Dijo la mujer que a pesar de todo se alegraba pues podría pasar el día lejos de la mansión.

Regina esperó un rato a que todos se hubiesen marchado y subió a su dormitorio donde se cambio y decidió ponerse algo más cómodo para poder meterse en la cocina.

La cocina estaba impoluta y totalmente repleta de comida por lo que a Regina le resulto difícil decidir que preparar. Tras varios minutos mirando el frigorífico decidió hacer Risotto de salmón. Tras coger todos los ingredientes se centró en su labor.

Hacía años que no cocinaba, no al menos algo que pasase de una simple ensalada pero necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada y la cocina siempre fue uno de sus bálsamos junto con la pintura aunque por desgracia a eso no podía recurrir.

El timbre sonó justo cuando estaba a punto de servirse una ración por lo que dejó todo como estaba y tras quitarse el delantal fue hacia la puerta. No estaba acostumbrada a ser ella la que abría la puerta pero como había dado el día libre a todo el personal no le quedaba de otra.

-¡Regina!- Gritó la mujer entrando como un huracán en su casa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Regina con indiferencia.

-Tienes que ayudarme.- Dijo casi en una súplica.

-Es tú problema, Alex.- Aseguró mirando la espalda de la mujer que no se había atrevido a girarse.

-Por favor…- Susurró girándose y dejando ver varios hematomas por toda la cara a demás de un pequeño corte sobre la ceja.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Regina que no pudo evitar que su máscara cayese al ver a la mujer así.

-Mi… mi marido.- Dijo llorando desconsolada.

-¡Ese hijo de puta!- Espetó la morena.

Regina estaba hecha una furia, nunca había soportado el maltrato, tal vez porque ella lo vivo en su propia piel. Ver que alguien se propasaba con otra persona hacía que su sangre ardiese, aunque ella era fría y sabía perfectamente atacar con sus palabras nunca se había atrevido a levantarle la mano a nadie si no era para defenderse. Por ello ver así a Alex la lleno de furia.

-Llamaré al médico.- Dijo intentando volver a sonar fría a pesar de que Alex había visto ese pequeño cambio anterior.

-No, no… si se entera me matara.- Aseguró con miedo.

-Yo lo mataré antes.- Dijo haciendo que Alex se estremeciese por el tono de voz que había usado.

Regina llamó a su médico y este llego media hora después, al ser domingo el hombre no trabajaba pero siempre estaba disponible para la morena, que además de ser su mejor cliente era hija del que había sido su mejor amigo.

-Hola, Regina.- Dijo el hombre entrando a la mansión.

-Buenas tardes, Víctor.- Saludó Regina señalándole la habitación donde había recostado a Alex.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó sorprendido al verla toda golpeada.

-Su marido.- Aseguró Regina.- Te dejo a solas con ella.- Antes de que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a protestar Regina se había marchado.

Regina marcó el número de la policía y los había citado en la mansión, no iba a permitir que un hombre así quedase libre así que haría lo imposible por hundirlo.

Después de hablar con los dos agentes que había ido decidió que sólo la agente Carter entrase a ver a Alex pues imaginó que se sentiría más cómoda si era una mujer la que le hacía todas las preguntas necesarias para poder detener a su marido.

-Alex, esta es la agente Carter.- Presentó Regina sin más. Por suerte Víctor había terminado y Alex presentaba un mejor aspecto.- Te hará unas preguntas para poder detener a tu marido.

-Pero yo… yo no quiero… él me matara.- Decía sin poder parar de llorar.

-No lo hará.- Soltó Regina con un tono que fue capaz de intimidar a todos los presentes.- Víctor me gustaría que tú también te quedases.- El doctor sólo asintió y sonrió levemente a la morena.

Regina pasó la tarde concretado todo con la policía además de con el médico, había decido que serían sus abogados los que se encargarían del caso. Alex había conseguido dormirse debido a un tranquilizante que Víctor le había suministrado y ella por fin se había sentado a comer algo, habían pasado más de 4 horas y ya estaba hambrienta.

-¿Dónde están tus empleados?- Preguntó Alex entrando en la cocina asustando a Regina.

-Les di el día libre.- Soltó sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Gracias.- Dijo la mujer sin más y Regina sólo asintió con la cabeza.- ahora debo irme, tengo que recoger a mis hijos.- Aseguró Alex que en realidad estaba muy agradecida.

-Toma.- Regina le dio un sobre que había preparado para ella.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó sin abrirlo.

-La llaves de una casa, tienes la dirección dentro, además de algo de dinero.- Dijo Regina que seguía mirando su plato.- Mis abogados se pondrán en contacto contigo, puedes quedarse allí hasta que tu marido te de lo que te corresponde.- Dijo sin más.

-Gracias.- Volvió a decir pero estaba vez se acerco a Regina y la abrazó por detrás aunque no le correspondió.

-¡Márchate, tus hijos te esperan!- Dijo sin más Regina viendo como la mujer se iba.

Regina recogió los platos y se fue a su dormitorio, había sido un día raro además de que estaba cansada. Se metió entre las sábanas y decidió leer un poco para poder coger el sueño pero antes de poder coger el libro escucho fuertes golpes en su puerta. Al encontrarse sola en la mansión decidió no abrir la puerta pero los golpes eran persistentes por lo que decidió llamar a seguridad, seguro que alguno de sus empleados se había quedado por allí.

Una vez que lo hizo y confirmaron que llegarían en unos minutos decidió bajar pues estaban a punto de tirar la puerta.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa!- Grito nada más abrir la puerta encontrándose con un iracundo y borracho hombre.- ¿No te enseñaron a no molestas?- Preguntó irónicamente pero antes de poder volver a hablar el hombre le propinó un golpe en la mandíbula haciendo que se tambalease, por suerte al estar tan borracho su fuerza había disminuido.

-¿Dónde está mi mujer?- Preguntó trabándose varias veces.

Regina se estaba recuperando del golpe cuando él habló. Antes de que pudiese volver a reaccionar la morena lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que se cayese y cerró la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó acariciándose la mandíbula de nuevo.- Te voy a destruir.- Gritó de nuevo con sus ojos echando fuego.

-¿Señora?- Preguntó entonces el guarda de seguridad que acababa de llegar.

-¡Qué!- Gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Me llevaré a este hombre a la policía.- Dijo con la voz temblorosa debido al miedo que le producía la morena.

-Avisa a la agente Carter, ella se encargará de él.- Dijo sin más cerrando la puerta.

Regina fue a la cocina y cogió un poco de hielo para intentar bajar la inflamación y el futuro hematoma que ese golpe le iba a producir. Al subir a su dormitorio se quedo mirando su reflejo en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que no habría manera de poder esconder el golpe.

* * *

 **Acabo de publicar una historia nueva, en ese caso se trata de un fanfic sobre la serie Rizzoli & Isles, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura por lo que sólo he dejado un mini capitulo para que la gente lo lea y de sus opiniones. Si os interesa os animo a leerlo. **


	10. Chapter 10

Regina llegó a la facultad con unas ojeras que ni siquiera el mejor maquillaje del mundo podría ocultar además de un hematoma color morado bastante llamativo. Su enfado y frustración no podía ser mayor, pues además de tener que presentarse así en la universidad tenía que soportar la mirada de todos los curiosos con los que se cruzaba por los pasillos, por suerte nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

-Buenos días.- Dijo al entrar en clase y vio como los pocos alumnos que allí había se quedaban mirando el fuerte golpe en la cara.- Continuaremos con las clases, además los animó a que asistan a las conferencias que tendrán lugar jueves y viernes.- Dijo pues Gold la había obligado a comentarlo en todas sus clases.

Ruby y Bella se miraron al ver el fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, no entendía quién podía haberle hecho eso pero de seguro debía ser alguien que la tenía en muy poca estima.

La clase trascurrió con toda la normalidad del mundo, Regina siguió avanzando su temario y programo una pequeña prueba para la semana siguiente así podría evaluar la evolución de sus alumnos en ese tiempo trascurrido.

-¿Has visto ese golpe?- Preguntó Ruby nada más ver salir a Regina de clase.

-¿Cómo no verlo?- Preguntó irónica Bella.- Me duele hasta a mi.- Aseguró recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de clase también.

Regina se escondió en su despacho, no tenía ganas de tener que enfrentarse a nadie ese día. Terminó de preparar la ponencia y decidió mandársela a Gold por correo así no tendría que verlo, al menos no hoy.

Una vez que había terminado con todo eso decidió marcharse a casa pero cuando iba dirección a su coche pudo ver que David estaba sentado en su banco, suponía que esperando a que ella llegase. Por desgracia había estado tan molesta y distraída que ni siquiera había llevado algo para almorzar por lo que decidió pasar por la cafetería y comprarle algo para comer.

-Hola.- Dijo Regina sentándose a su lado y dándole el bocadillo.

-Hola.- Contestó David que parecía bastante triste.- Gracias- Dijo cogiendo el bocadillo que la morena le tendía.

-¿No te lo comes?- Preguntó al ver que el niño no habría el bocadillo.

-No tengo hambre.- Aseguró triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Regina que empezaba a preocuparse.- ¿Y tú abuela?- Preguntó.

-Allí.- Dijo señalando a la mujer que charlaba con otra señora de su misma edad pero que de vez en cuando miraba a su nieto.

-¿Me cuentas que te pasa?- Preguntó Regina girándose un poco en el banco para poder mirar al niño.

-¿Quieres?- Preguntó mirando a la morena que sólo asintió.- Es que… mama trabaja mucho.- Dijo casi en un susurro.- Casi no la veo.- Aseguró dejando escapar una lágrima de sus ojos.

-Pero el sábado estuvisteis aquí juntos.- Dijo Regina intentando calmar al niño aunque no le servía de mucho.

-Ya… pero desde entonces sólo la veo antes de dormir.- David empezó a llorar más fuertemente y Regina en un acto reflejo lo cogió sentándolo en sus rodillas y lo abrazó haciendo que se relajase.

-Sabes… tú mama te quiere mucho y hace todo eso por ti.- Dijo Regina.- Para hacerte feliz.- Añadió al ver que el niño no respondía.

-Pero me hace feliz que juegue conmigo y que me lea cuentos.- Aseguró separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

Regina no supo que añadir a eso, aunque no podía negar que su corazón bombeaba rápidamente y que una punzada de dolor se producía al ver al niño de esa manera. Emma parecía una buena madre, pero había tenido que hacer demasiados sacrificios para que su hijo fuese feliz.

El recuerdo de la rubia volvió a apoderarse de ella, a pesar de haber intentado alejarla de sus pensamientos esta volvía insistentemente y hacía que la morena se sintiese cada vez más débil y vulnerable ante su presencia lo que la hacía sentirse mal. Odiaba volver a sentirse débil, volver a darle a alguien la capacidad para destruirla, sabía que no sería capaz a soportar algo así de nuevo.

Regina vio entonces que Mary Margaret se acercaba por lo que relajó al niño y este acabo comiéndose su bocadillo y sonriendo. Estaba contenta de ver que podía hacer algo bueno por él. Sus miedos no dejaban de atenazarla pero poco a poco se estaba enfrentando a ellos.

Emma volvió a casa algo más temprano, por suerte Marcos había decidió darle unas horas libres y así podría ver a su hijo un rato más.

-Hola, canijo.- Dijo entrando en la casa y viendo como su hijo se tiraba sobre ella.

-Hola.- David estaba feliz.- ¿Podemos jugar?- Preguntó contento.

-Claro, ve preparando todo yo voy a por algo de beber.- Dijo Emma que a pesar del cansancio que venía acumulando no quería demostrar nada delante de su hijo.

Tras saludar a su madre y coger las bebidas llego al salón donde David ya había preparado el parchís, estaba muy contento de ver a su madre un rato más.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- Preguntó Emma mientras movía sus fichas.

-He ido al cole y luego he ido al parque. – Contestó tirando el dado.

-¿Has visto a Regina?- Sin saber demasiado porque tenía la necesidad de saberlo.

-Sí. Ha sido muy amable.- Aseguró mirando a su madre.- Pero tenía un golpe fuerte en la cara.- Dijo recordándolo aunque al final se le había olvidado preguntarle qué le había pasado.

-¿Qué le pasaba?- Preguntó Emma que se había puesto muy nerviosa al pensarlo.

-No sé. –Dijo agachando la cabeza triste.- Olvidé preguntarle.

-Bueno… tranquilo.- Emma quería saber que había pasado pero no debía presionar a su hijo.- Mañana le puedes preguntar.- Aseguró con una sonrisa para que se relajase un poco.

Después de terminar la partida David se fue a dormir y Emma se marchó a cambiarse para ir a su turno de noche en la discoteca. Como aún era temprano decidió preguntarle a Ruby por lo sucedido con Regina.

- _Holaa. ¿Qué tal el día?_

 _-Muy bien, ¿El tuyo? ¿Muchos pretendientes en el bar?_

 _-No digas tonterías, Rubs. Sabes que no me interesa ningún hombre que no sea David._

 _-Cierto, lo había olvidado. ¿No estás trabajando?_

 _-Me queda un rato para empezar mi turno._

 _-Y has pensado en hablar con tu amiga favorita en el mundo mundial.-_ Esa frase hizo que Emma soltase una carcajada.

 _-Eres un caso… por cierto… ¿Qué ha pasado con Regina?-_ Preguntó intentado ser lo menos evidente posible.

- _¿Qué ha pasado?_ \- Preguntó Ruby fingiendo no saber a lo que se refería.

- _David me ha contado que tenía un golpe en la cara…_

 _-Así es… esta mañana ha llegado a clase con unas ojeras impropias de ella además de un impresionante morado en su cara, había intentado taparlo con maquillaje pero era imposible de tapar.-_ Aseguró Ruby que disfrutaba como un bebe con su chupete de los chismes.

- _Pobre…-_ Escribió Emma aunque se arrepintió segundos después de mandarlo.

- _¿Pobre..? ¿Regina Mills? ¿La teniente?-_ Preguntó Ruby totalmente sarcástica.- _Seguro que se lo tenía merecido.-_ Ruby hizo memoria en la mañana en la que la había avergonzado delante de la clase.

- _No digas eso, Rubs. Tampoco es tan mala.-_ Aseguró e hizo que Ruby se quedase con la boca abierta aunque esta nunca lo reconocería.

- _¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Emma Swan?.-_ Preguntó con ironía.- _Es una víbora y seguro que mordió a la persona equivocada.-_ Decía ya más para provocar a la rubia que otra cosa.

- _Eres insoportable.-_ Se defendió Emma.

- _Gracias. Eso ya lo sabía. Ahora en serio… ¿Qué te ha hecho Regina Mills?_

 _-¿Qué me va a hacer? Deja de decir tonterías y de ver tantas películas._

 _-Claro…_

 _-No soporto estos ataques infantiles tuyos.-_ Aseguró Emma molesta aunque tenía que reconocer que Ruby tenía cierta parte de razón pues ya no veía a Regina con los mismos ojos que al principio.

- _Me adoras.-_ Aseguró.- _y… me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero tengo que hacerle el amor a mi preciosa novia.-_ Dijo provocando que Emma se enrojeciese y agradeciendo que no podía verla en ese momento.

- _Los detalles morbosos guárdatelos para ti.-_ Puso la rubia con un emoticono sacando la lengua.

- _Algún día te los contaré.-_ Aseguró para después desconectarse y dejar a Emma sin poder contestar.

Al terminar la conversación se dio cuenta de que debía marcharse al trabajo, no le gustaba llegar tarde y no quería arriesgarse a que la despidieran.

El jueves llegó rápidamente y Regina se encontró dando esa conferencia que tantos problemas le había ocasionado preparar, para su tranquilidad los asistentes parecía bastante cómodos y no estaban por la labor de molestarla demasiado, pero no pudo evitar pensar en cierta rubia a la que le hubiese encantado ver por allí aunque esa idea fue borrada rápidamente de su mente.

Al terminar su ponencia se marchó a su despacho para coger su ensalada y marcharse al parque donde había quedado con David para su primera mini clase de pintura. Cuando llegó allí vio al niño sólo sentado en el banco con una gran libreta en sus piernas.

-Hola, ¿Dónde está tu abuela?- Preguntó Regina que no le gustaba verlo sólo.

-Allí.- Dijo señalando un banco en frente de ellos. Regina la saludó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.- Le he pedido que me dejase sólo para pintar.- Aseguró contento.

-Muy bien, ¿Quieres comer?- Preguntó Regina que sacaba el bocadillo de la bolsa.

-Vale.- David lo cogió con agrado y se lo empezó a comer al igual que hizo la morena.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?- Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-Bien, aunque casi no la veo.- Aseguró el niño algo triste.- ¿Cómo está tu pupa?- Preguntó mirando la cara casi recuperada de la morena.

-Mucho mejor.- David ya le había preguntado algunos días antes lo que le había sucedido y Regina prefirió no darle demasiados detalles pues aun era pequeño para ello.

-Guay, eres muy guapa y no te queda bien eso.- Soltó haciendo que la morena se sorprendiera y sonriera ligeramente.

-Tú eres un niño muy agradable y muy guapo también.- Dijo Regina comiendo su ensalada.

-Lo sé, mama dice que me parezco a ella.- Soltó haciendo que Regina casi se atragantase con la comida.

-Que modesta la señorita Swan….- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.- ¿Quieres que empecemos con la clase?- Preguntó al ver que el niño ya había devorado su bocadillo.

-Sí, pero primero me gustaría ver como lo haces tú.- Dijo acercándole su gran cuaderno de dibujo blanco.

-Está bien.- Dijo Regina aunque no estaba demasiado convencida de poder hacerlo.- ¿Qué quieres que dibuje?- Preguntó ella dejando la ensalada casi terminada a un lado.

-No sé… lo que a ti te guste.- Respondió él sin perder detalle de los movimientos de la morena.

-¿Te parece que haga un retrato?- Preguntó Regina.

-¿Qué es un retrato?- Preguntó David con curiosidad.

-Un retrato es una pintura en la que se representa una persona.- Explicó Regina.- Por ejemplo puede hacer un retrato de ti.- Aseguró y vio que los ojos del niño brillaban ante esa idea.

-¡Sí!- Gritó él muy contento.

-Está bien…- Regina abrió el libro y saco un lápiz de su maletín.- Sólo tienes que estar un poco quieto para que yo pueda hacerlo.- Aseguró mientras comenzaba a hacer los trazos fundamentales.

-No me moveré.- Dijo el niño mirando a Regina con una gran sonrisa.

Tras algo más de 10 minutos David empezó a ponerse nervioso, no podía parar quieto tanto tiempo y Regina lo notaba por lo que le dio permiso para jugar un rato en los columpios mientras que ella terminaba de darle los últimos detalles al retrato del niño. Hacía muchos años que no pintaba, quitando aquel pequeño boceto que le regalo hacía unos días, por lo que le costaba bastante concentrarse además de que sus trazos no eran tan precisos como antes, a pesar de que la pintar era como montar en bicicleta y nunca se olvida tenía que reconocer que si estaba algo oxidada.

-¡David!- Dijo Regina llamando la atención del niño que corrió a sentarse a su lado en el banco.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con la respiración acelerada.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Regina tendiéndole su propio retrato.

-Ala, casi parece una foto.- Aseguró el niño que se quedó impresionado por el dibujo que le había hecho la morena.- ¿Yo podré hacerlo así?- Preguntó ahora más tranquilo.

-Seguro que con años de prácticas podrás- Contestó la morena con esa efímera sonrisa que sólo David había conocido.

-¡Guay!- Soltó dando un salto para subirse al banco.

Regina entonces empezó a explicarle algunas cosas básicas para que el niño las entendiese, tan sólo tenía tres años por lo que todo se basaba en explicarle formas y cosas simples para que él no se aburriese y quisiese seguir pintando y dibujando.

David entonces comenzó a pintar y dibujar contento, había guardado su retrato y le había prometido a Regina que se lo enseñaría a su madre en cuanto la viese.

-Mama seguro que alucina.- Dijo el niño refiriéndose al retrato.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

-A mama le encanta el arte.- Aseguró el niño.- Siempre habla de eso y tiene muchos cuadros en su cuarto.- Dijo sin levantar la cabeza de su dibujo.

-Entonces se alegrara de tener un cuadro tuyo.- Dijo Regina que se había quedado mirando al niño.

-Sí, el sábado se lo enseñare.- Contestó él.

-¿Por qué el sábado?- Preguntó extrañada de que tuviese que esperar tanto tiempo.

-Porque esta semana trabaja mucho, casi no está en casa.- Dijo él provocando que Regina sintiese un pinchazo en su pecho al escucharlo hablar con tal resignación.

-Entonces el sábado se lo enseñas, seguro que se pone contenta.- Regina intentó aligerar la tensión. – David… tengo que marcharme. Mañana no podré venir al parque porque tengo trabajo, nos vemos el lunes ¿Vale?- Preguntó ella esperando que el niño no se enfadase.

-Vale.- Dijo él algo triste pero recordando lo que su abuela le había explicado sobre el trabajo de los adultos.- Hasta el lunes- David cerró su cuaderno y se marchó hacia donde su abuela lo esperaba.

Regina por su parte se marchó hacía la facultad para coger sus cosas y marcharse a casa, había sido un día largo y necesitaba descansar. Además de que el día siguiente sería aún más pesado que este.

* * *

 **Sé que esta relación va lenta pero avisé que no sería nada fácil. Regina arrastra un pasado doloroso al igual que Emma que además de eso ni siquiera se plantea tener una relación con una mujer. Pero como incentivo os digo que en los próximos capítulos se vera un acercamiento... no digo más.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios y opiniones porque veo que esta historia crea mucha controversia. No tenía pensado que evolucionase así pero la mayoría de los comentarios quería un encuentro lo más pronto posible así que aquí lo tenéis. Espero vuestros comentarios.**

* * *

Emma se despertó el viernes con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había pasado casi toda la noche del jueves trabajando, en la discoteca donde estaba había una fiesta universitaria lo que significaba jóvenes con hormonas revolucionadas, bebiendo y liándola a más no poder. Su madre la había intentado esperar despierta pero llegó de madrugada y se la encontró durmiendo en el sofá, David por su parte estaba profundamente dormido cuando ella llegó por lo que simplemente entró en su cuarto y dejo un suave beso en su frente.

-Buenos días, mama.- Dijo Emma que se había despertado para poder ver a David durante unos minutos.

-Hola, cariño.- Contestó la mujer girándose en la cocina.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Pregunto.

-No, voy a despertar al niño lo llevaré al colegio y volveré a dormir un poco, por suerte Marco me dio la mañana libre y podré descansar un poco.- Dijo bostezando sonoramente.

-Tomate un zumo aunque sea, llevas unas semanas comiendo muy mal.- Le dijo su madre casi en un regaño.

-Vale, prepáramelo por favor. Yo voy a despertar a David.- Dijo levantándose del taburete pero vio al niño aparecer por la puerta de la cocina limpiándose los ojos.

-Hola mama, hola abuela.- Soltó tendiéndole los brazos a su madre para que lo subiera al taburete.

-¿Cómo estas, canijo?- Preguntó dándole un beso en la frente antes de dejarlo en la silla.

-Bien. Hoy iremos al museo.- Contestó y entonces Emma supo porque no fue necesario que ella fuese a despertarlo.

-Que interesante. Espero que luego me lo cuentes todo.- Dijo Emma contenta.

-Claro.

Los tres desayunaron juntos, Emma se informaba sobre lo que David hacía pues había pasado casi toda la semana trabajando y no había podido encargarse de él tanto como le gustaría. Mary Margaret sonreía al ver la interacción natural que ambos tenían.

Emma llevó a David al colegio, allí lo dejo en la puerta y pudo comprobar que había hecho varios amigos pues se pusieron muy contentos al verlo y viceversa, David era un niño tímido y reservado y verlo interactuar así le parecía agradable.

Esta a punto de marcharse de la escuela cuando escucho que un hombre se acercaba a ella y la llamaba por su nombre.

-Señora Swan.- Dijo él acercándose a la joven.

-Director. ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó bastante nerviosa al pensar que David podría tener algún problema.

-Sólo decirle que la trasferencia se hizo sin ningún problema y que el curso de David esta pagado.- Aseguró con una sonrisa tendiéndole el resguardo donde aseguraba que todo estaba pagado por ese año.

-Pero… perdón, Director pero yo no hice este pago.- Aseguró sorprendida al verlo.- Debe haber algún error.

-No lo hay, señora Swan.- Dijo el hombre que estaba bastante confundido.- Esta mañana nos ha llamado el director del banco diciendo que habían tenido algún problema con la transferencia pero que la haría enseguida.- Aseguró el hombre.- Me dijo que le diera el resguardo a usted o a su madre.- Contestó él.

-Yo no hice ninguna trasferencia.- Aseguró Emma que estaba atónita.- ¿Podría darme la información del banco?- Preguntó Emma dejando al director sorprendida.- Sí hay algún error quiero subsanarlo cuanto antes.- Explicó la rubia.

-Claro, le daré la información necesaria.- Dijo el hombre.- Me acompaña…- El director caminó hacía su despacho y Emma lo siguió de cerca.

-Aquí tiene.- El hombre le dio un papel donde venía todo lo referente a la trasferencia y Emma se lo agradeció antes de marcharse de allí.

Emma fue directamente al banco donde había tramitado todo pero para su frustración el director le había dicho que no había ningún error y que esa trasferencia provenía de allí pero que no podía darle ninguna información más. Emma quiso devolver el dinero pero el hombre no se lo permitió lo que sólo provoco que la rubia se enfadase aún más.

Se marchó andando a su apartamento, estaba frustrada por no haber conseguido nada, no sabía quién podía haber pagado esa cantidad de dinero. Por un momento pensó que podría haber sido su madre pero sabía que ella no disponía de esa cantidad de dinero así que lo descartó rápidamente y más tarde pensó que podía haber sido el padre de David pero también lo descartó pues él no se encargaría nunca de su hijo, lo que hasta cierto punto consiguió aliviarla pues no quería a ese hombre cerca de ella o de su hijo.

-Mama.- Dijo al llegar al apartamento.

-Estoy aquí.- Contestó la mujer.- Tendiendo la ropa.- Completo.

Emma se dirigió al pequeño patio donde su madre estaba tendiendo toda la ropa y se sentó en un pequeño escalón con todos los papeles en sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Mary Margaret sin dejar de hacer su tarea.

-Algo muy extraño.- Aseguró Emma bastante nerviosa.- Esta mañana el directo del colegio de David me dijo que el año estaba pagado, como yo no hice algo así le pedí toda la información y me fui al banco pero allí me dijeron que no había ninguna equivocación y que ese pago estaba bien realizado pero no me dijo quien había sido.- Soltó casi sin respirar provocando que Mary Margaret se detuviese en su tarea.

-Espera…- Dijo Mary intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa.- Me estás diciendo que alguien ha pagado el colegio de David…- Soltó cogiendo aire.

-Así es… pero no sé quién puede ser o que quiere con eso…- Aseguró Emma que le tendió los papeles para que su madre los pudiese leer.

-¿No será el padre de David?- Preguntó Mary Margaret asustada.

-No creo que ese cabrón haya hecho algo así.- Soltó con asco.- Además ni siquiera sabe donde estamos, le importó una mierda enterarse de mi embarazo no creo que le importe demasiado ahora.- Aseguró Emma poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Emma… ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Mary Margaret bastante preocupada por la situación.

-No lo sé. El banco se ha negado a retirar ese dinero y el colegio tampoco parece poder hacer nada.- Emma se restregó la cara frustrada por la situación.

-Cariño, quizás es una señal para que dejes esos trabajos y vuelvas a estudiar.- Dijo Mary Margaret intentando ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

-No sé, mama. Creó que no deja de ser una locura, es decir… ¿Quién haría algo así?- Se preguntó más para sí misma que para nadie.- No conocemos a nadie aquí y mucho menos a alguien que tenga esa cantidad de dinero para desembolsarla tal cual.- Emma hizo una lista mentalmente aunque sabía mejor que nadie que no había nadie en su vida con esa capacidad económica.

-No sé… tal vez podrías volver al banco, intentar que te digan algo.- Dijo Mary que sólo quería tranquilizar un poco a su hija que seguía algo histérica.

-No creó que me digan nada pero lo intentaré.- Soltó antes de volver a su dormitorio para dormir un rato y conseguir despejar su mente.

Emma durmió algo más de dos horas y se levantó sobresaltada, se levantó rápidamente y cogió los documentos que el director del colegio le había dado. Allí aparecía un número de cuenta aunque sin nombre, pero era una forma de conseguir algo.

Salió corriendo de su apartamento tras despedirse de su madre, tan solo tenía media hora antes de que los bancos cerrasen. Llegó a la sucursal más cercana y por suerte tan solo tenía a un hombre delante de ella, no tuvo que esperar más de cinco minutos para poder hacer su consulta.

-¿Qué desea?- Preguntó la mujer que la atendía.

-Me gustaría hacer una trasferencia a este número de cuenta pero no sé si es del titular correcto.- Dijo entregándole la hoja.

-Se lo miro ahora mismo.- La mujer comenzó a teclear mientras que Emma se mordía las uñas por el nerviosismos, sabía que era buscar una aguja en un pajar pero tenía que intentarlo.

-La titular es Regina Mills.- Soltó haciendo que Emma abriese la boca por la gran sorpresa que se llevó.

-¿No es lo que esperaba? –Preguntó la mujer al ver la cara de sorpresa de la rubia.

-La verdad es que no, ya vendré en otro momento.- Dijo y se marchó sin más.

Estuvo dando vueltas por más de una hora, estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer. Regina Mills había pagado la matricula de su hijo sin ni siquiera conocerla o preguntarle, eso le resulto raro pero sobretodo la trastoco. Esa mujer había conseguido captar su atención y con cada movimiento suyo sólo conseguirá desestabilizarla más.

Decidió ir a la universidad, tenía que enfrentarse a esa situación. No podría vivir con la duda de porque había hecho algo así. Nada más entrar se encontró un cartel donde ponía que había una conferencia impartida por Regina, tras mirar su móvil comprobó que tan sólo quedaban 20 minutos para que terminase.

Esperó en la puerta del auditorio, sus nervios era cada vez mayor y cada vez que veía a alguien entrar o salir de esa sala su corazón se aceleraba a más no poder. Nada más cumplirse la hora Emma vio salir a una elegante Regina Mills de la sala seguida del decano que la felicitaba por su conferencia, había decidido esperar a que se quedase sola para acercarse a ella.

-Regina.- Dijo Emma en un acto de valentía al ver a la morena a punto de entrar a su despacho ya sola.

-Señorita Swan.- Soltó bastante sorprendida de verla allí.- ¿Qué necesita?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó casi tirándole los papeles contra el pecho.

-Será mejor que pasemos dentro.- Dijo al notar lo que la rubia hacía allí.

Emma la siguió hacia el despacho donde Regina dejo todas sus cosas para después sentarse en uno de los sofás invitando a la rubia a sentarse enfrente.

-Al grano.- Soltó Emma bastante molesta por la situación.

-¿Cómo descubrió que era yo? –Preguntó mirando los papeles en los que no ponía su nombre.

-Es su número de cuenta.- Soltó sin más.

-Cierto, parezco nueva.- Espetó más para regañarse a sí misma que para otra cosa.

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?- Preguntó la rubia que seguía de pie frente a ella.

-Por David.- Dijo aunque sólo era la mitad de la verdad.

-No quiero que lo haga. Llévese ese dinero, es mi hijo y yo me encargaré de él.- Soltó bastante molesta.

-Tiene un futuro prometedor es una pena que no lo aproveche porque la vida no se haya portado bien con usted.- Aseguró Regina pero se arrepintió de sus palabras segundos después al ver como Emma se tensaba.

-¿Qué sabrá usted de mi vida?- Soltó de manera despectiva la rubia que ya estaba perdiendo toda la paciencia.

-Tiene razón, no sé nada.- Dijo Regina dejando los papeles sobre la mesa y miraba a Emma con unos ojos que la rubia no conocía, en ellos no había piedad o lastima como había pensado en un primer momento.

-No quiero ese dinero.- Sentenció a punto de marcharse pero algo la retuvo aún tenía una pregunta que aclarar.- ¿Por qué ha gastado todo ese dinero?- Ya lo había preguntado antes pero la respuesta no le había convencido demasiado.

-Ya se lo dije, por su hijo. Él merece tener a su madre todo el tiempo.- Aseguró aunque ni ella misma llegaba a creerse que ese fuese el único motivo.

-No me lo creó, sé que hay algo más.- Soltó Emma que se había vuelto a colocar en su posición inicial, enfrente de la morena de pie.

-Es así.- Dijo Regina intentando disuadir a la rubia con su habitual tono frio y duro pero sin ningún éxito.

-Quiero que cancele el pago mañana mismo.- Soltó cuando estaba a punto de marcharse.

-¡Emma!- Le gritó Regina en un tono que casi heló la sangre de la rubia que además comprobó que era la primera vez que la llamó por su nombre.- No retiraré ese dinero, usted volverá a la universidad y terminará el año que le queda, después podrá pagarle a su hijo todo lo que necesita.- Regina se había levantando y había avanzado hacía la puerta donde Emma se encontraba.

-No puedo aceptar tanto dinero.- Aseguró Emma que ahora había relajado un poco si cuerpo.

-Un préstamo.- Dijo Regina colocando sus brazos sobre las caderas.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó la rubia sin saber a qué se refería.

-Tómelo como un préstamo, me lo devolverá cuando se gradué y encuentre trabajo.- Dijo segura de sus palabras.

-No puedo…- Iba a decir Emma antes de que Regina hablase.

-Es mi última palabra, no pienso retirar ese pago así que o lo acepta como un préstamo o simplemente acepta que yo pague un año de la escuela de su hijo.- Soltó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Vale.- Admitió la rubia que no quería seguir batallando con esa mujer.

-Otra cosa…- Dijo Regina algo más relajada.- No le comente nada a nadie sobre esto.- Fue casi una amenaza pero Regina debía asegurarse que nadie se enterase de algo así.

-Su fachada quedaría arruinada.- Dijo Emma que se había relajado notablemente al ver esos segundos de debilidad de la morena, era una orden o al menos eso intentaba que fuese pues sonó más a una súplica.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó ahora Regina tensando sus hombros.

-Nadie puede saber que debajo de esa fachada de mujer dura y sin escrúpulos se esconde un gran corazón.- Soltó Emma saliendo del despacho de la profesora.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma salió del despacho más enfadada de lo que había entrado en su mente no para de rondar la misma pregunta, ¿Quién se creía que era Regina Mills para pagar la escuela de su hijo?

Antes de salir de allí se dio cuenta de que la clases no habían terminado por lo que decidió esperar a que Ruby saliese de clase, sabía que Bella no estaba pues había ido unos días a cuidar de su padre que había caído enfermo así que podría hablar un rato con ella y así conseguir liberar algo de tensión acumulada.

-Hola, rubia.- Dijo entonces Ruby acercándose por detrás y sobresaltándola.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Hola, he venido a verte.- Soltó pues sabía que no debía contar nada de su enfrentamiento con Regina.

-Interesante….- Soltó sin darle más importancia.- Te invito a un café.- Le dijo cogiendo su brazo y dirigiéndola hacía la cafetería.

-¿No tienes clase?- Preguntó pues vio que era demasiado temprano para estar fuera.

-Sí, no he entrado.- soltó sin darle más importancia.- Es que sin Belle me aburro.- Se justificó al ver la cara de enfado de Emma.

-Claro… eso es muy lógico.- Intentó que sonase en tono desaprobatorio pero acabo riendo al ver la cara pícara de su amiga.

Las dos se sentaron en unas de las mesas que había vacías en la cafetería, por suerte no había mucha gente y las atendieron rápidamente pudiendo también hablar sin problemas.

-¿Cómo esta David?- Preguntó Ruby sonriendo mientras disfrutaba de su café.

-Está bien, hoy estaba feliz porque lo he llevado al colegio.- Contestó la rubia con un halo de tristeza en su voz que no paso desapercibida por la morena.

-Es normal, Ems.- Le dijo cogiendo su mano cariñosamente.- Casi no te ve y te echa de menos, pero entenderá que todo lo haces por su bien.- Sentenció con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que sí.- Contestó entonces Emma pensando en la posibilidad que Regina le estaba dando, no sólo volver a estudiar sino también de pasar más tiempo con su hijo.

-Claro que sí, sabes que el niño te adora. Eres su heroína- Dijo Ruby contenta.

-Es probable que vuelva a la universidad.- Soltó entonces dejando a la morena totalmente impactada por sus palabras.

-¡Qué!- Gritó haciendo que varias personas se girasen para mirarlas.- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Ruby bajando la voz para no dar más el cante.

-Al final le han dado la beca a David, sólo he tenido que pagar un mes.- Dijo justificando así el pago de Regina.

-Pero eso es genial…- Soltó la morena cogiendo el brazo de su amiga con cara de emoción.

-Sí… aún tengo que mirarlo todo en secretaria, no sé si podré volver a matricularme.- Dijo Emma algo más relajada.

-Claro que sí, es más vas a ir ahora mismo.- Le dijo Ruby levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo a Emma del brazo.- Mándame un Whatsapp después ahora tengo que ir a recoger a Bella al aeropuerto.- Aseguró mirando la hora que era.

-Está bien, cuídate y dale un beso de mi parte a Bella.- Dijo despidiéndose de la morena con un apretón en el brazo.

Emma hizo caso a su amiga y se marchó rápidamente hacía secretaria, quería saber si podría volver lo antes posible, al fin y al cabo Regina le acababa de dar la oportunidad de hacerlo y antes de dejar sus trabajos prefería asegurarse de poder volver.

-Buenas tardes.- Le dijo la mujer mayor que allí estaba sentada.

-Hola, soy Emma Swan, deje la carrera por motivos personales hace unas semanas pero todo se ha solucionado y me gustaría saber si puedo volver.- Dijo Emma mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Sí, la profesora Mills me dijo que la ayudara.- Soltó haciendo que Emma se enrojeciese por esas palabras, no podía entender que podía ganar esa mujer ayudándola.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo volver?- Preguntó una vez recuperada.

-Así es. Aquí tiene de nuevo la matrícula y las asignaturas.- Le dijo dándole todos los papeles que necesitaba.

-Muchas gracias.- Emma se giró para marcharse cuando vio que entre sus papeles estaban los del trabajo final de la carrera, asignatura que la rubia no había cogido para ese año.-Creo que debe haber un error.- Se giro y dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio.- Yo no me matriculé en esto.- Aseguró entonces.

-Son los papeles que la señora Mills me ha dejado para usted.- Le dijo la mujer revisándolo todo.

-Pues debe haber un error.- Aseguró mirándolos bastante enfadada.

-Tendrá que hablarlo con ella o con el decano Gold.- Dijo la mujer mirándola.

-Gracias.- Emma se giró sobre sí misma y se marchó.

Al llegar a su apartamento tiró los papeles sobre el sofá y se dejó caer después, había sido un día agotador anímicamente, no entendía porque Regina hacía todo eso pero en el fondo no podía negar que estaba agradecida y alagada por sus palabras y sus hechos aunque eso no evitaba el enfado por meterse de esa manera en su vida. Sus sentimientos era cada vez más contradictorios.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó al verla perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Buenas, mama. Pues ya sé quién ha pagado el colegio de David y además he vuelto a la universidad.- Soltó rápidamente haciendo que su madre se sentase a su lado para hablarlo.

-Explícate más despacio.- Dijo Mary Margaret más tranquila.

-Regina Mills ha pagado el colegio de David para darme la opción de volver a la universidad. Los papeles están ahí así que he vuelto a estudiar pero sólo he aceptado ese dinero con la condición de devolvérselo.- Emma había hablado casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Regina? ¿La amiga de David?- Preguntó Mary que cada vez estaba más sorprendida.

-Así es.- Contestó sin más su hija.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó de nuevo Mary Margaret al ver que su hija no le contaba nada más.

-Dice que porque David merece tener a su madre más tiempo y porque tengo talento en esto.- Dijo señalando entonces los papeles.

-En eso tiene razón.- Aseguró su madre abrazándola.- Es una gran oportunidad, no deberías desperdiciarla, cariño.- Soltó entonces Mary Margaret dejando a su hija totalmente sorprendida.

-Lo sé… es sólo que…- No sabía cómo explicarle todo a su madre ni siquiera sabía si quería explicárselo o guardárselo para ella.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Qué te preocupa?- Preguntó entonces la mujer que conocía lo suficiente bien a su hija como para saber que algo no iba bien.

-No lo sé, esa mujer…- Las mejillas de Emma se enrojecieron como cuando tenía 11 años y había cometido alguna trastada.

-¿Qué sucede con esa mujer?- Preguntó entonces cogiendo la mano de su hija.

-No importa.- Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina para comer algo.

Mary Margaret decidió no presionar a su hija, sabía que era mejor darle su espacio y que tarde o temprano se lo acabaría contando todo, como siempre hacía.

Emma por su parte comenzó a picar algo hasta que se dio cuenta la hora que era, iría a recoger a su hijo y después hablaría con August para dejar el trabajo además de con Marco para saber si podría volver a su antiguo horario.

En el colegio, Emma se apoyo contra una farola mirando hacia la puerta de entrada esperando a que su hijo apareciera corriendo para encontrarse con ella. Por su parte vio como David salía rodeado de tres niños más, venía hablando y riendo con ellos, nunca había visto a su hijo socializar de esa forma. Una gran sonrisa nació en su cara cuando lo escuchó despedirse de ellos señalando a su madre con orgullo para después volver a hablar con ellos para quedar el día siguiente ir al parque juntos.

-Hola, renacuajo.- Le dijo Emma cogiendo en brazos a su hijo.

-Hola, mama.- Contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día?- Le preguntó.

-Muy bien, hemos aprendido mucho.- Soltó.- Además mis amigos y yo vamos a ir al parque de atracciones el domingo, ¿Me dejas? – Preguntó poniendo carita de inocente para convencer a su madre.

-Claro que sí, además me gustaría ir contigo.- Le contestó Emma mientras caminaban hacía su casa.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó contento abrazando a su madre.

-De verdad.- Soltó correspondiendo al abrazo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Emma llevo a David todo el camino en brazos, disfrutaba de esos ratos incluso más de lo que lo hacía el niño. Los dos iban hablando y riendo como si fuesen niños. David estaba emocionado por poder ir al parque de atracciones y Emma por poder acompañarlo.

-Mama.- Gritó Emma dejando al niño en el suelo.

-En la cocina, la comida esta lista.- Aseguró entonces la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¡Guay!- Gritó David dejando su mochila en la mesa y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día?- Le preguntó su abuela mirándolo contenta.

-Bien, el domingo iremos al parque de atracciones.- Soltó muy excitado.

-¡Qué bien!- Dijo Mary Margaret dejando un plato de pollo al horno sobre la mesa.

Los tres se sentaron a comer, David fue el que dirigió la conversación durante todo el almuerzo. El niño disfrutaba de volver a comer con su madre además de todas las emociones del día.

Mary Margaret y Emma sonreía al escuchar al niño contar sus historias, verlo tan feliz las hacía sentirse plenas. David hablaba de sus nuevos amigos además de todo lo que hacía en el colegio, también le contaba cosas de Regina, sobre sus clases de dibujo. Emma no paraba de darle vueltas a todo, esa mujer se había colado en todos los aspectos de su vida.

-¿Has hablado ya con tus amigos?- Pregunto Emma una vez que habían terminado de comer.

-Sí, pero mañana en el parque les diré que tú también vienes.- Dijo orgulloso el niño.

-Perfecto, entonces mañana te llevaré al parque para conocer a sus madres.- Aseguró Emma recogiendo los platos.

-Yo me encargo, cariño.- Dijo su madre levantándose pero Emma no la dejo.

-Tranquila, mama. Haces mucho por nosotros, al menos hoy me haré cargo de esto.- Aseguró entonces su hija sonriendo.

-Abuela, me ayudas a coger mi ropa.- Dijo el niño cogiendo la mano de su abuela.

-Claro que sí, es hora de que te quites el uniforme.- Contestó llevándolo al dormitorio.

Emma se quedó limpiándolo todo, al terminar vio que su hijo se había acostado un rato y que su madre había caído rendida también a su lado. Sonrió antes de volver a su dormitorio donde colocó todos sus documentos y los comenzó a revisar, no podía dejar de pensar en que Regina había condicionado su vuelta a que trabajase con ella para su trabajo final.

Tras mandarle un mensaje a Ruby confirmándole la vuelta el lunes y soportar toda la excitación y emoción de su amiga volvió a los papeles que tenía delante de ella.

En un momento de arrebato encendió su ordenador y se metió en el enlace que la propia Regina les había dado el primer día de clase y comenzó a escribir sin pensarlo demasiado.

 **Ya tengo los papeles para volver a la universidad pero no deja de sorprenderme que no solo hablase con la secretaria sino que además se propusiese como mi correctora del trabajo, creo que esa decisión debería ser solo mía.**

 **Un saludo, Emma Swan.**

Emma releyó varias veces el correo pero antes de pesarlo más veces decidió enviarlo, no podía negar que le agradaba la idea de poder trabajar con ella pero le fastidiaba no tener elección, ella no era una alumna más a la que impresionase con su máscara de frialdad y que por eso no iba a protestar, estaba muy equivocada si así lo pensaba.

Unos segundos después Emma se levantó para acostarse un rato a dormir pero escuchó como su ordenador sonaba dando así aviso de que había llegado una notificación.

 **Me alegro de su vuelta, señorita Swan. Al verla salir así de mi despacho pensé que iba a rechazar esta oportunidad. Sobre el trabajo… No había ningún profesor más dispuesto a corregirlo a estas alturas de curso pues esos trabajos llevan asignados más de un mes, así que por eso aparece mi nombre en él.**

 **Espero que no sea tanta molestia tener que tratar conmigo de vez en cuando aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprende que me haya contactado, pensé que simplemente me mandaría al infierno.**

 **Un saludo, Regina Mills.**

Emma se quedó en blanco al recibir la respuesta, realmente no esperaba que le contestase y mucho menos que lo hiciese segundos después de contactar con ella. Tuvo que releer varias veces el mensaje para poder así poner sus cosas en claro aunque realmente sólo consiguió ponerse más nerviosa.

Volvió a abrir la bandeja de entrada, a pesar de la confusión y el nerviosismo estaba dispuesta a contestar, Regina Mills le estaba echando un pulso y no la iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

 **No se confunda, profesora. Que ese dinero se lo devolveré en cuanto lo reúna, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.**

 **No se preocupe, creo que no se me da del todo mal tratar con usted, supongo que porque tengo la edad suficiente para no dejarme amedrentar por esa máscara suya.**

 **Emma Swan.**

Emma envió entonces el correo, ya no se levantó, realmente esperaba deseosa la respuesta de su profesora. No pasaron más de 5 minutos antes de que una nueva notificación llegara a su ordenador.

 **El dinero es sólo material, estoy segura de que David estará contento de volver a tener a su madre cerca. Aunque acepto que quiera devolvérmelo no tenga prisa. Podría darme simplemente las gracias y todo estaría saldado.**

 **Consigue sacarme de mis casillas, así que si eso lo considera saber tratarme pues supongo que así es. Y sobre la edad… créame aún le sigo sacando unos cuantos años.**

 **Regina Mills.**

Emma sonrió ante la ironía del correo. Aunque tenía que reconocer que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que David era su debilidad y que nunca haría nada que pudiese perjudicarle y por eso había decidió volver principalmente.

La rubia se quedó pensando, ahora quería saber qué edad tenía esa mujer… no entendía como conseguía ese efecto en ella pero lo hacía y la enfadaba hasta más no poder.

 **No meta a David en esto (es cierto que está feliz de que pueda recogerlo en el colegio)… sé que hay algo más detrás de toda esta generosidad y acabaré descubriéndolo.**

 **No creo que nos llevemos más de cuatro o cinco años así deje de usar ese argumento. Y sobre sacarla de las casillas, creo que todo lo que no puede controlar lo hace.**

 **Emma Swan.**

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado? Dejadme vuestros comentarios y opiniones. Gracias!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes de nada daros las gracias. Os comento que tal vez tarde algo más en actualizar durante un par de semanas pues estoy de exámenes y no tengo tiempo para escribir (Todo lo que estoy publicando lo tenía ya escrito), no voy a abandonar las historias ni nada por el estilo simplemente necesito encontrar un poco de tiempo.**

* * *

Regina estaba metida en su despacho escuchando un poco de música para relajarse cuando escuchó su portátil sonar. Se acercó a él y vio una notificación del correo de la universidad, nada más ver el nombre de Emma Swan tuvo que leerlo y contestar. La morena no se imaginaba que la rubia contactaría con ella y mucho menos que lo haría por correo.

El último correo la dejo totalmente descolocada, al principio hablaba de que no debía meter a David en eso para luego acabar contándole que estaba contento además de que quería descubrir que la motivaba, estaba segura de que Emma no quería saber sus motivaciones ni siquiera ella quería admitirlo. Realmente esa mujer la estaba confundiendo y le provocaba una extraña sensación.

 **Me alegra escuchar eso, David es un gran niño.**

 **No va a conseguir saber mi edad, señorita Swan. Además creo que esta conversación se ha alargado demasiado, no vemos en lunes en clase.**

 **Regina Mills.**

Regina envió el mensaje y cerro el ordenador, Emma Swan tenía razón, no soportaba perder el control de la situación así que prefería dejarlo todo de momento. No quería sentirse as, molestaba sentirse débil y enganchada a una persona como estaba empezando a sentirse con ella.

Por suerte Emma no respondió al mensaje así podría olvidarse del tema de momento, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo y así relajarse un poco.

El lunes llego antes de lo que había imaginado, se había pasado todo el fin de semana metida en la mansión, había estado revisando la acusación del marido de Alex así como el juicio que sería en unas semanas. Esa mañana llego a la universidad temprano, tras dejar sus cosas en el despacho cogió su maletín y entro en su clase con un fuerte café en sus manos para aliviar la falta de sueño de la noche anterior.

En la primera fila con una gran sonrisa y contándole algo muy gracioso a sus amigas se encontraba Emma Swan que levantó la mirada nada más escuchar sus tacones repiquetear sobre el suelo.

-Buenos días.- Dijo con su tono normal.- Continuaremos por donde lo dejamos la semana anterior.- Soltó colocando el powert point que había preparado para la clase.- Hoy comenzaremos con el Barroco y sus características.- Aseguró entonces mirando sus imágenes.

Tras más de una hora donde había estado explicando todo lo referente al tema decidió volver a intentar interactuar con la clase. Puso una de las imágenes que tenía guardadas y se giro hacía ellos.

-¿Qué obra es esta?- Preguntó mirando especialmente a la rubia que sonrió satisfecha.

\- Finis Gloriae Mundi, de Juan de Valdés.- Dijo entonces la rubia mirando fijamente a los ojos de la morena.

-Así es.- Soltó Regina girándose para que nadie pudiese ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que había nacido en su cara.- ¿Y esta?- Preguntó pasando la foto.

-Fontana de Trevi- Volvió a decir Emma.

-¿De quién?- Preguntó entonces Regina pero la rubia no estaba segura de su respuesta y prefirió no meter la pata.- Nicola Salvi.- Se contestó a sí misma y vio como la rubia anotaba la información.- Hasta aquí la clase de hoy.- Dijo entonces empezando a guardar todas sus cosas.

Estaba sentada en su silla revisando las últimas cosas antes de salir de allí cuando la característica voz de la rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos. Regina temía que Emma quisiese reclamarle por lo que había hecho el día anterior, pero realmente ningún otro profesor quiso hacerse cargo de ese trabajo.

-¿Tiene un minuto?- Preguntó Emma que se encontraba frente a su escritorio.

-¿Qué necesita?- Preguntó entonces Regina levantando la cabeza del ordenador para mirar a la rubia.

-Le quería entregar el índice de mi trabajo, sí me da el visto bueno lo comenzaré cuanto antes.- Dijo Emma dándole unos folios con su nombre.

-Está bien, mañana le diré algo.- Regina lo cogió y se marchó dejando a Emma aún en clase.

Regina volvió entonces a su despacho donde comenzó a leer el trabajo que la rubia le acaba de encontrar, una sonrisa satisfecha nació de sus labios a ver que no se había equivocado. Emma tenía un futuro prometedor y ella la ayudaría a llegar a él. Una vez que lo hubo revisado y le había corregido algunos detalles lo dejo sobre su escritorio para ir a tomarse un café antes de ir a comer con David en el parque.

-Regina, ¿Qué tal?- Le preguntó entonces Gold que iba en la misma dirección que ella.

-Muy bien, gracias.- Contestó sin más la mujer que no quería entrar en detalles.

-La conferencia fue todo un éxito pero seguí sus instrucciones no le di su número a nadie aunque no me pude negarme a coger algunas tarjetas.- Dijo tendiéndoselas a la morena que las cogió para luego meterlas en su maletín sin darle mayor relevancia.

Regina había recibido ofertas de varias universidades para dar conferencias incluso para trasladarse a dar clases pero no le interesaba y no deseaba que nadie se dedicara a llamarla por esos motivos así que se lo advirtió a todos.

-No me interesa.- Aseguró entonces.

-Lo sé, ya hemos hablado de esto y no voy a volver a repetirme.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo irónicamente.

-Perfecto entonces, que tenga un buen día- Finalizó acelerando el paso para dejar al hombre atrás.

-Igualmente.- Dijo Gold dejando irse a la morena, hacía tiempo que la había dado por perdida así que prefería enfrentarse a ella lo menos posible.

Regina entró entonces en la cafetería y tras coger su café se fue al parque, había decidido no volver a su despacho por ese día. Esperaría al niño sentada en su banco.

Antes de darse cuenta tenía un carboncillo y una lámina blanca en la que estaba dibujando una preciosa paloma que estaba observando delante de ella, aunque lo negase conocer a David la había hecho volver a pintar y eso la relajaba y la enfadaba por igual.

-¡Qué bonito!- Soltó David que acababa de llegar y observaba fijamente a la morena dibujar.

-Hola, gracias.- Dijo Regina guardando del dibujo.- No me había dado cuenta de que ya era la hora.- Aseguró la morena mirando el reloj.

-Estabas concentrada.- Aseguró entonces el niño mirándola feliz.- Ojala yo pintase así.- Dijo entonces.

-Lo harás, con paciencia y muchas clases.- Dijo Regina sacando su comida de la bolsa al igual que un pequeño croissant de chocolate para el niño.

-¿Es para mí?- Preguntó al verlo.

-Claro, sé que comes antes de venir pero no me gusta comer sola.- Dijo Regina sonriendo ligeramente para darle el bocado.

-Gracias. – Dijo el niño regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el fin de semana?- Preguntó la morena empezando a comer.

-Muy bien.- Contestó con una gran sonrisa.- Ayer fuimos la parque de atracciones y mama me acompañó, lo pasamos genial.- Aseguró entonces sonriendo aún más mientras devoraba con ansias el croissant.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó entonces Regina contenta por lo que David le contaba a pensar de que no profesaba demasiado entusiasmo exteriormente.

-Sí, mama y yo disfrutamos mucho. Nos subimos en todas las atracciones, además de que nos disfrazamos y nos hicimos muchas fotos.- Soltó contento.- Hasta mi abuela nos acompaño, aunque ella no se subió porque están malita de la espalda.- Explicó señalando a la mujer que lo miraba y sonreía desde el banco de enfrente.

-Me alegro mucho.- Dijo Regina mirando al niño.

-Sí, mama está más feliz y nos divertimos mucho.- Aseguró el niño terminando su comida llenándose toda la cara de chocolate.

-Te has manchado.- Dijo limpiándole la cara con un pañuelo.- ¿Dónde está tu madre ahora?- Preguntó disimulando un poco.

-Trabajando, pero ahora lo hace poco y viene a cenar.- Aseguró sonriendo de nuevo.

-Me alegro de que estés contento. ¿Seguimos pintando?- Preguntó haciendo que el niño saltase de alegría.

-¡Sí!- Gritó contento sacando su cuaderno de la pequeña mochila.

Regina le dio algunas indicaciones y disfruto mirando al niño totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía, mientras que él terminaba lo que hacía Regina decidió acabar también el suyo, tras dar los últimos toques lo firmo como solía hacer con sus obras, fue más un movimiento instintivo que otra cosa, y se lo dio para que lo guardase.

-Me tengo que ir, mi abuela tiene que ir a comprar.- Dijo cabizbajo el niño.

-Espera aquí.- Dijo Regina levantándose para ir a hablar con Mary Margaret.-Buenas tardes- hablo mientras se acercaba un poco más.

-Hola, no quería acercarme para que David no se pudiese nervioso.- Explicó Mary Margaret a la morena que solo asintió.- Se molesta bastante cuando no le dejamos su espacio.- Aseguró entonces pidiéndole a Regina que se sentase a su lado.

-He notado que es un niño muy independiente.- Dijo con su tono habitual pero que a Mary Margaret no le asustaba.- Me ha dicho que usted tiene que marcharse pero él no quiere irse, sé que es un atrevimiento pero si quiere dejarlo conmigo lo llevaré a casa en cuanto terminemos.- Dijo entonces Regina sin sentarse.

-No es un atrevimiento, mucho menos después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Gracias.- Dijo entonces Mary Margaret que no podía ocultar su agradecimiento.

-No hay de qué.- Soltó Regina como si nada.- ¿Lo deja conmigo?- Preguntó entonces.

-Claro, usted ha demostrado ser una gran persona y David la aprecia mucho. Él siempre lleva unas llaves de casa en la mochila, si cuando lo lleves no estamos en casa podréis entrar.- Dijo con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Perfecto. Yo me encargo de todo.- Dijo segura la morena.- En cuanto terminemos lo llevaré hasta allí. Puede estar tranquila.- Aseguró la morena.

-Aquí tiene mi número por cualquier cosa que sucede.- Soltó entonces Mary Margaret dándole un pequeño papel con el número.- Sé que David estará feliz de quedarse con usted y no sé como agradecerle todo lo que hace por él.

-No tiene que agradecerlo, David merece todo esto y mucho más.- Aseguró Regina mirando a la mujer levantarse.

Mary Margaret se acercó entonces al niño y se despidió, él estaba feliz por poder quedarse un rato más con su nueva amiga. Regina le sonrió escuetamente como siempre hacía y el niño correspondió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Me puedo quedar!- Soltó entusiasmada.

-Claro que sí, yo te llevaré a tu casa.- Contestó la morena volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

-Guay, entonces podemos seguir pintando.- Dijo el niño concentrándose de nuevo en su dibujo.

-Claro, yo te observo.- Aseguró entonces Regina dándole de nuevo su dibujo para que continuase con lo que hacía.

Regina lo observaba contenta mientras lo corregía de vez en cuando, realmente el niño demostraba entusiasmo y parecía tener mano para pintar pero aun era muy pequeño por lo que sus indicaciones eran simplemente consejos para que el niño se sintiese bien y estuviese contento con todo lo que hacía.

-¿Puedo preguntar una cosa?- Preguntó sin levantar la vista de su dibujo.

-Dime…- Contestó Regina tranquila.

-¿Tienes hijos?- Preguntó demostrando estar un poco celoso.

-No.- Contestó Regina sin darle demasiadas vueltas.

-¿Por qué? Se te dan bien los niños.- Preguntó inocentemente el pequeño sin darse cuenta que eso hacía daño a la morena.

-Yo iba a tener uno hace mucho tiempo pero tuve un accidente y no nació.- Le explicó Regina al niño que bajo la cabeza triste.

-Perdona, no quería ponerte triste.- Dijo entonces David abrazando la cintura de la morena que se sorprendió por el gesto pero no se movió al sentirse reconfortada por esos pequeños brazos.

-Tú no me pones triste, pequeño.- Aseguró la morena acariciando los cabellos del niño.

-¿Tampoco tienes novio?- Preguntó entonces separándose un poco de la morena para mirarla.

Regina se quedó entonces estática, no sabía que contestar ante esa pregunta. Toda su vida había guardado su vida en un baúl muy bien cerrado y no podía permitirse abrirlo en ese momento pues sólo conseguiría sufrir. Como le explicaba su matrimonio, su divorcio posterior… eran sucesos demasiado dolorosos para recordarlos, además de ser difícil de explicar ciertos asuntos que David podía no entender.

-No, tampoco tengo novio.- Habló entonces sin darle demasiadas explicaciones, a pesar de ser un niño había conseguido traer recuerdos demasiados dolorosos a su mente.

-Vaya… mama tampoco tiene novio.- Dijo entonces triste.- Desde que mi papa nos abandono mama no quiere más hombres que yo en su vida.- Soltó haciendo que Regina tuviese que sonreír ligeramente por esas palabras. Era niño sumamente inteligente.

-Seguro que tu madre sólo te necesita a ti para ser feliz.- Aseguró entonces la mujer.

-Yo la cuido mucho.- Soltó entonces con inocencia.- Dice que soy su caballero blanco.- Aseguró sonriendo contento.

-Seguro que lo eres. Prometo que te haré un dibujo para que se lo des a tu madre.- Soltó entonces Regina para gran emoción del niño.

-Guay- Grito guardando el dibujo.

-Venga, vamos a tu casa.- Dijo entonces Regina sonriendo al niño que lo guardó todo en su mochila.

Regina cogió al pequeño de la mano pues no quería que se le escapase o algo por el estilo. Los dos caminaron desde el parque hasta el apartamento de la rubia. David iba explicándole cosas sobre su colegio o sobre sus amigos además de contarle lo que había hecho en el parque de atracciones.

Cuando tan solo quedaban unos metros, Regina comenzó a sentir la presión. No había pensado que al dejar a David en su apartamento podría cruzarse con Emma, en ese momento sus nervios afloraron y su respiración se acelero sin poder evitarlo.

-Ya casi llegamos.- Dijo David sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estará tu madre en casa?- Preguntó la morena despistadamente.

-No lo sé.- Contestó mirando unos segundos a los ojos de la morena antes de seguir su camino.

-Vale.- Regina intentó relajarse y no pensarlo más.

-Mama tenía que trabajar pero no sé si ha terminado.- Dijo entonces sin que Regina le prestase demasiada atención.

-No pasa nada, yo te llevo a casa y si no hay nadie me quedo contigo hasta que lleguen.- Aseguró entonces afianzando su agarre en la mano del niño que asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos subieron andando hasta el apartamento de Emma. David la había guiado perfectamente hacía su casa haciendo que Regina se volviese a sorprender por lo inteligente que estaba demostrando ser. David toco entonces a la puerta esperando que su abuela o que su madre abrieran pero tuvo que esperar algunos minutos hasta que escucho a la rubia gritar al otro lado de la puerta.

-Voy.- Decía con la respiración acelerada corriendo hacia la puerta.

Emma abrió sin mirar, sabía que tenía que ser su madre y su hijo que volvían del parque pero su mirada se quedó absolutamente perdida al ver aquellos ojos posándose en ella.

Regina se había quedado totalmente estática, Emma había abierto la puerta vistiendo una camiseta de tirantas y unos pequeños pantalones de pijama. Tenía el pelo totalmente mojado y estaba bastante roja, suponía que se acababa de duchar.

-Hola mama.- Gritó el niño abrazando a su madre que estaba completamente absorta en esa mujer que también la contemplaba hipnotizada.

-Buenas tarde, señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambas.

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado? Dejadme vuestros comentarios y opiniones. Gracias!**


	14. Chapter 14

-Buenas tardes, señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambas.

-Buenas tardes, Profesora.- Contestó Emma intentando esconder su nerviosismo.

David se había despedido de Regina y había entrado corriendo al baño dejando a las dos mujeres más incómodas que nunca. Regina miraba fijamente a la rubia mientras que Emma observaba sus manos.

-Ya me marcho, sólo venía a dejar a David.- Dijo la morena a punto de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

-Gracias.- Soltó Emma sin más- ¿Dónde está mi madre?- Preguntó entonces cayendo en que no había vuelto a casa.

-Me dijo que tenía que ir a hacer unas compras, David no quería marcharse tan pronto del parque y accedí a cuidar de él y traerlo a casa.- Explicó Regina que se había alejado un poco del cuerpo de la rubia.

-bueno… gracias.- Dijo la rubia demostrando lo incómoda que estaba.- Hasta mañana.- Se despidió mientras iba cerrando la puerta.

-Espero verla mañana en tutorías, tengo algunas cuestiones que plantearle.- Dijo entonces Regina que no soportaba no tener la última palabras.

-Así será.- Dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta y dejando a Regina totalmente conmocionada.

Emma entró en casa y se quedó parada durante unos minutos junto a la puerta, no esperaba ver a su profesora y mucho menos junto a su hijo pero realmente parecían haber hecho buenas migas.

-¿Ya se ha ido?- Preguntó el niño entrando de nuevo.

-Sí.- Contestó simplemente Emma algo más tranquila.

-Joo, quería haber hablado con ella, es que me hacía pis.- Soltó riéndose y viendo como su madre correspondía a esa sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, seguro que la ves pronto.- Aseguró la mujer.

-Claro que sí, mañana en nuestra clase de dibujo.- Contó David sentándose en el sofá.

-A sí… lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo te va?- Preguntó Emma sentándose a su lado.

-Muy bien, mira.- David sacó su dibujo y luego el que Regina había hecho.

-Este me lo regaló Regina, es una paloma.- Aseguró aunque el dibujo era tan bueno que no quedaba duda de lo que era.

-Es muy bonito.- Soltó Emma quedándose embobada con él en las manos y viendo la pulcra caligrafía de la morena en la esquina inferior derecha.

-Sí, ojala yo aprende como ella.- Aseguró él mirando el suyo.

-Estoy segura de que si. – Le dijo Emma antes de levantarse dejándole el dibujo en las manos a su hijo.- Voy a preparar algo para cenar, ¿Qué te apetece? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Noooo.- Gritó el niño riendo después.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Emma sorprendida por la reacción de su hijo.

-Esperemos a la abuela, tu comida está muy mala.- Dijo y se tapo la boca segundos después al ver la cara molesta de su madre.- Lo siento, es que es verdad.- Soltó de nuevo y vio que Emma alzaba una ceja.

-Eres un sinvergüenza.- Soltó Emma tirándose sobre él en el sillón y haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

David no paraba de reír e intentar escapar del agarre de la rubia pero sin demasiado éxito. El niño pataleaba y reía a más no poder mientras Emma se burlaba y se reía también.

-Para, para, para- Decía el niño intentando coger aire.

-No hasta que retires lo que has dicho.- Soltó atacándolo de nuevo.

-No puedo. Me dijiste que no debía mentir.- Soltó sin pensarlo lo que provoco que Emma parase un segundo para luego continuar.

-Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos.- Terminó de decir Emma levantándose un poco y dejando que el niño se recuperase.

-Espera que sea más grande, seguro te gano.- Dijo David cogiendo su mochila para salir medio enfadado hacia su cuarto.

Antes de marcharse la puerta se abrió y apareció Mary Margaret con algunas bolsas en sus manos. Emma se levantó rápidamente para ayudarla con ellas mientras el niño seguía su camino sólo saludando a su abuela con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Preguntó la mujer mayor a Emma que frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué piensas que le he hecho algo?- Preguntó incrédula la rubia.

-Porque sólo se enfada cuando te metes con él.- Soltó Mary Margaret en tono cansado.

-Sólo estábamos jugando, me dijo que mi comida esta mala.- Dijo fingiendo estar indignada por las palabras de su hijo.

-No ha dicho nada que sea mentira, cariño. No te hagas la ofendida.- Aseguró su madre entrando en la cocina.

-Gracias, mama. Eso era lo que quería escuchar.- Soltó Emma acercando las bolsas para meterlas en los armarios.

-Lo sé, cariño.- Dijo Mary Margaret riendo, a veces sentía que tenía que cuidar a dos niños. Incluso a veces David parecía más maduro que Emma.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy a mirar unas cosas de la universidad.- soltó nada más terminar de meter la última caja de cereales en el armario.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar?- Preguntó entonces la mujer mayor.

-Cualquier cosa que prepares, lo haría yo pero ya sabes la opinión de David.- Dijo en tono irónico la rubia saliendo de la cocina.

Pasó algo más de media hora preparando algunos puntos sobre su trabajo para proponérselos y comentarlos con Regina al día siguiente, no quería tener que dedicar todo su tiempo a eso pero si tenía la oportunidad de terminar la carrera en unos meses la aprovecharía. Estaba revisando los últimos detalles cuando se dio cuenta que le iba a hacer falta un libro, tras buscarlo por todas las bibliotecas de la zona ninguna parecía tenerlo o al menos no aparecían en lo catálogos que ella había buscado.

Antes de pensarlo mucho ya había entrado en la página de la universidad y tenía el correo de Regina abierto, no sabía porque lo hacía pues podía perfectamente pedírselo al día siguiente pero tenía la excusa perfecta.

 **Buenas noches,**

 **Le escribía porque llevo un tiempo buscando una obra para tratar mi trabajo y no la encuentro por ningún sitio. Tal vez usted tenga más suerte que yo.**

 **Emma Swan.**

Emma dejo el ordenador encendido mientras seguía trabajando, había buscando bastante bibliografía estaba terminando de revisar el borrador que le había entregado a Regina. El sonido del ordenador hizo que levantase la cabeza.

 **Buenas noches, señorita Swan,**

 **Sí no me da el nombre de la obra me resultara un poco difícil buscarla.**

 **Regina Mills.**

Emma se golpeo mentalmente por el fallo. Ella misma se recriminó por enviar semejante tontería de mensaje pero ahora tendría que contestarle así que se puso a ello aunque le costó bastante.

 **Es una obra sobre Waterhouse de 2008, tiene varios autores. No sé si la conoce pero tengo la fotografía de la portada, se la adjunto por si le sirve de algo. La Universidad tampoco dispone de ningún ejemplar.**

 **Emma Swan.**

 **Tengo esa obra, señorita Swan. Mañana se la llevaré a la tutoría para que pueda usarla sin problemas. Aunque además de esa le daré una pequeña lista que puede resultarle interesante.**

 **R.M.**

Emma leyó el mensaje con una sonrisa en la cara, Regina Mills era la mujer más impredecible del mundo pues a pesar de la simpleza del mensaje en él podía notar las ganas que tenía de ayudarla.

 **¿Por qué no me sorprende que lo tenga? Supongo que es un autor que no le es del todo indiferente, sus obras son muy parecidas a las suyas (Espero que no sea una ofensa, sino más bien un halago)**

 **Gracias, E.S.**

 **Soy profesora de arte, no es raro que tenga ese tipo de obras en casa. Con respecto a la comparación creo que la ofensa sería para el señor Waterhouse pues él es un maestro del pincel.**

 **R.M**

Emma sonrió enormemente al leer ese mensaje de la morena, y no podía quedarse con la duda, tal vez la distancia y la privacidad que le daba el ordenador era lo que le daba el valor suficiente para hablarle de esa manera a su profesora.

 **Supongo que no es raro y sé que él es un maestro pero usted no iba por mal camino cuando lo dejo, al menos eso dicen los grandes críticos del momento. Además de mi hijo y su autorretrato… bueno y su paloma.**

 **E.S.**

 **Los críticos dicen lo que les apetece, consideró mejor crítica la que pueda hacer su hijo pues él no se deja influir por nada ni por nadie, tiene la inocencia que le da la edad.**

 **R.M**

Emma comenzaba a meterse en una zona pantanosa pero no podía dejarlo ahí, Regina Mills era un enigma que estaba deseando desvelar.

 **¿Por qué lo dejo? (Prefiero que no me conteste a que me diga una mentira).**

 **E.S.**

 **Eso a usted no le incumbe, señorita Swan. Ahora si me disculpa es tarde y no estoy para seguir perdiendo el tiempo.**

 **R.M.**

Emma se golpeó mentalmente al ver el mensaje de Regina, acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo, y lo peor de todo es que se tendría que enfrentar a la morena en tan solo unas horas. Esa idea provoco un escalofrío por toda su espalda que la dejo helada, realmente no le daba miedo la máscara fría de Regina sino más bien su posible indiferencia.

La puerta sonó y tras ella apareció su hijo con un pequeño libro en sus brazos, a pesar de haberse enfadado con Emma se le olvidaba rápido y la buscaba.

-¿Me cuentas un cuento? –Preguntó con voz dulce.

-Claro, pero primero vamos a comer que la abuela tiene que tener la cena lista.- Dijo la rubia cogiendo el libro para dejarlo sobre su cama y cargar a David.

-Vale, tengo hambre.- Aseguró entonces el niño cogiéndose del cuello de su madre para no caerse.

Emma y David entraron en la cocina riendo de nuevo, el niño le contaba sobre su día mientras que la rubia le hablaba de su trabajo y sus cosas. Mary Margaret sonreía y participaba de vez en cuando en la conversación.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa, mama?- Preguntó Emma a Mary Margaret que no podía esconderla aunque quisiese.

-Por nada, estoy feliz de veros así.- Contestó la mujer intentando escabullirse.

-Claro… seguro que es eso.- Soltó Emma sin creerse nada.

-¡Mama! Deja a la abuela.- Le regañó el niño a su madre.

-Vale vale.- Dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

-Gracias, cariño.- Dijo la mujer mayor sonriéndole.- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Regina?- LE preguntó la mujer mientras continuaba comiendo.

-Muy bien, aunque se puso un poco triste.- Dijo el niño recordándolo todo.

-¿Por qué?- Se apresuró a preguntar Emma haciendo que su madre alzara una ceja.

-Fue cuando le pregunte si tenía hijos.- Contestó David mientras masticaba, suceso que Emma dejo pasar por alto pues le interesaba el tema.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Insistió la rubia algo impaciente.

-Que no pero que perdió a uno antes de nacer.- Aseguró el niño mirando a su madre que le prestaba toda la atención del mundo.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.- Dijo Emma en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el niño que no había escuchado nada.

-Nada, nada.- Se apresuró a decir.- ¿Qué más te conto?- Preguntó Emma desviando la conversación hacía donde quería llegar.

-Que se había divorciado aunque no sé qué significa eso.- Aseguró el niño.

-Eso es cuando dos personas ya no se quieren y se separan.- Le contestó su abuela al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía Emma ante lo que su hijo le contaba.

Mary Margaret y David siguieron hablando de temas sin importancia mientras que Emma repasaba toda la información que había conseguido de esa mujer que no era capaz de sacar de su cabeza. Tras terminar de cenar se encargó de limpiar la cocina mientras Mary ayudaba a David a ducharse y ponerse el pijama.

-¿Me lo cuentas ahora?- Preguntó el niño totalmente cansado.

-Claro, ven.- Dijo Emma cogiendo en brazos para acurrucarlo contra ella en la cama dejando su portátil sobre la mesa.

-Vale.- David se apoyo sobre el pecho de su madre y miraba fijamente el libro que le había dada.

-¿Otra vez Pinocho?- Preguntó Emma con una sonrisa, casi todos los días le hacía leerle un cuento pero ese se había repetido varias veces.

-Si.- Dijo bostezando.

Emma comenzó a contarle el cuento bajo la atenta atención de su hijo que miraba los dibujos del cuento. Tras varios minutos de narración la rubia se dio cuenta que la respiración de su hijo se había relajado y al mirarlo vio que estaba totalmente dormido. Lo colocó cómodamente a un lado de la cama y apagó todas las luces menos la pequeña lámpara que tenía en la mesita.

Cogió el portátil y siguió trabajando mientras que su hijo dormía tranquilamente a su lado, necesitaba avanzar en varías materias para poder ponerse al día cuanto antes pero al darse cuenta estaba navegando por internet buscando cualquier información que tuviese que ver con Regina Mills, para su frustración no aparecía nada más que sus obras y sus exposiciones además de varios artículos sobre lo hermética que era su vida privada.

Decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo e irse a dormir, al fin y al cabo ya no estaba concentrada y no conseguiría avanzar.

A la mañana siguiente después de dejar a su hijo en el colegio se marchó a la universidad, había quedado con Bella y con Ruby para desayunar antes de ir a clase y por suerte su madre se había ido a sus sesiones de fisioterapia antes así que no la dejaba sola.

-Buenos días, chicas.- Dijo Emma sentándose frente a la pareja.

-Hola.- Dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez.

-¿Cómo estais?- Preguntó mientras pedía su café y su pastel para desayunar.

-Bien, como siempre.- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Guay. ¡Qué hambre!- Soltó la rubia al ver al camarero acercarse.- Gracias.- Dijo tras dejar los platos.

-Eres una glotona.- Le dijo Ruby mirándola con envidia.- ¿Cómo haces para no engordar?- Preguntó.

-No sé, supongo que tengo un buen organismo.- Soltó devorando su pastel.

-Te odio.- Dijo Bella mirándola con cara de enfado fingido.

-Me adoráis.- Soltó Emma limpiándose un poco la boca.

-Mucho, ojala aceptases hacer un trió.- Casi gritó Ruby haciendo que varias personas de alrededor se girasen a mirarla incluido la morena que acababa de entrar en la cafetería.

-Quieres no gritar.- Le regañó Emma enrojeciendo al ver la mirada que Regina le daba antes de dirigirse a la barra a pedir.

-Creo que a ella sí que le encantaría llevarte a la cama.- Soltó entonces Ruby aunque esta vez sí bajo la voz.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Le preguntó Bella que había notado que no era en tono de broma.

-Porque se nota a kilómetros que le gusta Emma, no ves como la mira, si hay veces que la desnuda literalmente.

-Eso son tonterías.- Dijo Emma que seguía comiendo aunque no podía dejar de mirar la espalda de la morena.

Los tres terminaron de desayunar y se marcharon a clase, Emma estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre. No sabía si realmente Regina había escuchado algo o si Ruby realmente tenía razón pero esas ideas no paraban de rondar su cabeza y eso no era una buena señal.

 **No me había dado cuenta de que los mensajes como Guest se habían bloqueado pues yo podía leerlos desde mi correo pero ahora creo que esta todo solucionado y ya aparecen en los comentarios. Gracias por el aviso.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

Regina entró a clase sin mirar a nadie, dejo su maletín sobre la mesa y empezó a encender el ordenador. Al sentarse en la silla vio la mirada de la rubia fija en ella pero la ignoro, aunque no podía ignorar lo que había escuchado minutos antes en la cafetería.

-Buenos días, continuaremos donde lo dejamos ayer.- Soltó sin más mientras se levantaba para comenzar a dar su clase.

Las dos horas pasaron lentas o al menos a la morena se le hicieron eternas, el tiempo parecía no pasar y no le apetecía la interacción ese día así que fue todo un monologo ininterrumpido. Nada más terminar su clase apagó el ordenador y se marchó sin girarse, sabía que tenía una hora para comer y después tendría que atender a la rubia que iría a sus tutorías. Pensó en que no había avisado a David sobre eso pero recordó que Mary Margaret le había dado su número así que simplemente le mando un escueto mensaje para no preocupar al niño ni dejarlo plantado, sabía lo sensible que era y no quería que se enfadase.

Una hora después volvió del restaurante de la universidad donde había decidido comer ese día, no le apetecía coger el coche para ir a su restaurante habitual. Al llegar a su despacho se encontró que la rubia ya la estaba esperando en la puerta de su despacho.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina mientras abría la puerta para entrar.- Siéntese.- Dijo señalándole la silla que había justo enfrente de su escritorio.

-Hola- Contesto Emma sentándose donde le había dicho.

-Dame un minuto.- Dijo Regina mientras se sentaba encendía el ordenador y sacaba varias cosas.

Emma la miraba fijamente lo que no parecía incomodar a la morena pues casi no le prestaba atención a pesar de que sus nervios eran casi incontrolables.

-Aquí tiene su índice con unas correcciones que creó le dará mejor enfoque al trabajo.- Dijo Regina tendiéndole el papel donde tan solo había algunas anotaciones en su pulcra letra en rojo.- Revísala y dígame si le parece bien.- Soltó Regina con su tono gélido.

-Puede dejar ese tono conmigo, profesora.- Dijo Emma mientras leía el documento atentamente.

-No se tome esas confianzas, señorita Swan.- Soltó entonces Regina bastante molesta.

-Creo que las confianzas las tomo usted al pagar el colegio de mi hijo, después de eso creo que podríamos tutearnos, aunque sólo sea cuando estemos a solas.- Aseguró Emma que seguía leyendo el papel.

-Señorita Swan, no sobrepase los límites.- Soltó Regina con el tono más duro que le había ofrecido nunca a Emma.

-Vale, vale.- Dijo Emma levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.

-Aquí tiene unos libros que quizás le vengan bien para su trabajo, son de mi colección privada y a algunos edición limitada.- Dijo Regina señalándole unos cuantos libros que había sobre su escritorio.

-Se los devolveré en cuanto haya terminado.- Aseguró Emma mirándolos, dos de ellos eran lo que había intentado encontrar aunque sin mucho éxito.

-No hay prisa, simplemente cuídelos.- Dijo Regina reclinándose sobre su silla.

Emma se quedó sentada sin moverse, a pesar de que había terminado su tutoría quería seguir allí quería investigar un poco más. Conocer a la tremendamente guapa mujer que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- dijo Emma con mucho cuidado.

-Ya está preguntando, ¿Qué necesita?- Preguntó Regina mirando a la rubia.

-¿Es verdad lo que le contó a mi hijo?- Preguntó Emma aunque realmente la pregunta que deseaba hacerle era otra mucho más directa.

-Sí.- Contestó sin más Regina, tenía que haber pensado en que David le iba a contar todo eso a su madre, pero en ese momento sólo pensaba en que no debía mentirle.

-Veo que es un tema que no desea tratar, y supongo que mucho menos con una alumna.- Dijo Emma bajando un poco la mirada.

-Supone bien.- Dijo Regina con tono duro.

-Sabe… no soy una alumna más, lo puedo notar, si quiere algún día… no sé… hablar… tomar un café…- Balbuceaba Emma que se había arrepentido un segundo después de pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- Preguntó Regina levantándose de su silla para ir a unos de los sillones, no podía seguir mirando a los ojos de esa mujer que la estaba volviendo loca.

-Simplemente lo sé.- Dijo Emma viendo a la mujer moverse.- Siento si suena pretencioso pero…pero…- Emma no pudo continuar con la frase, se estaba metiendo en un lago pantanoso del que no estaba segura que podría salir, o peor aún si querría salir.

-Emma, no siga.- Casi suplicó Regina pues podía imaginar por donde iba la rubia y no le estaba gustando, prefería a esa alumna altanera que no quería nada de ella.

-¿Ahora soy Emma?- Preguntó Emma sonriendo un poco antes de levantarse y sentarse en el sofá enfrente de la morena.

-La tutoría ha acabado.- Dijo Regina entonces volviendo a colocar su máscara.

-Lo sé, pero necesito… necesito saberlo.- Soltó Emma que ya no podía con la frustración.- No sé qué demonios me pasa pero no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza.- Confesó provocando que Regina casi dejase car su mandíbula al suelo por la sorprendente confesión de la rubia.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- Preguntó Regina nerviosa por la situación.

-No lo sé.- Soltó Emma levantándose y marchándose rápidamente del despacho dejando a Regina totalmente petrificada en el sillón.

La morena se quedó totalmente impactada por las palabras de la rubia, no sabía cómo interpretarlas. No quería tener la más mínima esperanza con ella pues si la tenía volvería a sufrir. El sufrimiento era el sentimiento del que más había huido a lo largo de los años y la rubia con dos frases era capaz de derribar los muros que había construido y fortalecido a lo largo de los años.

Se marchó entonces rápidamente de la universidad para poder refugiarse en su casa. Quería pensar que el alcohol y la soledad le harían olvidar todo lo que estaba sintiendo por esa mujer, que además era su alumna y que además tenía un hijo, un niño de que se había prendado nada más conocerlo. Todo parecía ponerse en su contra y su estado de ánimo cada vez era peor.

No paraba de repetirse que eso no le hacía bien, que se sufriría y que ella no estaba hecha para poder ser feliz, pero la insinuación de la rubia volvía a su mente y se repetía una y otra vez como el eco de su voz en una habitación vacía.

-Señora.- Dijo Marian tocando a la puerta y haciendo que los pensamientos de Regina se disolvieran rápidamente.

-He dicho que no me moleste.- Gritó la morena que estaba algo tocada por el alcohol.

-Su madre insiste en verla, no se quiere marchar y ha convencido a seguridad para que no la echen.- Dijo la mujer bajando la cabeza, temía enormemente la reacción de la morena.

-Maldita sea.- Gritó levantándose de nuevo y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacía el encuentro con esa mujer que decía ser su madre.- Tienes el maldito don de aparecer cuando menos lo deseo.- Soltó con asco la morena.

-¿Hay algún momento en el que lo desees?- Preguntó irónicamente la mujer mayor.

-Claro que no.- Gritó frustrada.- Lárgate, déjame vivir mi vida en paz, no es tan difícil. La ciudad es enorme, búscate a alguien a quien amargar la existencia.

-Estas arruinando tu vida, Regina.- Dio la mujer intentando acercarse a la morena que retrocedió.

-¿Cómo tienes el valor de decir eso? ¿Cómo eres capaz siquiera de mirarme a la cara?- Gritó casi desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales.- Tú has arruinado mi vida, tú has destruido todo lo que tenía, todo lo que amaba.- Gritó de nuevo gesticulando mucho.

-Sabes que no es así, que yo lo siento y que no fue mi culpa.- Dijo la otra mujer casi creyéndose ella misma sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- Preguntó Regina que estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

-Quería verte, tengo una exposición en unos meses y quería que expusieras…

-No, fuera.- La corto Regina señalando la puerta.

-Regina… por favor.- Dijo la mujer.

-¿Ya te has quedado sin dinero?- Preguntó aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó la mujer mayor haciéndose la ofendida por esas palabras.

-Porque te conozco y si vienes aquí con la excusa de una exposición es porque no tienes dinero y quieres conseguirlo con mis cuadros.- Soltó Regina sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.- ¿No tienes algún millonario que follarte para que te pague los gustos?.- Espetó con una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro.

-No te permito que insinúes…- Antes de que hablase Regina había salido por la puerta y volvió tan solo unos segundos después con el jardinero.

-Llévatela.- Dijo la morena subiendo las escaleras sin mirarla.

Estaba de un humor de perros, pensó en llamar a Alex para desahogarse pero después de lo sucedido con su marido prefirió no hacerlo así que acabo dándose una larga ducha caliente antes de meterse en la cama sin darle más vueltas al asunto no podía permitir que su madre consiguiese ese efecto en ella.

 **Capitulo cortito pero el tiempo no me ha dado para más. El siguiente será más largo.**


	16. Chapter 16

Habían pasado varias semanas de la declaración de Emma, concretamente tres y media, por lo que tan sólo quedaban algo más de un mes para navidad, la rubia había evitado todo contacto con la morena. Tan sólo iba a clase para marcharse rápidamente una vez que la morena había terminado su explicación.

No entendida como había perdido tanto el control como para hacerle semejante confesión a Regina. Emma sabía que no podía seguir evitándola pues necesitaba volver a reunirse con ella para tratar el trabajo que tenía que entregarle al acabar el curso.

Ese martes Emma estaba mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre, Regina había seguido dándole clases a David y se veían casi todos los días, el niño le contaba todo lo que hacían incluso el interés que demostraba la morena por ella cosa que sólo agravaba el estado de la rubia.

Ruby, Bella y Emma estaban sentadas en la cafetería, acababa de terminar la clase con Regina y a pesar de que las dos primeras tenían que acudir a otra clase no podían dejar a la rubia en ese estado de nervios, aunque ninguna de los entendía porque se encontraba de esa manera.

-¿Qué te pasa, rubia?- Volvió a preguntar Ruby.

-Nada, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.- Aseguro la rubia intentando mostrarse indiferente.

-Claro, y nosotras no lo creemos. Lleva unas semanas bastante extraña, pero te respetamos cuando quieras contarnos aquí estaremos.- Dijo Ruby cogiendo la mano de Emma cariñosamente.

-Gracias, chicas.- Dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa.- Ahora tengo que irme, tengo tutoría.- Soltó en tono de cansancio para no agravar la preocupación de sus amigas.

Emma se dirigió entonces al despacho de la morena, tenía un pánico atroz a entrar en esa habitación. Escuchó varias voces que provenían del interior y prefirió esperar fuera aunque lo que escuchaba no era nada agradable.

-Vente al infierno. Llevas semanas acosándome, que me hayas parido no te da derecho a esta persecución. No volveré a pintar, tú mataste mis ganas y mi motivación para hacerlo ahora acéptalo y déjame en paz.- Se escuchaba claramente desde detrás de la puerta aunque a Emma le hubiese encantado poder escuchar la respuesta eso era imposible hacerlo pues la morena parecía hablar a través del móvil.- Estoy trabajando, que es lo que deberías hacer tú. No te aprovecharas de mí.- Se escuchó un fuerte golpe dentro del despacho antes de ver a Regina salir de allí enfurecida.

Emma estaba apoyada en la pared y se sobresalto al ver la cara de enfado y de frustración con la que Regina había salido del despacho aunque no podía negar que se había relajado ligeramente al verla allí.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Qué desea?- Preguntó manteniendo su tono frío pero rebajándolo con respecto a lo que había escuchado antes.

-Mi… mi… he venido…- Emma tartamudeaba, Regina había conseguido intimidarla.

-Siento si ha escuchado todo eso, pase.- Soltó de repente al ver el nerviosismo de la rubia, un pequeño dolor se instauro en su pecho al pensar que había atemorizado a la mujer.- Pensaba que se había aburrido de su trabajo.- Dijo señalando sus papeles.

-No, simplemente quería tener algo aceptable que presentarle.- Dijo Emma que ya había entrado y había visto el móvil de Regina destrozado en el suelo.

-No se preocupe, tengo unos cuantos de repuesto.- Aseguró Regina sentándose al otro lado de la mesa quitándole importancia al móvil roto.- ¿Me deja ver?- Preguntó Regina.

-Claro.- Emma le tendió el manuscrito, estaba orgullosa de su trabajo pero no estaba segura de si sería lo suficientemente bueno.

-Ha introducido mis sugerencias, me alegro.- Soltó Regina leyendo un poco por encima.

-Así es. Usted sabe más que yo.- Dijo Emma que seguía intimidada.

-No se crea, viendo esto puedo comprobar que no me equivoqué con usted.-Aseguró la morena sin levantar la cabeza del papel.- ¿Por qué ha dejado pasar tanto tiempo?- Preguntó sin más.

-Ya se lo he dicho, quería presentarle algo decente. Por cierto, también traigo sus libros.- Emma lo había olvidado pero se giró y saco los libros que le había prestado la última vez.

-Perfecto.- Regina lo cogió y una descabellada idea pasó por su cabeza. – Quédeselo.- Dijo tendiéndole uno de ellos.- Creo que le será muy útil y en mi estantería solo está cogiendo polvo.- Aseguró tendiéndoselo a la rubia.

-No puedo aceptarlo, es suyo.- Dijo Emma declinando la oferta.

Regina no se lo tomo a mal pero tampoco tenía pensado insistir así que simplemente lo dejo sobre su mesa mientras seguía leyéndolo.

-¿Tiene prisa?- Preguntó Regina de repente.

-No, ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Emma que se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Si se queda tal vez pueda darle el manuscrito revisado, aunque sólo sea por encima, así podrá revisarlo y probablemente tenerlo casi listo para navidad.- Dijo Regina que había recordado que David le había dicho que Emma había pensado irse a su pueblo para navidad.

-No hay prisa, puedo esperar.- Soltó Emma aunque lo que deseaba realmente era huir de allí.

-Perfecto.

Regina se levantó entonces y se fue a unos de los sillones sacando un pequeño lápiz del lapicero para corregir cualquier fallo. Con la mirada invitó a Emma a hacer lo mismo, esta se sentó enfrente y saco un libro que estaba leyendo para no perder el tiempo.

No llevaban ni media hora cuando el móvil de la rubia sonó.

-Disculpa.- Dijo Emma cogiéndolo allí mismo.- Dime cariño.- La rubia había escuchado a David nada más coger el móvil.

-Mami, la abuela, la abuela.- Decía sin parar de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Emma se había levantado, estaba poniéndose nerviosa.

Regina se había tensado al ver la cara de susto que tenía la rubia, no podía entender como había pasado de estar serenamente sentada enfrente de ella leyendo a ese estado de nervios.

Emma salió entonces corriendo, había dejado todo allí. Simplemente con su móvil en la mano intentando relajar al niño había desaparecido. Regina se había quedado estática y al reaccionar la rubia ya había desapareció.

No tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar al apartamento, donde se encontró a varios médicos dentro de su casa además de a la vecina de enfrente cargado a David que no paraba de llorar. La imagen ante sus ojos le produjo una dolorosa sensación de déjà vu. Veía a su padre ensangrentado e inconsciente rodeado de médicos pero sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada por él. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus mejillas pero al mirar a David supo que debía que ser fuerte y que no podía hundirse ahora.

Se acercó lentamente al niño que la miro con los ojos llorosos antes de tirarse sobre ella. Emma lo abrazó fuertemente antes de acercarse a unos de los médicos que allí había.

-¿Qué tiene?- Preguntó entonces la rubia casi sin voz.

-¿Es usted familiar?- Preguntó el hombre.

-Soy su hija. – Soltó Emma muy nerviosa.

-Parece que ha tenido un ataque al corazón pero hemos conseguido estabilizarla y la llevaremos al hospital.- Dijo entonces el hombre.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- Preguntó inocentemente el niño.

-Es pronto para decirlo pero evoluciona bien.- Dijo el hombre girándose para mirar a sus compañeros.

Emma lleno rápidamente una bolsa con una muda para ella y para David para poder irse al hospital a acompañar a su madre. Emma cogió su coche y subió al niño que estaba bastante alterado en la parte de atrás para que fuese seguro en su sillita.

Media hora después Emma estaba entrando en el hospital con la bolsa en la mano y David en los brazos, no había tenido tiempo de llamar a nadie para que se quedasen con él.

-Busco la habitación de Mary Margaret Swan.- Dijo Emma acercándose a recepción.

-La 308, final del pasillo, coja el ascensor, tercera planta primer pasillo.- Le indicó la mujer mayor que estaba allí sentada.

-Gracias.- Dijo saliendo rápidamente de allí.

David estaba bastante inquieto pero no había hablado nada durante todo el viaje pero Emma estaba demasiado preocupada para pensar en eso, simplemente llegó a la habituación y entró precipitadamente para ver a su madre acostada en una cama dormitando.

Emma dejo a David sentarse a los pies de la cama de Mary Margaret mientras que ella dejaba la maleta y se acercaba lentamente a su madre para intentar ver como se encontraba.

-¿Mama?- Preguntó Emma suavemente.

No tuvo respuesta pero un médico llego segundos después para interrumpir ese momento de desesperación de la rubia.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Es usted familia de la paciente?- Preguntó mirando el informe.

-Soy su hija. ¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó Emma abrazando a su hijo con desesperación.

-Está estable, por suerte llegamos a tiempo. Ahora mismo está sedada, se despertara en un par de horas y la tendremos en observación durante al menos 48 horas aunque esperamos que no se repita.- Dijo el hombre revisando las máquinas a las que estaba conectada la mujer mayor.

-Está bien, gracias.- Dijo Emma viendo al hombre marcharse.- Vente, vamos a sentarnos.- Le dijo Emma a su hijo cogiendo en brazos y tumbándolo contra su pecho en la silla.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- Preguntó con preocupación el niño.

-Claro que sí, la abuela es muy fuerte y tú muy valiente.- Dijo Emma dejándole un beso en la frente.

-Llamé a la vecina porque me asuste y no me acordaba de cómo llamarte.- Explicó el niño dejando escapar un lágrima.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, eres el caballero que ha salvado a la abuela.- Aseguró la rubia sonriéndole al niño.

David no respondió simplemente sonrió y se abrazó aún más a su madre hasta quedarse dormido a pesar de ser temprano el niño se había asustado demasiado y eso había provocado que se bloquease y sintiese ese miedo y cansancio.

Emma por su parte se quedó sentada con el niño en sus brazos, el cansancio también hizo acto de presencia pero no se durmió prefería estar pendiente a cualquier cosa.

-Emma…- Murmuró su madre dos horas después.

-¡Mama!- Dijo Emma moviéndose y dejando al niño acostado cómodamente en la silla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó mirando alrededor.

-Has sufrido un infarto.- Dijo Emma con suavidad para no sobresaltar a su madre.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó llevándose las manos a la boca.

-No pasa nada, todo está bien. Tendrás que estar en observación 48 horas y después te dará en alta.- Dijo Emma cogiéndole la mano con cariño.

-David… él…- Mary Margaret no sabía cómo expresarse.

-Está bien, sólo estaba un poco nervioso pero he conseguido tranquilizarlo. Ahora es tu salvador.- Dijo Emma sonriéndole.

-Menos mal.- Dijo Mary Margaret cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Ahora necesito que estés tranquila y que te recuperes cuanto antes. Voy a llamar a Ruby para que se quede con él y yo pasaré la noche contigo.- Dijo la rubia separándose para buscar su móvil en la bolsa.

-No hace falta, cariño. Vete y cuida de él.- Dijo entonces la morena mayor.

-De eso nada… Yo me quedo contigo y David se lo va a pasar genial con la loca de Ruby.- Aseguró riéndose.

-Vale.- Contestó Mary Margaret con cansancio.- Acuesta a David a mi lado, no quiero que le duela el cuello.- Dijo entonces la mujer.

Emma obedeció y tras acostar al niño a lado de su madre se marchó para poder hablar por teléfono con su amiga. Al encender el móvil se dio cuenta de que lo tenía silenciado y que además tenía varias llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido.

Había decidido no darle más importancia y se disponía a marcar el número de Ruby cuando el móvil comenzó a vibrar fuertemente, el mismo número que había visto antes. Decidió cogerlo por si era algo importante.

-Dígame.- Dijo Emma a través del móvil.

-¿Señorita Swan?- Preguntó una voz tremendamente familiar al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Regina?- Preguntó Emma completamente sorprendida.

-Perdone que la llame pero me sorprendió la forma en la que se marchó de mi despacho.- Se justificó la morena que ahora le parecía una idea horrible haberla llamado.

-Lo siento, mi hijo me llamó y tenía que atenderlo.- Contestó Emma que seguía bastante conmocionada por la llamada de la morena.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? –Preguntó Regina con tono preocupado.

-No, por suerte él está bien pero mi madre está en el hospital.- Confesó la rubia dejándose caer en una de las sillas que allí había.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Insistió la morena que no podía evitar sentirse así con todo lo referente a la rubia.

-Se quedará en observación pero parece que por suerte sí.- Dijo Emma pasando su mano por sus cabellos nerviosa.

-Me alegra oír eso.- Aseguró Regina y Emma pudo notar que las palabras era totalmente sinceras.

-Gracias, y siento de nuevo haberla dejado con la palabra en la boca. Estaré unos días sin poder ir a clase pero me pondré al día.- Aseguró la rubia.

-No se preocupe, es comprensible. ¿Cómo esta David?- Le preguntó la morena que no podía evitar preocuparse por ese niño que se había colado sin querer en su corazón.

-Está bien, aquí durmiendo con su abuela.- Dijo Emma.

-Los hospitales no son sitio para los niños.- Aseguró Regina en tono duro aunque Emma no se lo tomo a mal.

-Lo sé, me disponía a llamar a Ruby por si podía cuidar de él por esta noche.- Dijo Emma que no sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto de la conversación con su profesora.

-Yo podría hacerme cargo de él.- Soltó entonces la morena sin pensarlo demasiado.- Es decir, él se encuentra bien conmigo y yo…- Su seguridad quedó reducida a cenizas al no escuchar una respuesta de la rubia.

-No quiero molestarla…- Dijo Emma que seguía impactada por ese ofrecimiento.

-No es molestia. Estoy segura que la Señorita Lucas tendrá otros planes.- Soltó Regina volviendo a ser la de siempre.- David estará bien conmigo, se lo aseguro.

-Estoy segura de que sí. Acepto entonces.- Soltó Emma que no podía negarse.

-Perfecto. Mándeme la dirección del hospital, pasaré por allí en media hora.- Dijo Regina colgando antes de que Emma pudiese decir nada más.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Gracias por leer y comentar, estáis respondiendo increíblemente bien ante esta historia y estoy muy agradecida por ello. Como "premio" os adelanto que la relación de las dos avanzará notablemente en los próximos capítulos.**


	17. Chapter 17

Media hora después Regina estaba entrando por la puerta del hospital, no entendía su arrebato y su ofrecimiento pero no podía negar que todo lo referente a esa rubia la estaba descolocando y estaba poniendo su mundo del revés. A pesar de evitarlo todo lo que podía, Emma Swan conseguía desarmarla y David jugaba a su favor, por lo que era un claro dos contra uno, en el que Regina tenía todas las perder o las de ganar si se dejaba llevar y destruía toda esa máscara y coraza que había creado a su alrededor.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo Regina entrando, tras haber tocado, en la habitación que Emma le había indicado en su mensaje.

-Hola.- Gritó David corriendo hacía ella para abrazarse a sus píes, movimiento que Regina no vio venir.

-buenas tardes.- Contestaron las dos mujeres sonriendo al ver la reacción del niño.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Preguntó educadamente Regina que había conseguido separarse un poco del niño para acercarse a la cama de la mujer mayor.

-Por suerte mucho mejor.- Contestó la mujer.- Lo único que me tienen aquí encerrada.- Añadió con una sonrisa.

-Es lo mejor, señora Swan. El médico sabrá tratarla, estoy segura.- Dijo Regina acariciando el cabello del niño que seguía a su lado.

-Seguro que sí, y muchas gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros.- Dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-No hay de qué.- Contestó Regina mirando a Emma que no había hablado más allá del saludo inicial.- Señorita Swan, ¿Podemos hablar fuera?- Le preguntó Regina que vio como la mujer asentía.

Emma salió detrás de Regina, primero coloco a su hijo al lado de su abuela para que hablase con ella y no se desesperase. Nada más salir se encontró con la morena de pie al lado de la puerta con las manos apoyadas sobre sus caderas, podía parecer una postura bastante intimidatoria pero Emma no lo vio así.

-Gracias.- Dijo Emma nada más llegar a la altura de la morena.

-No tiene que darlas.- Aseguró Regina.- ¿Tomamos un café?- Preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado pues sabía que si lo pensaba se arrepentiría.

-Claro.- Emma se encamino entonces hacía la cafetería seguida de cerca por la morena que estaba algo más nerviosa de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Las dos entraron en silencio a la cafetería sentándose en una de las mesas que había al fondo, donde no había tanto movimiento y podrían conversar tranquilas. El camarero se acercó y ambas pidieron un café.

-¿Está segura que no es una molestia quedarse con David?- Preguntó insegura la mujer.

-Claro que no, además creo que estará mejor conmigo que con la señorita Lucas.- Dijo Regina sin darse cuenta de que esa afirmación había molestado a la rubia.- Sin querer menospreciar la ayuda que le da.- Explicó haciendo que Emma se relajase un poco.

-Realmente no es muy dada a cuidar de niños pero creo que lo hubiese hecho bien, además estando con Bella todo sería más fácil.- Explicó Emma tranquilamente.

-He notado que son muy cercanas.- Dijo Regina como si no supiese nada, quería ver la reacción de la rubia.

-Mucho, son pareja.- Soltó sin más Emma sonriendo.

-No me sorprende para nada.- Aseguró Regina que dejo ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ruby no es la maestra del disimulo precisamente.- Soltó Emma dejando ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro que consiguió que Regina también sonriese ligeramente.-De nuevo gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros.- Dijo de nuevo Emma al notar el silencio entre ellas.

-No tiene que darlas, no es bueno que un niño pase tanto tiempo en un hospital- Aseguró Regina bebiendo su café que acababa de llegar.

-Lo sé, pero no tenía más remedio. Nuestra vecina quería quedarse con él pero no había quién lo separase de mí, estaba bastante asustando aunque gracias a él mi madre este bien.- Contestó Emma bebiendo también de su café con la mirada más que preocupada.

-En ese caso mejor vamos por él cuanto antes.- Dijo Regina en un tono más autoritario de lo que le hubiese gustado en un principio.

-A sus ordenes.- Soltó Emma en tono de broma.

-No bromee, señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina levantándose para ir a pagar.

-Yo invito.- Aseguró Emma levantándose y dejando un billete sobre la mesa.

-Gracias.

Las dos se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación, Emma le contó a Regina que David aún no sabía nada pues no quería inquietarlo demasiado. Entraron juntas a la habitación y se encontraron a David sobre la cama jugando con su abuela, ambos reían y se divertían.

-Ven, cariño.- Dijo Emma cogiendo a David es sus brazos para hablar con él.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él preocupado.

-Tranquilo, simplemente tengo una propuesta que hacerte.- Dijo Emma que sabía cómo convencer a su hijo.

-¿Qué es?- Volvió a preguntar con impaciencia.

-Regina ha venido a ver a la abuela y me ha propuesto que te vayas a dormir esta noche con ella, ¿Quieres?- Le preguntó mirando a Regina que se encontraba bastante nerviosa.

-¡Sí!- Gritó el niño entusiasmado ante esa idea pero su sonrisa se diluyo en unos segundos.- ¿Quién cuidará entonces de la abuela?- Preguntó bastante triste en ese momento pero pudo ver las sonrisas que se instauraban en el rostro de las tres mujeres que se enternecieron.

-Yo cuidaré de la abuela.- Dijo Emma.- Puedes pasar por casa y coger lo que necesites.- Aseguró Emma dejando al niño de pie en el suelo.

-Vale, pero mañana después del cole vengo.- Aseguró saltando como un gatillo sobre la cama de su abuela para darle un beso.

-Seguro, yo te traeré.- Dijo Regina mirando al niño.

David se despidió de Emma y de su abuela antes de coger la bolsa que Emma había preparado deprisa antes de salir de casa hacía el hospital. Regina cogió la mano del niño y ambos salieron del hospital junto antes de que Regina le dejase a Emma una tarjeta con su móvil para que contactase con ella cuando quisiese.

Regina subió a David en su coche, como no tenía sillita especial para él le puso el cinturón de seguridad con mucho cuidado para que no se saliese y no le hiciese daño. Después se subió a su coche y se dirigió a su casa.

-¿Podemos ir a mi casa?- Preguntó David que estaba muy callado.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó Regina mirando al niño por el espejo retrovisor.

-Quiero coger mi pijama, lo he olvidado.- Dijo al darse cuenta que su madre no lo había metido.

-¿Te parece si compramos uno nuevo?- Preguntó Regina intentando aliviar un poco la tensión que el niño estaba sintiendo.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó él.

-Claro, te compraré el que quieras.- Soltó Regina con una mini sonrisa en su cara.

David sonrió entonces, Regina se desvió de su camino para parar en un centro comercial y así poder comprar todo lo necesario. La morena aparcó el coche a unos metros de la puerta del gran centro comercial, David parecía bastante asombrado y miraba a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa.

-Es muy grande.- Dijo una vez que Regina le había soltado el cinturón para salir del coche.

-Claro que sí. Así podemos encontrar todo lo que quieras.- Contestó Regina cogiendo fuertemente la mano del niño con miedo a que se le soltase y se perdiese.- Venga, vamos a esa tienda.- Dijo señalando una que había justo enfrente.

-Vale.- El niño iba saltando y riendo entre medio de la gente.

Los dos entraron y la dependienta se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. David correspondió y Regina simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué desea?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Un pijama.- Dijo contestó el niño sonriendo.

-Venga, ven.- Dijo la dependiente guiándolos a la zona de ropa de niño.- ¿Te gusta este?- Preguntó señalándole un de dibujos.

-¿David?- Le preguntó con Regina.- Elige el que más te guste.

-Me gusta ese.- Dijo David señalando un pijama que había con los dibujos de los personajes de Marvel.

-Deme ese, vamos a probártelo.- Soltó Regina que cogió el pijama y dirigió al niño al probador, David era tan independiente que no dejo que la morena lo vistiese y lo intentó él.- Puede traerme unas zapatillas de casa de este número- Dijo tendiéndole los zapatos que le niño llevaba para que lo comprobase.- y un par de calzoncillos, y una bata también.- Soltó Regina que pensaba todo lo que necesitaría para esa noche.

-Entendido.- Dijo la dependienta antes de desaparecer.

-Te queda muy bien.- Aseguró Regina viendo al niño ya vestido con su abrigado pijama.

-Es muy chulo, pero es mucho dinero seguro que mama se enfada.- Soltó el niño al ver todo lo que la dependienta traía.

-No es un problema, yo me encargo de tu madre, ¿Vale?- Preguntó Regina para que el niño se relajase un poco.

-Vale.- Contestó quitándose el pijama para volver a ponerse su ropa.

-Vamos a comprar una tarta para el postre, ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Regina que ya había pagado todo lo que le había comprado al niño.

-Sí.- Dijo cogiendo la mano de Regina para caminar junto a ella.- Eres muy buena, me gusta estar contigo.- Aseguró el niño sonriendo.

-Yo también disfruto de tu compañía, pequeño.- Dijo Regina cariñosamente, su corazón latía más rápido cuando el niño estaba a su lado.

Ninguno habló más, Regina compró la tarta que el niño eligió y tras comprar algunas cosas más para la cena y el desayuno del niño salieron de allí. Los dos llegaron media hora después a la mansión de la morena, el tráfico hizo que su viaje fuese largo pero David no dejaba de hablar y Regina disfrutaba de ello.

-¿Es tu casa?- Preguntó con la boca abierta al ver la mansión de la morena.

-Sí.- Contestó Regina cogiendo su mano y las bolsas para entrar.

-¡Qué grande!- Casi gritó el niño que estaba alucinando.

-Entra.- Dijo Regina viendo al niño parado mirando todo a su alrededor con bastante interés.

David obedeció y entró lentamente a la casa, miraba a todos lados. Supervisaba todo lo que allí había. Era una casa enorme, él nunca había estado en una tan grande y tan bonita por lo que se paso todo el rato mirando.

-¡Marian!- Gritó Regina para que la mujer la escuchase.

-Sí, señora.- Dijo mujer entrando y quedando totalmente petrificada al ver al niño que acompañaba a Regina esa noche.

-Guarde la tarta y dígale a la cocinera que nos prepare dos plato de pasta.- Dijo tendiéndole la bolsa con la comida.

-Sí, señora.- Volvió a decir sin atreverse a preguntar por el niño.

-David pasará la noche aquí, dormirá en la habitación anexa a la mía. Cualquier cosa que necesite se lo dais. Cambiad las sábanas de la cama mientras nosotros cenamos- Dijo antes de coger la mano del niño para subir las escaleras.- Vamos a enseñarte el cuarto.

-Vale.- Contestó el niño que seguía alucinando.

Regina guió al niño a la habitación que quedaba al lado de la suya, la mansión era enorme y tenía varios dormitorios totalmente amueblados aunque nadie los había usado en mucho tiempo. Decidió dejar el que estaba más cerca por si por la noche se levantaba poder escucharlo y que no se asustase.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Regina dejando las bolsas sobre la cama.

-Sí, es muy grande.- Aseguró el niño mirando la gran habitación decorada con muebles negros y una gran cama de matrimonio que le pareció enorme. Todo estaba perfectamente colocado.

-No es para un niño pero no tengo otra.- Dijo Regina que había pensado cederle la habitación que iba a ser para su hijo pero lo descartó al recodar que no había sido capaz de entrar en ella desde que lo había perdido.

-Es bonita.- Dijo el niño subiéndose a la cama después de haberse quitado los zapatos para saltar un poco.

-Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer.- Dijo Regina mientras ella sacaba la ropa del niño y la colocaba en un cajón.

-Es divertido.- Aseguró el niño que reía a carcajadas.

-Ya lo veo.- Soltó Regina sonriendo ante la inocencia y la felicidad que demostraba el niño.- Vamos a la bañera.- Le dijo entonces.- Emma no tardará en llamar y quiero que estés listo.- Dijo haciendo que el niño sonriese al pensarlo.- Ese es el baño.- Dijo señalando la puerta que había en un lado.

-Vale. Vamos.- Dijo David con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Es una piscina?- Pregunto al ver la gran bañera que allí había.

-No, la piscina esta en el jardín.- Contestó Regina sin pillar el tono gracioso del niño.- Voy a llenarla.

David se quitó rápidamente la ropa y se preparó para meterse en la bañera, Regina no la llenó mucho pues le daba miedo que el niño pudiese ahogarse o cualquier cosa. Nada más apagar el grifo metió su mano y comprobó que no estaba muy caliente, David hizo lo mismo y un escalofrió lo recorrió al notar el agua.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó a la morena que asintió y se sentó en la taza tras ayudarlo un poco a meterse.

-¿Esta buena?- Preguntó Regina indecisa, nunca había tenido que cuidar de un niño y estaba nerviosa.

-Claro, está muy buena.- Dijo él jugando un poco con las burbujas que había generado el gel que Regina había echado.

Regina observaba al niño divertirse en el agua mientras que ella estaba sentada supervisando que no le pasase nada. La morena intentaba mostrarse seria y sobria pero con ese niño al lado le resultaba totalmente imposible.

Cuando llevaban más de media hora en el baño el agua se empezó a enfría por lo que Regina metió un poco más de agua caliente. David sonreía y se movía de un lado a otro.

-Tenemos que bajar a cenar.- Dijo Regina arrodillándose al lado de la bañera para aclarar el cuerpo del chico.

-¡Guay!- Soltó el niño con una sonrisa.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Regina comenzó a echar un poco de agua sobre la cabeza del moreno mientras este no dejaba de moverse y reírse. En uno de esos movimientos un poco de agua salió de dentro de la bañera y mojo la camiseta de Regina.

-Perdón.- Dijo el niño quedándose quieto. Sabía que Regina era buena pero a veces tenía un carácter difícil, hasta él que era un niño lo había notado.

-Así que…- Dijo Regina mostrándose totalmente enfadada.- Sin vergüenza.- Volvió a decir viendo la cara de susto del niño sonrió, se estaba burlando de él.

Regina empezó a mojar también al niño y el cuarto de baño se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Los dos reían y se mojaban mutuamente. Regina no recordaba la cantidad de años que hacía que no reía de esa manera, sin preocupaciones y hasta que le dolía el costado de tanto hacerlo.

-Una tregua.- Soltó Regina tirando del tapón y cogiendo al niño con una toalla.

-Vale.- Dijo el niño dejándose secar.

Regina lo vistió con cuidado y lo dejo sentado en la cama con un cómic que le había comprado, se lo leería más tarde. La morena se fue entonces a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa, decidió dejar sus trajes elegantes y simplemente se puso un pantalón deportivo una camiseta de manga larga. Antes de salir su móvil sonó, vio que no conocía el móvil y supuso que sería la rubia.

-Regina Mills.- Dijo como lo hacía siempre.

-Soy Emma, buenas noches.- Contestó la rubia.- ¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Está en su cuarto, acabo de ducharlo y vamos a cenar en unos minutos.- Contestó Regina dirigiéndose al cuarto donde David seguía sentado mirando los dibujos del cómic.- ¡David! Es mama.- Le dijo tendiéndole el móvil para que hablase con ella.

-Mami.- Gritó entusiasmado.- La casa de Regina es enorme y tiene una bañera que parece una piscina.- Soltó entusiasmado.

-Me alegro de que estés bien cariño.- Dijo Emma sintiendo una punzada al darse cuenta de que ella nunca podría darle ese tipo de cosas a su hijo.

-Pero te echo de menos, y a la abuela.- Soltó haciendo que Emma dejase esa idea lejos.

-Yo también, cariño. Mañana nos vemos ahora tengo que cuidar mucho de la abuela.- Contestó sabiendo que con eso le bastaría al niño.

-Lo sé. Yo cuidaré de Regina.- Contestó él haciendo que la morena se sintiese totalmente conmovida.

-Claro que sí. Pásame con ella para despedirme. Te amo, mi amor.- Le dijo la rubia a su hijo que también se despidió.- Gracias por todo.- Dijo al escuchar a la morena.

-No hay de qué. ¿Qué necesita?- Preguntó Regina.

-Nada, mañana pasaré temprano a por David para llevarlo al colegio.- Dijo Emma.

-Está bien. Tiene mi dirección.- Aseguró Regina despidiéndose de ella.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Gracias por leer y comentar. Próximo capítulo con un más que claro acercamiento entre ambas, espero que la espera merezca la pena.**


	18. Chapter 18

Regina y David cenaron tranquilamente entre risas y conversaciones sobre el colegio del niño y el trabajo de la morena. Los dos estaba muy cansados por lo que después de tomar una porción de tarta se fueron a la cama, David estaba inquieto por lo que Regina se acostó a su lado mientras le leía el cómic que habían comprado en el centro comercial.

David se había dormido y Regina decidió no dejarlo solo esa noche por lo que simplemente se acostó a su lado y se quedó ella también dormida.

A la mañana siguiente fue Marian la que la despertó, había dejado su despertador en su dormitorio y a pesar de que casi nunca lo necesitaba ese día se había quedado dormida. David estaba profundamente dormido apoyado sobre su barriga, se había destapado y se había girado completamente en la cama.

-Señora, hay una señorita esperándola.- Dijo Marian tocando a la puerta suavemente, pues ya había comprobado su dormitorio y seguía vacio.

-Ya bajo. – Contestó Regina con la voz adormilada.

Regina se desperezó un poco y tras ponerse una bata larga se fue a su dormitorio para cambiarse. En unos minutos había terminado y ya bajaba las escaleras totalmente arreglada.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina llegando al salón.

-Hola.- Contestó Emma que tenía la misma cara que David el día anterior.

-¿Quiere algo de desayunar?- Preguntó Regina educadamente.

-No, gracias.- Contestó Emma rápidamente.

-David sigue dormido estoy segura que nos dará tiempo a tomar algo antes de que se despierte, es temprano.- Aseguró mirando el reloj que allí había.

-Está bien.

Regina se encaminó entonces hacía la cocina seguida de cerca por Emma que seguía contemplando todo a su alrededor. Nada más llegar se encontraron con la cocinera, quién lo tenía todo preparado.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.- Dijo Regina sirviendo ella el café.

-Alucinante.- Soltó Emma.- Bonita casa.- Dijo después algo más calmada.

-Gracias. Siéntese.- Le indicó en taburete que había justo enfrente de ella.

-Gracias.- Contestó Emma sentándose tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra su madre?- Preguntó Regina sirviéndose una tostada.

-Mucho mejor, por suerte esta tarde le darán el alta.- Aseguró Emma con una sonrisa.

-Me alegró mucho. David las ha echado de menos.- Soltó entonces Regina.

-No está acostumbrado a quedarse con nadie.- Aseguró Emma que también se servía.

-Es pequeño aunque él quiera pensar que no.- Soltó Regina.

-No sé como podré agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi.- Dijo entonces Emma seriamente.

-No tiene que hacerlo, de verdad. Lo hago con mucho gusto.- Aseguró Regina bajando un poco la voz.- ¿Subimos a ver a su hijo?- Preguntó una vez que había terminado su tostada.

-Claro.- Emma dio el último bocado antes de levantarse para poder acompañarla.

Regina caminaba un metro por delante de Emma guiándola hacía la habitación de David. Antes de llegar se paró un segundo y Emma chocó con ella sin querer. Al girarse sus labios se quedaron a unos solos centímetros.

Emma bajo sus ojos hacía esa cicatriz que había sobre el labio inferior de la morena, labios que estaba deseando besar, devorar y morder pero se contuvo, no quería que la morena se molestase y retrocediesen después de todo lo que había avanzado con ella. Regina se sentía igual, habían pasado unos segundos mirándose intensamente, ella también deseaba esos labios, hacía tanto años que no besaba unos labios que realmente anhelaba. Labios con los que soñaba y que se habían convertido en su obsesión día y noche.

Tuvo que ser Regina la que se acercó a ella, paso su mano lentamente por el cuello de Emma. A pesar de llevar sus tacones la rubia era un poco más alta que ella por lo que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas y así conseguir unir sus labios. Emma no se movió, no podía moverse, el contacto con esos labios la habían petrificado. El sabor a café los hacía aún más deliciosos de lo que había podido soñar.

Regina hizo el amago de separarse de ella al notar que Emma no respondía a su beso, era más decepción que otra cosa, pero antes de poder hacerlo la morena notó como la rubia pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de la morena y unía sus labios aún más apasionadamente. Regina correspondió y las dos se quedaron así.

Sus cuerpos estaban unidos, no había espacio entre ellas. Emma movía sus labios habilidosamente sobre los de la morena, que respondía gustosamente a esos movimientos.

-Mami.- Dijo David que se acababa de despertar.

Regina y Emma se separaron rápidamente y sus mejillas enrojecieron al darse cuenta de que el niño lo había visto todo. Emma fue la primera en reaccionar y cogió al pequeño en brazos, este se iba limpiando los ojos para desperezarse un poco.

-Cariño.- Dijo Emma sin más, no sabía que decir o hacer.

-¿Sois novias?- Preguntó inocentemente el niño.- ¿Cómo Ruby y Bella?- Preguntó al ver que su madre no contestaba.

Emma se giró entonces para mirar a la morena que se había quedado estática en su sitio. No podía moverse y Emma le estaba pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. Regina se recuperó entonces.

-Quedó tarta de anoche. ¿Quieres desayunar?- Preguntó la morena y vio al niño sonreír y asentir.

Los tres bajaron despacio por las escaleras. Emma seguía llevando a David en brazos mientras que Regina iba delante de ellos. No hablaban nada, simplemente esquivándose la mirada.

-¿Y ese pijama?- Preguntó Emma que no se había fijado hasta ese momento.

-Me lo ha comprado Regina.- Dijo contento.

-Gracias de nuevo. Se lo pagaré.- Aseguró entonces Emma sonriendo a su hijo que disfrutaba comiendo un trozo de tarta y un vaso de chocolate que Regina le había preparado.

-No tiene que hacerlo. Es un regalo.- Aseguró Regina sentándose en frente de ambos.

-Esta rico.- Soltó entonces David comiendo rápidamente.- ¿Puedo ir a por mí cómic?- Preguntó antes de terminar de desayunar.

-Vale, pero no tardes.- Dijo Emma que necesitaba quedarse a solas con Regina un momento.

-¿Sabes llegar?- Preguntó Regina sin moverse.

David sólo asintió y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Emma se giro y se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos oscuros de la morena. El silencio se volvió incómodo y ambas mujeres se removían en sus sillas.

-Señorita Swan…- Habló Regina pero se vio interrumpida por la rubia.

-Antes de que diga que es un error quiero que sepa que me ha encantado y que había pensado en ello durante mucho tiempo.- Soltó Emma en un ataque de valentía. Se había cansado de mentirse y mentir al mundo.

-Emma…- Volvió a decir Regina en un tono casi de súplica.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Usted es diferente a mi.- Dijo mirando alrededor en un acto reflejo que hizo que Regina se diese cuenta a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-No, no, Emma. No pienses así.- Dijo Regina sintiéndose mal por hacer que la rubia sintiese eso.

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento. Nunca había sentido esto, realmente no sé lo que siento pero…- Emma se quedó sin palabras, no sabía explicarse.

-Emma, no es un problema de estatus como tú creas.- Aseguró Regina intentando relajar a la rubia.- Soy tú profesora además de ser… una persona… yo no…- Regina se quedó parada no sabía qué hacer o decir, se había quedando totalmente paralizada.

-¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Qué eres una insensible? ¿Qué no sabes querer?-Preguntó Emma que había visto la mirada triste de Regina y le hizo llegar a esa conclusión.- Eso no es cierto, me lo ha demostrado con ese beso, además de con su actitud con David.- Aseguró la rubia mirándola fijamente.

-Emma yo…- No quería sentirse vulnerable pero cada vez le costaba más.

-No lo diga, no pasa nada.- Emma se levantó del taburete para salir de esa casa.- David vístete tenemos que pasar por casa antes de ir al colegio.- Gritó Emma desde las escaleras.

-No se vaya.- Dijo Regina que había llegado a su lado. Verse sola en esa cocina después haber estado llena de vida la desarmo. Ver los ojos vacios de la rubia le había provocado un fuerte pinchazo en el corazón.

Ambas estaban frente a frente a los píes de las escaleras de la mansión. Regina miraba intensamente a la rubia mientras que esta intentaba mantener la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos que había admitido tan solo uno segundos antes.

-No se preocupe, podrá seguir viendo a David y esto no saldrá de aquí.- Dijo Emma segura de que era eso lo que quería decirle la morena.

-Estoy de acuerdo con que esto no salga de aquí…- Aseguró Regina en un momento de valentía.- pero me gustaría, no sé… tal vez podríamos…- La morena no sabía poner en palabras todo lo que en su mente estaba sucediendo.

-¿Esta insinuado…?- Emma tampoco podía creer las palabras de la morena.

-Tal vez, no lo sé. Yo… hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, estoy…- Regina no supo poner las palabras en su boca, no era capaz de mostrarse débil por miedo a sufrir.

-Aterrada.- Terminó Emma con una sonrisa.- Yo también.- Aseguró Emma.

-Sí.- Aseguró entonces Regina bajando la mirada al suelo. Por un momento se sintió bien a pesar de demostrar esa debilidad que tanto le había costado superar.

-Es normal, creo que David se alegrará de saber que seguirá a su lado.- Dijo Emma para cortar el silencio incómodo que había entre ambas.

-Mami.- Interrumpió David en ese momento.- Mira lo que me ha regalado Regina.- Saltó desde los escalones a los brazos de su madre.

-Qué bonito. ¿Le has dado las gracias?- Preguntó entonces la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Sí, me las dio anoche.- Contestó Regina sonriendo ligeramente.

-Ahora nos tenemos que ir.- Dijo Emma mirando a Regina fijamente.

-¿Nos vemos en el parque?- Le preguntó el niño a Regina.

-Hoy no puedo, pequeño. Esta semana la tengo un poco cargada de trabajo pero te prometo que te lo compensaré.- Dijo Regina viendo la cara triste del niño.

-No te pongas triste, has dormido en su casa, has cenado y desayunado tarta, te ha comprado un pijama chulísimo.- Dijo Emma viendo la mirada de la morena.

-Verdad. Gracias.- David le tendió los brazos a Regina que lo cogió con gusto.

-No hay de qué. Avisaré a tu mama si algún día me quedo libre.- Contestó Regina.

Emma y David se marcharon, las dos mujeres no pudieron decir nada más ya que el niño estaba delante. Emma se despidió de ella y salió para llevar a su hijo al colegio mientras que Regina se arreglaba para salir hacía la universidad.

Regina paso toda la mañana entre clases y papeles, era verdad que tenía mucho trabajo y aunque le hubiese gustado pasar ese rato con el niño no le agradaba dejar sus trabajos a medias.

Antes de marcharse a casa esta tarde decidió llamar a la rubia para informarse del estado de Mary Margaret. Además de que no podía sacarse el beso de la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en esos dulces y suaves labios que habían provocado que su corazón volviese a latir desesperadamente.

-Diga.- Dijo Emma al otro lado de la línea.

-Señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina formalmente.

-Creí que ya era Emma.- Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Despacio.- Dijo sin más Regina.- ¿Cómo sigue su madre?- Preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Está mejor, le han dado el alta y ya estamos en casa. Tendrá que descansar un poco pero aparte de eso está bien.- Le explicó Emma que se había encerrado en su dormitorio como una adolescente para hablar con ella.

-Me alegra oír eso. Espero que se recupere cuanto antes y podáis volver a la normalidad.- Aseguró Regina.

-Creo que me tomaré un par de días para cuidar de ella, no quiero que haga esfuerzos. Espero poder volver la semana que viene a clase.- Dijo Emma con calma.

-Hace muy bien. Estoy segura que la señorita Lucas le pasara los apuntes.- Contestó Regina que no sabía que más decir.

-¿Quiere que le sea sincera?- Preguntó Emma antes de escuchar un sonido de afirmación por parte de la morena.- Me gustaría que fuese usted quién me diese esos apuntes.- Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Demasiado atrevimiento. ¿No cree?- Preguntó Regina en tono irónico.

-Supongo que sí.- Dijo Emma que no había notado el tono de broma de la morena.- Lo siento.

-Lleve mañana a su hijo al parque, si no tiene nada que hacer, le daré todo lo necesario.- Soltó Regina sin más, no deseaba pensar en lo que estaban haciendo.

-He pedido unos días en el trabajo así que no habrá problema. Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió Emma con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Consideraba que había dado un gran paso con esa mujer, aunque también sentía un terrible miedo.

-Perfecto. Salude a Mary Margaret y a David de mi parte.- Regina colgó en ese momento, sabía que podía hablar de más si seguía así.

Un miedo irrefrenable invadió entonces a Regina. Había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida y sabía que entregarse a esos sentimientos que estaba teniendo podía sólo desembocar en dos cosas, una felicidad incalculable o un sufrimiento aún mayor. Sabía lo que era vivir sin querer sentir nada por nadie pero se había dado cuenta que Emma había roto todas su barreras y todas sus murallas casi sin proponérselo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Muchas gracias por leer y por todos esos buenos cometarios, me animáis seguir. Espero que os guste, poco a poco vemos avanzar esta relación. Sin prisa pero sin pausa.**


	19. Chapter 19

Emma pasó la mañana limpiando y haciendo cosas, así conseguía mantener su mente ocupada a pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo el miedo la estaba poseyendo y eso no le gustaba. Mary Margaret que estaba sentada mano sobre mano en el sofá se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su hija, no quería preguntarle pero ya no aguantaba más.

-¿Qué tienes?- Soltó haciendo que Emma se girase para mirarla.

-Nada, limpio.- Soltó como si fuese obvio.

-Emma Swan, te conozco porque te he parido.- Espetó Mary Margaret algo frustrada.- Si no quieres contarme no lo hagas pero no me mientas descaradamente.

-Vale, lo siento.- Dijo Emma sentándose al lado de su madre. Normalmente se solían contar todo y ambas se conocía lo bastante bien para saber cuando la otra mentía.- Ayer Regina y yo nos besamos.- Soltó sin más, no quería pensar demasiado en sus palabras.

-Hasta que me lo cuentas.- Soltó girándose para mirar a los ojos de su hija.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Emma que dejo su boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-David os vio, me preguntó.- Contestó como si fuese obvio.

-Mi hijo no puede olvidar nada de lo que ve.- Se dijo más para sí misma que para su madre.

-Así es. ¿Te gustó?- Preguntó Mary Margaret adoptando más el papel de amiga curiosa que de madre.

-¡Mamá!- Espetó Emma como si esa pregunta fuese improcedente.

-Venga, cariño. Tan poco te estoy preguntando nada raro, siempre has estado con hombres. Me sorprende y quiero saber. ¿Tan raro es?- Preguntó Mary con curiosidad.

-Sí me gusto.- Contestó obviando toda la palabrería de su madre.- Ella parece haber sufrido mucho y no es fácil acercarse a ella pero…- Se paró en ese instante.

-Pero te gusta.- Soltó Mary como si fuese obvio.

-sí- Contestó Emma sin más.

-No es malo, Emma. Tal vez sea lo que necesitas.- Aseguró Mary Margaret sonriéndole dulcemente a su hija.

-No lo sé, mama.- Dijo Emma dudando mucho sobre sus sentimientos como era habitual.

-Claro que lo sabes, cariño- Aseguró de nuevo Mary Margaret.- Estoy segura que ella quiere algo, lo he podido notar.

-No lo sé, mama. Hemos quedado esta tarde en el parque para hablar sobre mi proyecto.- Dijo la rubia bajando un poco su mirada.

-Eso está bien, cariño.- Dijo Mary abrazando cariñosamente a su hija.- Por una vez, no dejes escapar tu felicidad por el miedo a sufrir.

-Mama…- Dijo simplemente la rubia.

-Emma, yo me casé con tu padre totalmente enamorada y nunca podrá salir de aquí.- Dijo señalándose el corazón- Él ha sido el gran amor de mi vida y el miedo nos golpeo muy fuerte pero supimos hacerle frente, luchamos juntos contra los fantasmas que uno y otro teníamos y a pesar de que hoy no está aquí, con nosotras, estoy segura de que ha sido el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida junto contigo y con David.- Habló tranquilamente acariciando el pelo de la rubia.- Eso no quiere decir que sí yo encontrase a alguien él dejara de ser lo que es, tú estuviste enamorada pero a diferencia de mi él no respondió como debía, tal vez Regina sea tu segunda oportunidad.

-Papa te quería mucho, nos quería a todos.- Aseguró Emma sonriendo.- Prometo que lo voy a intentar, tal vez la experiencia con Neal me ha dejado más inseguridades de las que yo pensé.- Añadió después la mujer.

-Así me gusta.- Dijo Mary Margaret bajando un poco la voz.- Emma, es normal sentir miedo, pero te digo algo…. Ese miedo es el que demuestra que vale la pena.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Emma iba a continuar limpiando cuando el timbre sonó. Ninguna de las dos sabía quién podía ser pero la rubia se levantó a abrir.

-Hola.- Dijo un hombre de la edad aproximada de Mary Margaret.

-Hola, ¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó Emma totalmente nerviosa.

-¡James!- Espetó Mary Margaret levantándose lentamente del sofá para ir a la puerta.

-Mary.- Dijo el hombre tendiéndole un ramo de flores que llevaba en las manos.- Hoy no has ido a comprar el pan y me he enterado por tu vecina que estabas enferma.- Explicó el hombre nervioso.

-Gracias, pasa.- Dijo Mary Margaret guiando al hombre hacía el salón.

-Emma, pon las flores en agua.- Soltó Mary Margaret.

Emma estaba totalmente estática ese hombre parecía muy interesado en su madre, cosa que no le molestaba pero que le resultó chocante. El hombre era bastante guapo para su edad, pelo rubio canoso, alto, delgado, en realidad se parecía bastante a su padre, al menos físicamente.

La rubia obedeció y tras poner las flores en agua llevo el jarrón al salón para colocarlo a la vista. El hombre y su madre hablaban tranquilamente y Mary parecía feliz hablando con él.

-Esta es mi hija, Emma.- Dijo Mary Margaret al ver a la rubia con cara de extrañeza.

-Encantado.- James se levantó y tendió la mano a la mujer.- Es mucho más guapa de lo que me dijiste.-

-Igualmente, y muchas gracias.- Dijo Emma que estaba bastante petrificada.-Es hora de ir a por David al colegio, os dejo. Está en su casa, señor…- Emma se quedó parada, no recordaba su nombre.

-James, James Nolan.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo.-

-Encantada, señor Nolan. Mama, tienes la comida lista. David y yo comeremos fuera, así puedes invitar al señor Nolan a almorzar- Emma se giró guiñándole un ojo a su madre y tras darle un beso en la frente salió del apartamento.

Emma salió entonces del apartamento con la mirada perdida, siempre le había pedido a su madre que fuese feliz pero no le había conocido ningún pretendiente tras la muerte de su padre. Estaba feliz de verla así, aunque le quedaba pendiente una seria conversación con el hombre que se había quedado con ella.

Llegó al colegio una hora antes de que David saliese, pensaba que tardaría más en llegar pero al intentar huir de su casa había olvidado el tiempo. Se sentó entonces en un banco que había enfrente de la puerta de la escuela y saco su móvil para jugar un rato mientras pasaba el tiempo.

-¿Espera a su hijo?- Preguntó una mujer que se había sentado a su lado.

-Así es.- Contestó esta sin más.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó ella que parecía bastante aburrida y curiosa.

-David.- Contestó Emma que empezaba a sentirse algo incómoda.

-Creo que no le conozco.- Dijo la mujer recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de la rubia aunque ella pareció ignorarla.

-Tan sólo lleva aquí unos meses.- Aseguró Emma que se levantó al ver que la hora había pasado y que los niños empezaban a salir.

-Mami- Gritó entonces David lanzándose sobre los brazos de su madre.- ¿Cómo está la abuela?- Preguntó segundos después.

-Está bien, se ha quedado en casa con un amigo.- Dijo Emma andando con el niño en brazos.- ¿Te apetece comer fuera?- Preguntó sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

-¡Sí! ¡Pizza!- Gritó de nuevo.

-Vale, pizza.- Emma seguía con el niño en brazos.- ¿Cómo te ha ido el colegio?- Preguntó entonces la rubia.

-Bien, aunque me he caído pero he sido valiente y no he llorado.- Dijo señalándose la frente quitándose un poco el flequillo para dejar ver un pequeño chichón.

-¿Has ido al médico?- Preguntó Emma preocupada.

-Sí, me ha llevado la señorita pero no es nada.- Aseguró y Emma se relajó un poco.- Mira- David sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Emma, en él venía el reconocimiento del niño.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa de una pizzería que había cerca del parque donde habían quedado con Regina. Ambos comieron entre risas y anécdotas. David le hablaba de sus compañeros y de los próximos cumpleaños a los que había sido invitado. Los dos devoraron las pizzas, era la comida favorita de ambos.

-Regina nos espera.- Soltó Emma tras pagar la comida.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó el niño emocionado.

-Claro, vamos al parque.- Cogió la mano de David además de su mochila.

Emma y David llegaron, el niño le enseño su banco habitual pero seguía vacio. Fue entonces cuando el pequeño le pidió a su madre que se subiese con él en los columpios. Los dos se divertían y reían a carcajadas, Emma era una niña cuando se juntaba con David.

Regina llegó en el momento justo en el que Emma empujaba a David por el tobogán y ella iba detrás de él. La morena se sentó en el banco y se quedó contemplando la interacción entre ambos, eran completamente adorables.

-Mami, Regina.- Dijo David señalando el banco.

-Cierto, ¿Te quedas jugando?- Le preguntó Emma a David.

-Voy a saludarla y vuelvo a jugar.- Aseguró el niño contento.

David corrió entonces hacía la morena y después de saludarla volvió corriendo a centró del parque para seguir jugando. Fue entonces cuando Emma se acercó hacía el banco donde se encontraba la morena sentada.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo Emma sentándose a su lado.

-Hola, señorita Swan.- Habló Regina con la mirada fija en el niño.

-¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó Emma para aliviar un poco la tensión.

-Bien, por suerte el día no ha sido demasiado pesado. ¿Cómo sigue su madre?- Preguntó también Regina.

-Mucho mejor, tiene incluso un amigo/novio.- Soltó Emma sin pensarlo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida.- ¿Y su padre?- Preguntó al darse cuenta que no sabía nada de él.

-Murió hace unos años.- Dijo Emma sin más.- Me alegro que mi madre rehaga su vida.- Soltó después.

-Lo siento.- Soltó entonces Regina sorprendiendo enormemente a la rubia.

-No pasa nada, hace mucho tiempo de eso.- Dijo Emma.

-Aquí le traje sus cosas.- Hablo entonces Regina tendiéndole el maletín que había dejado el día de antes en su despacho.

-Gracias, no recordaba haberlo dejado en su despacho.- Dijo Emma colocándolo a su lado.- Creó que deberíamos hablar.- Dijo Emma entonces armándose de valor.

-Este no es momento ni el lugar.- Soltó Regina dejando caer así un cubo de agua fría sobre la rubia.

-Contigo parece no haber nunca un momento o un lugar.- Dijo Emma que estaba frustrada.- Sé que esto es difícil pero llevo semanas huyendo de mis sentimientos.- Aseguró la rubia.- Nunca me había sentido atraía por…por…- Emma perdió toda la confianza al ver los ojos marrones de la morena clavados en ella.

-¿Mujer?- Preguntó Regina entonces que empezaba a entender todo.

-Exacto.- Dijo entonces Emma que estaba aún más nerviosa.

-Emma, yo no soy la mujer que tú crees. Yo no puedo…- Regina no fue capaz de continuar.

-Eso sólo lo puedo decidir yo.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- No sé que estoy sintiendo, no sé porque me encuentro bien cuando estoy a tu lado, tampoco entiendo porque ese beso me movió tantas cosas pero me gustaría averiguarlo y eso sólo puedo hacerlo a tu lado.- Dijo entonces la rubia.

-Emma he sufrido demasiado, yo no soy capaz de querer.- Soltó Regina en tono molesto.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- Preguntó entonces Emma.- Mira.- Dijo señalando a David.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina siguiendo la mano de Emma.

-Me vas a decir que no sientes nada por David.- Dijo Emma como si fuese obvio.- Me vas a decir también que el beso que nos dimos ayer no significo nada para ti.- Emma dijo esas palabras con pensar, pues estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a su madre pero se estaba dando cuenta de que eso podría acabar muy mal.- Esto ya lo hablamos ayer, creí que el tema estaba superado.

-Emma…- Suplicó entonces Regina, claro que ese beso había significado mucho y claro que quería a David, en dos meses se había ganado ese cariño.

-Bésame.- Dijo Emma girándose y pegándose un poco más a Regina que la miro a sus ojos intensamente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó entonces Regina notando el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Demuéstrame con un beso que no significo nada para ti.- Soltó entonces, Emma recordaba haber visto algo similar en un película y le pareció una idea genial segundos antes de decirlo en voz alta.

-Eso es una tontería.- Dijo Regina que no se movía de su sitió.

-Sí lo es hazlo.- Insistió de nuevo la rubia.- Regina tus ojos me están diciendo lo que tus labios me niegan.- Dijo Emma mirando fijamente los oscurecidos ojos de la morena.

-Emma… estamos…- Regina no podía decir nada.

-Sé donde estamos. – Dijo Emma sin separarse.- Hagamos una cosa…- Soltó entonces Emma.- Cenemos esta noche, así podremos hablar tranquilamente.- Dijo la rubia separándose un poco de la morena.

-Está bien.- Dijo Regina al ver que era la única solución para evitar un escándalo en medio del parque.

-Vale, ahora deberíamos centrarnos en mi trabajo.- Cambió de tema radicalmente.

Regina estaba totalmente bloqueada y perdida en sus pensamientos. Estaba segura que Emma no se rendiría y que caería a sus brazos sin poder evitarlo pero eso sólo provocaba más miedo y tensión en todo su cuerpo.

Después de haber hablado un poco sobre su trabajo Regina se reunió con David y pasaron un rato juntos mientras que Emma iba a ver como se encontraba su madre. Al volver se encontró a los dos dibujando, David estaba sentado en el césped y Regina a su lado pero en el banco. No había tardado más de media hora pues al llegar vio que el amigo de su madre seguía allí y que los dos estaban bastante divertidos conversando por lo que prefería dejarlos tranquilos a ambos.

-David tenemos que irnos.- Dijo la rubia al llegar al lado de ellos.

-Jooo.- Dijo el niño.

-Mañana nos vemos pequeño.- Aseguró Regina para tranquilizar al niño.

-Nosotras nos vemos esta noche.- Soltó entonces Emma bajando la voz para que David no las escuchase.

-Está bien.- Dijo Regina sin más.

-Adiós.- Se despidió David de Regina.

Emma y David llegaron a casa riendo y discutiendo. Al entrar se encontraron que Mary Margaret ya estaba sola. Emma la interrogo durante un largo rato para luego pedirle que se quedara con David, a pesar de lo sucedido el día anterior las dos decidieron que no sucedería nada. Ambas sabían que David no se quedaría con nadie más, sólo con personas que conocía y que eran capaces de empatizar con él, era un niño reservado.

David se quedó contento con su abuela a pesar de que no le gustase la idea de que su madre se fuese de noche.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior.**


	20. Chapter 20

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Emma llegando a la puerta de la mansión de la morena.

-Buenas noches, señorita.- Dijo Marian invitando a la rubia a pasar.- La señora Mills bajara enseguida.

-Gracias.- Emma se sentó en el sofá del salón y esperó pacientemente a que la morena bajase.

Sus tacones repiqueteaban escalones a bajo, Emma se levantó y se giro para ver a la preciosa mujer que hacía su aparición en escena. Llevaba uno de sus elegantes trajes de chaqueta con unos grandes tacones. Por su parte había elegido unos ajustados jeans y una blusa blanca de lana junto con unas elegantes botas negras.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Regina al entrar.- Siento la espera.- Regina no puedo evitar que sus ojos bajasen hacía el torneado y perfecto trasero de la rubia.

-Hola.- Balbuceó Emma que no se podía creer que se sintiese tan atraída por una mujer.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Regina entonces.

-Claro, ¿Dónde desea ir?- Preguntó Emma que se estaba recuperando un poco.

-Yo la llevaré.- Dijo la morena al ver el coche amarillo de la rubia por la ventana.

-Vale.

El viaje se hizo en completo silencio, ambas parecían muy incómodas por toda la situación. Emma se estaba arrepintiendo por haber propuesto esa cena, por su parte Regina se había pasado toda la tarde reflexionando sobre todo y se había creído que tal vez si podía darle una oportunidad a eso que estaba sintiendo aunque no le resultaba nada fácil enfrentarse a sus sentimientos y miedos pasados.

Regina aparcó en la puerta de un pequeño restaurante, fue la primera en bajarse y espero a que Emma se pusiese a su lado para entrar.

-Mesa para dos.- Dijo entonces Regina.

El camarero las guió hacia la mesa más privada que tenían, la tensión era más que notable entre las dos mujeres. El camarero simplemente apunto la comida y se marchó rápidamente, hasta él había notado ese malestar.

-Creo que esto no ha sido buena idea.- Dijo Emma nada más sentarse en su mesa.

-Es culpa mía.- Aseguró entonces Regina.- Emma, antes de nada necesito que sepas algunas cosas de mi. Sí después de saberlas quieres quedarte hablaremos pero si quieres marcharte eres libre de hacerlo sin problema.- Soltó Regina sin respirar.- Quiero ser sincera y sé que levantar estas cartas te dará mucho poder sobre mí pero espero que si decides irte no cuentes nada sobre lo que aquí hablemos.

-Vale, te escucho. No diré nada en cualquiera de los caso, puedes confiar en mi.- Dijo Emma que había notado lo importante que era eso para la morena.

-Yo me divorcié hace 8 años, justo después de perder a mi hijo. Desde entonces no he vuelto a tener una relación al menos no una relación sana.- Dijo Regina pensando muy bien sus palabras. Lo que había tenido con Alex no se podía llamar relación y las mujeres que había tenido antes que ella tampoco pasaba de ser lo que era Alex para ella, una distracción.

-¿Cómo perdió a su hijo?- Preguntó Emma que veía la oportunidad pero vio los ojos de Regina brillar por las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.- Lo siento.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-No pasa nada. Creó que es una historia larga y complicada.- Dijo Regina recostándose un poco en la silla y dándole un largo sorbo a la copa de vino.- Mi madre nunca acepto mi matrimonio con Danielle, ella no era lo que mi madre esperaba para mí, no sólo porque fuese una mujer sino porque no era del status social que ella quería para mi.- Soltó la morena con el corazón encogido al recordad todo eso.- Al final me impuse y tuvo que aceptar mi matrimonio pero dos años después yo quedé embarazada y mi madre se enteró por una revista, nunca desee hacerla participe de eso. Ella puso el grito en el cielo y se presentó en mi casa, yo tenía tan solo dos meses de embarazo. Después de una fuerte discusión me golpeó en la cara y yo perdí el equilibrio, ese golpe hizo que empezase a sangrar y que perdiese al bebe. Unos meses después me divorcie, mi esposa no pudo soportar todo eso.- Contó Regina sin dejar de mirar la copa, los ojos de Emma la intimidaban en ese momento.-

-Eiii, ven.- Emma cogió una mano de la morena para reconfortarla.- Relájate, por favor. No me gustar verte así.- Dijo la rubia que dejo escapar una lágrima al ver la dura vida que había tenido la morena.

-Es mejor que te alejes, le hago daño a todo el mundo.- Regina recuperó entonces su pose fría y controladora.

-No hagas eso.- Dijo Emma.- No te coloques la máscara conmigo, Regina lo que te ha pasado es muy duro pero ambas tenemos fantasma, tal vez deberíamos intentar curarnos.- Aseguró Emma recordando la conversación con su madre.

-Emma… no puedo, llevo mucho tiempo sola.- Volvió a decir Regina.

-Esto puede ir despacio, yo nunca me había sentido atraída por una mujer, ¿Crees que es fácil para mí?- Preguntó la rubia como si la respuesta fuese obvia.- Regina el que consideré durante tres años el amor de mi vida me abandonó cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, David hoy en día es el mejor regalo que la vida me ha podido dar pero antes de nacer fue pase por una total pesadilla, me sentía usada y manipulada. Sé lo que es sufrir, ambas lo sabemos tal vez por eso debemos intentarlo.- Aseguró Emma sin soltar la mano de Emma.

-¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó Regina.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Emma sonriendo ligeramente.- ¿Te has visto? Eres preciosa y por primera vez en la vida no lo digo como una amiga pues nunca había deseado besar los labios de una mujer, ni acariciar su piel….

-¿No sabes aceptar una negativa?- Preguntó en modo irónico la morena.

-Normalmente sí, pero no sé qué me pasa contigo. Sé que eres mi profesora y que puede complicar nuestra relación pero me da igual.- Dijo Emma.- Mi madre me ha dado el mejor consejo de mi vida.- Soltó la rubia.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Que no deje escapar mi felicidad por el miedo.- Soltó Emma sin más.

-Es un gran consejo.- Aseguró la morena.

-Que deberías aplicarte.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.- Regina entiendo que has sufrido y yo no te puedo prometer que no sufrirás igual que tú no me lo puedes prometer a mi pero sin no lo intentamos tal vez nos quedemos con esa dura sensación de… "pudo ser pero no fue".- Dijo poniendo las comillas en el aire.

-Eres buena, señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina sin más.- Está bien, supongo que tú ganas.- Soltó entonces la morena.

-Bien, veamos donde nos puede llevar eso. De momento cenemos que estoy hambrienta.- Dijo Emma para aliviar la tensión que se había acumulado en los hombros de ambas.

-Vale.- Regina respondió.

La cena paso tranquila, Emma habló de los primeros años de David. Además de su traslado a la ciudad y porque tuvo que dejar durante ese tiempo su carrera. Regina por su parte escuchaba atentamente pero evitaba hablar demasiado de su vida, Emma lo notaba pero había decidido tenerle paciencia.

-Ha sido una velada muy agradable.- Dijo Emma una vez en el coche de la morena.- Sé que somos diferentes pero creo que nos entendemos bastante bien.- Llegó a la conclusión la rubia.

-Eso parece, Emma aún así soy bastante mayor que usted y su profesora.- Regina reculó entonces un poco.

-No volvamos a la formalidad, es mi profesora y lo seguirá siendo. Nada de esto tiene porque saberse en la universidad, y si se descubre pues lo afrontaremos somos adultas.- Dijo Emma como si esa excusa fuese una tontería.- La edad, Regina, no deja de ser un número que no tiene porque marcar nuestras vidas. ¿Qué tiene 30, 35?- Preguntó Emma sin más.

-39.- Contestó Regina.

-Guay, yo 27. Una vez superado eso, ¿Cuál es el siguiente impedimento?- Preguntó Emma en tono de broma.

-¿Se está burlando de mi?- Pregunto Regina bajándose de su coche que ya estaba aparcado en la mansión.

-Claro que no. Simplemente quiero que entienda que esto tampoco es fácil para mí pero que si una de las dos no toma la iniciativa seguiríamos lanzándonos indirectas y mirándonos cuando nadie nos ve.- Soltó Emma acercándose un poco a Regina.- Jamás había besado a una mujer, y soy yo la que tiene que "declararse"- Puso comillas en sus palabras.- Es raro.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Además de ser la mayor también soy la que tiene la experiencia.- Dijo Regina bromeando casi sin darse cuenta.

Regina se acercó entonces lentamente a la rubia, como la vez anterior la rubia era más alta que ella pero esta vez no tanto pues sus tacones eran aún más altos. Paso sus manos por detrás del cuello de la rubia y dejo que sus labios se posasen sobre los de la rubia que había pasado sus manos por las caderas de Regina. El beso fue lento y delicado, Emma pasaba lentamente su lengua por los labios de la morena y esta le dio acceso unos segundos después. Las dos disfrutaron de esa danza sus manos acariciaban la piel de la otra mientras que sus corazones se aceleraban cada vez más.

Emma se separó lentamente para poder coger aire, Regina dejo sus manos sobre el cuello de la rubia mientras que esta seguía acariciando con sus manos la espalda de la morena.

-Buenas noches, Regina.- Dijo Emma colocando su frente contra la de la morena.

-Buenas noches.- Contestó Regina dejando de nuevo sus labios contra los de la rubia.

-Se siente bien.- Aseguró Emma que no había soltado a la morena.

-Sí, pero Emma no olvides que debemos mantener esto en secreto.- Dijo Regina un poco nerviosa.

-Tranquila, nada saldrá de aquí.- Aseguró Emma.- Entiendo que tengas que mantener tu máscara y tu fama.- Soltó sonriendo.

-Sabes que no es eso… no quiero traerte problemas con el decano. De todas maneras hablaré con Gold, me debe un favor así que le pediré que alguien ajeno revise tus trabajos para que no haya ningún problema.- Dijo Regina.

-Pero yo no quiero trabajar con nadie más.- Aseguró Emma que mantenía la misma postura.

-No lo harás, yo seré tu tutora simplemente tendrás otro corrector.- Dijo dándole otro beso en los labios.

-Vale. Adiós.- Dijo Emma dándole también un beso antes de de separarse y subirse en su coche.

-Adiós.- Soltó Regina acercándose a su puerta. Una sonrisa tonta nació en sus labios, no entendía como esa mujer la había convencido para eso.

Regina entró entonces en su casa, todo estaba oscuro por lo que supuso que los empleados ya se habían ido a dormir. Entro entonces en su dormitorio y tras ponerse el pijama se fue a dormir, estaba realmente exhausta. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

Se pasó toda la noche soñando con los labios de la rubia, estaba deseando volver a probarlo y al mismo tiempo le daba pánico todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Después de su divorcio no había sentido nada parecido, Danielle se llevo con ella el poco corazón que le había quedado después de la muerte de su hijo. En cambio ahora Emma y David parecían habérselo devuelto, sus latidos volvían a acelerarse al mirarlos y en todos sus sueños se veía viviendo con ellos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó mucho más ligera, no recordaba haberse levantando así desde hacía años. Tras desayunar y vestirse se marchó a la universidad, tenía un día ajetreado y quería poder tener un hueco para ver a David y como no a su preciosa madre.

-Gold.- Dijo al ver al decano caminar hacía su despacho.

-Buenos días, Regina.- Dijo el hombre acercándose a ella.

-Tengo que contarle algo y gastar ese favor que me debía.- Aseguró Regina abriendo la puerta de su despacho para que pasase.

-Soy todo oídos.- Dijo el hombre que se sentó frente a la morena.

-Quiero que los trabajos de Emma Swan los revise otro profesor.- Soltó sin más la morena.

-¿Por qué? Creí que ella era su "creación"- Puso comillas en las palabras que Regina le había dicho unos días antes para referirse a la rubia.

-Así es, pero no me veo con la capacidad para ser objetiva.- Explicó sin darle demasiada importancia para no revelarse con él.

-Vale, veo que sí que quieres lo mejor para ella.- Dijo tranquilamente el hombre sin querer hablar más.-Hablaré con alguien para que se encargue de eso.

-Gracias, ahora tengo que seguir trabajando.- Soltó Regina invitando al hombre mayor a irse.

Gold había notado la manera en la que Regina miraba a la rubia y la forma en la que la trataba, no quería preguntar pero sabía que algo pasaba sin saber muy bien que era. El hombre abandonó entonces el despacho para no generar otro conflicto con la morena.

Regina siguió trabajando hasta que su móvil la interrumpió. Al mirarlo vio el número de la rubia y su corazón se sobresalto.

-Regina Mills.- Dijo más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

-Emma Swan.- Contestó Emma imitando más mal que bien la voz de la morena.- Es broma, ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Bien, trabajando.- Aseguró Regina.- ¿Tú?

-Muy bien, te llamaba para decirte que David no podrá ir al parque esta tarde, tiene un cumpleaños. El primer cumpleaños al que lo invitan desde que nació, es un día importante.- Explicó Emma.

-No pasa nada, seguiré trabajando.- Dijo Regina bastante desilusionada.

-No, de eso nada. A las 4:30 te pasas por mi casa y lo acompañamos juntas.- Soltó entonces Emma.

-¿Es una orden?- Preguntó la morena.

-Obviamente.- Soltó Emma con una carcajada.

-En ese caso no tengo nada más que añadir.- Contestó Regina que cada vez se veía más débil en todo lo respecto a la rubia.

-Te espero, por cierto te entregaré de nuevo el proyecto. Esto de no ir a clase me ha dado mucho tiempo libre.- Aseguró Emma.

-Perfecto, ahora déjeme trabajar, señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina.

-Claro que sí, profesora Mills. Adiós.- Dijo Emma antes de colgar.

Regina terminó todo lo que tenía previsto y se marchó al restaurante a almorzar antes de ir a encontrarse con la rubia.

EL almuerzo paso de manera tranquila, Regina tuvo tiempo para pensar y poner en orden sus ideas, pero todas sus ideas iban al mismo sitio. Veía un futuro con Emma Swan y su hijo y a pesar de darle un miedo atroz quería sobreponerse a esto.

Regina tocó el timbre de la puerta de la rubia y escuchó a Emma y a David pelear por quién debía abrir la puerta. Al final ganó David y fue él quien abrió con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola, Regina.- Dijo él abrazando sus piernas.

-Hola, pequeño. Estas muy guapo.- Aseguró la morena la verlo con una bonita camisa celeste y unos pantalones color crema.

-Gracias. Tú también.- Aseguró él con el tono más galante que le podía salir a un niño de 3 años.

-Ve a por tus cosas.- Le dijo Emma para poder quedarse a solas con la morena.- Buenas tardes.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina entrando después de que Emma la invitase a hacerlo.- ¿Cómo sigue, señora Swan?- Preguntó Regina viendo a la mujer tumbada en el sofá.

-Muy bien pero aquí me tienen si poder moverme.- Dijo la mujer en tono cansado.- ¿Qué tal usted?- Preguntó y noto cierto tono jocoso en su voz pero prefirió ignorarlo.

-También estoy bien. – Aseguró Regina que se tensó.

-Mami, no encuentro el regalo.- Gritó David desde su cuarto.

-Voy.- Le contestó.- Lo siento, cosas de niños.- Se justificó con la morena que solo asintió.

-Siéntese.- La invitó Mary Margaret.

-Gracias.- Contestó sentándose en frente.

-No tienes que darlas.- Dijo la mujer.- Sabe… no tiene que sentirse incómoda. En realidad estoy feliz por Emma, espero que usted sea lo que ella necesita.

Regina se quedó estática, no esperaba tener esa conversación con su ¿Suegra? Tan pronto. Estaba aterrorizada, nunca pensó que algo así la intimidaría tanto.

-Señora Swan…- Regina iba a justificarse pero al final la mujer mayor la interrumpió.

-Mary Margaret, hay confianza.- Soltó con una sonrisa.- No hay presión, Regina. Simplemente quería que supiera que tiene todo mi apoyo y mi aprobación. Entiendo que necesitéis vuestro tiempo pero os he visto juntas y creo que podréis hacer grandes cosas.

Justo cuando Regina iba a responder Emma apareció riendo con David. La rubia miro a su madre alzando una ceja por la cara de Regina podía suponer que su madre le había dicho algo pero prefería no decirle nada de momento. Después tendrían una seria conversación.

-¿A qué hora viene James?- Preguntó Emma.

-Tiene que estar al llegar.- Contestó Mary Margaret enrojeciendo un poco.

-Que monos.- Dijo Emma mirando a David que también sonrió como ella.

-Iros, llegareis tarde.- Soltó Mary que se estaba sintiendo incómoda.

-Claro, ya nos vamos. No queremos interrumpiros.- Aseguró Emma cogiendo las cosas de David y mirando a Regina.

-Adiós.- Dijo la morena acompañando a la rubia a la salida.

Emma cogió la mano de David y este involuntariamente cogió también la de Regina. Así caminaron los tres juntos, la casa del amigo de David estaba cerca por lo que decidieron dar un paseo.

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?- Preguntó Regina para aliviar la tensión.

-Harry.- Contestó él contento.- Esta en mi clase.- Añadió.

-Muy bien, entonces seguro que te lo pasas genial con él.- Dijo entonces Regina.- ¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó al verlo temblar un poco.

-Va bien abrigado, es de la emoción.- Aseguró entonces Emma mirando a la morena.

David se soltó entonces de sus manos y corrió hacia la casa que tenía unos metros delante de ellos donde había varios niños en el jardín. Emma cogió el brazo de Regina para detenerla, quería hablar con ella antes de entrar ahí.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Gracias por leer y comentar. Ya descubrimos el pasado doloroso de la morena y parte del de la rubia. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	21. Chapter 21

-¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre?- Preguntó entonces la rubia mirando fijamente a sus ojos después de comprobar que David había entrado en la casa.

-Nada.- dijo Regina que no quería general un conflicto madre e hija.

-Regina… aunque no te lo creas comienzo a conocerte y sé que eso no es verdad.- Dijo la rubia entonces.

-Vale, me ha dicho que acepta nuestra relación o lo que sea esto.- Dijo señalándolas a ambas.- Que puede ser bueno para ambas.

-¿Relación?- Preguntó Emma sonriendo.- Me gusta eso pero quiero una segunda cita y una petición formal.- Bromeo Emma pero Regina se enfado bastante.

-¿Todo es un juego para ti?- Preguntó pero no esperó respuesta, se alejó de Emma y entró en la casa del cumpleaños.

Emma se había quedado estática, tenía que aprender la lección. Tenía que tener cuidado con el tipo de bromas que le gastaba a la morena de momento no parecía muy receptiva. Fue entonces cuando puso dirección también hacía la casa. Al llegar se presentó como la madre de David y Regina como una amiga de la familia, pues al llegar antes que Emma no dio opción a nada más.

David se divertía con sus compañeros mientras que Regina fingía interesarse por la conversación de algunas madres aunque realmente buscaba la mirada de la rubia de vez en cuando dándose cuenta de que esta tampoco paraba de mirarla.

-Regina.- Dijo entonces Emma acercándose a la morena para sacarla de allí un segundo- ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Estoy hablando con…- Iba a decir Regina pero fueron interrumpidas.

-No se preocupe por nosotras.- Dijeron y se alejaron un poco para dejarlas solas.

-Regina, era una broma.- Soltó Emma sin más.- Cada persona canaliza el miedo y la inseguridad de una manera distinta, yo lo hago a través del humor.- Explicó entonces más tranquila.

-¿Miedo e inseguridad?- Preguntó Regina.

-Dios, me aterra lo que siento y lo que puede suponer. Esto no es un juego para mi, Regina.- Aseguró Emma entonces.

-Vale, lo siento.- Dijo Regina sabiendo que había metido la pata.- Tampoco es un juego para mí, pero es difícil.- Aseguró también la morena.

-Bien, me gusta esto.- Dijo y vio a Regina elevar una ceja a modo de pregunta.- Solucionar las cosas hablando como dos adultas.- Explicó Emma.- Digamos que los tíos con los que he estado antes no era demasiado adultos.- Soltó sin pensarlo.

-No quiero saber más.- Dijo Regina notando una pisca de celos al pensar que Emma había estado con otras personas.

-Vale, lo siento. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Preguntó para relajarse un poco.

-Un refresco.- Contestó Regina que noto como la mano de Emma acariciaba la suya de manera disimulada.

Emma se alejó entonces para dirigirse hacia la mesa con la comida. Mientras Regina se sentó en unas de las butacas para observar a los niños jugar, David parecía feliz y siempre buscaba la mirada de una u otra.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Emma acercándose a la morena y dándole el vaso.

-Gracias. David parece muy feliz.- Aseguró Regina mirándola dulcemente.

-Lo está y es gracias a ti.- Dijo Emma sentándose a su lado.

-Claro que no.- Soltó Regina sin más.

-Tú has pagado su colegio.- Espetó Emma como si fuese lógico.

-Tú lo estabas pagando antes de que yo hiciese nada, simplemente decidí que merecías otra oportunidad.- Explicó Regina bebiendo un poco.

-Aún te debo mucho dinero.- Reflexionó entonces la rubia bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Hagamos una cosa.- Dijo Regina mirando a la rubia.- Empezamos de cero, si queremos que esto, que no sé lo que es de momento, funcione tú no me debes nada. El colegio de David fue pagado por una beca.- Habló Regina en voz baja para que nadie pudiese escucharla.

-Eso no es justo…, es decir, claro que quiero que funcione pero ese dinero…- Emma no sabía cómo continuar, los ojos de la morena la desarmaban.

-Tómalo como un regalo para tu hijo, por favor.- Dijo entonces Regina y fijando su mirada en la de la morena.

-Vale.- Soltó Emma sonriendo.- Eres convincente cuando te lo propones.

-Estamos en paz, entonces.- Dijo Regina sonriendo ligeramente.

-Me muero por ver esa sonrisa completa.- Aseguró Emma levantándose para ir a ver a su hijo que la estaba llamando.

Dos horas después David estaba exhausto y el cumpleaños estaba a punto de terminar por lo que las dos mujeres decidieron marcharse. Regina llevaba al niño en brazos que se había empeñado en que fuese la morena quién lo cogiese. Emma iba un poco por delante hablando tranquilamente mientras que Regina iba con David hablando de todo lo que habían hecho.

-¿Tú quieres a mama?- Preguntó entonces al oído de la morena.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Preguntó entonces Regina que estaba sumamente sorprendida por esa pregunta.

-Porque Ruby y Bella se besan también y es porque se quieren.- Reflexionó el niño que no había olvidad ese suceso.

-David, yo…- Regina se quedó parada durante unos segundos, no sabía que contestarle pues no sabía cómo Emma pensaba abordar el tema.

-Por mí está bien. Yo quiero a mama feliz.- Soltó sin más.- Mi papa era malo y la hizo sufrir.- Dijo entonces el niño pues había escuchado algunas veces a su madre llorar y a su abuela intentando consolarla.

-¿Qué pasa por ahí atrás?- Preguntó Emma girándose al darse cuenta que ellos no hacía caso a lo que iba hablando.

-¿Tú quieres a Regina?- Soltó David sorprendido a ambas de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma al igual que lo había hecho la morena.

-Os besasteis.- Dijo ahora más sencillamente.

-Eso es cierto.- Soltó Emma enrojeciendo.- ¿Te enfadarías si Regina y yo fuésemos novias?- Preguntó la rubia poniendo esas palabras en su boca a pesar del miedo.

-No, desde que yo nací nunca has tenido novios.- Explicó entonces el niño.

Regina se había quedado totalmente en blanco, no se creía que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación tan surrealista y mucho menos que la estuvieran teniendo en mitad de la calle aunque también tenía que reconocer que David no podía evitar su curiosidad.

-¿Entonces no te importaría que yo bese a Regina?- Preguntó Emma siendo más directa viendo como Regina la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No, pero es un poco asqueroso.- Esas palabras provocaron una carcajada en la rubia y la morena sonrió ligeramente.

-Eres un niño adorable y muy maduro.- Dijo Emma dejándole un beso en la frente a él y uno en la mejilla a la morena.- Tenemos su aprobación.- Le murmuró al oído.

Los tres siguieron entonces caminando en silencio. David se había dormido y Emma y Regina sólo cruzaban las miradas de vez en cuando. El corazón se les aceleraba cuando hacían eso, cuando sin quererlo su conexión se hacía cada vez más fuerte y atrayente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Preguntó Emma.- Pesa bastante debes estar cansada.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Regina tranquilamente.

-Siento la encerrona que nos ha hecho.- Soltó entonces Emma colocándose a su lado.

-Es normal, el niño es inteligente nos pilla besándonos como adolescentes, resultado pregunta sobre el tema.- Dijo Regina sonriendo brevemente.

-Me voy a acostumbrar a eso.- Soltó Emma señalando sus labios.- Realmente me alegra que lo acepte, no podría continuar con esto si él no lo desea.

-Lo entiendo. Es normal que tu hijo sea lo primero en tu vida.- Dijo la morena.

-Lo es pero creo que necesito algo más y puede ser que tú seas ese algo o ese alguien.- Soltó con calma.

Regina no contestó, simplemente asintió y siguieron el camino en silencio. Pocos minutos después llegaron al apartamento de la rubia. Emma abrió lentamente para darle tiempo a su madre a darse cuenta de que llegaba pero al entrar se encontró que no había nadie. Regina entró dentro del cuarto del niño para dejarlo dormir un poco más mientras que Emma cogía la nota que había sobre la mesa y en la que ponía que había salido al cine con James. La rubia simplemente sonrió.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- Preguntó Regina volviendo a la sala.

-Mi madre ha dado el siguiente paso.- Dijo meciendo la nota en sus manos.

-¿Siguiente paso?- Preguntó curiosa la morena.

-Primera cita y en el cine.- Soltó riendo e invitando a la morena a sentarse a su lado.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Preguntó y Regina simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ese es el siguiente paso?- Preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

-Estas tan oxidada como yo en esto.- Soltó Emma sonriendo.- Perdona… no quería sonar insensible ni nada.- Dijo al darse cuenta que esas palabras podrían haber herido a la morena.

-No te preocupes pero sí, tienes razón.- Aseguró Regina.- Ya no sé cortejar a una mujer.

-Me alegra entonces, eso significa que no tengo motivos para preocuparme.- Soltó sonriendo.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme yo?- Preguntó Regina que había aceptado seguirle el juego a la rubia.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?- Preguntó Emma aunque conocía muy bien la respuesta de la morena que sólo asintió.- No he estado con un hombre desde que me entere que estaba embarazada de David.- Confesó bajando la cabeza.

-No tienes que avergonzarte.- Dijo Regina acercándose a ella y pasando su manos por el muslo de la rubia.- Yo no he dejado que una mujer me volviese a tocar desde que perdí a mi hijo.- Hablo bajando la voz también.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- Preguntó la rubia sin entender demasiado bien.

-He tenido a varias mujeres en mi cama pero nunca las he dejado tocarme.- Explicó entonces Regina sin entrar en detalles.

Emma no habló más, entendía muy bien lo que Regina quería decir y sabía que eso era mucho tiempo, mucho más del que había pasado ella pero ahora no le importaba, quería cerrar esas heridas. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de la morena y se quedaron en silencio, simplemente mirándose a los ojos.

-Ambas tenemos muchos fantasma que derrotar.- Aseguró Emma.- Creó que podremos hacerlo juntas.

Emma se acercó un poco a Regina y esta unió sus labios. La rubia paso sus manos por las mejillas de la morena y esta colocó sus manos sobre los muslos de la otra. Ambas se besaban pausadamente, disfrutando del momento y de la fuerte sensación de bienestar que a ambas sentían.

-Me gusta sentir esto.- Dijo Emma con simpleza.

Regina no dijo nada simplemente volvió a unir sus labios con los de Emma. La rubia respondió contenta a ese gesto, le gustaba ver a esa Regina que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos que dejaba su lógica a un lado para simplemente hacer lo que sentía. Sus labios danzaban a un ritmo tranquilo, ninguna de las dos tenía prisa ni quería acelerar sus movimientos.

-Creo que deberíamos parar.- Dijo Regina separándose para coger un poco de aire.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma acercando su cuerpo un poco más a la morena y volviendo a besar suavemente sus labios.

-Porque tu madre podría volver en cualquier momento o tu hijo despertarse.- Soltó entonces sonriendo al ver que Emma seguía sin separarse de ella y que buscaba sus labios cada vez que podía.

-No pasa nada, según la nota a mi madre le quedan al menos una hora y David está durmiendo profundamente.- Dijo Emma entonces.- Tengo que recuperar la práctica, después de tanto tiempo.- Bromeo volviendo a besar sus labios.

-Le puedo asegurar que no ha perdido la práctica.- Dijo entonces Regina respondiendo al beso.

-Pero podemos perfeccionar la técnica.- Aseguró entonces Emma bajando sus manos hacía la cadera de la morena para acercarla un poco más a ella.

-¿Tienes excusas para todo?- Preguntó Regina acariciando los muslos de la rubia.

-Sí, es que nunca había probado unos labios que me provocasen tantas cosas.- Aseguró Emma avergonzándose por sus palabras.

-Yo hacía muchos años que no sentía esto.- Dijo señalando su pecho.

-Eso es bueno.- Aseguró Emma tirando del labio inferior de la morena haciendo que esta soltase un gemido.

-Tengo miedo, Emma.- Le dijo entonces Regina.

-Lo sé, pero sólo te pido una cosa.- Hablo Emma esperando la aprobación de Regina para continuar.- No levantes el muro, no conmigo. Cuando tengas algún problema, cuando estés enfadada, cualquier cosa, la hablamos y lo solucionamos pero no vuelvas a eso. No lo soportaría.- Se confesó la rubia.

-Te lo prometo.- Regina sabía que esa promesa significaba mucho pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, ahora se daba cuenta de que no podía ni quería huir de esos sentimientos.

Emma sintió su corazón saltase un latido al darse cuenta que Regina por fin había aceptado todo eso, que ahora sí estaba dispuesta a luchar con ella y no contra ella como había hecho hasta ahora. La rubia dejó caer una lágrima por sus mejillas y la morena no tardó ni un segundo en limpiarla, no quería verla así.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó Regina que se sentía superada por la situación.

-Supongo que de alegría.- Soltó entonces Emma que tampoco entendía eso.

-Me gustan más tus sonrisas.- Confesó entonces la morena mordiendo el labio de Emma.

Emma abrazó fuertemente a la morena, ambas se sentían cómodas y no tenían pensado moverse de esa postura. Las dos disfrutaban el calor que el cuerpo de la otra emanaba, las hacía sentirse seguras y en paz.

Ese gesto no duró mucho pues escucharon unas risas y la puerta del apartamento abrirse, fue Regina la que se separó un poco y se sentó correctamente mientras que Emma se giraba para mirar hacia la puerta donde podía ver a su madre sonriendo al hombre que la acompañaba.

Ninguna de los dos hizo ningún ruido pero Regina notó la mano de Emma llamándola e invitándola a girarse para ver como el hombre se acercaba lentamente y dejaba un suave beso sobre los labios de su madre. Emma se tapó los ojos inocentemente provocando que Regina sonriese.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Emma al ver que la puerta se había cerrado.

-¡Qué susto!- Dijo Mary Margaret entonces mirándolas a ambas.

-Contéstame, Mary Margaret Swan.- Soltó Emma fingiendo estar molesta.

-¿Te lo tengo que explicar?- Preguntó Mary Margaret alzando una ceja.- ¿Acaso tú te has pintado los labios esta tarde?- Preguntó mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestras opiniones y comentarios. Gracias por leer.**


	22. Chapter 22

-¿Te lo tengo que explicar?- Preguntó Mary Margaret alzando una ceja.- ¿Acaso tú te has pintado los labios esta tarde?- Preguntó mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-¡Mama!- Gritó Emma limpiándose los labios con la mano y dándose cuenta que llevaba pintalabios de Regina por todos sitios.

-Has empezado tú, cariño.- Dijo la mujer.- Buenas tardes, Regina.- La saludó viendo como se avergonzaba por lo sucedido.- Voy a la cocina a tomar algo.- Dijo antes de dejarlas solas para que se les pasase la vergüenza.

-Me podías haber avisado.- Soltó Emma mirando a Regina que estaba totalmente avergonzada por la situación.

-No me había dado cuenta.- Contestó Regina en voz baja.

-Era una broma.- Soltó entonces Emma sonriendo y limpiando un poco el pintalabios corrido por los labios de la morena.- Además mi madre sólo lo hace para pincharnos.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- Dijo levantándose precipitadamente.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Tú madre nos pilla como dos adolescentes… -Contesto como si fuese obvio.

-Dos adolescentes no, simplemente dos mujeres que acaban de aceptar sus sentimientos.- Aseguró entonces Emma levantándose para pasar sus manos por las caderas de la morena y acercarla a ella.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina en tono irónico.

-Claro que sí, relájate Regina. No es nada malo.- Aseguró entonces la rubia dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- Dijo entonces Regina.

-De eso nada. Tú te quedas a cenar con nosotros.- Soltó entonces Emma.

-No creo que sea adecuado.- Dijo Regina entonces intentando soltarse del agarre de la rubia.

-Por favor.- Suplicó Emma poniendo la misma cara que David cuando deseaba conseguir algo.

-No hagas eso.- Le regañó Regina con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Bromeo Emma.

-Poner esa cara.- Le dijo Regina alejándose ahora un poco de ella.

-Entonces… ¿Te quedas?- Preguntó Emma contenta pues sabía que había ganado.

-Está bien.- Dijo Regina resignándose.

-Bien, voy a hablar con mi madre para que lo sepa. Espérame aquí.- Le dijo dándole un suave beso en sus labios antes de salir de allí.

Regina se volvió a sentar, estaba bastante tensa. Le hubiese gustado negarse pero la mirada de Emma era superior a sus fuerzas. Se quedó contemplando la agradable decoración que allí había, todo era muy familiar todo lo contrario de lo que era su casa. Tenía un toque que incluso le pareció demasiado cursi.

-Regina.- Gritó David al verla en su casa.

-Hola, pequeño.- Le dijo Regina mirándola, estaba todo despeinado y con la ropa arrugada además de verse totalmente adormilado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó David sentándose al lado de la morena.

-Tú mama me ha invitado a quedarme a cenar- Contestó Regina mirando al niño que había encendido la tele y una videoconsola que allí había.

-Guay.- Gritó antes de darle un mando a la morena.

-David, yo no sé jugar a esto.- Le aseguró mirando extrañada en mando.

-Es fácil.- Dijo.- Se coge así, con el x saltas y con esto te mueves. Es fácil.- Le explicó David encendiendo el juego de Mario.

-Vale.- Contestó Regina bastante nerviosa al ver el juego.

-David… ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó entonces Emma mirando la cara de susto que tenía Regina.

-Juego con Regina.- Confirmó David sonriendo ligeramente.

-No la agobies, canijo.- Emma le revolvió el cabello al niño y cogió el mando que tenía la morena en sus manos.- Yo te enseño.- Le dijo antes de acercarse para darle un beso pero la morena retrocedió.- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Emma.

-Tu hijo.- Dijo Regina señalando con la cabeza al pequeño que estaba centrado en su juego.

-No pasa nada, ya nos ha visto además cuando juega no le presta atención a nada ni a nadie.- Confirmó la rubia dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de la morena antes de ponerse a jugar con el niño.

Regina se acomodó un poco en el sofá y se quedó contemplando la interacción entre ambos, David se divertía mientras que Emma refunfuñaba por no poder ganarle ninguna partida al niño que parecía todo un experto en el videojuego.

-Gané.- Gritó entonces el pequeño riendo descaradamente.

-De eso nada, quiero la revancha.- Gritó también Emma.- Eres un tramposo.- Le recriminó la rubia.

-Claro que no. Regina lo ha visto, ¿A qué no he hecho trampa?- Le preguntó el niño a la morena que sólo disfrutaba de sus conversaciones.

-Es verdad, no está haciendo trampa es que tú eres muy mala.- Dijo Regina viendo como David sonreía y Emma ponía morritos para hacerlo.

-Ves…- Se burló David.

-Cosquillas.- Soltó entonces Emma abalanzase sobre el niño que comenzó a reír y a removerse sobre el sofá mientras que Regina sonreía levemente y los miraba.- Venga, Regina. Ayúdame.- Le pidió la rubia a la morena que tras dudar unos segundos se unió a Emma.

-No, parad, parad.- Gritaba David sin poder parar de reír.

Fue Regina la que se detuvo primero al ver al niño rojo de tanto reír, en ese momento la morena cogió al niño en los brazos y lo alejo de Emma que se levantó para comenzar a perseguirlos.

-Os voy a coger…- Decía Emma dándole vueltas al sofá para seguir a la morena y a su hijo.

-De eso nada.- Soltó David entonces agarrándose más fuerte al cuello de Regina que disfrutaba del juego.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó entonces Emma saltando el sofá para abalanzarse sobre ambos acorraládnoslo contra la pared del fondo.- Os cogí.- Soltó haciéndole cosquillas a David y dejándole algunos besos a Regina en el cuello.

-Siempre haces trampa.- Dijo el niño soltándose de los brazos de Regina para ir a la cocina.

-¿Por qué lo haces enfadar?- Soltó entonces Regina que seguía atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Es parte de la diversión.- Aseguró colocando sus dos manos en las caderas de la morena.- Además me encanta verte junto a mi hijo.- Dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.- Me hace sentir bien.

-Tu hijo es adorable, es difícil resistirse a sus encantos.- Confesó Regina dejándose llevar un poco por esas buenas sensaciones que la embriagaban cuando estaba junto a la rubia.

-¿Sólo mi hijo es adorable?- Preguntó Emma danzando delante de la morena sonriendo.

-A veces creó que David es el más maduro de los dos.- Soltó dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de separarse un poco para alejarse.

-Auch.- Dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho y fingiendo un profundo dolor.

-¡A comer!- Gritó Mary Margaret desde la cocina.

Emma iba por delante pero al ver como la morena se quedaba atrás la cogió de la mano para que la acompañase. Al llegar a la cocina David ya estaba sentando en la pequeña mesa que había en el centro y Mary Margaret estaba poniendo el último plato y se sentó junto al niño dejando así el hueco para que Emma y Regina se sentasen al lado.

-Vamos.- Les metió prisa el niño que estaba hambriento.

-Ya, ya.- Dijo Emma sentándose e invitando a Regina a sentarse a su lado.

-¡Qué aproveche!- Dijo Mary Margaret sirviendo un plato a David y otro para ella.

-Igualmente.- Habló Regina que estaba sumamente tensa ante la cena familiar improvisada.

Emma sirvió un poco a Regina y luego se sirvió ella misma. Los cuatro comieron tranquilamente, David les contaba lo que había hecho durante el cumpleaños, los amigos que había conocido, estaba bastante entusiasmado lo que hacía que los tres sonriesen.

Regina consiguió relajarse y disfrutó enormemente de no cenar sola mirando la televisión o escuchando música, sabía que podría acostumbrarse a eso, a sentirse dentro de algo a sentirse arropada por otras personas.

-¿Regina?- Preguntó Mary Margaret al verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe, estaba pensando.- Dijo Regina agradeciendo la porción de bizcocho que la morena mayor le servía.

-No hay problema, ¿Café?- Preguntó entonces Mary Margaret.

-No, gracias. No podría conciliar el sueño esta noche.- Soltó entonces Regina haciendo que Mary asintiese.

-¡Qué rico!- Dijo entonces David que ya había devorando el trozo que su abuela le había servido.- ¿Puedo comer más?- Preguntó entonces el niño mirando a su madre.

-David, luego te pones malo.- Soltó entonces Emma.

-Te prometo que no.- Dijo el niño poniendo morritos.

-Un trozo pequeño.- Dijo Emma cogiendo el pastel y dándole una pequeña porción más.

-Vale.- Se conformó el niño entonces.

-Esta delicioso.- Aseguró Regina mirando a Mary Margaret con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, es una receta de familia.- Confesó la mujer mayor sonriendo.

-Debería probar mi lasaña, seguro que le encanta.- Dijo entonces Regina.

-¿En serio? ¿Sabes cocinar?- Preguntó Emma que se había sorprendido enormemente al escuchar esas palabras.

-Así es.- Dijo Regina mirando a la rubia.- ¿Tanto le sorprende?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Un poco.- Confesó entonces Emma terminando de comerse el bizcocho.

-Yo quiero probarla.- Dijo entonces David que ya se había comido todo lo que había en el plato.

Regina se giro para mirar a Emma y esta sólo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente, le gustaba ver a los dos juntos, la hacía sentir bien. Sabía que si quería que lo suyo con la morena saliese bien necesitaba que David y Regina se llevasen bien y se compenetrasen como por suerte lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo entonces la morena que se sentía mucho más segura después de la aprobación de la rubia.

-¡Bien!- Gritó entonces David.- ¿Me vas a invitar a tu piscina?- Preguntó entonces, había pensado mucho en eso.

-Claro, además es climatizada así que está caliente el agua.- Dijo entonces la morena mirando al niño.

-¿Tienes piscina?- Preguntó Emma que cada vez se sentía peor por las diferencias que había entre una y otra.

-Sí.- Contestó la morena sin más.

-Tú casa tiene que ser enorme, Regina.- Le dijo Mary Margaret.

-Realmente no es mía, es la herencia de mi padre. Él quiso que yo me quedase con ella al morir.- Confesó la morena entristeciendo un poco pero se sintió mejor al notar la mano de la morena que le apretaba el muslo para reconfortarla.

-Bueno, seguro que él está orgulloso de ti.- Dijo muy segura la morena mayor.

-No lo tengo yo tan claro, pero no pasa nada.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

Emma miró a su madre y le indicó que saliese de la cocina y que se llevase a David para poder hablar con la morena tranquilamente. Mary Margaret así lo hizo, se llevó al niño para ducharlo y acostarlo mientras que ellas dos hablaban y trataban lo que tenía que hablar.

-Regina, sé que has sufrido mucho pero estoy segura de que tu padre se sentirá orgulloso.- Dijo Emma cogiendo sus manos con cariño.

-No he sido la mujer que él quería.- Contestó entonces la morena.

-Puedes serlo de ahora en adelante.- Dijo la rubia mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-Emma Swan eres muy convincente.- Aseguró entonces la morena.

-Solo te quiero ver bien.- Dijo Emma recortando la distancia para unir levemente sus labios con los de la morena.

-Por cierto, casi se me olvida.- Dijo Regina cambiando de tema.- He hablado con Gold buscará un profesor que haga de corrector así no habrá ningún problema para ti.

-Gracias.- Contestó Emma con una sonrisa.

-¿Recogemos esto?- Preguntó Regina mirando la mesa.

-Yo me encargo, tú ve con David y con mi madre.- Contestó Emma levantándose junto a Regina para después darle otro beso.

-Pero puedo ayudarte.- Dijo Regina.

-Seguro que David estará más contento de que le ayudes.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo para acabar de convencerla.

Regina salió entonces de la cocina y se encaminó al dormitorio de David donde se escuchaban voces, David parecía bastante inquieto y no dejaba que su abuela le pusiese el pijama. La mujer mayor parecía algo nerviosa y estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia con el niño.

-David. Para.- Dijo Mary Margaret en tono tajante para que se quedase quieto de una vez.

-Cógeme.- Le contestó él saltando al otro lado de la cama.

-Cogido.- Dijo entonces Regina que lo había sorprendido por detrás.

-No es justo, eso es trampa.- Se quejó pataleando un poco.

-Tienes a tu abuela mareada y eso no se hace.- Le regañó Regina sutilmente pues veía a Mary Margaret bastante apurada.

-Tú no eres mi madre.- Gritó enfadado el niño soltándose de los brazos de Regina para meterse debajo de la cama.

Regina se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar y una lágrima casi escapa de sus ojos, esas palabras había hecho más daño del que a ella le gustaría reconocer. Mary Margaret la miro apenada e intentó disculparse pero no le dio tiempo pues vio a su hija entrar en el dormitorio bastante enfadada.

-David Swan, sal de debajo de la cama ahora mismo.- Le regañó la rubia.

-No.- Gritó él desde debajo.

Emma acarició la mano de Regina para reconfortarla y que no se viniese abajo, no quería perder todo lo que habían avanzado. Pidió a su madre que las dejara a solas con su hijo y la mujer se marchó realmente tampoco le apetecía contemplar esa escena, realmente David no era un niño caprichoso o que generase ese tipo de pataletas pero no dejaba de ser un niño y a veces se descontrolaba.

-Sal, no me hagas repetirlo.- Dijo Emma de nuevo.

-Da igual, Emma. Tiene razón, yo me marchó ya.- Soltó entonces Regina haciendo el amago de irse pero la rubia no la dejo salir.

-Tú no te vas, Regina.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- Tú eres mi pareja y eso te da derecho a regañar a David si hace algo malo.- Soltó entonces la rubia.- No voy a permitir que una pataleta te haga sentir mal porque yo sé que mi hijo no es así.- Dijo entonces sonriendo para que le siguiese el juego.- Sé que David es cariñoso, comprensivo, un poco feo…

-Mentira, yo soy guapo.- Dijo entonces él saliendo de debajo de la cama enfadado.

-Ven aquí.- Soltó entonces Emma sentándose en la cama acompañada de la morena.- David, Regina se ha portado muy bien contigo y conmigo, sabes… ella ha pagado tu colegio.- No le habían contado nada al niño pero creía que era el momento.- Ella te quiere y te aprecia mucho si te regaña o te advierte es porque es mejor para ti.- Habló tranquilamente Emma.

-Lo siento.- Dijo David mirando a Regina dándose cuenta de su error.- ¿Me perdonas?-Preguntó bastante apenado.

-Claro que sí.- Aseguró Regina dejando ver de nuevo esa escueta sonrisa.

-Ahora el pijama y a la cama.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina para levantarse.

-¿Me tapáis las dos?- Preguntó entonces David apenado de nuevo.

-Claro.- Dijo Emma y le indicó a Regina que se colocase al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Podré ir a tu piscina?- Preguntó entonces el niño.

-Claro que sí. ¿El sábado?- Preguntó entonces Regina mirando a David sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Mama?- Le preguntó mirándola.

-Por mi bien.- Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Ambas taparon al niño para luego dejarle un beso cada una en la frente, David sonrió y se acurrucó bajo las mantas. Emma y Regina se quedaron mirando unos segundos para después salir del dormitorio.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta.- Dijo Emma una vez solas en el salón.

-No lo hago, es un niño.- Aseguró Regina que lo decía de corazón.

-Me alegra.- Confesó entonces la rubia dejándole un beso en los labios.

Regina paso sus manos por las caderas de Emma y tras pegarla un poco a su cuerpo la volvió a besar, se estaba volviendo adicta a esos besos y a esa sensación que estaba sintiendo. Sus labios danzaban lentamente mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de la otra.

-Ahora me voy. Nos vemos el sábado.- Dijo Regina separándose para irse a la puerta.

-¿Y mañana?- Preguntó Emma poniendo morritos.

-Mañana tengo mucho trabajo.- Contó entonces Regina sonriendo de nuevo ligeramente.

-¿No vas a tener un hueco para mí?- Preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

-Aprovecha el día para avanzar en tu trabajo y pasamos el sábado juntas.- Soltó entonces Regina volviendo a besar a la rubia.

-Está bien.- Dijo entonces Emma cediendo un poco.- Prometo avanzar en el trabajo y ponerme al día en la universidad.

-Me alegra entonces. Nos vemos el sábado.- Dijo Regina dándole otro beso antes de salir por la puerta.

Emma se quedó mirando hacia la puerta cerrada con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, no se podía imaginar como había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo. Se sentía bien con esa preciosa mujer a su lado y todos los miedos parecían cada vez más pequeños de lo que eran hacía unos días.

-Deja de mirar a la puerta.- le dijo su madre sentándose en el sofá para poner un rato la televisión.

-¿Cómo te fue con James?- Le preguntó entonces Emma sentándose a su lado y desviando la conversación de ella.

-Muy bien, cariño. Es un hombre adorable y honorable, me respeta y me hace reír.- Confesó Mary Margaret.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, mama. Quiero que seas feliz.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-Sabes me da un poco de miedo todo esto.- Aseguró la mujer mayor.

-Mama, tú tranquila. Papa estaría feliz de verte así.- Dijo entonces Emma abrazándose a su madre.

-Seguro que estaría feliz por las dos.- Aseguró correspondiendo al abrazo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer!**


	23. Chapter 23

El viernes pasó rápidamente para ambas, Regina estuvo todo el día ocupada con el papeleo y las clases en la universidad mientras que Emma había dedicado las horas libres para poder perfeccionar su trabajo a conciencia además de que por la tarde volvió a trabajar pues Marco le pidió el favor de que volviese cuanto antes. Las dos hablaron un rato por teléfono antes de irse a dormir para concretar todo lo que harían al día siguiente.

Emma llegó a la mansión a media mañana, había quedado en eso para darle un poco de tiempo a Regina a prepararlo todo. David salió del coche corriendo y toco al timbre desesperadamente mientras que la rubia se quedó sacando una pequeña bolsa con algunas cosas antes de acercarse a la puerta también.

-Hola.- Gritó David al ver a la morena abrir la puerta con una sonrisa ladeada en la cara.

-Hola.- contestó la morena entonces

-Mama viene ahora.-Aseguró el niño mirando hacía el coche de la rubia mientras que la morena lo miraba a él.

-Puedes pasar y esperarnos en el salón.- Dijo Regina señalándole la puerta.

-Vale.- Contestó él sin más entrando en la casa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- Preguntó entonces Regina acercándose un poco más a la rubia.

-Gracias pero no es necesario.- Le dijo Emma sonriendo al verla de nuevo.

-Venga, David nos espera.- Dijo Regina que no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento.

-¿No me das ni un beso?- Preguntó Emma sonriendo pícaramente.

-Incorregible, Emma Swan.- Dijo acercándose un poco a ella para darle un suave y corto beso en sus labios.

-Ahora mejor pero debemos perfeccionar la técnica.- Sonrió pasando su brazo por la espalda de la morena para caminar juntas.

-Como no…- Dijo Regina pasando instintivamente su mano por los hombros de la rubia.

Las dos entraron a la casa en esa postura, parecía muy cómodas y disfrutaban de la cercanía de la otra. David estaba sentando en el sofá esperando pacientemente a que su madre y Regina entrasen. La rubia había hablado con él y le había dejado claro que no debía montar más escenas como la de unos días anteriores o portarse mal pues si así fuese se irían.

-¿Dónde puedo dejar eso?- Preguntó Emma señalando la mochila que llevaba en la mano.

-En el cuarto de David.- Dijo entonces la morena instintivamente.

-¿Mi cuarto?- Se giró David sonriendo.

-Claro, en el que dormiste la otra noche.- Aseguró Regina separándose un poco de Emma.

-Vale.- Dijo entonces David.

-¿Sabes donde es?- Preguntó entonces y el niño asintió.- Muy bien, subid, dejad las cosas y poneos el bañador si queréis ir a la piscina a daros un baño.- Dijo Regina mirando a ambos que se veían emocionados ante la idea.

-Pero hace frío.- Dijo Emma a pesar de haber metido dos bañadores por la gran insistencia de su hijo.

-Es climatizada.- Aseguró entonces Regina sonriendo ligeramente.

-Entonces vamos a cambiarnos.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de su hijo.

-Perfecto, yo me quedo preparando algo de comer.- Soltó Regina tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Regina se dirigió entonces a preparar algo para tomar, había dado el día libre a todos los empleados. Deseaba estar sola con Emma y David sin la mirada constante de nadie además de no querer darle motivos a sus empleados para hablar o cotillear sobre ellos.

Estaba terminando de preparar unos bocadillos y unos tentempiés cuando escuchó a Emma y a David bajar las escaleras riendo y discutiendo sobre algo que no llevaba a identificar. Los vio entrar entonces en la cocina y les sonrió ligeramente mientras terminaba lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Sí, ¿Qué queréis tomar?- Preguntó Regina entonces.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Preguntó Emma acercándose a ella.

-No, está listo.- Aseguró colocándolo todo en una bandeja.- ¿Qué quieres tomar David?- Preguntó mirando al niño que se había quedado mirando uno de los cuadros que había en la cocina.

-Zumo.- Contestó él prestándole atención.

-¿Y tú?- Le preguntó mirando a Emma.

-Lo mismo.- Contestó cogiendo la bandeja para ayudar a Regina a llevarla.- ¿Por dónde?- Preguntó.

-Saldremos por el pasillo, hace frío para que salgáis así por el jardín.- Aseguró Regina guiándolos hacía donde tenían que ir.

Regina iba por delante mientras que Emma iba con cuidado detrás, iba concentrada en que no se le cayese la bandeja. David por su parte iba preguntándole por todo lo que veía a Regina mientras que la morena contestaba con gusto a todo lo que le preguntaba.

-Aquí estamos.- Dijo abriendo una puerta corredera trasparente que daba a una gran piscina techada y donde había una agradable temperatura.

-¡Qué pasada!- Gritó David corriendo para ver todo lo que allí había.

-Es alucinante, Regina.- Dijo también Emma dejando la bandeja en la mesa que había junto a unas cómodas tumbonas.

-Mi madre adoraba rodearse de lujos y mi padre no podía negarle nada.- Soltó entonces Regina.

-Regina, tú padre te dejo esta casa por algo así que tranquila.- Dijo entonces Emma acercándose un poco a ella.- Él quería que fueses feliz aquí.- Aseguró y acarició su mejilla lentamente.

-Hoy no es día para esto sino para disfrutar.- Aseguró entonces Regina.- Ve a darte un baño.- Le señaló la piscina.

-¿Tú no vienes?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-No, os veré desde aquí.- Dijo entonces la morena sentándose en una de las tumbonas cómodamente.

-Yo quiero que te bañes.- Soltó entonces David que se había acercado para poder pedirle permiso a su madre para meterse.

-Y yo.- Dijo Emma poniendo la misma cara que el niño.- David…- Le dijo haciéndole una señal que no sabía lo que significaba hasta que vio la mirada y la cara de ambos. Eran totalmente adorables verlos así.

-No me apetece bañarme.- Se intentó defender aunque sin mucho éxito.- Esta bien, iré a ponerme un bañador.- Aseguró Regina levantándose para salir.

-Somos genios.- Dijo Emma chocándole los cinco a David por su triunfo.

-¿Nos metemos?- Preguntó entonces el niño sonriendo y mirando fijamente la piscina.

-Primero los manguitos.- Le dijo su madre empezando a inflarlos.

David estaba sumamente excitado y no dejaba de moverse y correr por todas la zona. Emma terminó de hincharle los manguitos y se los puso para después dejarlo caer despacio al agua para después meterse ella por las escaleras.

-Está caliente.- Dijo David chapoteando un poco.

-Claro que si.- Aseguró Emma metiendo su cabeza debajo del agua y saliendo segundos después.

-Yo quiero.- Dijo el niño intentando hundirse pero sin mucho éxito puesto que los manguitos lo mantenían a flote.

-Venga, los dos juntos.- Aseguró entonces Emma cogiéndolo en brazos.- 1,2 y 3.- Al terminar de contar ambos se sumergieron unos segundos para luego salir arriba.

-¡Guay!- Gritó saliendo y lamiéndose el agua que quedaba en sus labios.

-Vamos a nadar un poco.- Le dijo Emma.

David seguía a la rubia por detrás intentando cogerla mientras que Emma sólo lo picaba no dejándose coger y hundiéndolo o salpicándole de vez en cuando. Regina volvió entonces a la piscina y los vio pelear y echarse agua, la morena se quedó contemplando la imagen y se enterneció, le hubiese gustado poder compartir momentos así con su propio hijo. Una lágrima quiso escapar de su mejilla por lo que se giro para que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta.

Emma se había percatado tanto de su llegada, como de su mirada y sus lágrimas por lo que salió del agua lentamente y se colocó a su espalda pasando los brazos por las caderas apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

-Me mojas.- Dijo Regina al notarla a sus espaldas.

-No me gusta verte triste.- Dijo sin más la rubia dejando un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Aseguró entonces Regina colocando sus manos sobre las de la rubia.

-Vente con nosotros, David se alegrara de que juegues con él.- Dijo dejando otro beso en su mejilla.

-Voy.- Aseguró Regina girándose y viendo la tierna mirada que Emma le estaba regalando.- Gracias.- Dijo después de uno segundos.

-No tienes que darlas, quiero que estés bien. Quiero que estés con nosotros.- Aseguró mirando a su hijo y luego los ojos de la morena.- Además me muero por verla en bañador, profesora.- Soltó haciendo sonreír a la morena.

-Siempre tan imaginativa, Swan.- Dijo Regina soltando ligeramente la bata que llevaba puesta para dejarla caer.

Emma se quedó contemplando el hermoso cuerpo de la morena, Regina llevaba un bikini negro que sólo cubría lo estrictamente necesario. Emma pasó su lengua por los labios, estaba totalmente hipnotizada por su belleza. Le resultaba de lo más extraño sentirse atraída por una mujer y a la vez le estaba provocando cosas que nunca pensaba que volvería a sentir.

-Es mejor de lo que había imaginado.- Aseguró entonces la rubia sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Qué habías imaginado?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida por esas palabras tan espontáneas de la rubia.

-Nada parecido.- Aseguró.- Eres hermosa.- Dijo dejando que sus labios se rozasen ligeramente.

-Emma, tu hijo.- Le dijo señalando al niño que se divertía en la piscina.

-Él no tiene ningún problema.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- ¿Vamos?- le preguntó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

-Vamos.- Contestó Regina cogiendo firmemente la mano.

Las dos se dirigieron a la piscina, Regina seguía a Emma que sonreía al notar el nerviosismo de la morena. Emma soltó la mano de la morena y se lanzó de cabeza al agua mientras que Regina se había quedado totalmente estática.

-Ven.- Dijo entonces David acercándose a la escalera.

Regina no dijo nada, simplemente se metió lentamente en el agua intentando no mojarse el pelo que llevaba recogido en una pequeña coleta. Una vez que había entrado vio a David acercarse a ella y agarrarse cariñosamente a su cuello para que la llevase hacía su madre.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Preguntó entonces David contento.

-¿A qué?- Preguntó Regina mirándola fijamente a los ojos del niño.

-¿Me puedo tirar?- Preguntó de nuevo.- Tú me coges después.- Aseguró el niño.

-Claro, pero sólo si mama quiere- Dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia que sonrió y asintió.- Vale, pero con mucho cuidado.

-¡Si!- Gritó el niño subiendo las escaleras lentamente.

David se colocó entonces en el borde de la piscina y se quedó mirando a ambas mujeres que se habían puesto cerca para cogerlo una vez que se hubiese tirado. Emma sonreía ante el nerviosismo del niño mientras que Regina prestaba mucha atención a lo que el niño hacía.

-Voy.- Gritó él fuertemente muy entusiasmado.

-Venga.- La animó entonces Emma- Cobardica.- Le decía de nuevo Emma para picarlo como siempre hacía.

-Soy valiente.- Gritó enfadado.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó y noto un ligero codazo en sus costillas.

-Déjalo tranquilo.- Le regañó Regina a la rubia para que dejase tranquila a su hijo.- Yo te cojo.

David entonces le sacó la lengua a su madre para después sonreír a la morena y saltar a sus brazos. Segundos después de caer en el agua la morena lo cogió y lo abrazó sonriéndole.

-¡Guau!- Gritó entonces la morena.- Muy bien, David.- Dijo Regina acariciando el pelo del niño y poniéndoselo de punta.

-Ves.- Le dijo a su madre que lo miraba fijamente.

-Sí.- Dijo Emma sacándole la lengua para después salpicarle un poco de agua.

Fue entonces cuando los tres acabaron en una total batalla. Regina y David se defendían de los ataques de Emma mientras que esta se reía y seguía provocándolos y metiéndose con ellos, los tres reían hasta que decidieron que era hora de descansar y tomar algo de comer.

-Estoy agotada.- Confesó Regina dejándose caer sobre la tumbona que allí había.

-Yo también.- Aseguró Emma dejándose caer en la de al lado mientras que David cogió un bocadillo y después se marchó a sentar a un lado para jugar con algunos muñecos que habían traído.

-Este niño es incansable.- Aseguró Regina bebiendo un poco de zumo.

-Y eso que no lo viste cuando era más pequeño.- Dijo Emma girándose en la tumbona para mirar a la morena.- Había días que tardaba más de tres horas en dormirse.- Aseguró Emma mirando a su hijo con cariño.

-Me hubiese gustado poder vivir esas etapas.- Soltó entonces Regina que sentía cada vez peor.

-Las puedes vivir, David aún es pequeño además aun eres joven. Puedes tener más hijos.- Aseguró la rubia levantándose para sentarse en la misma tumbona de la morena.

-Emma… - Dijo Regina a modo de suplica, no quería seguir hablando de eso.

-Dejaremos el tema para más adelante.- Aseguró Emma besando los labios de la morena suavemente.

-Hacía más de 6 años que no me bañaba en esa piscina.- Le confesó la morena mientras se reclinaba en la tumbona.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, la verdad es que esta casa se convirtió en una cárcel.- Explicó entonces Regina mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-Espero que deje de serlo, yo quiero ayudarte en eso pero espero no haberte presionado.- Dijo entonces Emma acercándose a ella.

-Claro que no, vosotros le dais vida a todo esto.- Aseguró girándose y señalando toda la casa.- En poco tiempo os habéis vuelto imprescindibles, Emma.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma que no se esperaba esas palabras.

-Sí, ¿Por qué te cuesta creerlo?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia.

-Nadie a parte de mi hijo y mi madre habían necesitado algo de mí o había querido tenerme a su lado.- Confesó Emma demostrando la debilidad que le había costado tanto esconder.

-Yo te quiero a mi lado.- Aseguró Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma para invitarla a que se recostase un poco sobre su cuerpo.

-Yo quiero estarlo.- Confesó también Emma dejándose caer sobre el pecho de la morena.

Emma tenía la espada sobre el pecho de la morena mientras que Regina pasaba sus brazos por encima de la barriga de Emma que cogió sus manos. Las dos disfrutaron del silencio y el bienestar que les proporcionaba estar juntas, sentirse piel con piel.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestras opiniones, sobre todo si os está gustando el trascurso de los acontecimientos.**


	24. Chapter 24

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?- Preguntó Regina suavemente pues había notado que Emma se relajase hasta quedarse casi dormida en sus brazos.

-¡David!- Gritó entonces Emma levantándose un poco.- ¿Quieres comer?- Preguntó al niño.

-Vale.- Aseguró entonces el moreno corriendo hacia ellas y subiéndose encima de la rubia.

-Tengo la lasaña lista, sólo hay que calentarla y preparar una ensalada.- Explicó Regina mirándolos a los dos.

-Entonces yo te ayudo pero antes deberíamos cambiarnos.- Dijo tocando su bikini húmedo además del bañador de David.

-¡Venga!- Dijo Regina animando a los demás a levantarse.- A cambiarse y a comer.

-Yo recojo esto.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la bandeja y los vasos.

Regina fue la primera en terminar de cambiarse, después se acercó al dormitorio que había dejado a Emma y David, ambos parecían seguir allí. La puerta estaba entreabierta y a través de ella se podía ver a la rubia de espaldas a la puerta poniéndose su sujetador. Regina se excitó ante la imagen que estaba contemplando, antes de darse cuenta se había perdido en la figura de la rubia. Su perfecta piel pálida y sus curvas hacían que su mente se nublase y que un calor empezase a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojeciesen.

Se alejó segundos después para no ser pillada mirando a hurtadillas, bajó a la cocina y empezó a calentar la comida. Emma bajo unos minutos después ya vestida y con una alta coleta que recogía todo su pelo hacía atrás.

-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó entonces la rubia acercándose un poco.

-Está todo listo, sólo falta poner la mesa.- Contestó Regina entonces mirando a la rubia.

-Yo lo hago.- Dijo Emma.- ¿Dónde encuentro las cosas?- Preguntó pasando su manos por la espalda baja de la morena.

-Aquí está todo.- Aseguró Regina señalando la encimera.

-Podemos comer aquí, es decir, no tenemos que ponerlo todo. – Dijo Emma con simpleza.

-Está bien.- Contestó Regina entonces.- Estoy acostumbrada a que me sirvan en el comedor, tal vez sea bueno romper esa rutina.

Emma no dijo nada, tras colocar los platos y los vasos se acercó a la morena y la beso lentamente. Regina respondió al beso pasando sus manos por el cuello de la rubia y atrayéndola hacía ella, esos labios era una total adicción.

-¿Dónde está David?- Preguntó Regina separándose un poco.

-Arriba, jugando.- Dijo Emma guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

-Se me ha pasado preguntarte… ¿Por qué no ha venido tu madre?- Preguntó Regina separándose de la rubia para mirar la lasaña que estaba en el horno.

-James…- Contestó Emma resignada pero después dejo ver una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

-Tu madre está totalmente cautivada por ese hombre.- Aseguró Regina apoyándose contra la encimera y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Parece un buen hombre pero me debe unas cuantas explicaciones.- Soltó Emma acercándose a Regina colocando sus manos sobre la encimera atrapando a Regina entre sus brazos.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó irónicamente la morena- ¿Crees que es una buena idea?- Preguntó de nuevo al ver a la rubia sin contestar.

-Claro que lo es, no quiero que mi madre sufra.- Soltó entonces Emma como si fuese obvio.

-Y por eso vas a interrogar al pobre hombre.- Dijo Regina mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Solo hablaré con él, creo que ella lo hizo contigo.- Aseguró Emma mirándola también.

-Touché- Dijo Regina dejando que sus labios se volvieran a unir ligeramente.- La lasaña…- Dijo en voz baja pidiéndole a Emma que la dejase ir a mirar.

-Voy a llamar a David.- Emma salió rápidamente para avisarlo.

Regina sacó la lasaña y la coloco en el centro de la encimera junto a los demás platos y vasos. Emma apareció segundos después acompañada por David que sonreía. Regina lo ayudo a sentarse en uno de los grandes taburetes y se sentó a su lado quedando Emma enfrente de ellos.

-Esta bueno.- Dijo David comiendo torpemente.

-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó entonces la morena sin atreverse a moverse por si acaso el niño se enfadaba.

-Vale.- Dijo el niño al ver que no podía con eso.

Regina partió en trozos más pequeños la lasaña y le dejo el tenedor para que el siguiera comiendo solo. David era un niño independiente y por ello le costaba pedir ayuda, Regina se había dado cuenta pero también se había percatado que el pequeño se acercaba más a ella si antes de hacer algo le preguntaba.

La conversación fue tranquila y dirigida siempre por el niño que les contaba todo lo que le venía a la cabeza además de que le preguntaba a Regina por todo lo que veía en la casa. La morena disfrutaba de la familiaridad que sentía ante esa situación, es decir, hacía años que no se sentaba a comer de esa manera con nadie y a pensar de sus miedos iniciales se sentía bien, simplemente se sentía feliz.

-Estoy cansado.- Dijo David totalmente bloqueado después de terminar de comer.

-¿Quieres dormir un poco?- Preguntó entonces Emma que se sorprendió enormemente al escucharlo.

-Vale.- Dijo él dejándose caer de la silla.

-Voy a acostarlo ahora vuelvo.- Le dijo Emma a Regina que sólo asintió.

Algunos minutos después Emma volvió a la parte de debajo de la mansión, Regina ya había recogido la cocina pero no estaba por allí. La rubia la llamó varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que la busco por varios sitios hasta que abrió una de las puertas y descubrió que estaba echada con llave lo que la extraño.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Regina que había aparecido a sus espaldas.

-Te buscaba.- Aseguró entonces Emma girándose para mirarla.

-Aquí estoy.- Dijo Regina.

-¿Puedo preguntar que hay ahí?- Preguntó Emma señalando a la puerta.

-Algo doloroso.- Dijo sin más la morena acariciándose nerviosamente el pelo.

-Tranquila, no lo sabía.- Dijo Emma acercándose a ella y abrazándola.- No hay problema, todo a su tiempo.- Aseguró de nuevo para intentar hacer que Regina se relajase.- ¿Vamos al jardín?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hace bastante frío, mejor nos quedamos en el salón.- Aseguró entonces Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma para dirigirla al salón.

-Aquí se está bien.- Dijo Emma dejándose caer en el grande y cómodo sofá para después abrir los brazos e invitar a la morena a acostarse sobre ella.

Las dos se quedaron entonces unos minutos en silencio, la chimenea estaba encendida haciendo que el ambiente fuese mucho más tranquilo y relajado. La copa de vino que ambas tenían en la mesa de en medio seguía completas pues ninguna de las dos deseaba moverse de ese sofá.

-Me encuentro bien cuando estoy contigo.- Confesó Regina rompiendo el silencio.

-Me alegra oír eso pues yo siento lo mismo.- Dijo entonces Emma apretando el abrazo.

-Me hacéis bien, habéis cambiado en muy poco tiempo muchas cosas.- Habló en voz baja la morena.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, yo siento lo mismo.- Dijo entonces Emma a su oído.- ¿Te cuento algo?- Preguntó Emma dándole un beso en el cuello a la morena.

-Claro.- Dijo entonces Regina que sonreía ligeramente por las cosquillas que le producían los labios de la rubia.

-Ayer David estaba muy preocupado.- Dijo la mujer tranquilamente.- Pensaba que tú no querías ir al parque con él porque estabas enfadada con él por lo que te dijo.- Confesó la rubia viendo como Regina se tensaba y se giraba para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó entonces Regina sin poder evitar una sonrisa en su cara al ver la expresión de la rubia.

-Te lo prometo, David estaba sumamente preocupado y casi no paro en toda la tarde de hablar del asunto.- Dijo Emma contenta al ver la expresión de la morena.

Regina no pudo decir nada más simplemente se acercó a la rubia y beso sus labios lentamente y con cariño. Emma tiro entonces del coletero de la morena y dejo caer su pelo pudiendo así entrelazar sus manos en él. El beso se hizo cada vez más apasionado y necesitado, Regina coló sus manos bajo la camiseta de la rubia y empezó a acariciar el abdomen perfectamente marcado de la rubia.

Emma estaba dejándose llevar bastante, deseaba que Regina la tocase, la deseaba como nunca lo había hecho pero no podía evitara que sus miedos volviesen a salir a relucir. No sólo era su primera vez con una mujer sino que sería la primera vez desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada de su precioso hijo.

-Regina- Murmuró Emma cogiendo las manos de la morena para detener su avance.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Regina al ver la mirada asustada de la rubia.

-No te disculpes.- Le dijo entonces Emma dándole un suave beso.- Es sólo que necesito un poco más de tiempo.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo de mundo.- Aseguró entonces Regina sacando sus manos de debajo de la camiseta de la rubia.

-No te lo tomes mal.- Decía Emma preocupada por sí la morena se lo tomaba a mal.

-Claro que no.- Dijo Regina intentando tranquilizarla.- No tengo prisa, quiero que te sientas segura.- Aseguró entonces Regina volviendo a tumbarse sobre el pecho de la rubia.

-Es que necesito aceptar todo esto, yo no he estado con ninguna mujer…- Murmuró suavemente la rubia.

-Lo que me encanta.- Dijo Regina volviendo a girarse para quedarse mirando a los ojos de la rubia.- Me encantaría que esa primera vez fuese conmigo.- Aseguró sonriendo ligeramente la morena.

-Yo también deseo que sea contigo.- Dijo Emma uniendo sus labios nuevamente.- Además de que sería la primera vez desde que nació David.- Añadió para que la morena entendiese.

-No tenemos prisa, la primera vez tiene que ser especial y lo será. Yo me encargaré de que lo sea.- Aseguró Regina tomando sus copas para brindar.

Pasaron más de dos horas hablando de la universidad y de cómo debían mantener su relación en secreto hasta que la rubia se graduase y dejase de ser su alumna, pues a pesar de no ser su correctora no quería que hubiese ningún problema. Regina era una controladora y Emma lo estaba descubriendo poco a poco, y aunque no lo pareciese le encantaba.

-Emma no lo tomes a broma, no quiero que te veas perjudicada.- Aseguró Regina poniéndose un poco más seria.

-No lo tomo a broma, sólo que me gustaría seguir disfrutando de todo esto.- Dijo señalando el vino, la chimenea y el sofá.- Contigo sin preocuparme de lo que tenga que hacer mañana o pasado mañana.- Aseguró dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Disfrutaremos de esto pero necesitamos hablar de todo.- Aseguró Regina de manera sobria.

-Te prometo hablar de todo pero ahora volvamos a la piscina.- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-¿A la piscina? –Preguntó Regina.

-Claro.- Dijo Emma terminándose la copa de vino de un sorbo rápido.- Te espero allí.- Aseguró saliendo del salón hacía las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa.

Regina se quedó sentada sorprendida por la actitud de la rubia pero una sonrisa nació en su rostro, hacía años que no hacía ese tipo de locuras. Actuar sin pensar, por instinto y dejarse llevar por lo que le dictaba su corazón.

La morena subió también a su dormitorio y se puso uno de sus bikinis para acompañar a la rubia en la piscina. Nada más llegar se la encontró metida en el agua totalmente relajada debajo de unos de los chorros que había activado anteriormente.

-Te veo bien.- Aseguró entonces Regina llegando al borde de la piscina.

-Mucho, esto es una maravilla.- Aseguró refiriéndose a los chorros de la piscina.

-Me alegra que te guste.- Dijo Regina sentándose en el borde aún vestida con una pequeña bata.

-Ven conmigo.- Le pidió Emma con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Ven tú.- La tentó entonces Regina viendo como la rubia no se hacía de rogar y comenzaba a nadar hacía ella.

-Aquí estoy.- Dijo enganchándose en las piernas de Regina para no hundirse.

-¿Y si David se despierta?- Preguntó Regina pensando en el niño que dormía en su cama.

-Nos buscará, no te preocupes por él.- Dijo entonces la rubia acariciando las torneadas piernas de la morena.- A pesar de tener sólo tres años es sumamente inteligente e independiente.

-Lo he notado, es un niño precioso y que se parece mucho a ti.- Aseguró algo excitada al notar las manos de la rubia por toda su pierna.

-Menos mal, prefiero que no se parezca a su padre.- Dijo entonces Emma, en su cara se apreció una sombra de miedo y terror al pensar que su hijo se pareciese a él.

-Lo estás haciendo bien con él.- Aseguró Regina cogiendo las manos de la rubia.- David no se va a aparecer a alguien que ni siquiera conoce, tú lo educas y lo apoyas en todo.

-Eso hace una madre con su hijo.- Dijo entonces Emma mirándola con cariño.- Ojala puedas vivir eso, y ojalá que yo pueda estar ahí.- Habló sin pensar pero bien la cara de pánico que la morena ponía.- Lo siento, yo no quería hacerte sentir mal.- Aseguró la rubia saliendo de la piscina rápidamente para sentarse a su lado.

-Vas un poco rápido…- Dijo entonces Regina mirando sus manos nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, habló sin pensar porque siento que ese es nuestro futuro.- Aseguró entonces Emma

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer.**


	25. Chapter 25

-¿Piensas en un futuro conmigo?- Preguntó Regina muy sorprendida.

-Sí- Contestó con simpleza la mujer pasando la mano por la mejilla de la morena para que girase su cara y la mirase a los ojos.- Sé que es demasiado pero la última vez que me enamoré sufrí como nunca pero no por eso quiero pensar que eso se volverá a repetir. No quiero presión ni expectativas pero me gustaría tener ese futuro en mente.- Dijo entonces Emma besando suavemente los labios de la morena con un cariño infinito.

-¿Cómo eres tan madura?- Preguntó entonces Regina sorprendida al oírla hablar de esa forma y a la vez se sentía cómoda con todo eso.

-No soy una de tus alumnas veinteañeras, Regina.- Dijo la rubia casi en tono de broma.- He vivido mucho y sufrido también.- Dijo entonces de nuevo Emma dándole un beso en los labios dulcemente.

-Las dos hemos sufrido.- Aseguró entonces Regina cogiendo las manos de la rubia para relajarse un poco.- Sé que le he puesto muchos obstáculos a nuestra relación pero ahora estoy cansada de luchar contra esto.- Dijo entonces la morena tomando las riendas de la situación.- Quiero esto y lucharé por ello, no quiero decir que eso sea fácil. Tengo muchos fantasmas que espantar y muchos miedos que superar pero me gustaría hacerlo, o intentarlo por ti, por David y por mí. Creó que me merezco una segunda oportunidad y deseo que sea contigo.

-Será conmigo.- Aseguró entonces Emma besando apasionadamente a la morena.

Emma tiró de Regina y ambas cayeron en la piscina. Regina comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras que Emma se deshacía de la bata que estaba empapada para después comenzar a besar de nuevo sus labios y su cuello, estaba cómoda haciendo eso. Deseaba muchísimo estar con la morena pero a la vez un miedo irrefrenable la hacía detenerse antes de continuar. No lo entendía pues ya había aceptado sus sentimientos para con la morena pero no podía dejar de pensar y eso la refrenaba. Volvía a la última vez que había estado con alguien y eso le provocaba un pánico irrefrenable que ni ella comprendía.

-No tenemos prisa.- Le murmuró la morena al notar la batalla interna que estaba librando la rubia.

-Gracias.- Dijo Emma nadando junto a la morena hacía una de las esquinas de la piscina para sentarse en un pequeño banco que había allí.

-Quiero que esto se haga bien.- Aseguró entonces Regina sentándose a la espalda de Emma para poder abrazarla.

-Se hará bien, conseguiremos que nos vaya bien.- Dijo Emma convencida disfrutando del abrazo de la morena.

-Prométemelo.- Murmuró Regina demostrando una debilidad que Emma nunca había visto en la morena.

-No puedo prometerte que sea fácil pero sí que voy a luchar por ello.- Dijo Emma pasando sus manos por los muslos de la morena intentando reconfortarla.

-Sabes siempre lo que debes decir, Emma Swan.- Aseguró Regina dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Es parte del encanto, Swan.- Dijo en tono irónico la rubia sin poder esconder su gran sonrisa.- Ya vuelvo.

Emma salió de la piscina rápidamente y corrió hacía donde estaba su ropa, su móvil había empezado a sonar. Regina se quedó dentro del agua mirando como la rubia sonreía y hablaba por la forma de hacerlo estaba casi segura de que era la madre de Emma la que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Emma colgó el teléfono unos minutos después y volvió corriendo hacía donde estaba la morena y tras meterse en el agua se volvió a colocar entre sus brazos para sentir esa paz.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Regina más por sacar un tema de conversación que por curiosidad.

-Mi madre.- Dijo Emma confirmando la idea de la morena.

-¿Le pasa algo?-Preguntó entonces Regina dejando besos sobre los hombros de la rubia.

-Creo que quería saber si estaría sola con James esta tarde.- Dijo sin darse cuenta de eso hasta ese momento. - ¡Mierda!- Espetó totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Esa lengua, Swan.- Le regañó Regina que seguía con sus caricias.

-Mi madre y ese hombre…. Joder…- Dijo de nuevo separándose un poco del cuerpo de la morena con cara estupefacta.

-Por dios, Emma no es tan grave.- Aseguró Regina sonriendo al ver la cara de la rubia.

-Claro que es grave… es decir, no es grave pero si algo… ¡Dios!- Gritó entonces bastante molesta.

-Emma es normal que tu madre quiera intimidad con ese hombre. Además parece una gran persona, no tienes que preocuparte.- Dijo entonces Regina cogiendo a Emma de nuevo para pegarla a su cuerpo de nuevo.

-Supongo…- Dijo sin más relajándose al notar de nuevo sus brazos alrededor.

-Te puedes quedar aquí esta noche.- Soltó Regina sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Qué propone profesora?- Preguntó Emma pícaramente.

-Cena, película con tu hijo y una buena copa de vino.- Dijo entonces Regina dándole un beso en la mejilla y apretando el abrazo.

-Me parece un buen plan aunque lo de que James pase la noche en mi casa no sé si me hace mucha gracias.- Dijo medio en broma medio en serio la rubia.

-Déjale un poco de espacio a tu madre.- Soltó Regina enternecida al notar la molestia de la rubia, que realmente no era sino la muestra de que se preocupaba por su madre.

-Eso haré, cuando salgamos le mandaré un mensaje.- Dijo Emma relajándose un poco.

-Así me gusta que te relajes un poco.- Soltó la morena pasando sus manos por el abdomen de la rubia para después besarla tranquilamente.

-Así no me estoy relajando mucho.- Dijo Emma notándose cada vez más excitada por los movimientos de la morena.

-¿A no?- Jugó un poco la morena bajando sus besos al cuello.

-No.- Murmuró Emma girándose rápidamente para unir sus labios con los de la morena.

Emma estaba totalmente desatada, había olvidado todos sus miedos y se había dejado llevar, las suaves manos de la morena le provocaban esas sensaciones. Emma besaba los labios de Regina con pasión y devoción, sus lenguas jugaban intensamente y sus cuerpos se calentaban rápidamente.

Regina pasó sus manos por la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar a su culo, una vez que puso sus manos en él Emma se dejó abrazar apretando el cuerpo de la morena con sus piernas. Regina mantuvo sus manos allí mientras Emma se enganchaba al cuerpo de Regina. Las dos gemían y disfrutaban de sus movimientos. Emma sabía que no sería capaz de llegar a más, pues a pesar de haber dejado a un lado sus miedos en beneficio de esa preciosa mujer que tenía enfrente, Regina no le iba a permitir seguir. Notaba como la morena se reprimía para no presionarla.

-Mami.- Dijo entonces David apareciendo en la piscina con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Cariño.- Soltó entonces Emma alejándose de los labios de la morena pero sin separarse de ella.

-¿Puedo bañarme?- Preguntó entonces David bastante tranquilo.

-Claro, quítate los pantalones.- Dijo entonces Emma viendo como David se quedaba en calzoncillos.

-¿Ya puedo?- Preguntó acercándose a las dos.

-No llevas manguitos así que te tengo que coger.- Dijo Emma acercándose al bordillo para cargar a su hijo.

-Vale.- Contestó él mirando a Regina y sonriéndole.

David se bajo lentamente y se dejó caer sobre los brazos protectores de su madre mientras que Regina se alejaba un poco. A pesar de sentirse bien no le gustaba interferir en esos momentos madre e hijo. Emma se percató entonces de ese movimiento y se volvió a acercar a ella.

-No hagas eso.- Aseguró entonces la rubia viendo como la morena alzaba una ceja.- No te alejes de nosotros.- Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

-¡Qué asco!- Espetó David haciendo una graciosa muesca que hizo reír a ambas.

-Espero que sigas pensando eso dentro de unos años.- Dijo Emma dándole un beso en la mejilla al niño.

-Caro que sí.- Aseguró el niño entonces.

-Claro, cariño, se dice claro.- Le corrigió Emma.

-Eso.- Dijo él sin más.- ¿Vamos a pintar? –Le preguntó entonces a la morena que asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres aprender a nadar?- Preguntó entonces la rubia que no quería dejar la piscina tan pronto.

David asintió contentó y comenzó a patalear rápidamente para no hundirse. Emma sonreía al verlo esforzarse por hacer las cosas bien. Regina estaba algo asustada pero se alegraba de encontrarse cerca de ellos.

-Ven aquí.- Le dijo Regina abriendo sus brazos para recibirlo.

-Voy.- Dijo él que nadaba como un perrillo seguido de cerca por Emma para evitar que se hundiese.

-Muy bien.- Soltó Regina al verlo llegar a sus brazos y abrazarse a su cuello.-Eres muy bueno. Ahora en dirección a mama.- Dijo la morena soltando el niño para ayudarlo a nadar un poco más.- Cierra la boca que tragas agua.

David obedeció a Regina y cerró la boca para alcanzar a Emma sin tragar agua. El niño pataleaba fuertemente salpicando mucha agua pero conseguía no hundirse que era el objetivo.

-Un poco más.- Dijo entonces Emma que le tendía las manos para que se agarrase cuando llegase.

-Voy.- Dijo David y en ese momento dio un gran trago de agua y comenzó a toser fuertemente.

Regina fue la primera en cogerlo, se sobresalto al verlo toser y hundirse levemente. La morena lo cogió en sus brazos y lo llevo al bordillo donde lo sentó para después salirse ella también y sentarse a su lado dándole unos cuantos golpes en la espalda para que soltase todo el agua que había bebido.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Emma que seguía en el agua pero a los pies del niño.

-Sí.- Contestó él ahora mucho más tranquilo.- Sólo he bebido un poco de agua.- Soltó haciendo que Regina sonriese.

-Me has asustado.- Dijo Regina pasando su mano por la espalda del niño.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó realmente apenado por ello.

-No tienes que sentirlo, no es tú culpa pequeño.- Dijo Regina volviendo a meterse en el agua cogiéndolo y abrazándolo suavemente.

Emma se había quedado embobada al ver la interacción entre Regina y su hijo. Ambos parecían cómodos con la presencia del otro y eso le llenaba el corazón de felicidad, esa compenetración haría todo mucho más fácil.

-David… -Murmuró Emma acercándose a ellos lentamente.- ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir?- Le preguntó viendo la cara de preocupación de Regina.

-¡Sí!- Gritó entonces el niño abrazándose al cuello de la morena.- Quiero dormir aquí.- Persistió él.

-Entonces pídele permiso a Regina para quedarnos.- Dijo Emma guiñándole un ojo a la morena.

-¿Nos podemos quedar?- Preguntó mirando tiernamente a los ojos de la morena.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo entonces Regina notando el abrazo del niño en su cuello.

Los tres pasaron un rato más en la piscina divirtiéndose y riéndose tranquilamente. David cada vez estaba más cómodo y feliz con Regina y el pequeño enfrentamiento de unos días anteriores estaba totalmente olvidado.

-Deberíamos salirnos.- Dijo entonces Regina.- Mira.- La morena cogió la mano de David y se la enseñó para que la viese.- Estas arrugado como un garbanzo.

-Es verdad.- Confirmó el niño riéndose.

Emma seguía nadando tranquilamente ajena a la conversación que tenían ambos morenos. La rubia llevaba más de media hora nadando mientras los otros dos jugaban y charlaban. La joven disfrutaba enormemente haciendo ejercicio y no todos los días tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo en una piscina.

-Emma.- La llamó Regina pero no la escuchó.

-Mama esta sorda.- Bromeó David entonces.

-Eso parece. Vamos a salirnos nosotros y luego que lo haga ella, ¿Te parece?- Le preguntó Regina acercándose hacía la escalera.

-Vale. – Dijo él saliéndose del agua.- Tengo hambre.- Añadió una vez que los dos estaban envueltos en una toalla.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- Preguntó entonces Regina secándole la cabeza al niño.

-Pizza.- Gritó el contento.

-Está bien, pizza.- Confirmó Regina a pesar de que esa no era la mejor opción para ella.

-¿Por qué os habéis salido?- Preguntó Emma que se había dado cuenta en ese momento que está sola en la piscina.

-Estamos arrugados.- Contestó David enseñándole la mano a su madre.

-Puedes quedarte un rato más si quieres, nosotros nos cambiaremos e iremos a pedir pizza.- Aseguró entonces Regina con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo Emma acercándose al borde.

Regina miró a David y este se había distraído por lo que ella se agacho para quedar a la misma altura de la rubia que unió sus labios con los de la preciosa morena.

-Quédate si te apetece, yo me hago cargo de David.- Dijo entonces Regina separándose un poco de los labios de la morena.

-No pasa nada, me salgo y os ayudo.- Aseguró Emma sentándose en el bordillo de la piscina para poder mirar a Regina a los ojos.

-No te preocupes. Yo me ocupo de David, pediremos pizza y pintaremos.- Dijo entonces Regina dándole un beso.

-Gracias, la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía deporte.- Aseguró Emma con una sonrisa.

-No lo parece.- Dijo Regina pasando sus dedos por la barriga tonificada de Emma antes de levantarse y salir con David de la piscina.

Emma se quedó sonriendo, estaba totalmente encantada con esa pequeña rutina que se había instaurado entre los tres. Regina era cariñosa y preciosa lo que a Emma la tenía totalmente cautivada.

Regina cambió de ropa a David para después cambiarse ella. El niño estaba contento de poder pasar la noche allí, le encantaba estar con la morena. Tras pedir la pizza se marcharon al que era el despacho de la morena para poder ponerse a pintar tranquilamente.

 **Espero que os estén gustando estos momentos juntos. Quiero compensar la espera.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer!**


	26. Chapter 26

-Hola.- Dijo Emma llegando al despacho ya vestida y peinada.

-Mama, mira.- Dijo entonces David levantándose de la silla donde se había sentado.

-A ver…- La rubia se acercó a donde él estaba y pudo ver como Regina escondía un papel debajo de unos libros.- Que bonito.- Dijo mirando contenta a su hijo.

-Gina me ha enseñado.- Aseguró él sin darse cuenta del apelativo cariñoso que había usado.

-¿Gina?- Preguntó entonces Emma sorprendida por el apelativo.

-¿Te enfadas?- Preguntó el niño mirando a Regina que había dejado escapar una lágrima por su mejilla.

-Claro que no.- Contestó ella para relajar al niño.

-David puedes subir y traerte tus juguetes.- Dijo Emma que quería distraer al niño y quedarse sola con la morena. - ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó cogiendo a Regina de las manos para dirigirla hacía el sofá que había en la esquina para poder sentarse a su lado.

-Estoy bien, es solo que hacía muchos años que no escuchaba ese diminutivo.- Confesó la morena intentando relajar a la rubia también.

-Si te molesta le puedo decir que no lo diga más…

-No, claro que no. Es solo que me ha pillado de sorpresa pero me alegra que tenga esa confianza conmigo.- Aseguró Regina mostrando una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó temerosa la rubia.

-Claro que sí, David ha dicho eso sin pensarlo y porque lo sentía eso hace que me alegre.- Habló Regina con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Me tranquiliza saberlo, no quiero que te sientas mal por eso.- Dijo Emma acercándose un poco más a la morena.

-Puedes estar tranquila, no hay ningún problema.- Aseguró Regina besando los labios de la rubia cariñosamente tirando del labio inferior de la rubia al separarse.- Tengo que abrir, seguro que son las pizzas.- Dijo al escuchar el timbre sonar.

-Yo voy.- Aseguró Emma levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia la puerta.

Emma llegó para encontrarse con un joven con dos pizzas en sus manos y una gran sonrisa curiosa en la cara. Emma sacó el dinero de su cartera y pago las tres pizzas además de darle una buena propina al muchacho que seguía totalmente cautivado por la gran mansión que tenía delante.

-¡Las pizzas!- Gritó Emma dirigiéndose a la cocina donde ya estaba Regina preparando la mesa con las bebidas y unos platos.

-Huelen muy bien.- Dijo Regina sentándose en uno de los taburetes.

-Tienen que estar buenísimas.- Aseguró Emma dejándolas sobre la mesa para después colocarse al lado de la morena y abrazarla.

Regina abrió sus piernas para permitir que Emma se colocase entre ellas y estuviese aún más cerca. Las manos de Emma se colocaron alrededor de su cuello mientras que las de Regina se colocaron en las caderas de la rubia que sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

-Me encanta todo esto.- Murmuró Emma pegando sus labios a los de la morena.

-A mi también, se siente tan habitual, tan cotidiano.- Añadió Regina acariciando la nariz de Emma con la suya.

-¡Pizza!- Gritó David entrando en la cocina como un huracán a punto de destruir una ciudad.

-Tranquilo, chico.- Dijo entonces Emma ayudándolo a sentarse al otro lado de la encimera.

Regina abrió las cajas y sirvió el trozo que el niño quiso para después escoger ella y después Emma, hacía años que no comía pizza y mucho menos para cenar pero le agradaba enormemente la felicidad que desprendían ambos.

-¿Esta buena?- Preguntó entonces Regina mirando a David que solo asintió pues tenía la boca llena de comida.

-Esta deliciosa.- Dijo Emma mirando a la morena.- No sueles comer mucho comida así, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la rubia aunque suponía la respuesta.

-Realmente no, pero tengo que reconocer que esta buena.- Confesó la morena dándole un bocado.

El resto de la cena pasó tranquila, una vez que habían terminado de comer y habían limpiado la cocina se fueron al salón donde pusieron la película que David decidió. Regina y Emma estaban tumbadas en el sofá mientras que el niño se había tirado en la alfombra con un tarro de palomitas que la morena había comprado esa misma mañana para él.

David estaba totalmente concentrado en la película sin darse cuenta en las miradas que cruzaban su madre y la morena. Ambas estaban abrazadas en el sofá intentado contenerse pero sin parar de tocarse o dejarse suaves y cariñosos besos de vez en cuando.

-¿Me das un poco?- Preguntó Regina al niño que se giró para darle el tarro y que cogiese.- Gracias.- Dijo la morena cogiendo un puñado en su mano.

David no contestó sólo sonrió y siguió completamente concentrado en la película mientras que Regina comenzaba a comer las palomitas que había cogido. Emma en un momento cogió unas cuantas de las manos de la morena y la coloco en sus labios mirando retadoramente a Regina para que se las quitase de donde las tenía. Regina miró hacía el suelo y se dio cuenta que David seguía concentrado en la película por lo que acercó sus labios a los de la rubia robándole la palomita que allí tenía. Una carcajada salió de los labios de la rubia haciendo que el pequeño se girase y las mirase enfadado por no dejarlo escuchar la película.

-¡Mama!- Le regañó al ver que no paraba de reír.

-Perdona, cariño.- Dijo ella tapándose la boca con ambas manos para intentar detener sus carcajadas.

-Gina, regáñale.- Le pidió entonces a la morena al ver que a él no le hacía caso.

-¿Me vas a regañar?- Preguntó en tono coqueto.

-Como no dejes a David ver la película sí.- Aseguró ganándose una sonrisa del pequeño.

Antes de que nadie pudiese hablar se escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar. Regina miró a Emma y viceversa, era tarde para que nadie fuese a la mansión de la morena por lo que ninguna de las dos entendía nada.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- Preguntó Emma viendo a Regina levantándose lentamente del sofá.

-No, voy a ver quién es.- Contestó ella mirándolos a ambos.- Pon la película en pausa.- Le dijo entonces al niño que miraba extrañado a la morena.

-Vale.- Gritó David cogiendo el mando y dándoselo a su madre para que lo hiciese.

Regina llegó a la puerta y la abrió un poco, poniendo su pie para no permitir a la otra persona poder acceder a la casa. Nada más abrir su mundo se volvió a derrumbar y un halo de amargura se colocó sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué quieres?- Soltó volviendo a su tono frío.

-¿De quién es el monstruoso coche amarillo que hay en tu puerta?- Preguntó la mujer con cara de asco.

-No te importa, no tenemos nada que hablar así que márchate.- Soltó Regina sin abrir la puerta.

-Déjame pasar.- Le dijo Cora intentando entrar pero encontrarse con el cuerpo de Regina que no tenía pensado moverse.

-De eso nada, márchate y no me obligues a volver a llamar a seguridad.- La amenazó la morena que estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

-Eres insufrible, Regina.- Dijo entonces la mujer mayor empujando un poco a su hija para poder pasar.

-¿Qué te queda, Gina?- Dijo entonces David desde su espalda.

-Tranquilo David, ya termino.- Aseguró entonces la mujer mirando al niño con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Quién es ese niño?- Gritó entonces Cora.

-Te relajas de una vez y te marchas.- Soltó entonces la morena también bastante nerviosa ya.

-No me voy, explícate.- Gritó de nuevo alarmando a la rubia que apareció unos segundos después con un cómodo pantalón y una camiseta.

-¿Qué pasa, Regina?- Preguntó Emma que al escuchar las voces se preocupó.

-No te preocupes, Cora ya se iba.- Dijo Regina empujando a su madre a la salida.

-¿Esta es tu nueva amante de turno?- Gritó esquivando la mano de la morena para acercarse a la rubia que no se dejó intimidar.

-No te refieras a ella así.- Soltó entonces Regina acercándose a su madre para intentar echarla aunque sin mucho éxito.

-¿Ahora también traes a sus hijos? Creía que eso era para sus maridos.- Dijo Cora intentando herir a la morena que cada vez estaba más nerviosa y a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Supongo que es tu madre.- Dijo entonces la rubia mirando a la morena que tan solo asintió.- Siento decir que no me alegra haberte conocido pero no pasa nada, es bueno saber a quién me tengo que enfrentar.- Soltó provocando que Cora se quedase sin palabras y que Regina mostrase una sonrisa al oírla.

-¡Vulgar!- Espetó entonces Cora mirando directamente a Emma con cara amenazante.

-¡Fuera!- Gritó entonces Regina que había perdido toda la paciencia.- ¡Ahora!- Añadió señalándole la puerta con la mano.

-Cuando te canses de ella llámame tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo entonces la mujer.

-No quiero nada de ti, no quiero verte, ni hablar contigo. Deseo desde lo más profundo de mi ser que desaparezcas y que no vuelvas a aparecer- Dijo Regina algo roja por la frustración.- Ojala hubieses muerto tú y no papa.-Le gritó dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

Emma se quedó mirando a la morena que subía rápidamente por las escaleras mientras que Cora se quedaba allí parada observando a Emma de arriba abajo. La rubia estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no soportaba ver a Regina así y necesitaba ir con ella por lo que debía echar a esa mujer.

-Venga, fuera.- Dijo entonces Emma cogiendo a la mujer del brazo para echarla de la casa.

-Suéltame, no tienes derecho.- Soltó intentando soltarse pero sin ningún éxito.

-Tal vez no pero usted no es bien recibida en esta casa por lo que se marcha ya.- Dijo Emma apretando su agarre.- Buenas noches.- Soltó y le dio un leve empujón para después cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Emma caminó hasta la sala donde David estaba dibujando totalmente concentrado, se sentó en el sofá y lo cogió en sus piernas para hablar con él.

-Cariño, Gina no se sienta bien tengo que ir a hablar con ella.- Le dijo entonces Emma mirando al pequeño.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó él preocupado.

-Sí, solo necesito verla y hablar con ella. ¿Te quedas aquí y ves la película?- Le preguntó viendo al niño asentir para después volver a ponerse a dibujar mientras la televisión se encendía de nuevo.- Llámame si necesitas algo.- Dijo Emma viendo asentir al niño.

Emma subió las escaleras lentamente para después buscar la habitación de la morena, tuvo que probar en un par de puertas antes de dar con la adecuada. Una vez que abrió vio a Regina caminar por el dormitorio como un león enjaulado, en su mirada se volvía a ver ese odio y rencor que tanto le había costado apartar de ella.

Emma entró y cerró detrás de ella para poder hablar tranquilamente con la morena, al ver que ella estaba nerviosa decidió sentarse en la cama y esperar a que la morena decidiese hablar o gritar o lo que le apeteciese hacer.

Regina se sentía frustrada, no soportaba ver a su madre. Verla atacar la Emma la hizo perder el control. No podía creerse que ese magnífico día acabase de esa manera tan horrible.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó la morena al ver a Emma sentada en la cama observándola atentamente.

-Espero.- Contestó simplemente.

-¿Qué esperas?- Preguntó de nuevo al no entender nada.

-Qué te desahogues, qué hables, que grites. Lo que necesites.- Aseguró Emma acomodándose un poco más sobre la cama.

-Necesito que mi madre desaparezca.- Dijo alzando la voz más alto de lo que debía pero se acabó disculpando con la mirada.

-Eso puedo arreglar.- Soltó Emma con una sonrisa.- Tengo en mi agenda un sicario bastante efectivo y bastante económico.- Añadió haciendo que Regina no pudiese evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- Preguntó la morena dejase caer a su lado en la cama.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Emma que no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Hacerme reír, hacer que se me pase el mal humor…- Dijo Regina que cruzó sus piernas colocando sus nerviosas manos sobre ellas.

-Esa es mi función en la vida.- Aseguró moviéndose para arrodillarse frente a la morena y poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?- Preguntó entonces Regina algo más seria.

-La eche.- Dijo Emma dándole una gran sonrisa a la morena.

-Gracias.- Soltó Regina cogiendo las manos de la rubia con cariño.

-Adoro a mi suegra.- Espetó Emma para relajar la tensión que se había instaurado entre ambas.

 **Siento mucho la tardanza pero no estoy teniendo tiempo para nada. No penséis que abandono las historias porque no es así, iré actualizando poco a poco tenedme un poco de paciencia.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	27. Chapter 27

-Adoro a mi suegra.- Espetó Emma para relajar la tensión que se había instaurado entre ambas.

-Ella no es tu suegra.- Dijo entonces Regina poniéndose seria.

-Es una broma, Gina.- Aseguró la rubia cogiendo el mentón de la morena y dejando un suave beso en sus labios.- si me ha llamado vulgar por estar a tu lado no sé qué pensará al verme besarte y devorarte con la mirada.- Soltó haciendo que ahora Regina sí sonriese.

-¿Sólo con la mirada?- Espetó entonces la morena mirándola notando como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba con esas palabras.- Lo siento.- No quería presionarte.- Dijo Regina intentando relajar a la rubia pero sin demasiado éxito.

-No sé qué demonios me pasa, Gina.- Dijo entonces Emma levantándose para dirigirse a la ventana y quedarse mirando hacía el enorme jardín que allí había.

-Tranquila, Emma. Sólo bromeaba.- Aseguró Regina llegando a su lado para pasar sus manos por las caderas de la rubia.

-Me supera.- Dijo entonces Emma que se sentía cada vez más vulnerable.

-Yo estoy aquí.- Aseguró la morena apretando el abrazo.- No tengo prisa, lo haremos a tu ritmo. Entiendo que esto pueda ser difícil.

-Te deseo.- Aseguró entonces la rubia que se giró en los brazos de la morena para mirarla.

-Yo también, desde el primer día.- Aseguró entonces Regina que recordaba el primer día que la había visto.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó entonces Emma sin saber que decir.

-Si.- Aseguró de nuevo la morena.- ¿Por qué crees que intente mantenerte lejos?- Preguntó entonces Regina como si fuese obvio.- No podía dejar de mirarte.

-Interesante.- Dijo entonces Emma besando dulcemente los labios de la morena.- Ahora puedes mirarme lo que quieras.- Añadió la rubia que intentaba dejar a un lado sus miedos aunque sin demasiado éxito.

-Así lo hago pero pronto no sólo podré mirarte.- Dijo Regina acariciando los brazos de la rubia que seguía con sus miedos.- Tenemos tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo.- Aseguró Regina intentando que la rubia se relajase en sus brazos.- No voy a presionarte, y si lo hago quiero que me lo digas, ¿Vale?- Preguntó entonces Regina viendo como la rubia asentía.

-Es que no entiendo nada.- Dijo Emma.- Deseo estar contigo, tocarte, besarte…- Explicó bajando un poco la voz.- pero cuando estoy a punto de dejarlo todo de lado me vuelve ese miedo irrefrenable a no sé qué.- Soltó alejándose un poco de Regina para que no viese su frustración.

-¡Ven aquí!- Dijo Regina entonces sentándose en el sofá.

Emma se acercó a ella y acabo sentada en piernas. Regina la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientas que la rubia se acomodaba sobre las piernas de la morena. Ambas se quedaron entonces unos segundos contemplándose a los ojos, eran capaces de hablar sin palabras.

-Emma Swan, tú lo has dicho muchas veces. No eres una más de mis alumnas, una adolescente, eres una mujer echa a ti misma. Es normal que tengas miedos, yo también los tengo, demasiados incluso.- Dijo Regina acariciando los muslos de la rubia que seguía sin decir nada.- Yo sé que esto es muy reciente, y que te lo puse difícil pero no puedo evitar pensar que hace mucho tiempo que espero algo así, a alguien que me saque de este infierno.- Aseguró bajando un poco la voz.- Creo que tú hijo y tú sois la clave, la chispa que necesitaba para poder explotar y dejar salir todo lo que llevo dentro.

-Regina…- Murmuró Emma que no sabía que más decir.

-No digas nada, sólo vive esto conmigo. Lo que dure.- Añadió para quitarle presión a toda su declaración.- Voy a enseñarte algo.

Regina se levantó lentamente del sofá dándole tiempo a la rubia a levantarse de sus piernas, Emma se quedó esperando mirando como la morena sacaba unas llaves del primer cajón de su cómoda. Una vez a su lado enlazó sus dedos y caminaron hacía la planta de abajo, antes de mostrarle nada, la profesora fue a comprobar que David estaba bien y que no necesitaba nada. Después de esa pequeña comprobación ambas se colocaron frente a la puerta que la morena tenía cerrada, puerta que Emma había visto antes y de la cual Regina no había querido hablar.

-No tienes que hacerlo- Dijo entonces Emma viendo como la mano de Regina comenzaba a temblar.

-Es necesario.- Aseguró entonces Regina.- Si quiero que esto salga bien necesito que lo sepas todo. Necesitamos ir rompiendo barreras para avanzar y creo que yo soy la primera que debe de hacerlo.

Regina consiguió entonces meter su llave en la puerta para después girarla lentamente y abrirla, viéndose nada más que oscuridad. La morena se giró un poco para mirar a la rubia y esta se colocó a su lado, uniendo sus manos. Regina encendió la luz y delante de ambas apareció una fantástica sala con grandes pinturas y caballetes además de cuadros colgados en todas las pareces y telas por todos sitios. Emma comprendió en ese instante lo que era, ese estudio de pintura parecía completamente abandonado.

-¿Es tu estudio? – Preguntó suavemente Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina aún más fuerte para entrar un poco más.

-Así es.- Dijo entonces Regina bastante nerviosa.- No entro aquí desde que perdí a mi hijo.- Añadió la morena.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó entonces Emma colocándose frente a ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí, es difícil.- Dijo la morena reconociendo sus miedos y aprensiones.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- Aseguró Emma pasando su mano por su mejilla para relajarla.

-Es mejor hacerlo cuanto antes, no quiero hacer que las cosas se enquisten.- Soltó Regina separándose de la rubia para dirigirse al interior.

-Son preciosos.- Dijo Emma mirando los cuadros que allí había.

-Gracias.- Contestó Regina que no fijaba su mirada en un punto debido a los nervios que se apoderaban de ella.

-Gina, ¿Por qué cerraste esta habitación?- Preguntó entonces la rubia cogiendo las manos de la morena para llevarla hacía un pequeño sillón que había en el fondo de la habitación.

-Perdí la inspiración con la pérdida de mi hijo.- Soltó sin poder evitar que una lágrima se le escapase de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres volver a pintar?- Preguntó Emma limpiando las lágrimas de la morena.

-No sé, desde que David apareció he pintado algunas cosas.- Contestó Regina sin demasiada convicción.

-Tienes mucho talento.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

Regina se quedó en silencio mirando ahora sí todos los cuadros que había acumulado en la habitación una vez que decidió dejar de hacerlo. La rubia comprendió que la morena necesitaba reconciliarse con esa parte de su pasado por lo que se levanto lentamente y tras darle un suave beso en los labios salió para dejarle espacio.

Emma entró entonces en el salón donde estaba David aun muy concentrado en la película, sólo se dio cuenta de que había llegado cuando se sentó a su lado en el suelo y cogió un puñado de palomitas.

-¿Dónde está Regina?- Preguntó él mirando hacia la puerta.

-Está haciendo unas cosas, vendrá en un rato.- Aseguró volviendo a coger palomitas.

-Vale.- Soltó él sin más.- La abuela ha llamado.- Espetó de repente al recordarlo.

-¿Qué quería?- Le preguntó la rubia.

-Nada, sólo saber como estábamos y darme las buenas noches.- Soltó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Guay.- Contestó sin más Emma quedándose embobada mirando la televisión.

Los dos acabaron acostados en el sofá, el cansancio los venció a los dos. Emma estaba boca arriba con su hijo encima boca abajo. Regina apareció dos horas después, estaba mucho más relajada y sentía que había conseguido dejar atrás un lastre muy pesado. Al ver a los dos profundamente dormidos una gran sonrisa nació en su cara, la televisión seguía encendida por lo que la paro para evitar que se despertases. Le hubiese gustado despertarlos pero unas ganas irrefrenables de pintarlos nació en su interior.

Regina cogió un lienzo y se sentó en el sofá individual que había enfrente, pasó más de media hora sólo contemplando la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. La morena entonces comenzó a pintarlos, hacía años que no se sentía tan inspirada y tan relajada. Había caído a veces en la tentación de pintar algunas cosas pero más por costumbre que por necesidad y pasión como era la ocasión.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó entonces Emma en voz baja al ver a la morena totalmente concentrada.

-Nada.- Contestó la morena escondiendo el lienzo sin mucho éxito.

-Voy a acostar a David.- Dijo entonces la rubia levantándose cogiendo al niño en sus brazos.- Ahora vuelvo.

Emma se marchó con el niño en brazos mientras que la morena terminó el dibujo para después guardar el lienzo antes de que la rubia apareciese de nuevo en el salón.

-¿Qué hacías?- Preguntó entonces Emma dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Nada.- Volvió a repetir la morena que no quería contarle nada.

-¿Pintabas?- Preguntó entonces Emma levantándose para coger el lienzo que la morena escondía.

-Dame eso.- Gritó Regina intentando cogerlo pero sin mucho éxito.

-Es precioso.- Dijo Emma al contemplar la imagen que se presentaba delante de sus ojos.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó entonces Regina sentándose en el sillón de nuevo.

-Me encanta.- Aseguró dejándolo sobre la mesa para después sentarse sobre las piernas de la morena.- Tienes talento.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto de nuevo la profesora con una gran sonrisa ahora en su cara.

-Que sí.- Soltó entonces la rubia enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Regina para después besarla.- Créetelo.

-Es difícil, después de tanto tiempo.- Aseguró la morena entonces.

-No debes pensar así, el tiempo no hace que olvides lo que haces y lo que eres.- Soltó Emma pasando sus manos por el cuello de Regina para acariciarla.- Eres increíble y espero que poco a poco vuelvas a pintar y te reconcilies con tu pasado.- Añadió con una gran sonrisa en su cara.- ¿Puedo quedármelo?

-No.- Contestó la morena y al ver la cara de incertidumbre de la rubia le explicó.- Lo colgaré en mi estudio, me ayudará a inspirarme. Prometo hacerte otro para ti.- Dijo Regina que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de la rubia.

Ahora fue Regina la que beso, unió sus labios para después acariciar los muslos de la rubia que gimió y se tensó bajo las caricias de la morena. Regina lo notó y aligeró entonces el contacto, no quería que Emma se asustase o se bloquease en ese momento.

-No hay prisa.- Murmuró la morena sobre los labios de la rubia.- Vamos a dormir.

Emma no contestó simplemente se levantó y cogió la mano de la morena para después subir a las habitación. Las dos se despidieron en la puerta de la habitación de Regina con un dulce beso. Había sido un día cargado de emociones.

A la mañana siguiente Emma fue despertada por un agradable aroma que subía desde la cocina. David ya no se encontraba a su lado por lo que se sobresalto un poco. Tras desperezarse un poco bajo las escaleras para buscar a la morena y a su hijo, que imaginaban que estaban juntos.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate?- Le preguntaba David a Regina que estaba sentada enfrente de él con su café.

-Sí.- Contestó ella dulcemente.- Pero el café también esta bueno.- Añadió.

-¿Puedo probarlo?- Preguntó inocentemente el niño.

-Cuando seas más grande, de momento disfruta de tu chocolate.- Dijo Regina acercándole un pastel que le había comprado antes de que se levantasen.

-¿Podré venir más a tu casa?- Preguntó él después de un par de minutos de silencio.

-Claro, siempre que quieras.- Dijo Regina que levantó la cabeza al sentirse observada viendo a Emma apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Quieres desayunar?- Preguntó la morena mirando a Emma que dio un beso en la cabeza de su hijo y otro en los labios de Regina.

-Gracias, ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó aun bastante dormida.

-Las diez y media.- Contestó Regina sirviendo otro café además de los pasteles que había guardado para la rubia.

-¿Tanto he dormido?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Eres muy vaga.- Dijo David dándole un bocado a su pastel.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma fingiendo estar dolida por las palabras de su hijo.- ¿Cómo te atreves?- Volvió a decir antes de darle un bocado al pastel del niño sin que este pudiese evitarlo.

-Que no.- Gritó él escondiendo lo que le quedaba.- ¡Mama!- Volvió a gritar.

-No te preocupes, David. Tengo otro.- Dijo entonces Regina haciendo sonreír al niño.

Emma no dijo nada más simplemente se quedó mirando a la morena que le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa picara en su cara.

Los tres desayunaron tranquilamente, Emma y David era los que más interactuaban mientras que Regina los miraba y disfrutaba de ellos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- Preguntó David una vez que habían terminado de comer.

-¿Quieres ir al parque?- Preguntó Emma mirando a Regina.

-¡Sí!- Gritó él contento.

-¿Te apetece?- Le preguntó entonces la rubia a Regina que simplemente asintió.- Vamos a cambiarnos.

 **Espero que os este gustado, están siendo capítulos bastante suaves porque creó que son necesarios para que esta pareja se pueda formar y evolucionar. Como siempre los comentarios son bien recibidos y hacen que pueda cambiar la continuación pero están siendo muy positivos así que seguiré más o menos en la misma línea.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	28. Chapter 28

Los tres cambiaron juntos hasta llegar a un parque que había a tan solo unos minutos de la mansión. Regina estaba contenta por la normalidad con la que se desarrollaban las cosas. Emma la llevaba cogida de la mano mientras que David iba caminando a tan solo unos pasos de ellas.

-¡Qué grande!- Gritó el niño emocionado al ver el parque enorme que se extendía delante de él.- ¿Puedo ir a jugar?- Preguntó mirando a Emma que asintió dirigiéndose ella también a la zona de juegos donde David se encontraba.

-Es incansable.- Dijo entonces Emma sentándose en un banco al lado de la morena.

-Es un niño.- Soltó Regina como si fuese lo más obvió del mundo.

-Un niño hiperactivo y superdotado.- Aseguró Emma sonriendo al ver al niño lanzarse por el tobogán.

-Es un niño especial.- Dijo Regina cogiendo las manos de la rubia.

Emma no dijo nada simplemente se quedó mirando al frente, su hijo jugaba y se divertía mientras que ella y Regina se acariciaban suavemente. David llegó al banco totalmente cansado y excitado. Regina lo ayudó a sentarse en el banco entre las dos mientras que Emma le ofrecía un poco de agua para que se recuperase.

-¿Te diviertes?- Le preguntó la morena mirando al niño.

-Sí.- Gritó él.- Este es Gust, mi nuevo amigo.- Lo presentó a las mujeres.

-Hola, Gust.- Dijo Emma tendiéndole la mano al niño para saludarlo contento.

-¿Son las madres de David?- Preguntó entonces el niño dejando a las dos mujeres sin palabras.

-Emma es mi madre y Gina es la novia de mama.- Le explicó entonces David mirando con una sonrisa a ambas mujeres.

-¡Qué guay!- Gritó él.

-¿A qué sí?- Preguntó David levantándose para ponerse al lado.- ¿A qué son guapas?- Preguntó él.

-Si.- Contestó el niño que parecía un poco mayor que David.- ¿Vamos a jugar?- Le preguntó y David simplemente miró a las mujeres que asintieron aún nerviosas por la situación.

El silencio se instauró entre las dos, ninguna sabía cómo romperlo. A ninguna de las dos les había molestado la idea de que David tuviese dos madres pero aún era pronto para enfrentarse a una situación tan seria. Regina parecía la más nerviosa de las dos, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y la rubia se dio cuenta por lo que las cogió para evitar que eso siguiese así.

-Tranquila, Gina.- Dijo Emma acercándose a ella de nuevo.- No pasa nada, es normal.- Añadió sin saber si tenía demasiado sentido lo que había dicho.- Es decir, estamos juntas y hemos acompañado a David, no pasa nada. Realmente no me disgustaría que en un futuro fuésemos una familia.- Confesó Emma viendo la mirada de sorpresa de la morena.

-Yo…- Regina iba a decir algo pero su voz le falló.

-Tú te relajas y olvidas todo esto, lo hablaremos cuando lleguemos a eso.- Dijo Emma dándole un suave beso a la morena.- ¿Te molesta?- Le preguntó al separarse de los labios de Regina.

-Claro que no.- Dijo entonces Regina volviendo a unir sus labios esta vez algo más apasionadamente.

La mañana pasó tranquila, las dos charlaban tranquilamente mientras que David seguía jugando y divirtiéndose con sus nuevos amigos. A la hora de comer Regina decidió invitarlos a un restaurante que había cerca para poder volver al parque un rato más por la tarde.

-Es hora de irnos.- Dijo Emma mirando su reloj.

-Ha sido un fin de semana bastante corto.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

-Sí que lo ha sido pero espero que haya muchos más como este.- Dijo Emma dándole un beso suave a la morena.- Voy a por David, ahora vuelvo.

Emma se levantó y caminó hacia donde su hijo estaba jugando, nada más acercarse el niño puso una muesca de tristeza que Regina vio desde el banco. No parecía hacerle demasiada ilusión tener que irse pero acepto las palabras de su madre y ambos se unieron a la morena en el banco para después salir juntos del parque en dirección a la mansión de la morena.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- Preguntó David nada más entrar en la casa.

-Tenemos que irnos, mañana tienes colegio y yo trabajo.- Explicó Emma dejando un beso en la frente del niño.

-¡jooo!- Dijo él.- Gina…- Dijo casi en una súplica para que la morena lo apoyase.

-Puedes venir siempre que quieras, pero mama tiene razón.- Aseguró Regina acercándose a él.- Ven, te voy a dar algo-

Regina cogió a David en brazos para dirigirse al despacho mientras que Emma se marchó a recoger sus cosas para poder volver a su casa. Nada más entrar al despacho Regina dejó al niño sentando sobre su mesa para rebuscar entre los papeles que allí tenía.

-Toma.- Dijo dándole un dibujo que había hecho mientras que el pintaba el día anterior.

-¡Iron Man!- Gritó al ver el dibujo.

-¿Se llama así?- Preguntó Regina que simplemente había cogido la idea del pijama que le había regalado al niño.

-Sí.- Gritó él abriendo los brazos para que Regina lo volviese a coger.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó la morena saliendo con él en brazos.

-Claro.- Gritó de nuevo.- Es genial.

David tenía una gran sonrisa de nuevo en su cara, a pesar de la tristeza que le daba abandonar esa casa sabía que Regina volvería a invitarlo pronto. Emma bajo con la maleta en la mano y vio a David emocionado explicándole quién era Iron Man y todos los superhéroes que le gustaba, Emma sonrió pues vio la cara de incomprensión de la morena.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Emma entrando en el salón.

-Gina me ha dibujado a Iron Man.- Gritó él enseñándole el dibujo orgulloso.

-Que bonito.- Dijo Emma mirando a Regina que sólo sonreía.

-¡Si!- Gritó él de nuevo.

-Le compraremos un cuadro para ponerlo en tu cuarto.- Le dijo Emma mientras volvía a coger la maleta.

-Vale.- Contestó él cogiendo la mano de Regina para que los acompañase al coche.

Emma metió la maleta en el maletero para después subir a David en su silla, este ya se había despedido de Regina y le había prometido guardar su dibujo siempre. Emma le tendió varios juguetes que había allí para poder acercarse y despedirse de la morena.

-Hora de despedirnos.- Dijo Emma pasando sus manos por el cuello de la morena.

-Tristemente, así es.- Contestó Regina que colocado las suyas sobre la cadera de la rubia.

-Mañana vuelves a ser mi estricta profesora.- Dijo Emma dándole un beso en los labios.- Estricta y sexy…- Añadió tras soltar los labios de la morena.

-Cuidado, Swan. Podría suspender.- Soltó en tono de broma la morena.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó pícaramente la rubia.

-Ya en serio…- Dijo Regina dejando atrás la mirada y los gestos joviales que tenía.- Nadie puede enterarse de esto, quiero hacer las cosas bien y eso pasa por que tú termines la carrera como debe ser.- Dijo en un monologo que parecía preparado con antelación.

-Nadie lo sabrá, yo deseo terminarla y que la relación profesional que tenemos se acabe.- Aseguró Emma dejando un beso y mordiendo suavemente los labios de la profesora.

-Espero que te lo tomes en serio. –Añadió para después separarse de la rubia y dejarla marchar.

-Me lo tomo en serio.- Aseguró mirando al coche.- Pero me lo tomaría más si me dieses un beso como los de antes.- Soltó haciendo que Regina tuviese que reírse.

-¿Cómo los de antes?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Apasionados, devoradores, arrebatadores, seductores.- Soltó Emma con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Regina no contestó simplemente se acercó a ella y tras pasar su manos por el cuello de la rubia unió sus labios en un beso frenético y totalmente seductor, sus lenguas se encontraron y una descarga eléctrica se apoderó de sus cuerpos durante unos segundos. Sus labios danzaban mientras que sus manos se acariciaban, Emma colocó su manos en el culo de la morena atrayéndola hacía ella para pegar sus cuerpos mucho más. Fue la propia Regina la que rompió el beso buscando un poco de aire pero antes de hacerlo mordió el labio de la rubia haciendo que esta soltase un gemido de placer.

-¡Guau!- Dijo sin más Emma dándose la vuelta para subirse al coche.

-Adiós, Gina.- Soltó David con una gran sonrisa.

-Adiós, pequeño.- Dijo Regina mirándolo para luego saborear sus propios labios mirando a Emma que sólo negó con la cabeza al ver el gesto.

Emma y David llegaron a su apartamento, ambos estaban agotados pero felices. David saltó al sofá nada más entrar en la casa mientras que Emma deshizo la maleta para poner la ropa a lavar. No hacía nada más que terminar de poner la lavadora cuando su madre entraba por la puerta.

-Hola.- Dijo Mary Margaret entrando y dejando un beso en la mejilla de su nieto.

-Hola, abuela.- Contestó él sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

-¿Dónde está mama?- Le preguntó y él simplemente le señaló con un dedo la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenas.- Dijo Emma al ver a su madre entrar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- Preguntó entonces Mary Margaret sentándose en la mesa.

-Muy bien.- Dijo ella sentándose enfrente de su madre.- ¿A ti?- Preguntó en tono pícaro.

Mary Margaret se enrojeció al escuchar el tono de voz que había usado su hija. Las imágenes del día anterior con James entraron en su mente haciendo que una sonrisa cursi naciese en su cara para después intentar ocultarla de la mirada de su hija aunque sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Mama?- Preguntó entonces Emma al ver que esta seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, perdona.- Contestó ella bastante nerviosa.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Muy bien.- Contestó al igual que había hecho su hija hacía unos minutos.

-Cuéntame…- Dijo acomodándose en la silla para escuchar a su madre.

-Estuvimos en el cine, luego cenamos y después me trajo a casa.- Contó por encima Mary Margaret.

-¿Así que a casa?- Preguntó Emma sin querer saber detalles pero con la curiosidad que le era característica.

-Así es.- Contestó volviendo a enrojecer por las insinuaciones de su hija.- ¡Emma!- Le regañó al verse presionada por ella.

-¿Qué?, solo quiero saber si tendré que matarlo.- Contestó ella algo más tranquila.

-Es encantador y me gusta mucho.- Reconoció entonces la mujer mayor con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- ¿A ti como te fue?- Preguntó para alejar el punto de atención que tenía encima.

-Muy bien, Regina es increíble y me encanta.- Contestó Emma sabiendo que su madre no le contaría nada más.

-¿Y David?- Preguntó sabiendo lo importante que era la opinión del niño para la rubia.

-Se adoran, Regina está totalmente cautivada por él y viceversa.- Contestó con una gran sonrisa en su cara.- Creó que nunca me había enganchado tanto a una persona como con ella.- Confesó entonces.

-Eso es bueno.- Contesto Mary Margaret cogiendo las manos de su hija.- Es hora de que vuelvas a ser feliz y creo que Regina es la candidata perfecta para eso.- Aseguró la mujer. – Entonces… ¿Os fue bien?- Preguntó en el mismo tono que lo había hecho Emma antes.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó avergonzándose- No, no paso nada.- Aseguró enrojecimiento enormemente.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Mary Margaret que a pesar de tampoco querer los detalles sabía que eso era por algo.

-Porque no estoy preparada.- Dijo Emma levantándose rápidamente para quitarse la vergüenza.

-Vale, vale.- Soltó Mary Margaret con una sonrisa traviese en sus labios.- Supongo que tiene que ser difícil pero no te preocupes, seguro que Regina lo entiende.

-Lo entendió y lo respetó aunque sé que lo deseaba mucho.- Añadió entonces Emma que bajo la mirada.

-Sabes que si quieres puedes hablarlo conmigo.- Dijo entonces la mujer mayor.

-No voy a hablar de sexo con mi madre.- Soltó entonces Emma como si fuese obvio.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó como si fuese algo ilógico.

-¡Mama!- Gritó Emma que seguía de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

-Está bien, no hablamos si no quieres.- Soltó esta.

-Desde el embarazo de David no he estado con nadie.- Soltó sin más Emma, no quería hablar de eso con su madre pero sabía que de momento no tenía a nadie más con quién hablarlo.

-Eso lo suponía.- Confesó entonces Mary Margaret.- Pero no es un problema, ella te quiere. Se le nota y estoy segura de que esperara lo que haga falta.- Aseguró.

-No sé qué me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ella.- Espetó Emma frustrada pues ella también deseaba dar ese paso con la morena.

-¿Quieres mi opinión?- Preguntó para ver como la rubia asentía.- Tienes miedo, te aterra la idea de llegar a más con esa mujer y que después te des cuenta de que no era más que sexo, igual que te paso con el padre de David. No deberías pensar así pero tu mente te engaña y te hace sentir eso. Es inseguridad pero Emma, he visto como Regina te mira. No solo te desea sino que te quiere, aunque sea pronto para hablar de eso.- Aseguró Mary Margaret abrazando a su hija.- Deja de pensar en ese infeliz que te abandonó y céntrate en la oportunidad que te brinda la vida.- Añadió.

-¿Cómo he llegado a hablar de esto contigo?- Dijo sin evitar una carcajada al final.

-No dejo de ser tu confidente además de tu madre.- Aseguró la mujer mayor.- Tiempo al tiempo, cariño. Esa es la clave del éxito.- Aseguró para después ponerse a hacer la cena.

 **Entended a Emma, tiene un pasado doloroso y le cuesta dar ese paso pero os aseguro que en los próximo capítulos tendremos un avance en la relación, no os desesperéis. Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	29. Chapter 29

Regina se levanto más nerviosa de lo que le gustaría reconocer. La idea de enfrentarse a Emma en tan solo un par de horas la aterraba, sabía que le sería demasiado complicado contenerse al verla, pero sobre todo le daba miedo que Emma no pudiese contenerse. A pesar de los miedos que esta tenía para entregarse por completo a ella sabía que no podría evitar ser Emma Swan, y eso le aterraba.

Decidió ponerse uno de sus vestidos favoritos junto con sus altos tacones y una ligera capa de maquillaje remarcada por su pintalabios rojo intenso. Después de tomar su café se marchó a la universidad.

Al entrar en clase su mirada se dirigió directamente a la rubia que estaba en la primea fila hablando alegremente con sus dos compañeras que parecían acompañarla en las risas y las bromas.

-Buenos días.- Dijo volviendo a colocar esa mascara que poseía desde el primer día.- Continuaremos la clase por donde la dejamos.

Regina se sentó en su silla para poder empezar a colocarlo todo pero la penetrante mirada de la rubia no la dejaba concentrarse. Levantó varias veces la cabeza y se encontró con que Emma no se cansaba de observarla y analizarla con mucho interés, en uno de esos cruces de mirada Regina le regaño a la rubia que asintió y bajo la cabeza para mirar sus papales.

-El barroco de desarrolla en el siglo XVII y primera mitad del siglo XVIII- Empezó a hablar Regina una vez que tenía todo listo.- Se inicia en Italia, concretamente en Roma, que en este momento era la capital artística. A lo largo de este periodo hay un desarrollo urbano y se van a convertir en potencias artísticas.-Regina tuvo que levantarse de su silla para poder moverse lentamente por toda la clase para intentar evitar la mirada de la rubia.

Emma le prestaba toda la atención a la morena además le parecía que ese día estaba más espectacular que nunca y sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarla y disfrutarla. Intentaba evitarlo pero no le estaba resultando nada fácil hacerlo, cada vez que miraba a la morena las imágenes del fin de semana juntas venían a su mente. Sus besos, sus caricias, incluso su bloque para con la morena aunque en ese momento prefería olvidar ese aspecto.

-¿Conocéis la obra?- Preguntó Regina viendo que Emma estaba sumamente alejada de su clase.

Nadie se atrevió a contestar, Ruby y Bella se miraron mutuamente pero ninguna tenía ni idea de que podía ser. Emma por su parte se había desconectado hasta tal punto que no había escuchado la pregunta de la morena.

-¿Señorita Swan?- Preguntó Regina ya directamente para intentar captar su atención aunque sin demasiado éxito.

Ruby le dio un fuerte codazo en la barriga para intentar que Emma volviese al mundo real, Emma se agarro el lugar del golpe mientras miraba a su amiga enfadada que intentaba mostrarle la cara de enfado que Regina estaba poniendo.

-¿Nadie conoce esa obra?- Preguntó perdiendo la paciencia la morena.

-Es de Rembrandt.- Contestó Emma que volvió en sí en ese momento.

-¿El título?- Preguntó Regina a modo de regañina para la rubia.

-No lo recuerdo.- Aseguró ella mirando fijamente a los ojos de la morena.

-La ronda de noche.- Contestó la morena que a pesar del enfado no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver como la rubia apuntaba el nombre. Para poder ocultar esa sonrisa se giró y se quedó mirando hacia atrás.

El resto de la clase pasó con más calma, Emma parecía haber captado el mensaje y estaba mucho más concentrada y pendiente de la clase. A los pocos alumnos que seguían la clase no les paso desapercibidas las miradas entre ambas mujeres además de que Regina parecía menos fría de lo que estaban acostumbrados pero ninguno quiso darle más importancia.

-Con esto terminamos la clase, espero que tengáis los ensayos listos para la semana que viene, no cogeré ninguno retrasado.- Terminó la morena apagando el ordenador.

Regina siguió atenta a lo que hacía aunque notaba la presencia de la rubia aún en el aula, tenía que admitir que deseaba besarla pero sabía que debía cortarse y comportarse como la profesional que era.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Swan?- Preguntó Regina sin alcanzar la cabeza del ordenador.

-Quería verte.- Contestó ella situándose enfrente de la mesa donde se encontraba Regina.

-¡Emma!- Le regañó mirando a la rubia y después a la puerta del aula que seguía abierta.

-Lo siento, pensé que sería más fácil pero no puedo dejar de mirarte.- Habló Emma algo más bajo para que nadie pudiese escucharla.

-¿Tiene algo que decirme de la universidad, señorita Swan?- Preguntó entonces la morena levantándose para salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Te mandaré otro proyecto corregido a lo largo de la tarde.- Dijo Emma en el mismo tono profesional que Regina.

-Lo revisaré y mañana podremos ver los errores.- Contestó Regina saliendo del aula.

-¿Nos veremos hoy?- Preguntó entonces Emma lo más bajo que pudo.

-He quedado con David en el parque.- Dijo entonces Regina notando como Emma la seguía de cerca.

-Tengo que trabajar, realmente me refería a más tarde.- Habló Emma que fingió una sonrisa inocente al ver la cara de desaprobación que ponía la morena.

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo Regina abriendo la puerta del despacho pero sin poder evitar que la rubia entrase tras ella.

-¿Estas enfada?- Preguntó Emma ahora en un tono normal.

-No.- Contestó Regina con un tono más duro de lo que esperaba.- Un poco.- Se corrigió unos segundos después.- Tómatelo en serio, hoy has pasado toda la clase despistada, no has estado atenta y parecía no interesarte nada de lo que decía.- Habló Regina apoyándose en la mesa para poder mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

-Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar.- Contestó Emma acercándose a Regina pero ella le colocó una mano en el pecho y la mantuvo alejada.

-Emma, por favor.- Suplicó Regina.- No me puedo concentrar en clase si tú te la pasas mirándome de esa manera además de que eso sólo te perjudicará. En unos meses puedes quedar libre de todo, pero necesito que te des cuenta de una vez.- Soltó exasperada por la situación.

-¿Unos meses?- Preguntó Emma.

-Sí, he hablado con Gold. Podrás presentar tu trabajo después de navidad y así graduarte.- Contó Regina que vio nacer una gran sonrisa en la cara de la rubia.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma totalmente sorprendida por las palabras de la morena.

-Claro, yo también necesito que esto acabe. Poder mirarte delante de todo el mundo y besarte.- Le explicó entonces Regina aunque sin perder la seriedad y la compostura.

-Eso es muy pronto, yo… sólo quedan unas semanas para navidad.- Espetó Emma entrando en shock al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Lo tienes todo casi listo, sólo debes preparar la presentación oral.- Dijo Regina algo más tranquila.- Sabes que nadie te regalará nada pero estoy segura de que lo conseguirás.

Emma no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho Regina, se había puesto nerviosa y se movía por todo el despacho totalmente atacada por la presión y el miedo a suspender o a no ser capaz de hacerlo.

-Emma… Emma- Decía Regina sin obtener respuesta por parte de la rubia que estaba totalmente hipnotizada y perdida en sus pensamientos. - ¡Emma!- Subió la voz aunque sin éxito.

Regina se acercó entonces a la rubia y tiro de ella para unir sus labios, Emma al notar los labios húmedos de Regina sobre los suyos pasó sus manos por la cintura de la morena y la atrajo aún más hacia ella. Sólo esos labios podían hacer que se olvidase de cualquier cosa.

-¿estás mejor?- Preguntó Regina separándose un poco de la rubia.

-Ahora sí.- Contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mejor, ahora vete a casa y termina ese trabajo.- Dijo Regina separándose un poco más de ella.

-¿Entonces no nos vamos a ver?- Preguntó Emma algo decepcionada.

-El viernes, te recojo en tu casa a las 7.- Contestó Regina revisando unos papales que había sobre su mesa.

-¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Sí, pero sólo con la condición de que el jueves me presentes un proyecto viable.- Contestó la morena regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia.

-Eso es chantaje.- Dijo Emma ofendida por sus palabras.

-Es motivación.- Contestó ella tranquila.

-Está bien.- Cedió la rubia sabiendo que no conseguiría nada.- Pero a las 8, necesito algo de tiempo después de salir del trabajo.- Añadió Emma.

-Así me gusta, entrégame ese trabajo y prometo que será una cita increíble.- Dijo para incentivar a Emma.

-Vale, ahora dame un beso y me marcho.- Contestó entonces Emma.

Regina negó con la cabeza pero se acercó lentamente y dejo que sus labios se unieran suavemente a los de la rubia para después alejarse.

-He dicho un beso.- Protestó Emma tirando de la chaqueta de la morena para unir sus labios en un frenético y apasionado beso.

-Márchate.- Murmuró Regina apoyando su frente en la de la rubia. Sabía que si seguía con esos labios tan cerca no podría controlarse.

 **Capítulo cortito pero quería subirlo para no dejaros tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Sé que no lo hago con la rapidez de siempre pero no tengo el tiempo para ello. Espero que me lo perdonéis, prometo que el siguiente capítulo será muy interesante. Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	30. Chapter 30

La semana no pasó tan lenta como las dos pensaban. El viernes llegó rápido y Emma se había encargado de entregarle el trabajo el día de antes puntualmente sabiendo que así se aseguraba la velada con la morena. Regina no podía negar que esperaba la entrega de ese trabajo con ansiedad, sabiendo que si la rubia no llegaba a tiempo tendría que cancelar todos los planes.

Emma estaba totalmente aterrada y a la vez expectante, desde los besos que habían compartido el lunes en el despacho de Regina no había vuelto a tener ningún contacto con ella, por las mañanas porque la morena tenía mucho trabajo o la evitaba y por las tardes porque estaba centrada en su trabajo en el restaurante.

-Mama- La llamó David desde el salón.

-Dime, cariño.- Contestó ella mirándose otra vez en el espejo.

-Gina te espera.- Dijo él que estaba hablando tranquilamente con ella.

-Voy.- Gritó cogiendo su bolso.

Regina estaba sentada en el sillón junto a David, le había llevado un libro de cuentos. David estaba totalmente emocionado pues a pesar de no saber leer obligaba a su madre o a su abuela a leerle cuentos todas las noches.

-Gracias.- Le dijo abrazándose a ella.

-De nada, espero que me guardes uno para contártelo.- Susurró al oído del niño que estaba pegado a ella.

-Claro.- Gritó.- Mama ya esta.- Dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando a su madre que estaba detrás de ella.

-David ve a la cocina, la cena esta casi lista.- Le pidió para poder quedarse a solas con la morena.

-Vale. Adiós Gina.- Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego darle otro a su madre.

-Esta increíble.- Aseguró Emma mirando a Regina que ya se había levantado.

-Tú también.- Correspondió Regina dándole un suave beso en los labios para después limpiarle el pintalabios.

Regina llevaba un precioso vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con una chaqueta negra que combinaba perfectamente con sus zapatos de tacón y su bolso. El atuendo se ajustaba perfectamente al esculpido cuerpo de la morena. Por su parte, Emma había elegido un ajustado vestido negro que le llegaba por mitad de los muslos junto con una abrigo largo color vino que combinaba con sus tacones que aún siendo altos no podrían competir con los que la morena llevaba.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina para salir de la casa.

-Tengo una reserva.- Contestó enigmáticamente la morena.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?- Preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

-Es una sorpresa.- Contestó saliendo ella primero.

-Ya me marchó, no me esperen despiertos. Os quiero.- Dijo Emma a modo de despedida con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Las dos bajaron por el ascensor en completo silencio, Emma estaba cautivada por Regina y viceversa. Las dos estaban nerviosas porque sabía que esa noche cambiaría su relación para siempre.

-Buenas noches.- Saludó un hombre que había en la puerta junto a un magnífico audi color negro.

-Hola.- Contestó Emma sin entender nada.

-Es nuestro chofer.- Le explicó Regina para que quitase esa muesca de duda en su frente.

-¿Chofer?- Preguntó Emma entrando en el coche.

-No pienso pasarme toda la noche sin beber y tú tampoco así que me pareció lo más sensato.- Explicó Regina sentándose a su lado antes de que el chofer cerrara la puerta.

-¿No has pensado en un taxi?- Preguntó Emma en tono de broma.

-No, esto me pareció mucho más adecuado.- Se justificó Regina.

-Perfecto, ¿Dónde decías que íbamos?- Preguntó de nuevo ganándose una sonrisa resignada de Regina.

-Es una sorpresa así que te toca esperar.- Dijo cogiendo la mano de Emma.

-No me gusta esperar.- Soltó haciendo que Regina alzase una ceja. Emma entendió en ese mismo instante lo que Regina quería decirle por lo que se sonrojó notablemente.

-Touché.- Dijo para aligerar la tensión que se había generado entre ambas.

El resto del viaje se hizo en calma, Emma intentaba averiguar hacía donde se dirigían mientras que Regina sólo se negaba a decirle nada. Una hora después había llegado a su destino, el chofer se encargó de abrirles la puerta y las esperaría hasta que terminasen la cena.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Emma.

-En un restaurante.- Contestó Regina con una sonrisa al oír el gemido de frustración de la rubia.- Buenas noches, tengo una reserva a nombre de Regina Mills.- Habló mirando al camarero que se había acercado a ellas.

-Así es, habitación privada.- Contestó él y vio como la morena asintió.

-¿Habitación privada?- Preguntó Emma en voz baja sin entender nada.- Has dicho que era un restaurante.- Se justificó sin poder evitar mostrar cierto nerviosismo.

-Y lo es, relájate.- Regina cogió fuertemente la mano de Emma y las dos entrar a la habitación.

-Aquí es, en unos minutos les traerán la comida.- Dijo el camarero acompañándolas hacía la mesa que había en el centro.

El restaurante no tenía ningún tipo de decoración lo que hizo que la rubia se extrañase, además había muy poca luminosidad. La mesa era redonda y estaba rodeada por un cómodo sofá que dejaba el espacio justo para poder entrar a sentarse.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron sentadas las luces se apagaron, Emma se sobresalto y colocó sus manos sobre las de Regina.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Emma bastante nerviosa.- Nuestra cita y se va la luz, genial.- Soltó sin dejar a la morena contestar.

-No se ha ido la luz.- Habló Regina pasando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de la rubia para que se quedase frente a ella.- Cenaremos a oscuras.- Explicó sin más.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma que estaba alucinando con la idea de Regina.

\- Es una experiencia sensual como ninguna otra, cuando comemos en la oscuridad, los sentidos restantes se acentúan para apreciar el olor y el sabor.- Explicó Regina con una gran sensualidad en la voz.- Incluso un simple beso sabe mejor cuando se da sin luz, sin la intromisión del sentido de la vista.- Dijo para después unir sus labios a los de Emma que correspondió sin dudar a su beso.

-Aquí tienen su comida.- Habló uno de los camareros dejando algunos platos sobre la mesa.- Todo pueden comerlo con las manos, las servilletas están a su derecha y sus vasos a la izquierda. Cualquier cosa sólo tienen que llamarnos pulsando el botón que hay debajo de la mesa.- Le explicó el hombre.- Que aproveche.

-Gracias.- Contestaron las dos a la vez.

-Sólo a ti se te podría ocurrir algo así.- Dijo entonces Emma colocando su mano cómodamente sobre el muslo de la morena.

-¿No te gusta la idea?- Preguntó Regina colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

-Claro que sí, es genial.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa a pesar de que la morena no podía verla.- Aunque ahora no podré hacer ojitos.- Bromeó cogiendo algo de un plato.

Regina tanteó sobre la mesa y cogió una de las porciones que allí había llevándosela a la boca con un gemido de placer.

-Es una tabla de quesos.- Dijo Regina con total placer.

-Esto es patata con un poco de fruta.- Habló entonces Emma que se sentía cautivada por todo eso.- Abre la boca.- Dijo y tras tantear la cara de Regina acercó el trozo a su boca.

Regina lo cogió sutilmente pero no pudo evitar lamer los dedos de Emma, era el gesto más sensual que recordaba provocando que un gemido naciese de los labios de sus labios. Emma limpió sus dedos después con sus labios.

-Creó que esto no ha sido buena idea.- Dijo Regina una vez que se había tragado el bocado.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma preocupada por ello.

-Porque estoy excitada y aún no me has tocado.- Soltó Regina sin poder mentir más.

-Yo también lo estoy.- Dijo entonces Emma subiendo un poco el vestido de la morena con su mano.- Ahora podemos terminar de cenar y después haremos todo lo demás.

-¿Estas siendo sensata?- Preguntó Regina con tono coqueto.

-No quiero que Regina Mills salga mañana en todas las portadas de revistas por escándalo público.- Explicó Emma volviendo a tenderle otro trozo de comida a la morena.

Regina abrió la boca y volvió a comer de las manos de Emma, las dos se dieron de comer y disfrutaron como nunca. Regina estaba excitada al igual que Emma, ambas disfrutaban de la cena además de la compañía.

-Esta todo delicioso.- Dijo entonces Emma dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sofá totalmente saciada.

-La verdad es que sí, no pensé que esto sería tan bueno.- habló Regina.- ¿Quieres postre?- Preguntó Regina sin saber que Emma lo interpretaría mal.

-Postre…- Dijo entonces Emma en tono más pícaro, no sabía porque pero estaba mucho más tranquila.

-Helado, Emma.- Soltó Regina dándole un suave golpe en el muslo.

-Yo nunca digo que no a un helado.- Dijo en un tono que Regina relaciono en ese mismo instante con David.

-Te pareces tanto a tu hijo.- Aseguró entonces Regina llamado al camarero.

-¿No será al contrario?- Preguntó Emma buscando los labios de Regina aunque sin demasiado éxito, beso su mejilla, su nariz, su frente pero no dio con sus labios hasta que la morena la guió hasta ella.

-No, tú hijo es más maduro que tú.- Dijo Regina una vez que sus labios se desplegaron.

-¡Auch!- Soltó Emma provocando una genuina carcajada en la morena.- Ese sonido es música para mis oídos.- Murmuró Emma que estaba a punto de volver a besar a Regina pero el camarero los interrumpió.

-¿Qué desea?- Preguntó entonces él.

-Tráiganos helado.- Dijo Regina evitando que Emma metiese la mano debajo de su vestido.

-Con nata.- Añadió Emma que seguía con su intento.

-En seguida.- Dijo el hombre alejándose de ellas.

-¡Emma!- Le regañó Regina que ya no aguantaba las inquietas manos de Emma sobre ella.

-Es que no sé cómo he podido resistirme tanto.- Habló lo más bajo que pudo.

-¿Qué ha pasado en esta semana para que se produzca este cambio?- Preguntó Regina que se alegraba del cambio pero necesitaba que esperase un poco más.

-No te he podido ver, ni tocar, ni besar y he sentido la frustración que seguramente sentiste tú el fin de semana pasado cuando no pude…- No pudo terminar la frase por los labios de la morena la interrumpieron.

-No te puedo negar que sí me sentí algo frustrada pero puedo esperar el tiempo que necesites.- Habló una vez que sus labios se despegaron de los de la rubia.

-Su postre.- Dijo el camarero interrumpiéndolas a ambas.

-No se vaya.- Dijo Regina que se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de Emma aunque no podía verla.- Mi tarjeta, cobre la cena así podremos salir en cuanto terminemos.- Le explicó como si hubiese visto realmente la cara de la rubia.

-Está bien.- Contestó él cogiendo la tarjeta con dificultad.

-¿Tienes prisa?- Preguntó Emma en tono coqueto.

-Mucha.- Contestó Regina metiendo sus dedos mojados en helado en la boca de Emma que los saboreó con gusto.

-Esta riquísimo.- Dijo devolviéndole el gesto a Regina.

Ambas terminaron de comerse el helado entre risas tontas y besos cada vez más desenfrenados. Antes de marcharse pasaron por el baño para poder limpiarse tanto las manos como la cara, las dos parecían dos niños que no sabían coger la cuchara.

-Aun te queda un poco aquí.- Dijo Emma señalándole la nariz a Regina.

-Tu cuello.- Contestó esta con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

Regina y Emma salieron de restaurante agarradas de la mano y se subieron en el coche. Estaban mucho más tranquilas y contentas, la cena había ido genial y la presión de la noche había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-A tú casa.- Contestó Regina que hablaba en serio.

-En mi casa no estaremos solas.- Dijo Emma como si fuese obvio.

-¿Quieres que estemos solas?- Preguntó entonces Regina, sabía que Emma había estado jugando toda la noche pero no quería arriesgarse a otro rechazo.

-Claro que sí.- Aseguró cogiendo la cara de la morena para que la mirase.- Te deseo y te necesito, no me importa si vamos a mi casa pero sabes que allí no tendremos privacidad.- Dijo viendo como Regina cogía sus manos y las alejaba de su cara.

-No quería presionarte pero si estás segura.- Dijo entonces Regina que vio como Emma asentía.- Cambio de ruta, vamos a mi casa.- Habló entonces Regina pulsando el botón del interfono.

-Mucho mejor.- Murmuró Emma colocando su mano en el muslo de la morena.

Las dos estaban cómodamente sentadas esperando a que el coche llegase a la mansión. Ambas estaban algo nerviosas pero totalmente decididas y excitadas, la noche había sido increíble y deseaban profundamente acabarla como debería.

-Llegamos.- Dijo el chofer abriéndoles la puerta.

-Gracias, mándame la factura.- Dijo Regina caminando hacía la casa siguiendo a Emma.

Emma se quedó esperando en la puerta mientras que Regina la alcanzaba. Las dos entraron de la mano a la casa de la morena, los nervios y la excitación era evidente en las dos.

-Tranquila.- Murmuró Regina pegando sus labios a los de la rubia.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- Preguntó sonriendo un poco.

-No mucho pero yo he aprendido a leerte.- Aseguró Regina guiándola hasta el salón.- ¿Quieres vino? ¿Sidra?- Preguntó Regina buscando relajar la situación.

-Sidra estará bien.- Contestó Emma dejando su bolso y su abrigo sobre el sofá para después caminar por el salón.

-Toma.- Regina le tendía una copa.- Ven.- Dijo segundos después cogiendo una de las manos de la rubia.

Las dos subieron las escaleras de la mansión lentamente y cogidas de la mano. Emma iba detrás siendo guiada por la morena que estaba algo más segura aunque no tanto como le gustaría, que fuese la primer vez de Emma con una mujer le creaba cierta presión.

-No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras.- Dijo una vez dentro de su dormitorio.

Emma simplemente asintió y dio un sorbo a su copa para después notar los labios de la morena sobre los suyos, fue un beso suave, cariñoso donde sólo buscaban trasmitirse seguridad. Regina cogió la copa de Emma y la dejo en el tocador al lado de donde había dejado la suya segundos antes.

-A tu ritmo.- Susurro Regina empezando a besar el cuello de la rubia que no pudo evitar gemir por el contacto.

La morena se animó al notar como la rubia se estremecía bajo sus besos y caricias, lentamente cogió las manos de Emma y las pasó alrededor de su cintura para quedar juntas. Emma entrelazó sus dedos y buscó los labios de la morena que la correspondió sin dudarlo.

Después de varios minutos de besos y caricias Regina decidió dar un paso más, se notaba que Emma seguía nerviosa pero que cada vez se encontraba más liberada. Se separó de ella y la rodeo para quedar a su espalda, Emma intentó girarse para volver a besarla pero Regina la retuvo.

-Déjame a mí.- Le pidió, su voz estaba mucho más grave de lo habitual.

Regina deslizó sus dedos por la cremallera del vestido y comenzó a bajar lentamente mientras dejaba besos en toda la piel que iba descubriendo, para su gozo descubrió que Emma no llevaba sujetador. Dejó que el vestido cayese al suelo pero antes de rodear de nuevo a la rubia para poder contemplarla pero antes decidió quitarse ella el suyo, así Emma no se sentiría tan vulnerable.

-Eres preciosa.- Murmuró Regina ahora sí rodeando a Emma para contemplarla a los ojos y después seguir bajando por el esculpido cuerpo de la rubia, su mirada se detuvo más tiempo en los pechos de Emma que lo notó en seguida.

-Tú sí que lo eres.- Aseguró Emma que notaba como se iba excitando cada vez más, esa mirada por parte de Regina sólo podía provocarla cada vez más.

-¿Quieres que pare?- Preguntó Regina pasando sus manos por las caderas desnudas de Emma.

-No.- Murmuró ella acercando sus labios al cuello de Regina.

La morena comenzó a caminar y guió a la rubia hasta la cama, una vez allí la ayudó a sentarse mientras que ella se arrodillaba delante de ella para poder quitarle los zapatos. Después de acariciarle las piernas con una tortuosa lentitud se deshizo de los tacones.

Regina se levantó y tras quitarse los suyos se dejo caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Emma apoyando sus manos a los dos lados de la cabeza de la rubia para evitar dejar todo su peso sobre ella. Sus labios se volvieron a unir y Regina estaba cada vez más excitada y le costaba controlar sus impulsos, notaba los erectos pezones de Emma debajo de ella así como la humedad que nacía entre sus piernas. No quería que Emma se asustase o que la rechazase pero sus impulsos eran incontrolables, mucho más cuando la mujer que tenía debajo era esa preciosidad a la que tanto deseaba y quién además no dejaba de acariciar su espalda con extremada lentitud.

Regina bajo sus besos por el cuello y el pecho de la rubia hasta rodear unos de los pezones de la rubia con sus labios. Emma se arqueaba y gemía mientras que Regina disfrutaba de las sensaciones que le provocaba. Mientras seguía lamiendo y torturando los pezones de la rubia bajó su mano dejándola sobre las mojadas bragas de la rubia, esta se sobresalto ante el movimiento pero volvió a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones. Regina deslizo su mano por debajo de la pendra y comenzó a acariciar el abultado clítoris de la rubia, que se arqueaba y se movía cada vez más. Antes de que se diese cuenta sus bragas habían desaparecido quitando así ese estorbo de en medio, Regina la acaricio con devoción y cariño hasta que notó que Emma no aguantaría más. Fue en ese momento cuando penetró a Emma con dos dedos, sus movimientos iniciales eran lentos y delicados, mientras que su boca y su lengua seguía dedicada a sus pechos, para pasar luego a movimientos mucho más rápidos y fuertes provocando un fuerte gemido de la rubia así como varios estremecimientos de placer.

Regina retiró entonces su mano del interior de Emma y subió sus labios a los de la rubia para dejarle un suave beso sobre ellos. Emma esbozó una sonrisa que hinchó profundamente el corazón de Regina.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Regina acostándose bien en la cama e invitando a Emma a que lo hiciese también.

-Sí, ha sido increíble.- Dijo entonces Emma que estaba extasiada por el placer que había sentido.- ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?- Empezó a decir Emma pero no era capaz de terminar la frase.

-No tienes que hacer nada.- Aseguró Regina acariciando los cabellos de la rubia que descansaban en su pecho.

-Quiero hacerlo.- Soltó Emma muy segura levantándose para mirar a los ojos de la morena.

-Dame tú mano.- Le pidió Regina con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

 **¡No me matéis! Os dejo capitulazo (al menos en mi opinión) para el fin de semana. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, aunque haya sido bastante más difícil de lo que pensé. Ojalá cumpla vuestras expectativas y prometo no tardar demasiado con la continuación. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios! Gracias por leer.**


	31. Chapter 31

-Dame tú mano.- Le pidió Regina con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Regina deslizó la mano de Emma por debajo de su ropa interior, estaba tan excitada que los dedos de la rubia se empaparon con tan sólo rozarla.

-Estas…- Las mejillas de la rubia se enrojecieron, parecía una adolescente teniendo su primer vez.

-Estoy mojada, es lo que provocas en mi.- Dijo Regina mucho más segura.- Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas.- Añadió dejando un beso sobre la nariz de la rubia.

Regina guió la mano de Emma sobre su clítoris invitándola a moverse sobre él, sabiendo que así llegaría al orgasmo enseguida.

-¿Así?- Preguntó Emma que estaba totalmente aterrada.

-Emma, mírame.- Dijo Regina.- Eres una mujer… ¿Sabes lo que te gusta?- Preguntó y vio asentir a la rubia.- Pues a mí me gusta exactamente lo mismo que a ti.- Murmuró dejando un beso sobre los labios de la rubia.

Emma sacó entonces la mano de las bragas de Regina, esta se quedó quita, por un momento pensó que había sido demasiado brusca con ella y en su cara se reflejó el pánico. Antes de poder decir nada vio como Emma tiraba de sus bragas con la idea de quitárselas lo que hizo que se relajase y sonriese. La rubia se deshizo también del sujetador para así quedar ambas completamente desnudas, Emma se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de la morena más tiempo del que le hubiese gustado reconocer pero Regina ni siquiera se movió, disfrutaba de la mirada de deseo que le regalaba la rubia. Emma volvió a meter su mano entre los pliegues de Regina mientras con la otra acariciaba su barriga, su ombligo y sus pechos.

-Hazlo.- Le pidió Regina al ver que Emma se cortaba.- Por favor.- Pidió de nuevo Regina que ya casi no podía aguantar todo el deseo que tenía en su interior.

Emma tomó valor y entró en el interior de la morena, era una sensación extraña pero placentera a la vez lo que le encantó a la rubia. Regina cogió el cuello de Emma y la obligo a acercarse a ella para besarla, Emma siguió moviéndose en su interior mientras que Regina la devoraba con sus labios a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

-No te detengas.- Le pidió Regina a Emma en los pocos segundos que sus labios estuvieron separados.

Regina se arqueó y atrapó los dedos de Emma en su interior, un gran gemido de placer se le escapó al notar como la rubia salía de su interior y le acariciaba suavemente el clítoris alargando enormemente su placer.

Emma se dejó caer sobre la cama una vez que Regina parecía algo más recuperada, la respiración de ambas seguía acelerada y sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó con voz insegura la rubia.

-Alucinante.- Soltó Regina abrazando a Emma que se había apoyado sobre su pecho.- ¿Te puedes quedar a dormir?- Preguntó entonces Regina en un susurro.

-No creo que encuentre taxi a esta hora.- Murmuró Emma que se notaba exhausta.

-Mucho mejor.- Aseguro Regina que apagó la lámpara que había encendida para dejar la habitación en una oscuridad casi total.

Emma comenzó a acariciar uno de los pechos de Regina y esta comenzó a excitarse de nuevo, pero notaba lo cansada que estaba Emma, cansancio no sólo físico sino también emocional debido a la presión que se había quitado esa noche, por lo que decidió que debían descansar antes del siguiente asalto.

-Duerme un poco, mañana tendremos tiempo.- Murmuró dejando un beso sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

-Pero…- Emma iba a protestar pero un bostezo se lo impidió.

-Estas agotada, no tenemos prisa.- Dijo Regina tirando de la sábana para taparlas.- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- Murmuró para después dejar un beso sobre su frente.

Emma no contestó simplemente se acomodó sobre el pecho de Regina y se quedó profundamente dormida, Regina por su parte no podía dejar de sentirse en casa. En paz que hacía años que no se sentía, tener a Emma entre sus brazos era el mejor regalo que la vida le podías dar después de todo lo que había sufrido.

La morena tardó mucho más en quedarse dormida, su mente rememoraba todas las sensaciones que había sentido esa noche, se mentiría a si misma si se dijese que no las había sentido antes pues con su ex mujer las había vivido pero realmente nunca pensó que podría volver a sentirlas. Que podría revivir todos esos sentimientos que había intentando alejar de ella. Emma Swan la había hecho caer en las garras del amor casi sin proponérselo.

El móvil de Emma sonó a lo lejos, Regina que tenía el sueño algo más ligero escuchó el sonido abriendo así los ojos pesadamente. El ruido cesó pero ella ya había despertado y no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa naciese en sus labios al ver la alborotada melena de la rubia sobre su pecho y la almohada.

-¡Emma!- Dijo en voz baja dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Umm.- Soltó sin querer abrir los ojos.

-Emma, tú móvil está sonando.- Volvió a decir entonces Regina pero obteniendo la misma respuesta.- Eres una dormilona.- Bromeó pasando sus manos por debajo de las sábanas para hacerle cosquillas a la rubia que se removió.

-Eres malvada.- Soltó sin poder parar de reír por las cosquillas.

-Eso dicen, sí.- Dijo entonces Regina dándole un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Por qué me has despertado? Es temprano.- Dijo Emma después de mirar el reloj que había sobre la mesita de Regina.

-Tú móvil está sonando en alguna parte de mi casa.- Contestó Regina sonriendo al ver la cara de cansancio de la rubia.

-No importa, estoy bien así no quiero moverme.- Dijo Emma abrazándose más a la morena.

-No me voy a ir a ningún sitio pero me quedaría más tranquila si compruebas que todo está bien.- Aseguró entonces Regina soltándola para que saliese de la cama.

-Vale, no te muevas.- Dijo levantándose rápidamente para ir a por su móvil y volver lo más pronto posible a la cama.

Regina sonrió al ver que Emma corrida desnuda con toda comodidad por su casa, por suerte les había dado el fin de semana libre a todos sus empleados imaginándose que invitaría a la rubia o a David.

-Ya estoy, sólo era Ruby. Se me había olvidado que le prometí que quedaríamos para estudiar hoy.- Soltó sin darle más importancia y metiéndose de nuevo bajo las sábanas.

-No quiero interrumpir tu jornada de estudio.- Soltó entonces Regina haciendo como que se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Estas de broma?- Preguntó Emma en tono irónico.- Ya le he mandado un mensaje quedaremos otro día.- Dijo sin más.

-Me alegro.- Dijo Regina volviendo a acostarse sobre la almohada.- He de advertirte que no deberías andar por la mansión desnuda si no te apetece que alguno de mis empleados te vea.-Explicó entonces la morena en tono chistoso.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó sonrojándose al pensar que alguien podría haberla visto.

-Sí.- Contestó Regina que estaba disfrutando de la incomodidad de Emma.

-Pero el fin de semana pasado no había nadie.- Se justifico sin entender nada aunque en ese momento le pareció algo obvio, esa casa tan enorme no se mantenía sola.

-Les di el fin de semana libre, al igual que este…- Antes de terminar la frase Emma la golpeó en el estómago.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte, pensé que todos tus empleados habrían llamado a la policía al verme por la casa desnuda.- Gritó Emma que provoco una gran carcajada en la morena.- ¿tenias claro lo que iba a pasar?- Preguntó Emma cambiando el tono al darse cuenta de todo.

-No, simplemente me gustó pasar el fin de semana pasado sin interrupciones y creí que este podría ser igual.- Habló Regina que lo decía totalmente en serio.- Aunque tengo que reconocer que esto es mejor que cualquier expectativa.- Dijo abrazando a Emma.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

Las dos se acomodaron un poco más en la cama hasta que la barriga de Emma crujió fuertemente provocando que las mejillas de Emma se enrojeciesen y que Regina se riese.

-Vamos a desayunar.- Dijo Regina levantándose un poco.

-No quiero salir de aquí.- Soltó entonces Emma agarrándose un poco más fuerte a la morena.

-Creó que tu estómago piensa de otra manera.- Afirmó Emma dándole un beso en los labios de la rubia.- Comemos y luego volvemos.- Le aseguró entonces Regina levantándose un poco.

-Vale.- Dijo entonces Emma levantándose detrás de la morena para ponerse su ropa.

-Coge lo que te guste del armario, estarás más cómoda.- Habló Regina ya vestida con una de sus batas negras.

-Gracias.- Contestó Emma pero antes de darse cuenta Regina ya había salido del dormitorio.

Regina se movía cómodamente por la cocina cuando Emma entró vistiendo uno de sus cómodos pijamas. La rubia se iba desperezando mientras entraba en la habitación, en esos momentos Regina pareció ver a David, el niño tenía los mismos gestos que la rubia.

-¿Café?- Preguntó Regina dejando dos tazas sobre la mesa.

-Claro, ¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó entonces Emma acercándose a la morena.

-Saca las tostadas, yo picaré algo de fruta.- Dijo entonces Regina encargándose cada una de lo suyo.

Emma se colocó en un lado de la encimera mientras que Regina se sentó enfrente con todos los platos en medio, ambas se miraban sin decirse nada. La tensión que había entre ellas se desvaneció después de esa fantástica noche.

-Esto esta buenísimo.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?- Preguntó en tono de broma la morena.

-No lo sé.- Contestó Emma con la boca llena.- Perdón.- Dijo unos segundos después.

-Come con calma, te vas a ahogar.- Regina tan sólo se tomaba su café mientras miraba a Emma con una gran sonrisa divertida.

-Quiero volver arriba.- Contestó Emma sin pensarlo y enrojeciendo una vez que había analizado sus palabras.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó Regina juguetonamente antes de levantarse y llevar su taza vacía al lavavajillas.-Te espero arriba.- Dijo antes de que la rubia pudiese decir nada.

Emma se quedó contemplando como Regina salía de la cocina para volver al dormitorio, la rubia no terminó de desayunar cuando empezó a recoger los platos para poder subir rápidamente donde la esperaba la morena.

Emma nunca pensó que podría sentirse así, aparte de cómo una tonta por retrasar lo que tanto había deseado y que tanto había disfrutado, se sentía plena, sentía que con Regina a su lado sería capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que se le pusiese enfrente. La rubia estaba feliz, se sentía bien y deseaba enormemente volver a estar entre los brazos de la morena, repetir los sentimientos y emociones que había experimentado esa noche con Regina.

-¿Regina?- Preguntó Emma al entrar al dormitorio y no verla allí. - ¿Regina?- Volvió a llamarla.

-Desvístete.- Le pidió Regina desde la puerta.

-¿Tienes prisa?- Preguntó intentando acercarse donde estaba ella.

-Quédate ahí, yo ya salgo.- Le aseguró entonces Regina.

-Vale.- Emma obedeció y se quitó el pijama para volver a meterse entre las sábanas.

Regina entró unos segundos después cargando un gran caballete, un lienzo y sus pinturas. Emma se quedó completamente estática sin saber que hacer o decir pero vio la confianza en los ojos de la morena y eso le dio la seguridad que necesitaba y se quedó contemplando a Regina fijamente.

-¿Confías en mi?- Preguntó entonces Regina saliendo de detrás del lienzo para mirar al Emma.

-SI.- Contestó Emma muy segura de sus palabras.

-Quiero… quiero pintarte.- Dijo Regina dudando unos segundos.

Regina no pensó que esa necesidad se apoderase de ella, nada más llegar a su habitación esa idea se apoderó de ella y a pesar de sus miedos y nervios no había otra ocasión mejor para dejarlos atrás que con Emma. Nada mejor que pintar a su musa para dejar todos los problemas y recelos a un lado.

-Hazlo.- Murmuró Emma al ver la inseguridad que mostraban los ojos de Regina a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	32. Chapter 32

-Hazlo.- Murmuró Emma al ver la inseguridad que mostraban los ojos de Regina a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo.

Regina se acercó a la cama y tiró de las sábanas para sacarlas de debajo de la cama y poder colocarlas como ella quisiese. Tras darle unas leves indicaciones a la rubia le colocó la sábana para tapar tan sólo su pecho y su pelvis, Emma se dejaba hacer disfrutando de las caricias y los besos que la morena le regalaba.

-¿Estas cómoda?- Preguntó entonces Regina antes de salir.

-Sí.- Contestó Emma.- Quiero otro beso.- Pidió antes de que Regina se pusiese detrás del lienzo para pintarla.

-Si sigo así no te voy a pintar.- Murmuró intentando separarse de los labios de la rubia con mucho esfuerzo.

Regina se colocó de tal manera que podía tener el lienzo de frente y podía ver a Emma, sin que ella viese lo que pintaba. Los minutos fueron pasando, Emma hablaba para aliviar la tensión de su cuerpo mientras que Regina estaba concentrada y contestaba escuetamente a los que Emma decía, la estaba escuchando pero estaba tan concentrada que no podía decir nada.

-¿Esta listo?- Preguntó Emma al ver que Regina dejaba de pintar.

-No, es sólo un boceto.- Dijo Regina mirándola unos segundos.

-¿Puedo verlo?- Preguntó inquieta.

-No, cuando lo termine te lo enseñare.- Aseguró entonces la morena dejando las pinturas.

-Por favor.- Pidió Emma levantándose y dejando caer la sábana.

-No insistas.- Dijo Regina guardando el lienzo en su vestidor para que Emma no la viese.

-¿De verdad no me vas a dejar verlo?- Preguntó una vez que Regina había vuelto al dormitorio.

-No.- Contestó la morena dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse las manos.

-¡Cabezota!- Espetó Emma esperando a la morena de pie al lado de la cama.

-No sabes cuánto.- Soltó entonces la profesora volviendo al cuarto y encontrándose con la rubia completamente desnuda delante de ella.

Regina pasó su lengua por los labios y se quedó estática mirándola. La morena la estaba devorando y Emma estaba disfrutando de esa mirada, después de la noche que habían pasado todos sus miedos y nervios se había esfumado. Regina se acercó y paso sus manos por las caderas de la rubia para acercarse y besarla pero Emma retrocedió un poco y dejó a la morena con las ganas de ese beso y provocó un gemido de frustración.

-Enséñame el cuadro.- Dijo Emma en tono retador.

-No.- Contestó Regina apretando el agarre en la cintura de la rubia e intentando besarla de nuevo pero sin éxito otra vez.

-Muéstramelo.- Insistió entonces la rubia.

-No.- Volvió a decir Regina que soltó a Emma y se alejó de ella.

Emma temió que Regina se hubiese enfadado por negarle ese beso dos veces pero lo que vio fue muy gratificante y le quito todas esas dudas. Regina que quitó la bata y la dejó sobre la cama para después caminar lentamente hacia su lado de la cama antes de meterse entre las sábanas que Emma había dejado de cualquier manera minutos antes.

La rubia se coló entonces también entre las sábanas y abrazó el cuerpo caliente de la morena por la espalda, Regina sonrió socarronamente pues había conseguido lo que se proponía.

-Esperare para ver el cuadro.- Dijo Emma en el oído de Regina.

-Claro que vas a esperar.- Aseguró entonces la morena sin moverse.

Emma que notó la doble intención de esas palabras paso sus manos por las caderas de la morena y comenzó a provocarla poco a poco. Regina intentaba contenerse y castigar a Emma por haberla rechazado unos segundos antes pero su aguante fue poco. La profesora se giró rápidamente y quedó sobre el cuerpo de la morena.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- Preguntó Regina antes de besarla.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma sorprendida por las palabras de la morena.

-Contéstame.- Exigió Regina con la voz ronca.

-No tengo nada previsto.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no te voy a dejar salir de esta cama.- Espetó Regina antes de apoderarse de los labios de la rubia casi violentamente.

Regina tiro todas las sábanas y la colcha de la cama al suelo para que sobre esta sólo quedase la almohada en la que estaba apoyada la rubia. Antes de que Emma pudiese girar para quedarse sobre la morena esta se levantó y la dejó allí tumbada.

-No te muevas.- Dijo entonces Regina dirigiéndose hacía la cómoda.

-Vamos Regina.- Pidió Emma intentando levantarse.

-Quédate ahí.- Volvió a decir Regina sacando un pañuelo negro de uno de los cajones.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- Preguntó Emma algo nerviosa.

-Lo que tú quieras.- Dijo Regina para relajar a la rubia.- ¿Quieres que até tus manos? O ¿Prefieres que tape tus ojos?- Preguntó sentándose sobre las pierna de Emma que se encontraba ahora sentada.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Claro que sí, pero si es demasiado pronto podemos esperar.- Dijo la morena que iba a tirar el pañuelo al darse cuenta de que había asustado a la rubia.

-No lo tires.- Pidió Emma.- Nunca había hecho nada así pero creo que los ojos estará bien para empezar.- Dijo en un ataque de valentía.

-No quiero presionarte.- aseguró la morena mirando a los ojos de la rubia.

-Siempre puedo quitármelo si no me gusta.- Dijo Emma para después unir sus labios con los de la morena.- ¿Podré taparte los tuyos?- Preguntó tras separarse con la respiración acelerada.

-Yo… no estoy acostumbrada.- Dijo Regina que se puso nerviosa, realmente era algo que le encantaba hacer y la excitaba pero nunca había sido ella la que se dejaba hacer de esa forma.

-Por favor.- Pidió entonces Emma- Las dos a la vez, anoche, en la cena. Esas caricias y esos gestos en el restaurante… me gustaron mucho.- Emma estaba bastante cortada a pesar de que sus manos paseaban por las espaldas de la morena cariñosamente.

-Está bien, podemos intentarlo.- Dijo entonces Regina que en ese momento comprendió que estaba completamente rendida a la mujer que tenía delante.

Regina se levantó y sacó otro pañuelo de la cómoda mientras que Emma la estaba mirando fijamente. La morena colocó el pañuelo sobre los ojos de la rubia y esta hizo lo mismo sobre los ojos de Regina. La profesora tembló un poco, se sentía débil sin poder ver y eso le preocupaba aunque ese sentimiento duró los pocos segundos que tardó Emma en buscar sus labios y besarla con pasión y devoción.

Emma se dejó caer sobre la cama y arrastró a Regina con ella, la morena llevaba la iniciativa en los gestos y en los movimientos, durante esos momentos la profesora se olvidó de todo. Sus manos tomaban el control y su vista oscurecida dio paso a su tacto, donde ahora sus manos eran sus ojos. A través de ellas se conocieron mejor se sintieron como nunca.

Regina fue la que separó sus labios para empezar a besar el cuello de la rubia que se arqueaba y gemía, la morena bajo sus besos a su ombligo. Allí no se demoró más de unos segundos pues su necesidad y la de Emma para seguir no les permitió más.

-Regina…- Gimió Emma al notar que Regina pasaba su lengua por sus pliegues.- ¡Dios!- Gritó al notar la lengua más atrevida.

-Relájate.- Le pidió Regina al notar que se tensaba con sus movimientos.- Sólo disfruta.- Añadió en un susurro.

Regina siguió moviéndose lentamente hasta alcanzar el clítoris de Emma, el simple roce provoco un sonido ensordecedor, la sorpresa unida a la excitación del momento provoco que Emma no pudiese aguantar ese grito de placer que salió de sus labios. La morena sonrió pues esa era la mejor música para sus oídos para después dejarse caer en la cama quitándole la venda de los ojos a Emma para quitarse también la suya.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Regina apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Ha sido increíble.- Aseguró Emma recuperando la respiración.- No sé cómo me he retrasado esto tanto tiempo.- Sentenció la rubia.

-La espera ha merecido la pena.- Afirmó entonces Regina dejando un beso en el pecho de la rubia.

Emma se giró sobre sí misma para poder quedar sobre la morena que colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de Emma, notarla sobre ella era una descarga eléctrica para su piel. La rubia comenzó a besar su cuello y dejo un par de bocados sobre la piel.

-No hagas eso.- Dijo entonces Regina algo más seria de lo normal. Emma levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a los ojos de la morena sin saber a qué venía esa reacción.- No puedo llevar una marca en el cuello al trabajo.- Explicó entonces Regina algo más suavemente.

-Entonces… - Dijo Emma bajando sus labios al hombro de la morena para dejar ahí una marca totalmente roja, Regina gimió al notar la presión que ejercían los labios de la rubia sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya?- Preguntó Regina pasando sus brazos alrededor de la rubia para girarse y quedar sobre ella.

-Siempre me dejaras salirme con la mía.- Le murmuró con los labios pegados.

-No creo que eso sea así.- Dijo Regina intentando besar los labios de Emma pero esta se alejó con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Estas dispuesta a perderte todo esto?- Preguntó una vez de pie en la cama señalando su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿De dónde sale esa seguridad, señorita Swan?- Preguntó Regina devorándola con la mirada.

-No lo sé.- Contestó entonces Emma que seguía de pie.- Creo que he liberado toda la tensión que tenía acumulada desde que David nació.- Dijo en tono algo más serio.- Y tú…- Habló cogiendo las manos de Regina para levantarla y que quedase de pié sobre la cama.- Tienes todo el mérito en ese proceso.- Aseguró entonces Emma besando a la morena con pasión.

-sólo tú tienes ese mérito.- Murmuró Regina entrelazando sus manos en la espalda de Emma- Ahora volvamos a la cama.

-Estamos en la cama.- Aseguró Emma empujando a Regina contra la pared quedando entre esta y su cuerpo.

-De pie.- Dijo entonces la profesora dejando que Emma la besase tranquilamente.

-Así es…- Contestó mientras seguía dirigiendo sus labios por el cuello de la morena.

-¿No quieres tumbarte?- Preguntó soltando una carcajada al notar de nuevo los dientes de Emma aunque esta vez mucho más suavemente.

-No… me gusta así.- Contestó deslizando sus manos hacía la entrepierna de Regina.

Emma subió la pierna de la morena y la cogió para apoyarla sobre su cadera mientras que con la otra la acariciaba lentamente, torturándola igual que la morena había hecho con ella. Regina gemía y se dejaba a hacer como nunca.

-¿Voy bien?- Preguntó entonces Emma aunque en su voz esta vez no había duda.

-Muy… bien.- Gimió al notar dos de los dedos de la rubia entrar en ella.

Emma besaba su cuello mientras seguía moviéndose en su interior, Regina había enlazado sus dedos detrás de la cabeza de la rubia y se movía lentamente. No recordaba la última vez que se había dejado llevar como lo había hecho en esos últimos días, Emma estaba siendo un antes y un después en su vida.

-¿Estás aquí?- Preguntó Emma al notar que Regina parecía perderse en sus pensamientos.

Regina no contestó a la pregunta simplemente gimió al notar los movimientos ahora más rápido de la rubia. La morena disfrutaba de las sensaciones mientras que se acercaba a los labios de la rubia para devorarlos con hambre.

-Déjate llevar.- Murmuró Emma que seguía los movimientos ahora sabiendo que Regina estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Regina gimió y sus piernas temblaron hasta el punto de que casi no la podía mantener. La rubia dejó su pierna y la agarró para después dejarse caer sobre la cama. Las dos se acomodaron y se quedaron en silencio mientras recuperaban el control.

-No vas a dejar de sorprenderme.- Dijo entonces Regina.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó entonces la rubia sin llegar a entender nada.

-Porque no entiendo cómo podías estar insegura, mírate, ahora pareces una experta.- Bromeó entonces Regina dejando su cabeza descansar sobre el pecho de la rubia.

-Me generas seguridad.- Dijo ahora Emma totalmente en serio.- Mirar a tus ojos me hace sentirme a salvo, me hacer sentir que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.- Añadió dejando un beso sobre la cabeza de la morena.

-Me gusta que te sientas así.- Dijo Regina apoyando su cabeza en la mano para mirarla fijamente.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no me entregaba así a nadie.- Aseguró entonces dejando ver esa parte vulnerable que tan bien sabía esconder.

-Entonces ambas estamos descubriendo cosas nuevas.- Dijo entonces Emma bostezando unos segundos después.- ¿Podemos dormir un poco más?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Claro, sólo avisa a tu madre y a David.- Dijo Regina sonriendo al verla feliz.- Espera…- Gritó al ver a Emma levantase.

-¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Emma girándose para mirarla a los ojos.

-Dile a Mary Margaret que traiga a David, pasaremos la tarde juntos.- Dijo la morena en tono amable.

-Claro, yo les aviso.- Afirmó Emma con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Regina pensaba en su hijo totalmente, a pesar de querer pasar el día sola con ella ver que la morena incluía a su familia en sus planes la hizo sentirse querida.

Las dos se fueron a dormir para estar descansadas una vez que Mary Margaret llegase con David quién se emocionó notablemente con la idea de volver a ver a la morena y de ir a su casa.

 **Me he propuesto actualizar al menos una vez por semana, sé que normalmente lo hago más seguido pero de momento no tengo tiempo para más.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	33. Chapter 33

-¡Mami! ¡Gina!- Gritó David entonces al verlas abriendo la puerta.

-Hola cariño.- Dijo entonces Emma cogiéndolo en brazos para después darle un beso en su frete.

-Hola guapo.- Dijo Regina también para darle un beso en la mejilla al niño.

-¿Me puedo ir a jugar?- Preguntó David contento dejándose caer de los brazos de la rubia.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo Mary Margaret que se había quedado atrás terminando de aparcar el coche de la rubia que había cogido prestado.

-Hola, mama.- Contestó Emma con una sonrisa para dejarla pasar.

-Buenas tardes, señora Swan.- Dijo Regina que en ese momento no sabía cómo referirse a la que era su suegra.

-No por dios, dejemos las formalidades.- Pidió Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.

-Han sido los nervios, ¿Verdad, Gina?- Preguntó Emma.

-Sí, lo siento. Pase.- Dijo Regina cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

-Tienes una bonita casa.- Aseguró Mary Margaret que seguía a su hija y a Regina hacía el comedor.

-Gracias, en cuanto nos tomemos el café se la muestro.- Dijo Regina invitándola a sentarse para después dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó Mary Margaret a su hija con una gran sonrisa mirándola de arriba abajo al verla con la ropa que claramente no era suya.

-Muy bien.- Contestó con una sonrisa perfecta en su cara.

-Me alegro, cariño.- Aseguró entonces la morena mayor.- Realmente espero que salga bien, te mereces a alguien como Regina a tu lado.

-Lo sé mama, esa mujer es un sueño hecho realidad.- Afirmó para después girar su cabeza y ver que Regina estaba detrás con la bandeja.- Acércate.- Le pidió con calma.

-Siento haber escuchado.- Se disculpó Regina dejando la bandeja y sirviendo una taza para cada una además de unas pastas.

-No te disculpes, sabes que eso ya te lo he dicho a ti.- Dijo segura cogiendo la mano de la morena con seguridad.- Mi madre sabe lo que siento.

-Así es, además nunca está mal demostrarse el cariño.- Aseguró entonces la morena mayor dirigiéndole una sonrisa cariñosa a la pareja. – Aunque no sean necesarias demasiadas demostraciones con esas miradas que os lanzáis la una a la otra.- Añadió de broma provocando que las dos se enrojeciese y se mirasen fijamente.- ¿Dónde está David?- Preguntó entonces Mary Margaret para aliviar la tensión del momento.

-Tiene un dormitorio arriba donde hay algunos juguetes seguro que está allí.- Aseguró Regina comiendo un poco.- ¿Vamos a buscarlo?- Preguntó mirando a Emma que sólo asintió.

-Claro.- Dijo Mary Margaret levantándose detrás de las dos mujeres.

Regina le fue enseñando la casa mientras iban a buscar al niño. La morena mayor estaba sorprendida sabía que Regina tenía buen gusto pero ahora estaba totalmente convencida. La morena tenía una casa preciosa además de ser enorme, sólo en dos de las habitaciones entraría el piso en el ellas estaban viviendo. Lo que más le sorprendió es que a pesar del dinero y la clase superior que tenía nunca había presumido, no había alardeado ni siquiera por un segundo. Mary Margaret tuvo que reconocer que esa mujer no era la misma que su hija describía al principio de curso.

-Tienes una casa preciosa, Regina.- Dijo entonces la morena mirando a Regina.

-Gracias, realmente no es mérito mío. Mi padre tenía muy buen gusto y mi madre también puso de su parte.- Dijo esto último más bajo de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó David interrumpiendo el momento incómodo en el que se encontraban las otras tres mujeres.

-¿Quieres bañarte en la piscina?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-No traje bañador.- Aseguró entonces el niño con cara triste.

-No te preocupes, tengo guardo el que te pusiste la semana pasada.- Dijo Regina buscando en uno de los cajones que allí había.- ¡Mira!- Le enseñó el bañador y él comenzó a aplaudir.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó a su madre y a su abuela, ambas mujeres se miraron y sonrieron.

Mary Margaret fue a ayudar a David a cambiarse mientras que la pareja se quedaron juntas en el dormitorio esperando a que terminasen.

-Mi madre quiere marcharse.- Dijo Emma una vez que ambos se habían ido.

-No tiene que hacerlo, siento si estoy nerviosa, yo…no quería asustarlo o decir algo inapropiado.- Habló Regina sintiéndose culpable porque Mary Margaret se quisiese marchar.

-No es por tu culpa, creo que tiene una cita con cierto galán…- Murmuró Emma en tono pícaro con una gran sonrisa en su cara intentando relajar a la morena y golpeándose mentalmente por haberlo dicho así y haberla preocupado.

-Podéis quedaros a dormir…- Dijo Regina besando los labios de la rubia con pasión.

-Me encantaría quedarme a dormir contigo, y creo que a mi madre le va a gustar la idea de que le deje la casa para ella sola.- Aseguró Emma acariciando el muslo descubierto de la morena.

-Dile a tu madre que puede venir cuando quiera y que siento si he estado algo nerviosa.- Dijo Regina levantándose para evitar acabar sobre la rubia.

-¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó ella.

-Tengo la climatización de la piscina apagada, iré a encenderla y a prepararle algo de merendar a David. Os espero abajo.- Contestó saliendo hacía la cocina.

Unos minutos después los tres bajaban riendo por las ideas de David, Regina ya había terminado y los esperaba a los píes de las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Mary Margaret iba delante de ellos poniendo paz entre las discusiones madre e hijo que eran tan habituales.

-Ya tengo que marcharme.- Dijo Mary Margaret mirando a la morena.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras, Mary.- Dijo Regina en tono amable.

-Gracias, James me ha invitado a salir y creo que vosotros tres estaréis mucho más cómodos.-Soltó ella en tono pícaro haciendo que las dos mujeres se enrojecieran un poco.

-Puedes quedarte si lo deseas.- Aseguró Regina una vez que se había repuesto.- Y puedes invitar a James.- Añadió segura de sus palabras.

-Para otra ocasión, además Emma me ha dicho que se queda a dormir.- Dijo Mary Margaret.- ¿Puedes llevarla a casa?- Preguntó ella sin que Regina entendiese nada.- Me llevo el coche.

-Claro que sí, mañana los llevaré de vuelta. No se preocupe.- Dijo Regina contenta.

-No me preocupo cuando están contigo, Regina.- Contestó ella abrazando a la otra mujer que respondió unos segundos después.- Sé que eres lo mejor que le podía pasar a mi hija, estoy contenta de verla feliz.- Murmuró.

-Yo sólo quiero que este bien.- Aseguró mirando a Emma que las observaba unos pasos más alejada.

-Bueno…. Ya me marcho.- Soltó dándole un beso a David y a su hija.

Regina, Emma y David acompañaron a Mary Margaret hasta el coche y una vez que hubo desaparecido de su vista los tres entraron en la mansión. David corría por todo sitios deseando que lo llevasen a la piscina mientras que Regina y Emma preparaban la bandeja para acompañarlo, de momento solo llevaban unos zumos, la comida la prepararían después de ese baño.

-¿No os bañáis?- Preguntó él con tono triste al verlas a las dos vestidas.

-Mejor te vemos desde aquí.- Dijo su madre poniéndole los manguitos.

-Pero así me aburro.- Aseguró él.- Gina… porfa…- Dijo recurriendo a todos sus encantos y a la debilidad que sabía que la morena sentía por él.

-Vale. – Soltó entonces Regina levantándose para ir hacía su dormitorio y cambiarse.- ¿No vienes?- Preguntó Emma.

-No he traído bikini además no quiero dejar a David sólo.- Aseguró Emma mirando a la morena.

-Voy a cambiarme yo y te dejo uno en el dormitorio. –Dijo Regina besando y tirando los labios de la rubia.

Una vez que se hubieron cambiado David estaba mucho más contento y relajado, ahora tendía con quién jugar. Los tres se divirtieron en la piscina como habían hecho la semana anterior. David parecía disfrutar de la situación, Regina cada vez tenía más confianza y se mezclaba mucho más con los dos.

-¿Qué quieres merendar?- Preguntó con la voz entrecortada debido al cansancio.

-Nada.- Gritó David zambulléndose otra vez en el agua.

Regina miró a Emma y esta se acercó a ella y tras dejarle un beso en los labios a la morena la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-Tráele algo de fruta.- Dijo entonces Emma contentando.

-No quiero fruta.- Gritó él acercándose a ellas nadando como un perrillo.

-David, llevas unos días comiendo regular.- Dijo Emma sacando ese lado de madre protectora que Regina no había tenido el placer de observar.

-Vale, pero solo una fruta y luego me tomo un chocolate.- Negoció él con una gran sonrisa capaz de cautivar a cualquiera.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó Regina que no quería intervenir en esos aspectos.

-Está bien.- Accedió ella.

-Yo voy a prepararlo, quedaros aquí.- Dijo la morena intentando salir de los brazos de Emma pero esta no la dejo irse.

-No quiero que te salgas.- Soltó Emma.

-Voy a preparar eso y vuelvo, te lo prometo.- Aseguró la morena.

Emma la dejo salir de sus brazos, Regina dejo un beso en la mejilla de Emma y luego salió de la piscina poniéndose el albornoz que tenía en una de las mecedoras. Regina se marchó hacia la cocina mientras madre e hijo se quedaron jugando y disfrutando de la piscina.

-Mami.- Dijo David agarrándose al cuello de su madre.

-Dime, cariño.- Emma lo cogió en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con él en los brazos.

-Me mareoooo- Gritó él agarrándose más fuerte para no caerse.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- Preguntó Emma dejando de dar vueltas.

-¿Te vas a casar con Regina?- Preguntó el niño inocentemente pero provocando que Emma se atragantase con su propia saliva.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Preguntó Emma una vez que se hubo recuperado.

-En el colegio me han preguntado por mi papa.- Dijo él parándose para mirar a su madre.

-¿Qué les dijiste?- Preguntó ella sintiendo un nudo en el corazón.

-Que no sé quién es, pero que tengo a mi mama, a mi abuela y a Gina.- Contestó él sin mostrarse triste en ningún momento lo que tranquilizó a su madre enormemente.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?- Preguntó entonces Emma que quería indagar en los pensamientos de David.

-Porque yo les dije que era tu novia y ellos me dijeron que si era mi mama también.- Explicó David muy serio.- Pero para ser mi mama tienen que casarse, mis amigos dicen eso.

-¿Te gustaría que eso pasase?- Preguntó Emma mirando fijamente a su hijo sabiendo que esa era una conversación trascendental.

-Gina me cae bien, ella es buena conmigo. Ella me ayuda a pintar y me compra cosas…- David estaba divagando un poco lo que impaciento a Emma pero ella sabía que no podía impacientarse al fin y al cabo era pequeño a pesar de ser sumamente inteligente.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Emma.- Tú eres un niño inteligente y guapo…- Eso último lo añadió en tono de broma haciendo reír al niño.- ¿Te gustaría que Regina y yo nos casásemos?- Preguntó Emma ahora directamente.

-¿Ella será mi mama también?- Preguntó inocentemente él.

-¿Quieres que lo sea?- Preguntó Emma.

-Tú eres mi mama.- Dijo él intentando entender la situación y verlo todo.- Pero… ¿Ella puede serlo también? ¿Se pueden tener dos mamas?- Preguntó él haciendo que Emma sonriese.

-Claro que se puede, si Bella y Ruby tienen un bebe ese niño tendría dos mamas.- Explicó con el ejemplo que le pareció más fácil de entender para el niño.

-¿Ruby va a tener un bebe?- Preguntó olvidándose de todo lo anterior.

-No.- Emma no pudo evitar reír ante la idea de su hijo.- Pero puede que en un futuro, cuando tú seas más mayor si lo tenga.- Explicó de nuevo.- ¿Te gustaría que Regina fuese tu mama?- Preguntó Emma levantando los ojos al escuchar a Regina dejar la bandeja en una de las mesas con una cara de sorpresa.

-¡Sí!- Gritó él.- Yo no tengo papa pero podría tener dos mamas.- Sentenció él dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre que no había dejado de mirar a Regina que se tuvo que escurrir unas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Entonces tendremos que preguntárselo a ella.- Dijo Emma saliendo de la piscina con el niño en brazos.

Regina estaba casi petrificada pero le tendió la toalla a ambos una vez que se habían acercado donde se encontraba de pie sin poder moverse. Su corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad sin poder creerse que la vida le estuviese dando esa oportunidad para poder ser feliz de nuevo. Una felicidad completa, donde tendría a una mujer increíble a su lado, además de un niño al que adoraba profundamente.

-¡Frío, frío, frío!- Gritaba David mientras que Emma le quitaba los manguitos entre risas.

-¿No tenías que preguntarle algo a Regina?- Le recordó Emma una vez que lo había liado en la toalla.

-Si.- Soltó él muy seguro.- ¿Me coges?- Le preguntó a la morena que se agachó para cargarlo en sus brazos.- he hablado con mama, y como yo no tengo papa… Me gustaría tener otra mama.- David paró unos segundos al ver las lágrimas de Regina caer por sus mejillas.- ¿Estas triste?- Preguntó él sin poder evitar que su voz se entristeciese también.

-Claro que no, estoy feliz.- Dijo Regina abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-No solo se llora de tristeza a veces se llora de felicidad.- Le explicó Regina mirándolo fijamente.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi otra mama?- Preguntó David viendo como Regina sólo asentía y volvía a abrazarlo esta vez invitando a la rubia a unirse a ellos.

Los tres reían y lloraban por la situación, a Emma y a Regina no dejaba de parecerles increíble como en tan poco tiempo habían conseguido meterse tanto en la vida de la otra pero eran felices y eso era lo único que importaba. David no llegaba a entender muchas cosas pero aún así estaba alegre y se sentía pleno con las dos mujeres que lo consentían.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Dejadme vuestros comentarios.**

 **Tengo una pregunta que haceros… ¿Os gusta el ritmo? ¿Os habéis cansado? ¿Queréis un cambio? ¿Qué llegue el final? Estoy muy contenta con la historia pero últimamente también estoy algo bloqueada así que me ayudaría vuestra opinión.**

 **Comos siempre gracias por seguir la historia y por los comentarios.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Antes de nada daros las gracias por los comentarios y las ideas, algunas de las que me habéis propuesto las tenía en mente así que sólo me queda plasmarlas. Deciros que os agradezco los comentarios, han hecho que vuelva a tener motivación para escribir a pesar de seguir algo enferma.**

La navidad estaba por llegar, después de ese fantástico fin de semana que había vivido los tres, Emma y Regina casi no había podido verse. La rubia estaba enfrascada en sus estudios y Regina no la quería distraer.

Regina deseaba que Emma terminase cuanto antes su carrera para poder plantearse su relación de otra manera aunque eso le provocase un miedo irrefrenable. Sentía que esa nube en la que vivía las últimas semanas podía desvanecerse en cualquier momento aunque Emma le demostrase lo contrario.

Emma estaba bastante frustrada pues quería ver más seguido a Regina pero esta se negaba a hacerlo para que se mantuviese concentrada y haciendo todo lo que debía para poder terminar la carrera después de navidad.

Esa mañana Regina había llegado temprano a la universidad tenía que corregir algunos exámenes además de terminar algunos informes para entregárselos al decano. Al llegar a su despacho pudo ver a la rubia sentada en una de las sillas que había justo en frente de su puerta. La mirada de Emma la delataba totalmente, hacía más de una semana que no se veían fuera de la universidad y la estaba volviendo loca. Sus hormonas parecían las de una niña de quince años.

-¿Qué necesita, señorita Swan?- Preguntó formalmente pues algunos de sus compañeros entraban también a trabajar.

-Necesito ayuda con algo de las clases, ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó señalando la puerta del despacho que seguía cerrada.

-Pasa.- Regina entró primero y dejó la puerta abierta para que Emma entrase detrás.

Emma cogió su maletín y entró detrás de la morena quedándose mirando su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo. Regina dejo todas sus cosas sobre la mesa y se apoyo contra ella para poder mirar a Emma que cerró después de entrar usando las llaves de Regina para que nadie pudiese interrumpirlas. La morena notó el movimiento de la rubia pero decidió no decirle nada al respecto.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Volvió a preguntar Regina aunque sabía que hacía la rubia allí.

-A ti.- Murmuró Emma dejando las llaves y acercándose a la morena para dejarla atrapada contra la mesa.

-Emma…- Susurró Regina intentando salir de los brazos de Emma.

-Llevas más de una semana esquivándome.- Dijo Emma intentando besar a la morena pero esta la esquivó.

-No te estoy esquivando, sólo quiero que te centres en estudiar y poder estar juntas oficialmente.- Soltó entonces Regina pasando sus manos por las caderas de la rubia besándola suavemente.

-Te echo de menos.- Dijo la rubia una vez que sus labios se habían despegado.

-Yo también, mucho.- Aseguró Regina con ese tono sensible que pocas veces había usado con nadie.

-Tenemos al menos una hora hasta que empieces las clases… ¿Podemos recuperar el tiempo?- Preguntó Emma en tono coqueto besando ligeramente el cuello de la morena que quería resistirse.

-Estamos en la universidad, cualquiera podría vernos u oírnos.- Soltó Regina evitando gemir por los movimientos de la rubia sobre su cuello.

-Sólo tienes que estar callada.- Murmuró empujando los papeles y haciendo que Regina se sentase sobre la mesa del escritorio.

-Emma…por favor…- Pidió Regina que sabía que no podía negarse a esa increíble mujer a la que había echado tanto de menos en esa semana.

-Tú también lo quieres.- Dijo Emma desabrochando lentamente la camisa que Regina vestía ese día.

-Claro que lo quiero.- Murmuró viendo como la rubia bajaba sus besos hacía sus pechos aún tapados por el sujetador. – Pero… podemos esperar a esta tarde.- Añadió Regina pero sin llegar a persuadir a la morena.

-Podemos vernos esta tarde también.- Aseguró entonces Emma quitándole la camisa definitivamente dejándola caer.- Regina… esto es culpa tuya…- Aseguró pasando su mano por el muslo de Regina subiendo su falta.

-¿Mía?- Murmuró dejándose hacer como era habitual cuando estaba con Emma.

-Me tientas… desde que hicimos el amor por primera vez no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tu cuerpo, en tus labios, en tus…- Antes de continuar con eso lamio uno de sus pechos que había sacado del sujetador.

-Sí es así…- Dijo Regina que ya estaba tan excitada que no quería dejar salir a Emma.

Regina se levantó de la mesa y giro para dejar a Emma sentada sobre ella. La rubia soltó una carcajada pues sabía que aunque Regina se entregaba a ella como nunca seguía adorando llevar el control. La profesora tiro de la camisa de la rubia por encima de su cabeza y le quitó el coletero para que su pelo rubio cayese sobre sus hombros. El sujetador de Emma corrió la misma suerte que su camiseta, Regina se subió sobre la mesa y se sentó a horcajadas para después dejar caer los papeles que allí había al suelo haciendo que la rubia se pudiese tumbar cómodamente sobre la mesa.

-¿Estoy cumpliendo una fantasía, profesora? –Preguntó Emma enlazando sus dedos en el pelo de la morena para que siguiese besándola.

-Puede ser…- Contestó bastante enigmática la morena que no podía negar que sí le excitaba bastante la situación.

Emma bajo la cremallera lateral de la falda de la morena mientras que esta desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón. Las dos intentaban hacer el menor ruido posible pues sabían dónde estaban.

Regina se bajo de la mesa en un movimiento rápido y cogió el pantalón de Emma tirando de él con fuerza para quitárselo junto con sus bragas. La morena se quedó mirándola unos segundos para después mover sus caderas y dejar caer la falta que ya se había encargado Emma de abrir.

-Ven aquí.- Regina tiró del cuerpo de la rubia y la dejo sobre el borde de la mesa para después arrodillarse frente a ella.

Emma se excitó con tan sólo la mirada que le lanzó la morena. Regina la obligó a abrir las piernas y tras acariciar con devoción sus muslos pasó su lengua por los pliegues de Emma que gimió.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Regina separándose un poco.

-Mucho.- Contestó como pudo la rubia apretando el agarre sobre la mesa para evitar caerse porque sus piernas le temblaban.

Regina sonrió y volvió a acercarse centrando su atención en el clítoris de la rubia, los movimientos de la morena eran preciosos y provocaban a Emma llevándola al límite del placer. Emma soltó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre la cabeza de la morena que entendió el mensaje introduciendo dos dedos en el interior de rubia sin previo aviso.

-¡Joder!- Gritó Emma al notar el movimiento de la morena.

-Shhh- Le regañó Regina poniéndose de pie para besar los labios de la rubia mientras continuaba con sus movimientos tranquilos.- Nos van a oír.- Añadió entonces.

-Tú culpa…- Espetó soltando un fuerte gemido y atrapando los dedos de Regina en su interior.

Regina al ver que Emma no sería capaz de callarse se apoderó de sus labios ahogando así sus gritos y gemidos. Unos segundos después con la rubia más recuperada saco sus dedos del interior de Emma y se los llevo a la boca y los lamio con devoción.

-Eso es muy excitante.- Soltó entonces Emma sonriendo levemente.

-Ahora tira a clase.- Espetó Regina cogiendo sus faldas para ponérselas.

-De eso nada…- Dijo Emma empujando a Regina hacía uno de los sillones.- Me toca disfrutar de ti.

-Emma… esta tarde, te lo prometo.- Aseguró entonces Regina que no quería que Emma siguiese.- En cuanto termines de trabajar te iré a recoger, nos llevamos a David y pasamos la noche juntos.- La morena intentaba mantener el ritmo cardiaco normal pero no era fácil si Emma no dejaba de besarla y acariciarla.

-Vale… pero esta noche me debes total sumisión.- Espetó levantándose para dirigirse hacia donde estaba toda su ropa tirada.

-Eso no lo conseguirás nunca.- Bromeó Regina levantándose detrás para coger su sujetador e ir poniéndoselo.

-Hace dos semanas lo conseguí….- Rememoró Emma.

Hacía un par de semanas ambas se habían escapado a un hotelito privado lejos de las aglomeraciones de gente y del estrés de la ciudad. Ese viaje había fortalecido su relación, ninguna de las dos salió de la cama sino para lo estrictamente necesario.

-No alucines.- Dijo entonces Regina sonriendo al recordar también como Emma había sacado su lado dominador hacía unas semanas.

-Te encantó.- Soltó entonces Emma terminando de ponerse la camiseta y mirándola con prepotencia.

Regina no contestó a esa afirmación, simplemente sonrió y se terminó de abrochar la camisa que estaba algo arrugada por el trato de la rubia unos minutos antes. Las dos terminaron de arreglarse en silencio, Emma se iba contenta pues no sólo había estado con Regina sino que había conseguido convencerla de verse esa noche.

-Márchate.- Dijo Regina sentándose en su silla después de abrir la ventana para aliviar la tensión y el calor que Emma había provocado en ella.

-Sí, profesora.- Soltó Emma agachándose para dejarle un beso en los labios.- Nos vemos esta noche, terminó a las 7.- Añadió cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de allí.

Emma se dirigió a clase pero antes de llegar allí se encontró con Ruby que se lanzó a sus brazos riendo. Las dos se saludaron entre risas y bromas.

-¿Cómo esta mi rubia favorita?- Preguntó ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Preguntó la mujer.

-¿Qué haces que no estás en clase?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Me aburrí, Bella se quedó dentro, ya me pasará los apuntes.- Aseguró entonces ella.- ¿Café?- Preguntó Ruby.

-Claro.- Contestó Emma intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Ruby sorprendiendo a Emma que no contestó.- Estas toda roja y agitada…- Explicó entonces ella.

-Nada, he venido un poco rápido. Tenía que ir a la biblioteca.- Explicó intentando sonar lo más creíble posible.

-Venga, Emma.- Soltó entonces Ruby tirando de la rubia para sentarse en la mesa que había al lado.- ¿Esto es de andar rápido?- Preguntó de nuevo su amiga señalando su cuello.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó pasando su mano por allí sin entender nada.

Ruby sacó su móvil y puso la cámara frontal dejándola justo en frente del cuello de la rubia y allí vio como una pequeña marca roja empezaba a surgir en él. Emma se enrojeció y se golpeó en la frente, todo había sido tan rápido y excitante que no se había dado ni cuenta de cuando la morena le habría hecho esa marca en el cuello.

-¿Entonces…?- Preguntó Ruby que quería sacarle toda la información de la rubia.

-Entonces nada… me habré dado un golpe.- Dijo Emma pero ni ella misma se creyó sus palabras.

-Venga, Swan.- Rió ella al darse cuenta de la gran mentira que le estaba contando su amiga.

-No te pienso contar nada…- Soltó ella de la manera más seria que podía dada la situación.

-¿Tiene que ver con la Mills?- Preguntó Ruby haciendo que Emma escupiese su café que había llegado hacia unos segundos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma que quería saber que suponía su amiga.

-¡Venga Emma!- Dijo su compañera algo más bajo para que nadie escuchase lo que decía.- Os he visto… os desnudáis con la mirada.- Soltó acercándose a la rubia para que nadie las escuchase.

-No sé de que hablas…- Aseguró entonces Emma que seguía roja y hablando casi sin creérselo.

-Si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas…- Dijo Ruby acercándose a Emma para seguir hablando.- Te he visto llegar hoy, hace algo menos de una hora, has subido directamente a los despachos y no me ha hecho falta seguirte para saber a quién ibas a ver y después sales acalorada y con un chupetón. No es difícil unir los cabos.- Terminó y Emma metió su cabeza entre las manos al verse descubierta.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie.- Pidió Emma al darse cuenta de que no podía mentir más.

-Lo sé desde hace semanas….- Aseguró entonces Ruby- Ni siquiera se lo conté a Bella, aunque también se ha dado cuenta de algo.

-¿Alguien más lo piensa?- Preguntó asustada.

-Claro que no, solo nosotras que te conocemos.- Ruby tomo su café y empezó a beber. – Además David está muy entusiasmado con la piscina de la profesora.- Soltó después junto con una gran carcajada.

-Debía suponer que mi hijo no podría guardar el secreto.- Dijo de manera tranquila la rubia recordando lo feliz que era el niño cuando estaba con las dos.- Nadie puede saber nada…- Volvió a decir Emma.

-Tranquila, Emma. Nadie sabrá nada pero no se suponía que tú eras hetero.- Dijo ella en tono de broma.

-Se suponía que sí.-contestó intentando relajarse un poco.

-Entonces… ¿Estas con la profesora Mills?- Preguntó Ruby en tono pícaro.

-¡Ruby! Baja la voz.- Le gritó mirado a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que había sido ella la que había alzado la voz.

-Tranquila, Emma.- Dijo entonces Ruby.

-Sí, estamos juntas pero no pienses que es por…- La rubia iba a explicarse pero su amiga la interrumpió.

-Yo no pienso nada, simplemente estoy algo ofendida porque no me lo contases antes.- Aseguró entonces Ruby riendo un poco.

-No podía, aunque ella no se está haciendo cargo de mis correcciones ni nada de eso seguimos siendo alumna y profesora.- Dijo bajando la voz para que nadie la escuchase.

-¿Ella no te corrige?- Preguntó sorprendida por sus palabras.

-No, lo hace otro profesor para evitar conflictos y líos.- Aseguró Emma.

-Entonces sí te tiene que gustar de verdad… pensaba que te sacrificabas por el aprobado.- Bromeó Ruby ganándose un golpe en su brazo. - ¡Auch!- Espetó.- Vamos a clase, no queremos llegar tarde… ¿Verdad?- Dijo también en broma.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios… Gracias por seguir la historia.**


	35. Chapter 35

Las dos se dirigieron a clase no sin que antes Emma insistiese varias veces en que nadie debía de saber de su relación con Regina. Ruby aceptó aunque intentó sonsacarle algunos detalles más sobre ambas.

Emma entró con una gran sonrisa en clase para encontrarse con que Regina ya se encontraba allí, la mirada que le lanzo la morena fue de total desaprobación pues ya pensaba que no iba a venir a clase.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Regina cerrando la puerta una vez que ambas habían entrado. – Esta será la última clase antes de navidad, la semana que viene estaré fuera de la ciudad. Así que espero que aprovechemos la clase de hoy y que preparéis mi materia a conciencia.- Dijo entonces Regina apoyándose en la mesa y mirando a Emma a modo de disculpa, la cara de Emma fue un poema al escuchar lo que decía su novia. –Tengo que decir que estoy bastante contenta el trabajo y la evolución de los que aquí estáis.- Añadió dejando muy sorprendido a todos

Regina continuó la clase con normalidad aunque la mirada de Emma conseguía que perdiese el hilo con bastante rapidez. La morena terminó con el temario antes de que terminase la hora correspondiente. Emma intentaba concentrarse en la clase pero no podía disimular el descontento por enterarse de que la morena se iba de la ciudad así.

-Podéis marcharos antes, ya hemos terminado.- Dijo entonces Regina.- Espero que os preparéis bien mi examen, no soy particularmente benevolente. Una vez dicho esto, suerte. Nos vemos después de navidad.- Una vez que hubo terminado de hablar los alumnos se marcharon lentamente mientras que Emma se entretenía para poder quedarse sola con ella.

Una vez que todos los alumnos habían abandonado la clase la rubia se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su novia que también se había entretenido para poder explicarle las cosas.

-¿Qué es eso de una semana fuera de la ciudad?- Preguntó Emma mirando a Regina fijamente.- ¿Cómo no me lo has dicho?- Preguntó algo molesta.

-No lo sabía. Gold me ha liado para que asista a unas jornadas de historia fuera de la ciudad y aunque he intentado negarme no he podido. "Gaste" todos los favores que me debía cuando le pedí que te corrigiesen los trabajos otros profesores.- Explicó Regina al ver que la puerta de su clase estaba cerrada y estaban solas.

-¡Joder!- Espetó Emma.- Lo siento, no quería ponerme así…- Se disculpó al notar la mala cara que tenía Regina.

-No pasa nada, yo no quería tener que irme pero no me queda otra.- Aseguró la morena.

-Vale, no pasa nada.- Dijo entonces Emma a pesar de estar molesta.

Emma sabía que no podría ver a Regina más allá de sus clases durante unas semanas por lo que su marcha la enfadaba y la frustraba en la misma medida. Regina también se sentía igual, no sólo por estar lejos de la rubia sino porque odiaba ese tipo de reuniones y conferencias, sólo asistía cuando no conseguía librarse.

-Ve a clase, esta tarde te recojo en tu casa.- Dijo Regina más bajo saliendo delante de ella.

Emma sólo sonrió y salió unos segundos después, sabía que necesitaba contarle que Ruby sabía de su relación pero no quería hacerlo en ese lugar. Quería que fuese en un sitio más privado y con calma pues sabía que Regina no lo tomaría demasiado bien.

El resto del día fue lento y tortuoso para ambas, Regina había avanzado bastante en su trabajo aunque para ello había tenido que cancelar la tarde con David aunque se había consolado sabiendo que pasaría la noche con ellas.

Emma había llegado a su apartamento después de terminar de trabajar, estaba agotada pero deseaba que Regina llegase a por ella. Por suerte Mary Margaret le había preparado una pequeña maleta para ambos.

-Gracias, mama.- Dijo entonces Emma dándole un beso la morena.

-No tienes que darlas, David está emocionado.- Soltó ella mirando a Emma coger unas magdalenas de la estantería.

-Es normal, con el tema de los estudios y el trabajo de Regina casi no la ha podido ver.- Dijo Emma devorando la comida.

-¿Os va bien?- Preguntó Mary Margaret.

-Claro que sí… sólo que tenemos que quitarnos esto de una vez.- Soltó entonces Emma.- He pensado…- Emma se detuvo en su reflexión.

-¿Qué has pensado?- Preguntó entonces Mary Margaret mirando a su hija.

-Quiero que vayamos a Storybrooke esta navidad.- Soltó sin pensarlo mucho.- Podemos hablar con Granny para que nos alquile una de sus casitas rurales.- Dijo ella que parecía tenerlo todo planeado.

-Por mí está bien.- Contestó ella con mucho menos entusiasmo del que Emma pensaba que iba a tener.

-Mama…- Dijo sabiendo que le ocultaba algo.

-James me ha invitado a pasar unos días con él.- Le contó Mary Margaret sintiéndose mal.

-No hay problema… puedes pasar unos días con él y luego unirte a nosotras en Storybrooke.- Dijo Emma quitándole importancia.

\- ¿Nosotras?- Preguntó en tono de broma la morena mayor.

-Sí, quiero proponerle a Regina que se venga conmigo.- Dijo Emma sin más.

-Me parece genial, hablaré con James y nos unimos a vosotras después de pasar unos días también con su familia.- Aseguró ella tranquilamente.

Emma se quedó en la cocina comiendo mientras que su madre salía para terminar de hacer algunas cosas. La rubia aún no había visto a David pero estaba tan hambrienta que prefirió comer algo antes.

-¡Mama!- Gritó David al ver que su madre entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola, mi amor.- Dijo Emma cogiéndolo en brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gina me ha regalado un nuevo juego…- Soltó entonces él.

-Hola.- Dijo Emma dejándolo en el suelo para que pudiese ir a ver el juego de nuevo.- No tenías que molestarte. ¿Cuándo has llegado?- Añadió sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-No es una molestia, me alegra que este tan contento. Hace unos minutos, David me dijo que no estabas en casa…- Aseguró la morena.

-¿Le has dado las gracias?- Preguntó Emma a su hijo que se giro para decirle que si con la cabeza.- Es que he llegado muerta de hambre y me he metido en la cocina, ni siquiera he saludado a mi hijo.- Esto último lo dijo en tono de broma.

-Mami es muy glotona…- Soltó haciendo que Emma los despeinase.- ¿Tú no le das un beso?- Preguntó él provocando que las dos sonriesen y a la vez se sonrojasen por sus palabras. El niño tenía esos puntos de vez en cuando.

-Claro que sí.- Soltó Emma pasando su mano por detrás del cuello de la morena acercando sus labios.- David quiere que lo haga…- Murmuró rozando los labios de su novia al hablar.

Regina se acercó y terminó de unir sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno. Las dos se separaron unos segundos después y se giraron para mirar al niño que se había vuelto a distraer con el juego que la morena le había llevado.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Regina.

-Voy a coger la bolsa con las cosas.- Contestó Emma levantándose del sillón.- David, coge la mochila y tus juguetes.

El niño obedeció y salió detrás de su madre hacía los dormitorios mientras que la morena se quedaba sola mirando hacía alrededor, Mary Margaret había salido unos minutos después de que ella llegase a la casa.

Regina se quedó enfrascada en sus pensamientos y en sus cosas, tan ensimismada se encontraba que no se dio cuenta de que los dos había vuelto a aparecer hasta que David la cogió de la mano para marcharse juntos.

-¡Vamos!- Espetó el niño impaciente.

-Venga.- Regina se levantó y cogió la abultada mochila que él llevaba aunque realmente no pesaba casi nada.

Emma dejo una nota para su madre y salió detrás de ellos, David se metió en el coche de la morena y descubrió que había una silla como la que él tenía en su coche allí. La morena metió la mochila en el maletero y cuando iba a meterse en el asiento del conductor escuchó al niño llamarla, pues Emma se había quedado un poco atrás.

-¿Cómo pongo?- Preguntó él.

-Se dice… ¿Cómo me lo pongo?- Le corrigió Regina con una sonrisa ayudándolo a sentarse y abrochando la silla con maestría.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Emma que ya había llegado a su altura.

\- Si vamos a movernos en mi coche quiero que David vaya seguro.- Explicó entonces Regina con una sonrisa.

-Siempre pensando en todo.- Soltó Emma metiendo la bolsa en el maletero para después ir a abrirle la puerta a la morena.- Señorita…- Dijo mirándola con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Gracias.- contestó Regina siguiéndole el juego de coquetería a la rubia.

Emma se acercó a ella y la besó antes de que Regina entrase en el coche y esperase a que Emma subiese también. El camino hacia la casa se hizo de manera tranquila, David hablaba del colegio mientras que Regina le preguntaba sobre ello ya que llevaban varios sin poder verse por las tardes.

Regina los ayudo a bajar del coche y caminaron hacia la casa, una de las empleadas les había abierto la puerta a los tres. Emma se sintió muy extraña por ver que todos los empleados se encargaban de sus cosas y las de David mientras que Regina sólo daba alguna que otra orden.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó Regina mirando al niño.

-Peli.- Gritó David saltando al sofá de la morena ya sin zapatos.

-¿Te parece bien?- Le preguntó a Emma que seguía mirando a todos los empleados limpiando y haciendo cosas, era la primera vez que los veía.

-Claro, vamos.- Dijo volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma para llevarla hasta el salón.

-No estoy acostumbrada a tener personas que me lo hagan todo.- Explicó sin querer darle importancia al asunto.

-Siento si te incómoda, yo estoy acostumbrada y como hemos decidido tan tarde quedar no les he podido dar el día libre.- Explicó Regina.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Mantener una casa así al día es muy complicado.- Dijo Emma quitándole importancia al asunto y poniendo una gran sonrisa. Realmente no era algo que le incomodase simplemente no estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Vamos, tortugas!- Gritó David desesperado.

-Ya vamos.- Contestó Emma sonriendo.- Creo que nos reclama… ¿Sería mala madre si deseo que se quede dormido cuanto antes?- Preguntó dándole un pequeño golpe a modo de caricia en el culo a Regina que se quedó estática por las insinuaciones de la rubia.

-Creo que ahora yo también quiero que se duerma.- Soltó Regina provocando una carcajada en la rubia.

Regina entró en el salón y cogió varias películas que le había comprado a David el fin de semana que habían pasado los tres juntos en la mansión. El niño quería llevárselas a su casa pero la morena había conseguido convencerlo para que las dejase allí y así poder verlas cuando viniese.

-¿Qué quieres ver?- Preguntó Regina dejándolas sobre la mesa de café para que él las viese.

-Monstruos S.A.- Gritó contento al verla.

-Perfecto… ¿Te parece que las veamos en pijama?- Regina jamás se hubiese imaginado en un plan como ese pero ahora mismo le encantaba hacerlo.

-Vale.- Gritó de nuevo.

-Sube a cambiarte con mama mientras que yo pongo la película y hago las palomitas.- Dijo la morena mirando a Emma que sólo sonreía con la interacción de ambos.

David subió corriendo al que ya consideraba su dormitorio acompañado por Emma mientras Regina dejaba la película puesta y mandaba hacer las palomitas. Luego subió a su dormitorio para cambiarse, deseaba quitarse cuanto antes el traje de chaqueta que llevaba y poder ponerse ropa más cómoda. Al entrar en su cuarto se encontró con la rubia en ropa interior sacando su cómodo chándal de la bolsa que había llevado. Regina se quedó contemplando ese cuerpo que le cortaba la respiración irremediablemente.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Emma que había notado la mirada oscurecida de Regina sobre ella.

-Mucho.- Aseguró bajándose de los tacones e intentando controlarse.

-Es todo tuyo.- Soltó Emma pasando su mano por su abdomen lentamente.

-No me tienes…- Murmuró Regina quitándose la americana.

-En ese caso…- Emma se dio la vuelta y se puso una cómoda camiseta de manga larga junto a su cómo pantalón de chándal.

-Mejor así.- Aseguró Regina metiéndose en su vestidor para terminar de quitarse la ropa.- Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.- Añadió viendo que la rubia entraba rápidamente. Le divertía la actitud infantil que tenía a veces.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Emma acercándose a Regina para ayudarla a desvestirse.

-Esta noche, cuando David este dormido…- Dijo la morena dejando la ropa bien doblada para coger un pantalón de pijama gris junto con una cómoda camiseta para ponerse.

-Por favor…- Pidió con cara de niña pequeña.

-No, esta noche. Ahora vamos al salón, David nos está esperando.- Dijo Regina terminando de vestirse y haciéndose una cola para quitarse el pelo de la cara.

-Odio cuando haces eso…- Espetó Emma frustrada saliendo detrás de Regina.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago.- La picó Regina dejándola atrás con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

 **Antes de nada disculparme por no poder actualizar, últimamente estoy bastante ocupada y no tengo tiempo para todo. Espero en unas semanas volver a la normalidad y poder actualizar como siempre hacía. Agradeceros los comentarios, realmente sois increíbles.**


	36. Chapter 36

-Sois unas lentas.- Se quejó David que estaba sentado en el sillón ya con su pijama, su manta y su peluche de elefante en las manos.

-Ya estamos aquí.- Afirmó Regina cogiendo el tazón de palomitas que le habían preparado ya.- ¿Dónde quieres ponerte?

-En medio.- Pidió él.

-Eres un consentido.- Le dijo su madre tirando de la manta destapándolo un poco haciendo que se enfadase.

-Es mi mata.- Gritó tirando también.

-No os peleéis.- Les regañó Regina que había mandado encender la chimenea.

Regina apagó la luz, la sala quedó iluminada por el fuego además de por la luz que salía de la televisión. Una vez que había hecho eso se metió debajo de la manta y puso las palomitas en el regazo de David que metió al elefante en un lado para que no le estorbase.

-¿Listos?- Preguntó Regina cogiendo el mando.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron los dos a la vez como siempre hacían.

-Venga.- Regina le dio al botón y la película comenzó.

Los tres se quedaron embobados mirando las imágenes. David acaparaba el tarro de palomitas junto con Emma mientras que Regina prefería disfrutar de las dos personas que se habían convertido en el sentido de su vida.

Una hora y media después la película terminaba y los créditos aparecían en la televisión. David se levantó corriendo asustando a Emma y a Regina que se levantaron con él.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntaron las dos a la vez al verlo dar saltitos delante del sillón.

-Tengo pis.- Dijo en voz baja mientras seguía moviéndose.

-Vamos, corre.- Soltó Emma cogiéndolo en brazos y saliendo corriendo del salón en dirección al baño mientras que Regina solo sonreía.

Regina aprovechó que se habían ido para ir a ver si la cena estaba servida. Nada más llegar a la cocina vio que todo estaba listo y les pidió a todos los empleados que allí había que se fuesen a descansar, ella deseaba hacerse cargo de todo a partir de ese momento.

-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó Emma apareciendo en la cocina.

-Claro. Vamos a poner la mesa, la cena esta lista.- Dijo Regina revisando el horno para bajarle un poco de fuego.

-Perfecto, además tengo algo que preguntarte.- Soltó Emma saliendo de la cocina con los platos en la mano dejando a Regina con la intriga.

-¿Y qué es eso?- Preguntó Regina que la siguió de cerca con los vasos.

-Cuando venga David.- Aseguró Emma dejándolo todo colocado y girándose para mirar a Regina.

-¿Dónde está?- Pregunto la morena mirando alrededor.

-Ha subido a traerte un regalo.- Explicó Emma con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Un regalo?- Preguntó mientras volvían a la cocina a por el resto de cosas.

-Así es, te ha traído una cosa que ha hecho en el colegio.- Le explicó sin darle más detalles de ello.- No te puedo decir más…

-Vale, llevemos esto y esperemos a que baje.- Dijo Regina que a pesar de todo estaba nerviosa por el regalo que le iba a dar David.

Las dos se acomodaron en la mesa y esperaron unos minutos a que apareciese David corriendo con una pequeña caja en una mano y un papel en la otra. Las dos sonrieron y sirvieron la comida además de los zumos para empezar a cenar, Regina estaba nerviosa por saber que le iba a dar y el niño estaba deseoso de entregárselo.

-Gina…- Murmuró él bajando de su silla y acercándose a la mujer que echo su silla hacía atrás subiendo a David a sus piernas.

-Dime, guapo.- Contestó ella apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara.

-Tengo un regalo.- Le dijo él mostrándole sus manos cargadas de cosas.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó entonces Regina haciéndose la sorprendida pero cruzando una mirada cómplice con Emma.- ¿Qué es eso?

-¡Mira!- David gritó y abrió el dibujo que tenía en sus manos.

En el dibujo aparecían los tres en un gran bosque verde. Regina cogió el dibujo y se quedó mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Emma aparecía con su cabellera rubia y su chaqueta roja, Regina por su parte con el cabello negro y uno de los pañuelos que solía llevar cuando quedaba con él en el parque. David aparecía más pequeño con su pelo corto y oscuro.

Emma esbozó una gran sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a Regina que se acercó y le dio las gracias más un fuerte beso en la mejilla. David se rió porque le hacía cosquillas.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó mirando el fondo verde que allí había.

-En Storybrooke.- Explicó él con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo no he estado nunca en Storybrooke.- Le dijo Regina que seguía mirando el dibujo.

-Esto… creó que ahora debo intervenir yo…- Dijo Emma acercando su silla a donde estaban ellos dos.- ¿Te gustaría pasar la navidad con nosotros en Storybrooke?- Preguntó con la voz algo entrecortada.

-¡Di que sí!- Gritó David golpeando cariñosamente las mejillas de la morena.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Preguntó Regina mirando a Emma y sujetando a David que se movía mucho en sus piernas.

-Claro que hablo en serio.- Dijo Emma.- Mi casa en Storybrooke tuve que venderla para poder venir aquí pero seguro que consigo alquilar alguna. Granny estaría encantada de vernos por allí de vuelta.- Explicó la rubia mirándola fijamente.

-Me encantaría ir pero tengo una condición para ello.- Soltó Regina sonriendo aunque mostrando su lado formal y sensato a la vez.

-¿Qué condición?- Preguntó entonces David rápidamente sorprendiendo a ambas que estaban perdidas en los ojos de la otra.

-Que tu madre aproveche también el tiempo para estudiar.- Dijo Regina mirando a David pero refiriéndose a la mujer.

-¿Esa es tu condición?- Preguntó Emma pensando que era una broma.

-No te rías, es totalmente en serio. Yo me voy con vosotros pero primero quiero que me prometas que estudiaras y que sacaras el curso con nota.- Explicó entonces Regina mirando a la rubia con más calma.

-Te lo prometo. Te prometo que estudiaré, que sacaré la carrera y que aprovechare el resto del tiempo para estar con vosotros.- Dijo entonces Emma levantándose cogiendo las manos de Regina para que se levantase también.

Regina se levantó con David entre sus brazos y los tres se abrazaron fuertemente con una gran carcajada. Los tres mostraban una imagen idílica, se abrazaban, se besaban y se sonreían.

-Toma.- Dijo David cuando se despegaron un poco tendiéndole la cajita que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Regina.

-Es un regalo, ábrelo.- Dijo entonces David emocionado.

\- Ve con mama, yo voy a abrir esto.- Emma abrió los brazos y cogió a su hijo mientras que Regina abría despacio el paquete ante las expectantes miradas de los dos.

-¡Qué bonita!- Dijo Regina sacando una pulsera de color negro que estaba hecha con pequeñas bolitas.

-¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó David muy nervioso.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla para después abrazarlo.

-¿Para mí no hay beso?- Preguntó Emma en tono gracioso.

-No.- Gritó David lanzándose a los brazos de la morena y dejando a Emma cruzando los brazos. – Yo le hice el regalo, el beso es mío.- David le sacó la lengua y le dio un beso a la morena.

-Tiene razón. Los besos son para David.- Le bromeó Regina dejando al niño en su silla sentándose ella en la suya.- Voy a ponérmela.

Regina se sentó y le tendió la mano derecha a Emma y esta ató la pulsera en su muñeca. La rubia se arrodilló y esperó a que la morena le diese un beso.

-¿Mi beso?- Preguntó de nuevo.

Regina sonrió y dejo sus labios castamente sobre los de la rubia que mordió el labio inferior de la morena en un intento de volver ese beso mucho más apasionado pero sin ningún éxito pues la morena se separó de ella y la regañó con la mirada.

-Mama también tiene una.- Dijo David que había empezado a comer al ver las muestras de afecto de las dos mujeres.

-Es cierto, la mía es roja.- Explicó entonces Emma enseñándole la muñeca donde la llevaba.

-¡Son muy bonitas!- Sentenció Regina mirando como Emma se volvía a sentar en su lado de la mesa.

-A mi abuela también le hice una se la daré mañana porque hoy se ha ido con James.- Le contó David muy contento.

-No comas mientras hablas.- Soltó Emma regañándole.

-Perdón.- Contestó ahora con la boca vacía.

Los tres comieron entre conversaciones banales y con risas. David era el protagonista principal de la charla mientras que Emma y Regina sólo se reían y contestaban ante las palabras ingenuas e inocentes del niño.

Tras tomar el postre de chocolate que Regina había mandado preparar las dos mujeres no veían la hora de que David se fuese a la cama para ellas poder quedarse a solas, Emma era la que estaba más ansiosa de las dos, o al menos era la que peor sabía ocultarlo. Regina también lo estaba, pero sabía disimularlo muy bien.

La morena se había quedado con ganas de más esa mañana, pues había saciado la necesidad de Emma pero no la suya y eso sólo provocaba que su excitación fuese en aumento. Emma que ya conocía a la morena sabía estaba deseando que se quedasen a solas, por ellos comenzó a jugar con ella.

Emma se descalzó y comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Regina por debajo de la mesa mientras esta intentaba mantener una conversación de David sobre la película que acaban de ver. Regina al notar las caricias de Emma giró la cabeza y la miró en tono desaprobatorio. La rubia seguía con sus movimientos y con su cara pícara mientras jugaba con la necesidad y la excitación de la morena.

-Otro día podemos ver Cars.- Dijo David con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Lo apuntaré…- Aseguró entonces Regina.- Prometo que te compraré ese DVD para la próxi…- Antes de poder terminar esa frase notó como el píe de la rubia se colocó en su entrepierna. Emma le regañó con la mirada por dejar la frase a medias.- próxima visita, además tengo pensado un gran plan para la navidad, pero ahora nos vamos a la cama.- Sentenció Regina que ya no aguantaba más la tortura.

-Vale…- Contestó él con resignación fingida.- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Preguntó mirando a Regina.

Emma se quedó quieta en ese momento, no esperaba que su hijo le pidiese eso a la morena. Regina casi no podía negarle nada a su hijo y sabía que por muy excitada que estuviese no sería capaz de negárselo.

-David, ya eres mayor… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Emma jugando sus cartas.

-¡Si!- Gritó él entusiasmado.

-Los niños grandes duerme solos en sus camas, además en ese cuarto tan chulo que te ha preparado Regina seguro que duermes genial.- Añadió y vio que Regina le agradecía con la mirada.

-Vale, pero si no puedo dormir….- Por un momento dudó, ser un niño tan independiente causaba esos sentimientos contradictorios en él.

-Si no puedes dormir me llamas y voy a por ti.- Aseguró Regina adelantándose a lo que iba a contestar la rubia.

Las dos llevaron a David al dormitorio y lo acostaron rodeándolo de todos los peluches y muñecos que había llevado a la casa de Regina además de todos los que la morena le había ido comprando en esas semanas que llevaban juntas.

Emma era la que estaba más ansiosa de las dos y tras darle dos besos de buenas noches a su hijo cogió la mano de la morena y la sacó casi a tirones para guiarla entre besos y caricias hacía el dormitorio principal.

Regina se separó de ella y colocó sus manos sobre los labios de la rubia para que dejase de besarla por unos segundos y poder así concentrarse. Emma seguía moviéndose inquieta y quitó las manos de la morena y las colocó a su espalda sujetándola sin demasiada fuerza.

-Emma…- Suplicaba Regina echando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder hablar.- Sorpresa…- Soltó después haciendo que ahora sí Emma parase con sus movimientos y se quedase fijamente mirándola.

-Lo había olvidado.- Espetó soltando a la morena para quedarse mirándola fijamente.

-Eres como un bebe.- La picó Regina dándole un beso sobre su nariz y caminando en sentido contrario hacía donde estaba su dormitorio.

Emma la seguía de cerca sin decir nada, estaba ansiosa por saber de qué se trataba esa sorpresa que la morena le tenía. Regina se detuvo en la puerta que le había mostrado hacía ya unas semanas. Emma se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano para volver a entrar juntas como lo había hecho la primera vez.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Emma que no podía aguantar la impaciencia.

-Relájate, sólo voy a mostrarte algo…- Dijo Regina girándose para quedar en frente de ella y ponerle un pañuelo que había preparado para taparle los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Vamos a hacer el amor en tu estudio?- Ronroneó pícaramente la rubia.

Regina soltó una fuerte carcajada, Emma era ese soplo de aire fresco que nunca había tenido en su vida. La morena dejó un efusivo beso en sus labios pero se separó antes de que sus fuerzas flaqueasen y no pudiese separarse de ella.

-Dame la mano.- Regina la cogió fuertemente y la dirigió hacía donde quería.

-¿Puedo quitarme esto?- Preguntó una vez que dejo de moverse.

-Yo te lo quito.- Susurró Regina que se había colocado a su espalda.

 **Aquí lo dejo por hoy… no me matéis. Como vengo diciendo si no actualizo más seguido es porque de verdad no tengo tiempo para escribir así que tenedme un poco de paciencia.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones.**


	37. Chapter 37

-Regina….- Murmuró con sus ojos fijos en el cuadro que presidia toda la estancia.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó la morena con cierto tono de aprensión en su voz.

A pesar de haber sido reconocida como una gran artistita, y ser nombrada varias veces como una promesa del arte moderno, Regina perdió toda su confianza hacía ya demasiado tiempo lo que le provocaba ese miedo y no tener esa seguridad en sí misma que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Es precioso.- Aseguró mirando de nuevo el cuadro en el que ella aparecía tumbada en su cama tan sólo tapada por una sábana blanca.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó de nuevo pasando sus brazos por la cadera de Emma quedando así pegada a su espalda.

-Claro que sí. Es increíble.- Aseguró de nuevo girándose en los brazos de la morena.- ¿Esa imagen tienes de mi?- Preguntó ahora Emma.

En esa pintura se veía una mujer que desprendía un erotismo y una sensualidad que ella no consideraba tener, nunca pensó que podría verse representada y reflejada de esa forma pero Regina conseguía lo que nadie era capaz de alcanzar.

-No.- Soltó y vio un ápice de tristeza en los ojos de Emma.- Es mucho mejor que eso.- Añadió viendo que esta tristeza desaparecía para dejar paso a una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo pusiste ahí?- Preguntó dándose cuenta de que estaba en la mejor zona de la habitación.

-Porque tú eres mi inspiración, has conseguido que vuelva a creer en la vida, en que puedo ser feliz y sobre todo has conseguido espantar a todos esos fantasma que se habían dedicado a atormentarme.- Regina beso los labios de Emma dulcemente para después separarse y seguir hablando.- Has hecho que vuelva a pintar, ese cuadro es la muestra de ello. Así que como musa debes tener un lugar especial. No sólo en esa pared sino también en mi vida.- Murmuró eso último sintiéndose algo avergonzada de su propia cursilería, había olvidado lo que era sentirse enamorada y con ello todo lo que venía.

Emma no podía hablar las lágrimas se habían apoderado de ella y casi no podía ni respirar, Regina le había demostrado que la quería y que lo suyo iba en serio pero esas palabras, ese gesto había conseguido emocionarla y hacerla sentir importante.

-Te amo, Regina- Soltó sin pensarlo mucho más apoderándose de los labios de la morena de una manera posesiva y pasional.

La morena correspondió al beso a pesar de que esas dos palabras la habían dejado conmocionada, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le decía algo así que su mente entró en bucle y casi actuaba por instinto. Regina recuperó un poco el control sobre su cuerpo y se separó suavemente de la rubia aunque mantuvo sus manos en la cadera de esta.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó sin creérselo.

-Que te amo.- Contestó Emma.- Ahora es cuando me dices que es una locura, que eres mi profesora y que vamos demasiado rápido pero mi corazón ha decidido que contigo el ritmo iba a ser este.- Explicó Emma rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Regina a procesar todas las palabras que iba diciendo.

-Yo también.- Dijo Regina que se veía incapaz de pronunciar las palabras.

-¿Tú también?- Preguntó Emma que no entendía nada.

-Que…- Regina se puso nerviosa y se giró sobre sí misma para quedarse mirando el cuadro que allí tenía.

-¿Regina…?- Preguntó Emma preocupada.

-No es fácil para mí, pero no dudes nunca de lo que siento. Aunque no lo diga las veces que debería yo también te amo.- Dijo entonces Regina con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Regina, no sólo las palabras demuestran sentimientos. Todo lo que tú has hecho hasta este momento me ha demostrado que sientes lo mismos que yo y para mí eso es suficiente.- Contestó la rubia.

Emma se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla con pasión. Sus labios danzaban a un ritmo frenético dejando claro la necesidad que ambas tenían. Emma fue caminando lentamente sin separar sus labios de los de la morena. Una vez que el cuerpo de Regina había chocado contra ese sillón Emma se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la morena que la acariciaba sin parar.

-Emma…- Murmuraba Regina intentando separarse de ella.

-Uhh.- Gemía Emma sin dejar de besarla y devorarla.

-Cariño….- Volvió a intentar a hablar.- Vamos al dormitorio…- Terminó de decir aprovechando que Emma se había centrado en besar su cuello.

-Después… me gusta mucho este sillón…- Aseguró Emma entonces.

Regina no pudo sino sonreír mientras se dejaba hacer. Emma se levantó y se quedó mirando a la morena que tenía la respiración acelerada y los labios rojos de eso apasionados besos. Regina hizo el amago de levantarse pero Emma negó con la cabeza y empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente mientras la miraba lascivamente.

-No te muevas…- Dijo entonces Emma que veía a la morena con la intención de levantarse.

-Vamos a mi dormitorio…- Pidió Regina que se sentó lentamente en el sofá sin dejar de escrutar el cuerpo semidesnudo de la rubia.

-¿No quieres quedarte aquí?- Preguntó Emma quedando en ropa interior delante de la morena.- Prometo que podemos seguir en el dormitorio después…

-Eres una viciosa.- Soltó Regina que se quitó la ropa en un rápido movimiento.

La profesora cogió a Emma en sus brazos y la empujó haciéndola caer sobre el sofá, después deslizó sus manos por las caderas y tiró las bragas muy lejos de donde estaban. La morena se arrodilló y colocó a Emma en el borde del sillón para luego colocarse entre sus piernas y dejar besos por todo su abdomen.

Una vez que escuchó a Emma gemir cada vez más sonoramente bajó sus besos y comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de la rubia con su lengua de una manera pausada y casi tortuosa. La rubia abrió aún más las piernas y enganchó sus manos en el pelo de la morena.

-Sigue…- Pidió una vez que noto que Regina la torturaba con su lengua.

Regina pasó sus manos por los muslos de la rubia y se movió cada vez más rápidamente haciendo que la respiración de Emma se acelerase y su agarre fuese mucho más fuerte. La morena siguió con sus movimientos hasta que Emma comenzó a arquearse y a gemir sonoramente, lentamente se separó de las piernas de la rubia y lamio sus labios provocativamente mientras que Emma la atraía hacía sus labios para darle un beso suave sobre ellos.

-Guau…- Susurró al oído de la morena.

-¿Podemos ir al dormitorio ahora?- Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa triunfadora en la cara.

-Realmente era yo la que quería hacerte el amor en este sofá.- Confesó Emma que seguía con Regina entre sus piernas de rodillas aunque ahora se miraban a los ojos.

-Sólo tienes que ser más persistente, Swan.- Susurró antes de darle un beso y alejarse de ella moviendo provocativamente las caderas.

-Mills, Regina…- Espetó aunque sin alzar la voz para no despertar a nadie. Emma sonrió y negó con la cabeza para después ponerse sus pantalones y poder salir detrás de ella.

Regina estaba sobre la cama totalmente desnuda cuando Emma entró en el dormitorio, la reacción de la rubia fue un espectáculo, su boca se abrió y sus ojos se desorbitaron al verla así. Nunca se cansaría de ver ese cuerpo que la volvía completamente loca.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirando?- Preguntó Regina provocándola.

-Culpa tuya por tener semejante cuerpo.- Aseguró Emma quitándose también la ropa.

-Cierra la puerta, no quiero que David nos encuentre así…- Dijo señalándose a ambas.

-Mi hijo no se despierta aunque caiga una bomba en su oreja.- Soltó entonces la rubia dejándose caer también sobre la cama. – No sé que voy a hacer una semana sin ti.- Confesó dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de la morena lentamente.

-Yo tampoco, juro que intenté librar pero Gold me tenía entre las cuerdas.- Aseguró también Regina.

-Espero que podamos recuperar esa semana separadas en Storybrooke…- Susurro besando el cuello de la morena con cariño.

-Sabes que tenemos un trato, yo voy con vosotros pero sí tú dedicas unas horas al día para estudiar.- Sentenció Regina colocando sus manos sobre el culo desnudo de la rubia.

-Te prometo que lo voy a hacer…- Aseguró entonces Emma acariciando el cuerpo con ternura y amor. – Sólo quiero terminar la universidad y poder gritarle a los cuatro vientos que eres mi mujer que te amo y que lo quiero todo contigo.-Soltó la rubia sin con toda la convicción del mundo.

-Te quiero, Emma Swan.- confesó entonces la morena besando los labios de la rubia.

-Yo más…

Emma comenzó a besarla algo más apasionadamente notando las atrevidas manos de la morena pasear por su cuerpo. Regina giró con la rubia y la dejó contra el colchón pero Emma no se dejó doblegar y se volvió a girar para quedar sobre la morena mientras se besaban.

-Déjate hacer, profesora.- Pidió Emma aunque realmente no le daba opción a otra cosa pues tenía sus manos sujetas sobre la cabeza sin llegar a apretarlas.

Emma beso su cuello y bajo para succionar los firmes pechos de la morena que gimió y la animó a continuar con sus movimientos. Emma ya no era la mujer insegura en la cama que Regina conoció, cada vez era más descarada y apasionada de lo que era antes. La rubia la penetró con dos dedos sin previo aviso notando como la morena se arqueaba y gemía su nombre con la respiración entrecortada.

La noche se hizo muy larga, las dos se disfrutaron hasta acabar exhaustas. Un ruido en la puerta fue lo que las despertó. Emma comenzó a moverse perezosamente mientras que Regina abría los ojos rápidamente.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Regina pensando que era alguno de sus empleados.

-Gina…- Dijo David con la voz entrecortada.

-Emma, vístete.- Le espetó rápidamente levantándose para colocarse el pijama y poder salir a recibir al niño.- David está aquí, vístete mientras que yo voy a hablar con él.- Soltó exasperada por la falta de movimiento de la rubia.

Regina abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente asustándose al ver al niño con los ojos llorosos y las manos temblando un poco. La morena se arrodilló y abrazó a David fuertemente.

-¿Qué tienes cariño?- Preguntó Regina sentándose con él en el suelo.

-Una mujer… una muj…- Las lágrimas volvían a salir de los ojos del niño y no lo dejó hablar.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina y el niño simplemente señaló las escaleras – Ven conmigo.- Dijo la morena cogiendo a David en los brazos y lo dejó en la cama con Emma que había conseguido vestirse.

La rubia se levantó rápidamente y cogió a su hijo en brazos, Regina se encogió de hombros y salió rápidamente del dormitorio para bajar las escaleras y ver a qué se refería el niño. Nada más llegar a los pies de las escaleras se encontró con su madre en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó bastante ofuscada- ¿Qué le has dicho al niño?- Le gritó acercándose amenazantemente a su inesperada visita.

-Es un bastardo.-Espetó ella y antes de darse cuenta sintió un fuerte dolor en su cara.

-No vuelvas a hablar de él, es más no vuelvas a hablar de nadie que me importe.- Le gritó de nuevo.

-Veo que aún sigues con tu amante, pensé que ya te habrías cansado de tirártela.- Espetó ella de nuevo mientras se acariciaba la mejilla dolorida.

-Cora Mills, te juro que si te vuelves a acercar a esta casa te lo haré pagar muy caro.- Gritó Regina que estaba perdiendo toda la paciencia.

-La que va a tener que irse de esta casa serás tú, he puesto a mis abogados a reclamar mi parte de la herencia de mi marido.- Aseguró ella mirándose altaneramente en el espejo.

-Sabes que no tienes ningún derecho de hacer eso, tú te llevaste todo lo que él tenía.- Soltó Regina sin poder evitar sentir la debilidad que le provocaba hablar de su padre.

-Estoy segura que eso no es así. Sólo venía a avisarte de que puedes ir empacando o al menos haciéndome hueco.- Dijo Cora mirando retadoramente a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa, Gina?- Preguntó Emma bajando las escaleras una vez que había dejado a su hijo más tranquilo en la cama de la morena.

-No pasa nada, mi amor.- Contestó entonces Regina mirando hacía las escaleras. – Cora ya se iba.- Añadió mirando despectivamente a su madre.

-¿Es por eso que mi hijo estaba en ese estado?- Preguntó entonces Emma que se había puesto roja del enfado.

-No te preocupes, le he dejado muy claro que no debe meterse con mi familia si no quiere pagarlo muy caro.- Dijo reafirmando su amenaza.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- Preguntó entonces Cora.

-Con todas y cada unas de mis palabras.- Sentenció Regina cogiendo a Emma por la cintura para que se relajase.

Emma iba a hablar cuando Cora se giró y dejó la mansión. Regina se giró furiosa y miró hacia donde estaban sus empleados y se dio cuenta de que Cora había dejado un juego de llaves puestas al salir. No entendía como las había conseguido pero ahora no se sentía nada segura con su madre.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó Emma al ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba la morena.

 **Siento mucho la tardanza. Como ya dije en la otra historia se me han complicado mucho las cosas y no tengo tiempo para escribir… aún así sabéis que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, así que con algo más de lentitud iré publicando hasta dar por finalizada la historia.**

 **Espero que me tengáis paciencia y que os sigua gustando la trama.**

 **Feliz año nuevo (anticipado) y gracias por leer.**


	38. Chapter 38

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó Emma al ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba la morena.

-Quiere quedarse con la casa.- Soltó Regina cogiendo la llaves.- ¿Cómo las habrá conseguido?- Preguntó más para sí misma que para la rubia.

-Ve con David, ahora subo yo.

Emma obedeció sin decir nada mientras que Regina se dirigía a la cocina muy furiosa por todo lo que había sucedido. La rubia se metió de nuevo en el cuarto y se encontró a David tumbado sobre la cama jugando con su peluche mucho más tranquilo.

-¿Y Gina?- Preguntó él mirando a su madre.

-Viene ahora, ¿Estas más tranquilo?- Preguntó la rubia tumbándose a su lado.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Sí, esa mujer es mala.- Aseguró él abrazándose fuertemente a su madre.- Me dijo que era un bastar…bastra…- David no daba con la palabra aunque Emma sabía perfectamente lo que quería decirle.- Bastrado y que quería quedarme con las cosas de Regina.- Añadió él bastante triste.

-Esa mujer es mala y por eso nosotros debemos proteger a Regina de ella y no hacer caso a nada de lo que diga porque sólo quiere separarnos.- Dijo Emma acomodándose en la cama.

-Me gusta eso, yo seré el caballero más valiente del mundo y no dejaré que la bruja le haga daño a Gina.- Aseguró orgulloso.

-Claro que sí, pero ahora el caballero va a cambiarse de ropa para desayunar e ir al colegio.- Afirmó la rubia haciendo cosquillas al niño.

-Jooo, yo quiero quedarme.- Pidió él poniendo sus cara más dulce.

-Buen intento, pero esa estrategia no servirá conmigo.- Aseguró Emma levantándose y cogiendo al niño en peso para ir a la otra habitación.

Emma lavó la cara al pequeño y lo comenzó a vestir entre risas. David adoraba ir al colegio pero ese día se estaba poniendo difícil, no se dejaba vestir, pues deseaba quedarse en casa de Regina.

La morena volvió arriba y escuchó las risas en el dormitorio del niño por lo que se dirigió directamente hacía allí. Se encontró con David que tenía la mitad de la camiseta puesta y la otra mitad sobre su cabeza porque no dejaba de moverse y Emma no conseguía colocársela. La rubia se reía e intentaba seguir el ritmo del niño pero era demasiado rápido y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se había quitado la camiseta de nuevo.

-David, por favor…- Pidió perdiendo un poco la paciencia.- Sí no te vistes llegaremos tarde.

-Quiero quedarme aquí.- Aseguró él tirando la camiseta.

Emma se giró para recogerla y se encontró con que Regina ya la tenía en sus manos. La morena se acercó al niño y con una simple mirada consiguió que se pusiese la camiseta y se vistiese tranquilamente.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Regina dándole un beso en la frente.- Sabes que puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, pero primero las obligaciones.

-Pero…- David iba a protestar pero Regina lo interrumpió.

-Nada de peros, recuerda que en nada nos iremos a Storybrooke y que allí pasaremos todo el tiempo juntos.- Aseguró ella sabiendo que había ganado ese asalto cuando él se bajó de la cama y se comenzó a poner los calcetines sin demasiado acierto.

-Se te da bien…- Murmuró Emma que se había arrodillado para ayudar a su hijo a terminar de vestirse.

-No creo que sea para tanto.-Aseguró Regina saliendo de la habitación seguida de los dos.

-David, ve bajando que necesito hablar con Regina un momento.- Dijo Emma mirando como el niño corría hacia abajo dejándolas solas.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó pues conocía a la morena lo bastante bien para saber que algo malo le sucedía.

-Uno de mis empleados ha estado ayudando a mi madre a entrar en casa, me faltaban algunas cosas, incluido un par de cuadros.- Explicó Regina que se había dirigido hacia su dormitorio para empezar a cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Emma que también comenzó a cambiarse.

-Lo he pillado cuando he visto las llaves que había dejado Cora en la puerta, son las que les di a ellos el día que los contrate.- Explicó Regina.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Lo he despedido y lo denunciaré por ello, no puedo permitir que algo así se vuelva a repetir.- Sentenció más duramente de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-Tranquila, Gina.- Pidió Emma cogiendo sus manos.- Estamos aquí, juntos. Tú madre, Cora.- Se corrigió rápidamente.- No se acercará a ti o se las tendrá que ver conmigo y créeme puedo dar mucho miedo cuando me enfado.- Susurró haciendo que la morena sonriese.

-No lo dudo ni por un segundo.- Aseguró Regina dándole un dulce y casto beso en los labios para después levantarse y comenzar a peinarse.-Deberías vestirte o será por tu culpa que llegaremos tarde.- Añadió al ver que la rubia no se movía del sitio en el que se encontraba.

Las dos bajaron unos minutos después y llegaron a la cocina donde David ya tenía un gran tazón de leche con cereales.

-¿Me puede llevar Gina al colegio?- Preguntó el niño de repente haciendo que las dos mujeres se miraran.

-¿No podemos llevarte las dos?- Preguntó Regina que estaba enternecida por las palabras del niño.

-¡Sí!- Gritó él con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Emma cogió la mano de Regina y le mostró esa sonrisa que sólo tenía reservada para ella.

Los tres salieron de la casa de la morena en dirección a la escuela de David, el niño se había olvidado por completo de todo lo acontecido esa mañana y disfrutaba de la presencia de las dos mujeres a su lado. Iba sonriendo y balanceándose junto a ellas que también tenían una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Vendrás a recogerme?- Pregunto David una vez que habían llegado a la puerta.

-Regina tiene trabajo que hacer…- Contestó Emma que sabía que Regina no sabría negarse y eso le supondría tener que echar más horas por la tarde. Al ver la mala cara que ponía su hijo añadió.- Sabes que si no termina todo el trabajo no podrá venirse con nosotros a Storybrooke y no podremos estar juntos en navidad.

David entonces se quedó pensativo y luego simplemente se abrazó a la morena que sonrió, parecía que el argumento de Emma le había valido.

-Vale, entonces trabaja mucho.- Soltó para después darle un beso a su madre y entrar a la escuela.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina sabiendo que la rubia la había salvado.

-Es un arma de manipulación, aprenderás a controlarlo.- Soltó ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de la morena.- ¿Qué?- Espetó.

-No hables así de tu hijo.- Le regañó Regina dirigiéndose hacia el coche.

-Todo lo que sabe se lo he enseñado yo, así que nohabló mal simplemente puntualizo… es el maestro de la manipulación, podría conseguir que hicieses cualquier cosa.- Explicó Emma subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

-De eso nada, Swan.- Dijo Regina que había olvidado el tema.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Preguntó sin entender nada.

-Desde aquí te vas andando, no pueden vernos llegar juntas. Tus amigas sospecharían o los demás profesores…- Explicó Regina muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Sobre eso… Ruby lo sabe.- Soltó para después salir rápidamente del coche y echar a andar en dirección a la universidad.

-¡Qué!- Espetó Regina que se había quedado sola en el coche.- ¡Swan!- Grito arrancando para llegar a la altura de la rubia.- Sube al coche.

-No creo que sea correcto, profesora. Podrían pensar que tenemos una relación más personal.- Dijo en tono de broma pero ganándose una mala mirada de la morena.

Emma se metió en el coche sin que Regina tuviese que hablar de nuevo, sabía que esa mirada no era nada bueno así que prefirió no jugar más con fuego para evitar quemarse. La rubia se acomodó, Regina miró el reloj del coche y vio que aún tenía tiempo para hablar con Emma y llegar a clase así que busco donde aparcar y apago el coche para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Explícate.- Dijo Regina al ver que la rubia no tenía ninguna intención de hablar.

-Ruby sospechaba algo y cuando me vio salir del pasillo de los despachos algo azorada por lo que había sucedido pues unió los cabos.- Soltó sin respirar y sin mirar a la morena por miedo a su reacción.

-¡Mierda!- Espetó Regina frustrada por el contratiempo.

-Ella no dirá nada. Es de fiar, ni siquiera Bella lo sabe.- Explicó Emma que intentaba relajar lo máximo posible la situación.

-Eso no lo sabes, Emma.- Dijo la morena en tono bastante resignado.-¿Qué pasará si suspende mi asignatura? ¿O sí hago o digo algo que no le siente bien?- Preguntó Regina aunque no dejo contestar.- Puede usar lo que sabe para manipularme a su antojo.

-No la conoces, no la puedes juzgar así.- Dijo Emma que se estaba enfadando de verdad.

-Es precisamente porque no la conozco que no puedo pensar de otra manera.- Se justificó Regina.

-Será mejor que dejemos el tema, no quiero discutir contigo.- Dijo Emma que se giró para salir del coche.

Regina en un acto reflejo cogió el brazo de Emma y no la dejo salir. La rubia se giró bastante molesta pero al ver los tiernos ojos de la morena fijos en ella se ablando y se volvió a colocar cómodamente.

-Tengo miedo, Emma. No es fácil, créeme que intento que no sea así pero la realidad es la que es. Tú eres mi alumna, yo soy tu profesora. Tengo muchos fantasma que aún siguen revoloteado a mi alrededor.- Confesó Regina ganándose un dulce abrazo de la rubia que sintió su corazón explotar al ver ese lado vulnerable que la morena sólo le había dejado ver unas pocas veces.

-No dirá nada, te lo aseguro. Y si alguien se entera le haremos frente, no vamos a dejar que esto acabe con lo que tenemos. – Aseguró Emma apretando su abrazo.

Las dos se quedaron en esa posición hasta que sus cuerpos pidieron tomar una postura más cómoda, pues a pesar de disfrutar de la cercanía coche no era el lugar más cómodo para ello. Regina sorprendió a Emma con un dulce beso y luego arranco el coche sin dejar que la rubia se bajara.

-Te dejaré algo más cerca.- Explicó Regina cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma no entendía nada.

-Estoy deseando que nos vayamos a Storybrooke.- Confesó entonces Emma cogiendo la mano que Regina llevaba apoyada en su muslo.

-Yo también lo estoy deseando.- Afirmó Regina apretando el agarre.

 **Feliz 2017! OS dejo un capítulo antes de lo esperado, por fin he podido comprarme otro ordenador y he podido volver a escribir cómodamente. Como ya os dije sigo teniendo complicado escribir, en este caso por la universidad, pero espero poder actualizar algo más seguido.**

 **Al revisar mis archivos me dí cuenta de que tenía otra historia con unos cuantos capítulos escritos, sé que mi tiempo es escaso pero si os apetece y os interesa puedo empezar a subir algunos de los capítulos que tengo escritos, sabéis que tenéis que tenerme paciencia…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios sobre el capítulo y sobre la nueva historia.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Dos semanas después.**

-Vamos, David.- Decía Emma que estaba sacando las maletas de su dormitorio.

-No sé quién es peor, sí mi hija o mi nieto.- Aseguró entonces Mary Margaret que había invitado a Regina a tomar un café mientras los demás terminaban.

-Están a mano.- Contestó Regina bromeando.- Ya me ha dicho Emma que no nos acompaña.

-Me uniré a vosotros más tarde.- Dijo entonces Mary Margaret.

-¡Mama!- Gritó Emma interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Iré a ver antes de que me destrocen la casa.-Dijo entonces Mary Margaret levantándose.

-Sí vaya.- Contestó Regina sonriendo.

La morena había llegado un poco antes de lo que habían acordado por lo que se había encontrado con que ninguno de los dos aún estaban listos. David seguía peleando con Emma para poder llevarse todos sus juguetes mientras que Emma terminaba de meter su ropa en la maleta.

-Mi hija es un desastre, espero que lo sepas.- Bromeó Mary Margaret volviendo a la cocina.

-Creó que me hago una idea.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

-Yo ya te lo he advertido, el resto es bajo tu responsabilidad.- Añadió sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

La relación entre ambas se había hecho mucho más estrecha y se llevaban realmente bien. Regina cenaba de vez en cuando con ellos y Mary había ido a la mansión también un par de días, justo después de que la morena volviese de su viaje.

-Ya estamos.- Gritó Emma entrando en la cocina con David en sus brazos.

-Menos mal, pensé que se nos haría de noche.- Bromeó Regina levantándose.

-Mama es una lenta.- Soltó David echándole toda la culpa a Emma.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién quería llevarse todos sus juguetes?- Preguntó ella haciéndole cosquillas.

-Yo no.- Contestó él sin más.

-Anda vamos.- Dijo Regina.- Hasta pronto Mary, espero que lo pases muy bien con James esta semana. –Se despidió la morena con dos besos cariñosos.

-Me uniré a vosotros antes de lo que imagináis.- Aseguró Mary.

Regina cogió a David que ya se había despedido de su abuela y salieron para empezar a cargar las maletas. El niño cogió su mochila llena principalmente de juguetes mientras que la morena cogía una maleta que tenía Emma en la entrada.

-¿Vamos bajando?- Preguntó Regina.

-¿Y mama?- Preguntó él mirando a la cocina.

-Ella viene ahora, así cuando termine de hablar con tu abuela lo tenemos todo listo.- Dijo Regina convenciendo al niño que se puso a su lado

Los dos dieron un par de viajes para terminar de meter todas las cosas, cuando Emma salió de hablar con su madre se los encontró sentados en el sillón charlando animadamente.

-¿Ya lo habéis llevado todo?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Si.- Dijo David.- Vámonos.- Dijo con entusiasmo.

Emma sonrió y salió del apartamento con Regina y David que no podía ocultar su emoción y entusiasmo. Aunque realmente no tenía muchos amigos en Storybrooke echaba de menos pasear por el bosque y el parque que había cerca de Granny.

Regina fue la que se encargó de conducir todo el camino mientras que Emma y David iban jugando y riéndose hasta que el niño se quedó completamente dormido.

-No se cansa.- Bromeo Emma una vez que vio que su hijo estaba profundamente dormido.

-Es un niño y está completamente excitado con el viaje.- Aseguró Regina que miraba el GPS.

-Te he dicho que no necesitamos ese aparato, sé llegar perfectamente.- Soltó Emma sonriendo.

-Tú sabes llegar y yo no que soy la que conduce.- Afirmó Regina mirando a Emma para después guiñarle un ojo.

-En ese caso déjame conducir.- Soltó la rubia como si nada.

-De eso nada, Swan. Aún no hemos llegado a ese punto de la relación.- Dijo la morena más en broma que en serio provocando un puchero en el rostro de la rubia.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma haciéndose ahora la ofendida.

-Completamente.- Contestó Regina.

-Entonces tenemos una relación que nos permite irnos de viaje juntas pero no que yo conduzca tu coche… Interesante.- Emma estaba reflexionando en voz alta.

-Exacto.- Confirmó Regina que seguía atenta a la desconocida carretera.

-Creó que entonces dormirás esta noche en la habitación de invitados.- Aseguró Emma con tono pícaro.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso.- Contestó Regina que no quería caer ante las provocaciones de la rubia.- Aunque creo que no aguantarás más de dos horas sin que duerma a tu lado.

-Duermo sola durante toda la semana. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Es solo intuición.- Comentó la morena sin querer darle importancia.

Emma se hizo la ofendida y decidió no hablar más aunque Regina no se lo tomo a mal cuando notó que unos minutos después se había quedado completamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto.

Unas horas después Regina entraba en Storybrooke, miró el GPS con la dirección que le indicaba y la llevó hacía un pequeño restaurante en lo que parecía el centro neurálgico del pequeño pueblo.

-Emma, Emma…- La llamaba flojito mientras acariciaba su brazo.- Cariño.- Volvió a decir y vio que los labios de Emma se curvaban en una sonrisa.

-Me encanta que me llames así.- Afirmó entonces la rubia dejando un suave beso en los labios de Regina.

-Eres una manipuladora de lo peor, Swan.- Aseguró entonces Regina correspondiendo al beso. - ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó una vez que se habían separado.

-Es casi de noche.- Comentó ya que no se había dado cuenta de la hora.

-¿Qué esperabas?- Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Nada, no pensé que había dormido tanto. Soy un copiloto horrible.- Comentó al darse cuenta de que había dejado una gran parte del camino a Regina sola.

-David ha estado despierto un rato, además estoy acostumbrada a viajar sola.- Comentó Regina sin más.

-Ya no volverás a hacerlo, ahora nos tienes a nosotros.- Afirmó Emma dándole otro beso cuando su barriga crujió.

-Es una manera sutil de decirme que no podré viajar sola.- Soltó Regina de broma.

-Sin sutileza…- Contestó la rubia.

-Vamos a comer… tú barriga está pidiendo una cena.- Dijo volviendo a escuchar crujir su barriga.

-Estoy de acuerdo, además Granny será la que nos dará las llaves de la cabaña.- La informó la rubia.

Regina asintió y salió del coche para después coger a David en brazos, el niño se iba desperezando cuando las dos entraron en el pequeño pero bien cuidado restaurante. Emma se acercó a la barra y segundos después se vio abrazada por la anciana que sonreía alegremente.

-Mi niña, ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó entonces la mujer mayor.

-Muy bien, el cambio nos sentó bien.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

-¿Y mi pequeño diablillo?- Preguntó mirando a David que ya se había despertado pero seguía en los brazos de la morena.- Perdona mi descortesía, soy Granny la dueña y cocinera del restaurante.

-Regina Mills.- Dijo la morena sin saber qué título ponerse para no incomodar a la rubia.

-Es mi pareja.- Aseguró Emma colocándose a su lado y pasando su brazo por la cadera.

-Encantada.- Granny le tendió la mano a la morena y le dio un dulce apretón en la mejilla al niño que sonrió y le dio un beso.

-El gusto es mío.- Dijo entonces Regina sonriendo por la confesión de Emma.

-Granny sabía que iba a venir con mi pareja…- Le explicó Emma al ver la cara de incomprensión que tenía su novia.

-Claro que lo sabía, además esos ojitos tienen un brillo que no tenían cuando os marchasteis- Aseguró entonces Granny.- Sentaos, os serviré la cena.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa que David había elegido y esperaron a que Granny les trajese la cena. Emma y David habían pedido lo que era habitual y Regina se había conformado con una sencilla ensalada.

-Mami, podremos ir al parque.- Preguntó David que se bebía su zumo.

-Mañana, hoy es muy tarde y tenemos que preparar todo en la cabaña.- Comentó entonces Emma.

-Yo quiero ir ahora.- Dijo el niño enfadado.

-Hoy no podemos, David.- Comentó de nuevo la rubia.- Esta de noche y tenemos que colocar la ropa y los juguetes…

David no estaba muy conforme pero aceptó cuando vio que Granny le servía su menú infantil con un pequeño muñeco articulado. Regina agradeció su ensalada y Emma comenzó a devorar su hamburguesa con patatas.

-¿Cómo ingieres tantas calorías? –Preguntó Regina saboreando su ensalada.

-¿Cómo te alimentas a base de verde?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

La rubia le tendió una patata haciendo que Regina se riese y negase con la cabeza hasta que la insistencia de Emma hizo que la aceptase. No era un alimento muy habitual en su dieta diaria lo que no significaba que no le encantase.

La cena fue tranquila y una vez que terminaron Regina insistió en pagar la cuenta para después dirigirse a la cabaña que Emma había alquilado para todas las vacaciones de navidad.

-Aquí es.- Dijo haciendo que Regina parase el coche.- Es la más cercana al pueblo y la que menos ruido tiene, así podremos estar tranquilos.

-Dudo que este pueblo genere demasiados ruidos.- Aseguró Regina bajándose del coche para empezar a sacar las maletas.

-Touché, solo quiero mantenerte alejada de las miradas de todo el mundo.- Bromeó Emma bajando también.

-Soltadme.- Gritó David que estaba sentado en su silla sin poder quitarse el cinturón.

Emma se rió a carcajadas al ver a su hijo moverse como si estuviese encarcelado y no lo dejasen salir. Regina también sonrió y comenzó a bajar las maletas mientras Emma sacaba a David del coche.

La cabaña era bastante grande, tenía tres habitaciones además de una cocina comedor y dos baños completos. Lo más interesante era el precioso porche que daba hacía el bosque. Tras dejar las maletas en los dormitorios Emma le puso el pijama a David y lo dejó dormido en una de las habitaciones, el niño estaba exhausto y no dio problemas para dormirse.

-Ha caído KO.- Dijo entonces Emma entrando en el dormitorio.

-Es normal, todos estamos cansados del viaje.- Contestó Regina que estaba colgando sus vestidos en el armario.

-¿Sólo has traído vestidos?- Preguntó Emma abrazando por detrás a la morena.

-No, he traído algunos pantalones.- Contestó Regina.

-Espero que eso sea verdad porque saldremos de aventura.- Aseguró la rubia.- Y no creó que con uno de tus sexys vestidos puedas caminar por el bosque.- Bromeó.-Además aquí hace mucho frío en estas fechas.

-Me subestimas, Swan.- Contestó Regina girando en los brazos de la rubia para besarla.- Ahora al sofá.- Soltó la morena.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-¿Has olvidado nuestra conversación?- Preguntó Regina con tono pícaro.

-¿Estas de broma?- Preguntó Emma viendo como la morena se escapaba de sus brazos.

-Claro que no. Yo voy a ponerme el pijama y me iré a dormir. El viaje me ha dejado agotada.- Aseguró la morena entrando en el baño con su pijama en la mano.

Emma negó y sonrió para después colocarse unos pantalones de pijama y su camiseta de tirantas negra. Antes de que Regina saliese del baño la rubia ya estaba metida en la cama tapada.

La morena salió unos minutos después y se encontró con que Emma estaba dormida, a pesar de que la rubia tenía la intención de provocarla el viaje la había dejado completamente agotada.

Regina solo sonrió y se acostó al otro lado de la cama notando el cálido cuerpo de la rubia a su lado. Así se quedaron completamente dormidas.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Como os dije tenía otra historia a medio escribir… ayer me animé a publicarla. Alternaré los capítulos entre ambas historias. Espero de verdad que os guste.**


	40. Chapter 40

Regina fue la primera en despertarse, su lado de la cama daba hacía la ventana y los rayos del sol había dado directamente sobre su cara. Al desperezarse un poco había notado que tenía un peso extra sobre ella.

Se giró sobre sí misma y vio que se trataba de David, seguramente se había colado durante la noche entre las dos y había acabado apoyado sobre el cuerpo de la morena. Regina, a diferencia de Emma, no solía moverse demasiado por la noche lo que hacía que el niño estuviese mucho más cómodo.

Regina le dejó un dulce beso sobre su cabeza, se disponía a levantarse cuando David la apretó aún más fuerte y no la dejó moverse de su sitio.

-Un ratito más, mami.- Había dicho aún adormilado.

Regina se enterneció pues pensó que el niño la había confundido con Emma pero el niño se volvió a acomodar en sus brazos y le habló.

-Me gusta dormir contigo, mami Gina.- Añadió.

La morena no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escurriese por sus mejillas. David le había pedido hacia un tiempo que fuese su otra madre pero no fue hasta ese momento que la había llamado así. Su corazón estaba acelerado, estaba feliz. Abrazó al niño y se volvió a dormir con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Emma se despertó algunos minutos después y se giró con la intención de abrazar a la morena pero la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos hizo que su corazón se llenase de felicidad. Su hijo estaba completamente abrazado a Regina que correspondía a mantenerlo junto a ella. Se levantó silenciosamente y cogió su móvil para inmortalizar ese momento.

La rubia no se había dado cuenta de que tenía el flash activado y el relámpago de luz hizo que Regina se desperezase. La morena sonrió al verla allí de píe con esa gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma bajito metiéndose de nuevo en la cama abrazando a su hijo y a la morena.

-Buenos días.- Contestó también en un susurro la morena.

-Me gusta veros así.- Confirmó mirando a su hijo.

-Me ha dicho mami…- Dijo Regina que no pudo evitar que una nueva lágrima se derramase por su mejilla.

-Lleva toda la semana preguntándome si te enfadarías porque te lo dijese.- Contestó Emma dejando un dulce beso sobre la cabeza del niño que no se daba cuenta de nada.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- Preguntó Regina.

-Porque quería que él se sintiese seguro para decírtelo. Regina esto es de verdad, David te quiere y poco a poco te va viendo como una madre y yo te veo como la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida.- Dijo entonces Emma.- Que David te vea como su madre solo hace mucho más real todo lo que sentimos por ti.

-Yo siento lo mismo, no te puedo negar que me da pánico este sentimiento pero yo quiero a David como a mi propio hijo y a ti como una parte de mi.- Confesó Regina acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

Emma se levantó cogió a David en brazos y lo llevo de nuevo hacía su habitación dejando a la morena en el dormitorio. Regina no entendía nada pero Emma entró unos segundos después y se metió en la cama para abrazarla entre sus brazos.

-Te amo.- Murmuró besando cariñosamente los labios de la morena.

-Yo también te amo.- Aseguró Regina correspondiendo al beso y metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la rubia.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Preguntó Emma apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la morena.

-Eso ya es una pregunta.- Contestó entonces Regina acariciando el pelo de la rubia.

-¿Eso es un sí?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Adelante.- Dijo entonces Regina.

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos?- Preguntó entonces Emma haciendo que la morena dejase de acariciarla para quedarse estática.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- Dijo Regina una vez recuperada.

-Porque nunca hemos tenido este tipo de conversación y al verte esta mañana con David me ha podido la curiosidad.- Contestó la rubia levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-No lo he pensado.- Dijo Regina siendo sincera.- Después de todo lo que pasó aparte ese tema de mi vida.- Añadió en un susurro.

-Eso lo entiendo pero… ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- Reformuló la pregunta Emma.

-Emma…- Dijo en un susurro Regina. Se sentía acorralada y era un sentimiento que odiaba.

-Lo siento, lo tomaremos con calma.- Espetó entonces la rubia besando los labios de Regina con pasión.- Simplemente me ha gustado la idea de darle un hermano a David aunque entiendo que es un tema complicado, iremos más despacio.

-Hagamos una cosa…- Dijo entonces Regina.- Hablaremos de esto después de que te gradúes. Cuando no tengamos ese problema sobre nosotras.

-Me parece una idea genial.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- Ahora podemos hacer lo que teníamos que haber hecho anoche…- Ronroneo a la morena en el oído.

Emma pasó sus manos por debajo del pijama de la morena y comenzó a acariciarla lenta y cariñosamente mientras que Regina la besaba y la despeinaba pasando sus manos por el pelo de la rubia.

-¡Mama!- Gritó David interrumpiendo las caricias de las mujeres.

-¿De verdad me he planteado tener otro hijo?- Preguntó en modo de broma sacando sus manos de debajo del pijama de la morena.

-Pasa.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa en su cara.- Sabes que no te puedes resistir a esos ojos.- Dijo flojito para que David no las oyese.

David entró con su peluche abrazado y se metió en la cama en medio de las dos mujeres. Emma lo despeinó y dejo un beso en su mejilla mientras que Regina lo abrazaba.

-Tengo hambre.- Afirmó entonces el niño.

-Venga, vamos a desayunar…- Dijo entonces Emma.

Los tres se levantaron de la cama y sin vestirse bajaron hacía la cocina. Regina se puso a preparar el desayuno mientras que Emma metía un poco de leña en la chimenea y la encendía. Aunque la cabaña tenía calefacción el calor que emitía la chimenea era mucho más agradable.

-Vamos a la mesa.- Dijo entonces Regina que lo tenía todo listo.

-Vamos al comedor…- Añadió entonces Emma.- Podemos poner un mantel delante de la chimenea.

-¡Sí!- Gritó David emocionado por el plan.- Venga mami, Gina.- Añadió poniendo sus morritos para convencer a la morena.

-Está bien.- Dijo Regina sonriendo al niño.

-Trae el mantel.- Le pidió Emma a David que obedeció.

-Mantel, mantel, mantel.- Cantaba acercándose a Regina que lo tenía en sus manos.- Gracias.- Dijo llevándoselo a su madre.

Los tres terminaron de montar su particular picnic delante de la chimenea. La pequeña familia desayuno entre risas y bromas, Regina se sentía completamente en las nubes. Todo lo que nunca había imaginado le estaba sucediendo y era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Tenía una mujer que la amaba a su lado y un niño que la consideraba como su madre.

Emma y Regina caminaban de la mano mientras que David iba un poco más rápido delante de ellas. Los tres habían decidido ir al parque antes de almorzar, así el niño gastaría un poco de toda esa energía que tenía y Regina podía conocer un poco más el pueblo donde Emma había nacido y se había criado.

-Allí está la carpintería de Marco, solía trabajar con él cuando volvía de la escuela.- Le dijo señalando la carpintería.

-¿No podías parar?- Preguntó Regina sonriendo.

-No demasiado, siempre que lo hacía acababa haciendo alguna trastada.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

-Imagino que Mary Margaret tuvo mucho con lo que lidiar contigo.- Soltó la morena.

-Mi madre menos, mi padre era el que se comía casi todos los problemas que yo generaba.- Aseguró Emma recordando a su padre con cariño.-Una vez incluso robé un comic que no quiso comprarme.

-¿Antecedentes penales?- Preguntó Regina dejándose caer en un banco desde donde veían al niño jugar.

-En realidad lo pago cuando se enteró.- Contestó Emma riendo al recordarlo.

-Ahora entiendo de donde ha salido la picardía de David.- Aseguró la morena.

-De tal palo tal astilla.- Concluyó Emma sentándose al lado de ella.- Una tarde en la que trabajaba con Marco cogí una de las herramientas que él tenía, y que me habría prohibido tocar, y me hice este corte.- Emma levantó su mano mostrando en la palma un largo corte.- Cuatro puntos.- Dijo riéndose al acordarse.

-No me había fijado pero es bastante grande.- Contestó Regina.

-Es que no se ve demasiado…- Aseguró entonces la rubia.- Mi madre casi se desmaya cuando llegó al hospital y me vio toda llena de sangre.- Comentó riéndose aunque al recordar el susto no le hacía tanta gracia.

-Creo que me alegro de no haber conocido a la Emma pequeña.- Aseguró Regina regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Regina sonrió y miró a David que se estaba columpiando alegremente. Las dos siguieron charlando tranquilamente mientras el niño se divertía. David pidió a ambas mujeres que se animasen a jugar con él pero tan sólo Emma lo hizo. Regina prefirió quedarse en el banco disfrutando de la fría brisa mientras leía un libro. La morena adoraba el invierno.

-¡Mira, mami!- Gritó llamando a Regina que levantó la cabeza.

-Emma ten cuidado, le empujas muy fuerte.- Le regañó la morena a la rubia para que dejase de empujar tan fuerte al niño en el columpio.

-Hasta el cielo.- Gritaba él riéndose por los movimientos de Emma.

-Emma…- La volvió a regañar la morena con miedo de que David se cayese del columpio.

La rubia detuvo entonces el columpio y cogió a su hijo en brazos para acercarse al banco donde estaba Regina. David estaba agitado y con la respiración acelerada.

-¿Quieres un pastel?- Le preguntó la morena quitándole el cabello que se le había quedado pegado en la frente.

-¡Sí!- Gritó David contento.

-Está bien, iré a por uno para cada uno pero tú ponte el abrigo no te vayas a enfermar.- Dijo entonces Regina levantándose.

-No hace frío.- Aseguró entonces él.

-Sí que hace frío, haz lo que te pido.- Terminó de decir Regina y vio que Emma afirmaba dándole la razón a la morena.

-Tiene razón, renacuajo. O te pones la chaqueta o te pondrás enfermo y no podremos salir de la cabaña en todas las vacaciones.- Dijo Emma abriendo el abrigo para que el niño se lo pusiese.

-Jo, ya no me gusta tener dos madres.- Dijo en modo de berrinche.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Emma que sabía que Regina podría sentirse mal por eso aunque él lo decía sin mal intención.

-No.- Contestó él sin más.- Era una broma.- Añadió.

-Sabes que esas bromas pueden hacer daño Gina, ¿Verdad?- Comentó Emma mirando a la morena que no se lo había tomado en serio. David asintió.- ¿Tú quieres hacerle daño? –Preguntó Emma.

-No.- Contestó él bastante arrepentido.- Lo siento, Gina.- Dijo el pequeño abrazándose a Regina que sólo sonrió y respondió al abrazo.- Me pondré la chaqueta.- Añadió.

Regina sonrió y se alejó para ir a comprar unos pasteles para comer. Emma y David decidieron quedarse en el parque, el niño se había olvidado del asunto en poco tiempo y comenzó a jugar de nuevo sin problemas.

La morena tardo algo más de media hora pues al llegar a la pequeña pastelería había bastantes personas que habían decidido ir a comprar. Cuando terminó salió y buscó a Emma y a David, pues el parque era visible desde la acera. Al localizar a la rubia un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al verla abrazada a una joven.

Regina se encaminó hacia el parque sin dejar de mirar a esa mujer que parecía estar demasiado alegre de ver a Emma.

-Regina, esta es Lily.- Las presentó una vez que la morena estaba a su lado.

-Un placer conocerla.- Dijo está tendiéndole la mano a Regina que la cogió sin mucho agrado.

-Igualmente.- Soltó secamente la morena.

Emma notó que Regina estaba molesta por algo pero no entendía el por qué, la morena aprovechó que David la llamaba para disculparse y poder alejarse de las dos que siguieron hablando como si nada.

-Gina, ¿Qué me has comprado?- Preguntó él mirando la bolsa que llevaba entre las manos.

-A sí.- Dijo Regina que lo había olvidado. – Un pastel de chocolate pero no muy grande porque dentro de poco iremos a almorzar.- Le advirtió Regina intentando no mirar a Emma.

-¡Guay!- Espetó él cogiendo el pastel y sentándose para comérselo.

-¿Quién es la mujer que esta con mama?- Preguntó Regina.

-Es Lily, es una amiga de mama.- Contestó él.- ¿Vamos a hablar con ella?- Pregunto el niño levantándose para ir hacía allí.

Regina se sintió presionada y tuvo que acompañar al niño hacía donde se encontraban las mujeres. Lily parecía estar contándole alguna anécdota pues Emma se reía y asentía

-¿Te acuerdas?- Preguntó golpeando el hombro cariñosamente a la rubia.

-Claro que me acuerdo, mi madre me tuvo más de dos semanas sin salir a la calle por culpa de lo que hicimos.- Aseguró Emma riendo sonoramente.

-¡Lily!- Gritó el niño lanzándose a los brazos de la joven.

-¡David!- Gritó ella también abrazándolo y dando vueltas con él.- ¿Estas más grande?- Preguntó mirando a niño.- Echo de menos jugar contigo a la consola.

-Yo también, mama se enfada cuando gana y mama Gina todavía no sabe jugar.- Dijo él inocentemente.

-Emma siempre ha querido ganar…- Contestó Lily que se quedó callada cuando se dio cuenta de cómo David se había referido a la morena.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones.**

 **Creó que la historia (en general) está gustando por lo que continuo actualizando pero sí en algún momento veo que se pierde el interés y ya deja de gustar terminaré aunque no haya contado todo lo que me gustaría…**

 **Agradecer a Vainilla47 quién me ha dado la idea de meter a Lily en medio de esta historia… Espero que te guste como esta quedando. Además de la presión para que actualizase rápido... aquí tienes el capítulo;))**


	41. Chapter 41

-¿Mami Gina?- Preguntó mirando a Emma.

A Regina le molestó enormemente que la rubia no le hubiese dicho a esa mujer quién era ella en su vida. Emma sonrió y se acercó un poco a la morena que se había mantenido en un segundo plano.

-Regina es mi pareja.- Contestó Emma.

-Y mi segunda mama.- Gritó David contento.

-Vaya, esto…- Lily se había quedado sin palabras.

-Sé que es mucho que procesar pero te puedes venir a cenar con nosotras esta noche y te contamos.- Dijo Emma mirando a Regina para después darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¡Yo también voy!- Gritó David al verse fuera.

-Sí, también vas.- Contestó la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su cara. -¿Mi amor?- Preguntó al ver que la morena se había mantenido callada.

-Claro, preparare algo para cenar.- Aseguró Regina.

Lily se despidió después de haber jugado un poco con David y se marchó dejando a las dos mujeres solas sentadas en el banco. Emma notaba que Regina estaba muy tensa pero no se había atrevido a decir nada.

Regina había dejado los pasteles a un lado y la rubia había comido ya el suyo mientras que la morena solo observaba a David.

-¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?- Preguntó Emma.

-Nada.- Contestó Regina sin mirar a Emma, sabía que sus ojos desvelarían que eso era mentira.

-¿Me lo tengo que creer?- Preguntó entonces la rubia.

-Que no me pasa nada…- Dijo Regina intentando sonar más creíble.

-Regina…- Emma cogió las mejillas de la morena y giro su cara para poder quedar frente a frente. – Por favor…- Pidió asustada por el cambio que había tenido la morena.

-¿Quién es esa Lily?- Preguntó entonces Regina que ya no aguantaba más.

-¿Es eso? ¿Celos?- Preguntó Emma sonriendo por el sentimiento que tenía la mujer.

-¿Te hace gracia?-Preguntó Regina que se iba a levantar para marcharse.

-Un poco sí, es decir…- Se iba a explicar Emma al ver que la morena ponía mala cara.- Me ha resultado gracioso pensar que podrías estar celosa de Lily.- Añadió otra vez la rubia.

-No es gracioso, es un sentimiento horrible.- Dijo Regina que ya había olvidado lo que era sentirse así.

-Vale, lo siento. Lily no me interesa, además a ella no le interesan las mujeres.- Soltó y vio que Regina alzaba una ceja.- Vale, eso no significa nada.- Tuvo que reconocer basándose en su propia experiencia.

-Además no tengo muy claro que no le gusten las mujeres, te miraba diferente a como se mira una amiga.- Soltó entonces Regina muy convencida.

-Eso es una tontería pero aunque me mirase de otra manera no hay ningún problema. Sólo me gustas tú.- Aseguró Emma.

Emma acarició ligeramente los labios de la morena con cariño y amor. Regina sintió ese amor y tuvo que profundizar un poco más ese beso.

-Mi amor, sólo voy a tener ojos para ti.- Dijo entonces la rubia.

-Emma…- Murmuró entonces la morena.

-Lily es una amiga, sólo eso te lo aseguro. Además la he dejado flipada al decirle que eras mi pareja.- Soltó Emma sonriendo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa…- Soltó involuntariamente la morena.

-¿Cómo…?- Preguntó entonces Emma que no entendía nada.

-Nada, son imaginaciones mías…- Contestó Regina sin más.- ¿Nos vamos a la cabaña?- Preguntó entonces la morena.

-Primero pasemos a por algo de comer así no tendremos que cocinar.- Dijo entonces la rubia.- ¿Mi amor?- Preguntó al notar que la morena se levantaba sin decirle nada.

-Claro, lo haremos como quieras.- Aseguró entonces Regina despistada, su mente seguía centrada en la amiga de Emma.

-Mi amor, siéntate un momento.- Pidió Emma tranquilamente.

Regina se giró, y miró a Emma. Cuando la llamaba así conseguía que su corazón se derritiese. Emma golpeaba el banco para que se sentase y pudiesen terminar esa conversación cuanto antes.

La morena se dejó caer de nuevo en el banco y se quedó mirando a David que seguía jugando sin darse cuenta de nada. Emma cogió la cara de la morena de nuevo y la giró para volver a mirarse en los ojos.

-Mi amor…- Murmuró Emma dejando que sus labios se uniesen en una caricia.- Te amo y no quiero que te sientas mal por nada. Cenaremos con Lily, la conocerás y te darás cuenta de que no tienes motivos para sentirte celosa.- Dijo entonces la rubia a tan solo unos centímetros de la morena.- No debes sentirse celosa por nadie, mi corazón ha decidido que sólo tú tienes espacio en él, al mismo nivel que mi hijo o mi madre.- Aseguró Emma que había puesto la mano de Regina sobre su pecho para que lo escuchase latir aceleradamente.

-Emma…- Los ojos de Regina se habían inundado en lágrimas y no podía hablar por lo que simplemente se acercó y se apoderó de los labios de la rubia.

Emma correspondió encantada al beso. Tras unos segundos besándose David se acercó y las interrumpió.

-¡Mamas!- Espetó poniendo cara de asco.

Regina fue la que cortó el beso con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque David las había visto besarse nunca las había visto hacerlo con tanto amor y tanta pasión. Emma intentó volver a unir sus labios a los de Regina pero esta se volvió hacia atrás para que no pudiese.

-David…- Murmuró ella mirando a los ojos de la rubia que no se había dado cuenta de que su hijo estaba allí.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- Preguntó Emma recomponiéndose unos segundos después.

-Me he caído.- Dijo el niño que recordó lo que había pasado y porque se había acercado a las mujeres.

David alzó sus manos y mostró que tenía algunas rozaduras además de acariciarse las rodillas. Regina fue la primera en reaccionar y cogió al niño en sus brazos para ver lo que tenía.

-¿Dónde te has golpeado?- Preguntó Emma que cogió las manos del niño, que estaba llorando, para verlas.

David se señaló las manos y las rodillas, ambas mujeres se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que no parecía tener nada más aunque se sintieron algo culpables por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-Vamos a la cabaña a curarte.- Dijo entonces la morena.- No llores, te curaremos y no te dolerá más.- Aseguró entonces la morena abrazándolo para que dejase de llorar.

-Pasaremos primero por la farmacia para comprar algo para curarte.- Aseguró Emma que cogió a su hijo de los brazos de la morena para dirigirse al coche. David había dejado de llorar.

-Vale.-Contestó él que parecía estar mucho más tranquilo.

Emma llevó al niño al coche mientras que Regina se había dirigido a la farmacia, por suerte solo quedaba a unos metros de donde estaba el parque. Emma le había indicado el lugar y la morena no había tenido problemas para encontrarla.

Regina volvió unos minutos después y se subió al coche para conducir hasta la cabaña. David iba mucho más tranquilo aunque tenía las manos sobre los muslos para no hacerse daño.

-¿Me ayudas?- Pidió David a Regina que lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta el sillón de la cabaña.

-Ahora vamos a hacer dos cosas, ¿Vale?- Preguntó entonces la morena al niño que asintió.- Primero iremos al lavarnos muy bien las heridas y después la curaremos con este producto mágico que te quitará el dolor.- Regina bajó al David del sofá y lo siguió hacía el baño.

-Mi amor… ¿Me dejas el coche?- Preguntó con la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó alzando una ceja sabiendo que Emma podía ser muy convincente cuando se lo proponía.

-Para ir a comprar la comida y algunas cosas para la cena y poder cocinar aquí.- Pidió Emma subiendo a su hijo en brazos para que llegase a lavarse.

-Vale, pero ten cuidado…- Dijo Regina más en broma que en serio.

-¿Tanto te importa ese coche?- Preguntó Emma.

-Si le pasa algo puedes irte al mismísimo infierno que yo te encontrare.- Soltó Regina haciendo que Emma se pusiese seria, la morena lo había dicho tan en serio que Emma e lo creyó.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó la rubia que ya había bajado al niño al suelo.

-Claro que no, sólo ten cuidado.- Dijo Regina con su sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara antes de salir del baño con David.

Emma se quedó estática sonriendo, Regina le había tomado el pelo. La rubia salió y cogió el coche para ir a comprar mientras que la morena se había quedado curando al niño y cuidado de él.

-Listo, campeón.- dijo Regina poniendo las tiritas sobre los pequeños cortes que tenía en las rodillas.

-Gracias, mami Gina.- Contestó él abrazando a la morena.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- Preguntó entonces ella mirando la hora. Emma aún debería de tardar un rato.

-¿Me lees un cuento?- Preguntó entonces David sentándose en el sillón.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo Regina entusiasmada. Adoraba esa faceta de David. –Primero encenderé la chimenea para estar calentitos.

Regina encendió el fuego y cogió a David en brazos para llevarlo al dormitorio y ponerle el pijama para quitarle la ropa sucia de la caída. El niño sacó el libro de cuentos que había traído para el viaje.

Los dos se tumbaron cómodamente en el sofá, Regina tenía a David completamente subido encima de ella y se taparon con una pequeña manta hasta que la chimenea calentase la estancia.

-Erase una vez…- Empezó a contarle Regina con un David pendiente a todas sus palabras.

Tres cuentos después Emma entró en la cabaña con varias bolsas en los brazos. Sonrió al verlos a los dos tumbados y leyendo tranquilamente. David había heredado ese gusto tan intenso por los libros de Mary Margaret quién le leía desde que era un niño.

-¿Cómo estáis?- Preguntó Emma.

-¡Bien!- Gritó David.- Mami me curo y me leyó un cuento.- Añadió.

-¿Queréis comer?- Preguntó levantando las bolsas llenas de comida.

-¿Has comprado la comida?- Preguntó Regina levantándose del sillón y dejando al niño sentado y liado en la manta.

-Sí además de algunas cosas para poder preparar la cena.- Contestó Emma dejando las bolsas sobre encimera de la cocina.

Los tres comieron tranquilamente y David cayó rendido justo después de tomarse el postre. Fue Regina la que lo llevó a la cama y lo acostó, la mañana había sido muy cansada para el niño.

-Está dormido.- Dijo Regina volviendo al salón donde Emma había preparado dos copas de vino. – Gracias.- Le dijo cogiendo una.

-Me encanta veros juntos.- Murmuró Emma abriendo sus brazos para que la morena se colocase entre ellos.

-Has educado a un niño formidable.- Aseguró la morena acomodándose en los brazos de la rubia.

-Aún queda mucho por hacer, nos queda mucho por hacer.- Se corrigió y dejó un beso sobre el cuello de la morena.

-La temida adolescencia…- Bromeó Regina.- Trato con ella día a día en el trabajo.- Añadió sonriendo.

-No creo que todos tus alumnos estén en esa edad…- Dijo Emma suavemente.

-Todos los están.- Contestó Regina que había captado hacía donde quería ir Emma.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó la rubia que había dejado la copa de la morena sobre la mesa para girarse rápidamente y colocarse sobre ella en el sillón.- ¿Permites a todos los adolescentes besarte?- Preguntó dejando un beso en sus labios.- ¿Acariciarte?- Añadió pasando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la morena.- ¿Hacerte el amor?

-A casi todos, sí. –Contestó Regina que estaba disfrutando enormemente de las caricias de la rubia.

-¿Y eres tú la que este celosa?- Preguntó haciendo un amago para levantarse y alejarse de la morena que la cogió por las caderas.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	42. Chapter 42

-¿Y eres tú la que este celosa?- Preguntó haciendo un amago para levantarse y alejarse de la morena que la cogió por las caderas.

Regina no contestó simplemente devoró los labios de la rubia que respondió con mucho gusto al ataque de la morena. Emma intentó quitarle la camiseta pero Regina cogió su mano para que no siguiese haciéndolo, la rubia volvió a intentarlo y cuando no lo consiguió se paró para mirar a la morena sin entender nada.

-Aquí no, David podría salir y vernos.- Explicó Regina.

-Entonces vamos al dormitorio.- Soltó Emma apresurada.

-Tenemos una cena que preparar.- Aseguró entonces la morena aunque no estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea.

-Nos da tiempo, además ya no puedes dejarme así.- Susurró entonces Emma.

-¿Así?- Preguntó entonces la morena alzando una ceja.

Emma cogió la mano de la morena y la guió hacía su entrepierna, Regina sonrió al notar lo mojada que estaba Emma a pesar de que no había pasado de unas sutiles caricias y unos cuantos besos.

Las dos se levantaron del sillón y se encaminaron hacía el dormitorio donde Emma se quitó la ropa rápidamente ante la mirada de Regina que no podía evitar sonreír al ver lo desesperada que parecía la rubia por quedar completamente desnuda. Regina se deshizo de sus prendas con bastante más lentitud. Cuando ambas estaban completamente desnudas Emma empujó a Regina sobre la cama quedando así sobre ella. Ambos cuerpos se movía y se arqueaban para buscar el mayor contacto con el otro.

Regina obligó a la rubia a girar y se quedó encima de ella. La morena capturó sus brazos por encima de la cabeza para no dejarla moverse mientras que Emma intentaba soltarse sin éxito. Sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban.

-Me vuelven loca tus labios.- Susurró Emma intentando soltarse pero la morena no le dejo.

-Shh…- La mandó callar Regina mientras se colocaba de tal manera que sus húmedos sexos se frotaban.

Sus cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo mientras sus labios se unían. Regina tuvo que soltar los brazos de Emma para evitar dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Emma tan sólo tardó unos segundos más en llegar. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, sudorosos y cansados.

-Creó que te podré celosa más continuamente.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso no te conviene, Swan.- Soltó Regina moviéndose para apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras que Emma hizo lo mismo al verla.

-Lo sé, pero si consigo otro como estos…- Aseguró señalándose a ambas con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Sabes que lo puedes conseguir sin necesidad de hacer eso.- Confirmó Regina que miraba al techo.

-También lo sé.- Dijo Emma que se giró y apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de la morena que la recibió encantada.- Pero sabes que no debes estar celosa, yo te quiero a ti.- Aseguró la rubia abrazándose a la morena para después darle un beso en el cuello.

-Digamos que me fio de ti pero no de tu amiga.- Eso último lo dijo en un tono bastante despectivo.

-Lily no va a ser un problema, te lo prometo.- Sentenció Emma que comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la morena que se había excitado de nuevo.

-Vamos a dejarlo para esta noche, tengo una cena que preparar.- Dijo Regina levantándose rápidamente para evitar que la rubia la retuviese.

-¿No te vas a dar una ducha?- Preguntó Emma alzando pícaramente una ceja.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó Regina recogiendo sus ropas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

-Entonces te acompaño y ahorramos tiempo y agua.- Dijo entonces la rubia tirándole su sujetador a la morena.- Es tuyo.- Espetó al ver que la morena la miraba mal.

-No te vas a meter conmigo porque no ahorraríamos ni tiempo ni agua.- Aseguró cogiendo su ropa y tirándole a Emma sus braguitas.- Son tuyas.- Espetó en el mismo tono que la rubia anteriormente.

-Déjame entrar…- Dijo Emma en tono de súplica.- Prometo portarme bien.- Aseguró alzando las manos.

-Ni tu misma te lo crees.

Regina entró en el baño y dejó a Emma con la palabra en la boca en el dormitorio, la rubia terminó de recoger la ropa y hacer la cama para después entrar en el baño y encontrarse a su preciosa novia debajo de la ducha enjabonándose. Regina oyó la puerta abrirse pero prefirió ignorarla, hasta que noto las manos de Emma rodear sus caderas y besar su húmeda espalda.

Ambas estaban metidas en la cocina, Regina se encargaba de preparar la cena mientras que Emma estaba preparando una ensalada para el entrante. David por su parte jugaba con unos de sus muñecos.

-No nos dará tiempo.- Espetó Regina ofuscada.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo Emma terminando de aliñar la ensalada.

-No tenía que haberte dejado entrar en la ducha.- Aseguró bajando la voz para que el niño no escuchase nada.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna queja?- Preguntó entonces la rubia pasando sus manos por las caderas.

-Suéltame, Swan. Te prometo que te tendré dos meses sin sexo.- Dijo también en voz baja.

-Eso sería demasiado cruel.- Aseguró Emma que había soltado a Regina para que siguiese preparando la cena.

-Entonces empieza a controlarte.- La regañó de nuevo.- Tú amiga llegara en cualquier momento y yo tengo la cena sin hacer.- Volvió a decir.

-Solo le quedan 45 minutos al horno y podemos tomarnos una copa antes.- Aseguró Emma intentando que Regina se relajase.- Además he comprado unos pasteles para el postre, sólo tenemos que hacer algo de tiempo.

Regina estaba algo molesta, Emma se había empeñado en que se duchasen juntas y como la morena había adelantado se habían pasado más tiempo del que debían en la ducha.

-¡Tengo hambre!- Espetó David haciendo que Emma negase con la cabeza al ver que Regina la miraba.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.- Contestó Emma sin necesidad de que Regina dijese nada, sólo con su mirada.

-Ven, cariño. Te preparare un bocadillo mientras que se termina de hacer la cena.- Dijo Regina cogiendo al niño en brazos para después sentarlo sobre la encimera mientras ella preparaba el bocadillo.

Mientras que Regina y David charlaban animadamente el timbre sonó y fue Emma la que se encargó de ir a abrir.

-¡Lily!- Espetó dándole un abrazo cariñoso.- Pasa.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo mirando hacía la cocina.- He traído una botella de vino y un pastel, tu favorito, David.- Soltó mirando al niño que se emocionó.

-Gracias.- Gritó dándole un abrazo.

Regina se acercó más lentamente y saludo cordialmente a la mujer. No podía negar que le molestaba su presencia pero quería darle el beneficio de la duda.

-Vamos a tomar una copa mientras esperamos que la cena este lista.- Dijo Emma dirigiéndose al salón para sentarse.

-Yo os sirvo.- Aseguró entonces la morena marchándose a la cocina.

\- Mami, ¿Me puedes dar un zumo?- Pidió el niño que se había acercado.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó Regina sonriendo y sacándolo de la nevera.

Regina le dio el zumo al niño y sirvió tres copas de vino para después salir hacía el salón donde Emma y Lily estaba hablando y riéndose. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que se estaban contando alguna anécdota de cuando eran niñas.

-Aquí tenéis.- Dijo entonces Regina dejándolas sobre la mesa.

-Ven aquí.- Pidió Emma echándose a un lado para que la morena se pudiese sentar a su lado mientras que Lily seguía sentada en el sillón individual de enfrente.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- Preguntó para aliviar la tensión que se había instaurado mientras que la morena se sentaba en el sillón.

-Regina es mi profesora en la universidad.- Contó Emma sin poder ocultar una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Universidad?- Preguntó muy sorprendida.

-Así es, quiero terminar el último año que me queda para poder ejercer.- Explicó la rubia mirando a Regina.

-No dejas de sorprenderme, Swan.- Soltó Lily.

-Supongo que eso es nuevo.- Bromeó Emma.- ¿Tú sigues con el bar?- Preguntó.

-Así es, la verdad es que me va bien y no lo cambio de momento. Aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que estaría bien poder dar un giro como el que has dado tú.- Dijo entonces Lily.

-Nunca es tarde para cambiar.- Soltó Regina que se había mantenido en un segundo plano.- Agradezco que Emma decidiese hacerlo.- Aseguró cogiendo la mano de la rubia con cariño.

-Eso sigue sorprendiéndome.- Dijo Lily señalando las manos de las dos mujeres.

-A mí también.- Bromeó entonces la rubia pero noto que Regina se tensaba y rectifico.- Pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado, no sólo a mi sino también a David.- Añadió apretando la mano de su novia.

-¿Cómo lo ha tomado él?- Preguntó Lily.

-De maravilla, adora a Regina tanto como ella lo adora a él.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- ¿Verdad, amor?- Preguntó La rubia viendo como Regina sonreía y asentía.

-Eso es muy buena noticia.- Dijo ella cortadamente.

-Disculpadme, voy a ver la cena.- Soltó Regina la recordar el horno.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a las dos mujeres charlando animadamente mientras que David terminaba su pequeño bocadillo mirando la televisión fijamente. La morena sacó la comida del horno y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa que había justo en frente de la cocina escuchando sin querer lo que las dos mujeres hablaban.

-Si llego a saberlo te hubiese cortejado.- Dijo Lily más en broma que en serio.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Emma sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga.

-Lo que oyes.- Soltó riéndose.- Venga Emma, ¿Te sorprende?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.- No me cierro puertas, desde siempre he estado tanto con chicas como con chicos, solo que "salí del armario" hace poco tiempo.- Dijo poniendo las comillas en el aire.

-¡Guau!- Espetó Emma que no se lo podía creer.- Aunque tengo que decirte que no hubieses tenido nada que hacer.- Aseguró.

Regina estaba escuchando atentamente mientras fingía poner la mesa al margen de la conversación, quería realmente saber qué opinión tenía Emma sobre eso.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó entonces Lily.

-Realmente no creo que me gusten las mujeres.- Soltó sin pensarlo provocando que Regina se quedase estática.- Creó que tan sólo me gusta Regina.- Concluyó haciendo que la morena no pudiese evitar que una sonrisa saliese de sus labios.

-Lo he notado, puedes estar tranquila. Entiendo porque solo tienes ojos para esa mujer.- Dijo bajando la voz, se había dado cuenta que Regina las había escuchado.

-¡A cenar!- Espetó la morena que no quería verse descubierta.

Emma giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba la morena, no sabía si había escuchado lo que había dicho o no pero aun así su pulso se aceleró. Lily fue la primera en levantarse y sentarse a la mesa seguía de Regina y Emma que consiguió salir de su ensimismamiento.

-¿David, vas a comer?- Preguntó Emma aunque sabía la respuesta.

-No tengo más hambre.- Soltó él mirándola por tan solo un segundo.

-Vale, luego te daré un trozo de tarta de Lily.- Aseguró la rubia sonriendo.

El resto de la cena pasó en calma. Regina tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de los celos iniciales Lily no era una mala chica y que parecía haber captado que no tenía nada que hacer con Emma, así que se relajó y llegó a divertirse con las conversaciones y las anécdotas sobre Emma que iba conociendo.

-Es tarde, debería de irme.- Dijo mirando su reloj.- Pero quedáis invitadas a celebrar el año nuevo en mi local, voy a preparar una cena por todo lo alto.- Aseguró dirigiéndose a la puerta seguidas de las otras dos mujeres.

-Aún no te puedo confirmar. Sí mi madre ha llegado para entonces tal vez nos pasemos un rato, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó mirando a Regina que sonrió.

-Perfecto, sabéis que estáis invitadas.- Aseguró despidiéndose de ambas.

David llevaba un rato completamente dormido en el sofá, fue Regina la encargada de llevarlo al dormitorio mientras que Emma se encargaba de recoger los platos de la cena. Volvió unos minutos después ya en pijama, la rubia estaba sentando en el sofá con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Ven.- Pidió Emma golpeando el hueco que quedaba en el sillón.

Regina obedeció y se sentó apoyándose sobre el pecho de la rubia que la abrazó pasándole la copa que compartían. Era una sensación muy reconfortarte encontrarse en esa situación.

 **Antes de nada gracias por los comentarios y la paciencia. Sabéis que no tengo tiempo para escribir pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para no dejaros esperando demasiado.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestras opiniones.**


	43. Chapter 43

-Me ha caído bien.- Murmuró Regina mientras que Emma acariciaba el brazo descubierto de la morena.

-Tenías razón en algo.- Murmuró también Emma, no sabía si Regina la había oído pero quería contárselo.

-¿En qué?- Preguntó la morena dando un sorbo a su copa y encendiendo una suave música en su móvil para no despertar al niño.

-Me ha tirado los trastos.- Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Os he escuchado.- Dijo Regina girándose para mirar a los ojos de la rubia.- No era mi intención pero os he escuchado hablar.- Confesó Regina que sabía que era lo mejor.

-¿Todo?- Preguntó Emma.

-Supongo que sí.- Contestó la morena volviendo a apoyarse sobre el pecho de Emma.- ¿No te atraen otras mujeres?- Preguntó Regina que no podía aguantarse más.

-Realmente no, o sea, no ha habido ninguna hasta que te conocía a ti.- Explicó Emma algo más nerviosa de lo que le hubiese gustado demostrar.

-No puedo decir que eso me moleste pero si me preocupa que puedas sentirte atraída por alguien más.- Confesó Regina.

-Yo tengo el mismo miedo.- Aseguró Emma abrazando más fuerte a la morena.

Tras esa confesión ninguna de las dos dijo nada más simplemente se acomodaron aún más en el sofá y se quedaron contemplando la chimenea. Después de pasar más de una hora en esa postura Emma no pudo evitar bostezar lo que hizo que Regina volviese a la realidad y ambas se fuesen a dormir.

David en mitad de la noche se sobresaltó y tuvo una pesadilla por lo que se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la de la pareja.

-Mami.- Decía en voz baja acariciando suavemente la cara de Regina.- Mami Gina.- Insistió un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué tienes, cariño?- Preguntó la morena con la voz ronca.

-Pesadilla.- Dijo él dejando escapar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Regina se levantó con cuidado y cogió a David en brazos dirigiéndose a la cocina con él. El niño no paraba de llorar y estaba bastante nervioso pero había visto a Emma tan apaciblemente dormida que no la había despertado.

-Vamos a tomarnos un vaso de leche.- Aseguró Regina sentando a David sobre la encimera mientras preparaba todo.- ¿Qué has soñado?- Preguntó viendo que el niño se calmaba un poco.

-Un hombre malo me llevaba.- Contestó él volviendo a llorar.

-No llores.- Pidió Regina abrazándolo con cariño.- Nadie te va a llevar a ningún sitio mientras que yo esté aquí.- Aseguró la morena sin soltarlo.

-Yo soy un caballero, no quiero llorar.- Soltó entonces enjuagándose las lágrimas.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?- Preguntó Regina sacando el vaso de leche ya caliente.- Hasta los caballeros más valientes lloran algunas veces.- Dijo cogiéndolo en brazos.

Regina llevo a David a su cama y lo sentó sobre su regazo para que se tomase la leche mientras que ella le contaba un cuento, por suerte el niño se había relajado aunque no había dejado a la morena volver a su cama.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos casi sin darse cuenta, David se había abrazado fuertemente a la que consideraba su segunda madre mientras que Regina protegía con su brazo el cuerpo del pequeño.

Emma se despertó temprano y notó que el lado de su cama estaba vacío y frío lo que provoco que se levántense de un salto. Tras ir a la cocina, al baño y mirar por las ventanas en busca de Regina fue a ver si su hijo estaba bien. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con los dos durmiendo profundamente abrazados, una sonrisa nació en su cara.

Después de taparlos bien para que no tuviesen frío se marchó a la cocina para prepararse un café, había decidido ponerse a estudiar un rato esa mañana pues sabía que no debía descuidar sus obligaciones.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Regina entrando en la cocina aún adormilada.

-Hola.- Contestó Emma que estaba sentada en el taburete con toda la encimera llena de papeles y con el portátil.

Regina se acercó a Emma y le dejó un ligero beso en los labios para después dirigirse hacia la cafetera para poder empezar bien la mañana.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Regina.

-Cumplo mi parte del trato.- Contestó Emma y Regina sonrió al saber a lo que se refería. - ¿Por qué dormías con David?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Tuvo una pesadilla anoche y vino a buscarme.- Explicó Regina.

-Creo que me siento algo celosa por eso.- Bromeó Emma invitando a Regina a sentarse a su lado.

-Nos quedamos dormidos sin querer.- Añadió sentándose.

-Me alegra que os llevéis tan bien, por un momento pensé que no aceptaría nuestra relación.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

-Yo también me alegro. Ahora sigue estudiando yo me lo llevaré al parque toda la mañana para dejarte tranquila.- Dijo Regina haciendo el desayuno.

-Pero yo quiero ir.- Habló Emma con su tono infantil.

-No, no quieres.- Contestó la morena alzando una ceja.

-Vale, pero esta tarde vamos a comprar las cosas para decorar la casa.

-No lo había pensado.- Dijo Regina mirando entonces a Emma.

-Pero yo sí, además de que aún tengo que comprar algunos regalos.- Emma le guiñó un ojo pícaramente a la morena que solo pudo sonreír.

-Vale, entonces aprovecha bien la mañana.

Regina y David salieron de la casa y dejaron a Emma sola, era la mejor manera de que la rubia se centrase para estudiar aunque ella había intentado persuadir a Regina varias veces para que la dejase acompañarla.

A medio día el timbre de la casa sonó y Emma se levantó para abrir pensado que Regina se habría dejado las llaves en la casa pero al abrir la puerta todo su mundo se derrumbó en un segundo.

-¡Emma!- Espetó el hombre abalanzándose sobre la mujer para abrazarla.

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó unos segundos después cuando se había recuperado de la sorpresa.

-Lo siento.- Dijo el hombre bajando a Emma y dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Por qué has venido?- Preguntó Emma que no daba crédito.

-Llevo varios meses buscándote, cuando vine aquí me dijeron que te habías mudado y nadie quiso darme la dirección así que me encontré en un callejón sin salida pero me enteré que habías vuelto y…- Se paró unos segundos.- Ya no soy el mismo, siento mucho lo que hice…

-¿Perdona?- Preguntó Emma que no daba crédito.

-Emma lo siento, de verdad.- Dijo él acercándose.

-¿Qué sientes, Neal?- Preguntó Emma gritando.- ¿Acostarte conmigo? ¿Dejarme embarazada? ¿Marcharte al enterarte? ¿Ser un cobarde?- Emma no dejaba de gritar y de acariciarse el pelo.

-Siento haberme asustado y haberte dejado sola todo este tipo pero me gustaría resarcirme, me gustaría conocer a mi hijo y formar parte de su vida.- Dijo y se ganó una fuerte bofetada por parte de la rubia.- Esa me la merecía pero lo digo en serio.- Emma lo volvió a golpear provocando que se cayese de rodillas sin respiración.

-¡Emma!- Gritó Regina llegando a su altura para evitar que la rubia volviese a golpear al hombre.- ¿Quién es usted? ¡Márchese!- Espetó al ver la cara desencajada de su novia.

Emma se abrazó fuertemente a Regina y llamó a David, que se había quedado atrás jugando, para juntarlo a ese abrazo y protegerlo. No podía creer que ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho en su vida ahora se presentase delante de ella como si nada pensando que con unas cuantas palabras sería capaz de subsanar todo el daño que le había hecho en el pasado.

-¡Fuera!- Gritó Emma empujándolo y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

-Mama.- Dijo David a punto de llorar al ver a su madre mal.

-No pasa nada, cariño. Ve a jugar y ahora te llevo algo para comer.- Dijo Emma.

Regina vio que David obedeció pero que se iba llorando por lo que dejó a Emma sentada en el sillón y siguió al niño hasta su cuarto para intentar calmarlo. Una vez que el niño estuvo tranquilo la morena volvió al salón para hablar con Emma.

-Gracias.- Dijo al darse cuenta de su falta de consideración con su hijo.

-No tienes que darlas, ahora explícame.- Pidió Regina sentándose a su lado.

-Es el padre de David.- Soltó Emma volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina que no pudo evitar que su boca se abriese por la sorpresa.

-No sé cómo me ha encontrado pero…- Antes de poder continuar el llanto volvió a apoderarse de ella.

-Cálmate.- Pidió Regina abrazándola.- Mi amor, necesito que te calmes.- Volvió a pedir con la voz suave y con mucho cariño.- Yo estoy aquí, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio.

Después de unos minutos en los que Emma estuvo inconsolable Regina consiguió calmarla a base de caricias y palabras de amor. La morena aún seguía alucinada con la confesión de la rubia pero sabía que debía de mantenerse fuerte por el bien de su novia que no conseguía tener la mente clara.

-¿estas más tranquila?- Preguntó dejando un beso sobre los labios de la rubia.

-Sí, gracias.- Murmuró sobre los labios de su novia.

-¿Me puedes explicar?- Preguntó Regina calmadamente al menos exteriormente.

-Era Neal, el padre de David.- Repitió Emma.- Se presentó aquí pidiendo perdón y diciendo que quería conocer a mi hijo.- Soltó molesta.

-Hijo de…- Antes de terminar la frase Regina se cayó, no era su estilo hablar de esa manera. - ¿Cómo te ha encontrado?

-Dice que me lleva buscando unos meses… no sé… realmente me da igual.- Espetó dejando atrás el nerviosismo y el miedo para dar paso a la rabia y al enfado.

-¿Has…has sentido….has sentido algo cuando lo has visto?- Se animó a decir Regina con miedo a la respuesta.

-Sí.- Contesto Emma haciendo que el corazón de Regina se encogiese.- Odio, rencor, repulsión…- Explicó tan solo unos segundos después.

-¿Quieres que hable con mi abogado? –Preguntó entonces la morena.

-¿Abogado?- Dijo sin entender nada.

-Por si acaso intenta algo.- Explicó Regina.

-No tiene derecho a nada, David ni siquiera lleva su apellido.- Espetó Emma volviendo a ponerse un poco nerviosa al darse cuenta de a lo que se refería la morena.

-Emma debemos de ir por delante.- Aseguró Regina.- Lo llamaré esta tarde para que este al pendiente. ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó la morena.

-No lo sé, no me gustaría que esto echase a perder nuestras vacaciones.- Explicó Emma.

-Emma las vacaciones son perfectas mientras estemos juntos.- Murmuró Regina besando los labios de la rubia con mucho cariño.- No quiero que ese hombre intente algo contra David o contra ti.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a la ciudad?- Preguntó Emma.

-No soy yo la que debe decidir eso, yo haré lo que tú me pidas no te sientas presionada.- Pidió Regina.

-Déjame hasta mañana, necesito relajarme para no tomar la decisión equivocada.- Dijo Emma en tono suave.

-tienes todo el tiempo que quieras.- Aseguró Regina.- Voy a preparar el almuerzo, ve a ver a David para que se quede tranquilo.

Emma asintió y se marchó mientras que Regina se metía en la cocina para empezar a preparar el almuerzo. Aunque había intentado mantenerse fuerte delante de Emma estaba realmente asustada y preocupada por todo. Sentía que podía perder todo lo que había conseguido, todo por lo que estaba luchando y eso era algo que no podría soportar.

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por la paciencia. Aún me quedan unas semanas para terminar los exámenes pero intentó actualizar de vez en cuando. Espero que os guste el giro que ha dado la historia y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones.**


	44. Chapter 44

El día anterior había pasado tranquilo, aunque sus planes eran ir de compras había decidido cambiarlo por una tarde de cine a ninguno de los tres le apetecía salir de la casa en esos momentos.

Regina había notado a Emma muy inquieta durante toda la noche, a pesar de haber intentado calmarla y abrazarla para que se relajase no lo había conseguido. Ninguna de las dos había dormido demasiado pero tampoco habían hablado más sobre el tema, Regina porque no quería presionar a Emma y esta porque no sabía qué hacer. Se había preparado durante mucho tiempo por si ese momento sucedía pero nunca imaginó que pasaría justo cuando era más feliz.

-¿Duermes?- Preguntó Emma que estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Regina que subía y bajaba de manera regular y tranquila.

-No.- Contestó Regina abriendo los ojos.

-No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a todo.- Confesó la rubia acariciando la barriga de Regina sobre el pijama cariñosamente.

-Yo tampoco.- Coincidió Regina.- Me da miedo que ese hombre destruya todo lo que hemos construido.- Dijo dejando ver por primera vez su miedo más grande.

-¡Mírame!- Pidió Emma alzando la cabeza para dejar sus ojos a la misma altura.- Eso no va a pasar, escúchame bien, nunca pasará. Yo no siento nada por él, mi miedo no es por eso porque sé que podremos contra todo, mi miedo es porque consiga meterse en la vida de David.- Explicó Emma.

-También eso me da miedo pero el abogado me ha dicho que al abandonaros no tiene derecho a nada y que si intenta algo tiene las de perder.- Dijo intentando convencerse a ella misma también.- Realmente no me importa tener que enfrentarme a ese hombre que defenderos lo que me preocupa es que te enamores de él.

-Eso nunca pasará.- Sentenció Emma muy segura de sus palabras.- Además tú y yo sabemos que esto va más allá de lo legal, me preocupa que David lo quiera más a él que a mi.- Confesó dejando escapar una lágrima y volviendo a esconder su cara en el cuello de la morena.

-Eso no pasará, tú hijo te adora, eres su heroína.- Aseguró Regina que de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese contestar se escuchó como la puerta de su dormitorio se abría lentamente, ambas mujeres se quedaron quietas y notaron como el niño se colaba por debajo de las sábanas con sumo cuidado pensando que así no despertaría ambas mujeres que tuvieron que separarse para que él se colocase en medio de las dos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó suavemente Emma aunque David se sobresaltó.

-¿Te has asustado?- Preguntó Regina sonriendo pero abrazando al niño.

-Sí.- Contestó él.- Me gusta dormir con vosotras.- Confesó dejando su peluche para abrazarlas a las dos.- ¿Me puedo quedar?- Preguntó con su voz más dulce.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó Regina antes de que Emma ni siquiera lo pensase.

David se acomodó y se quedó dormido tan solo unos segundos después. Emma y Regina no pudieron conciliar el sueño pero se encontraban mucho más cómodas y tranquilas con el niño en brazos. Emma intentó pensar que quería hacer mientras que Regina sólo podía centrarse en buscar la solución a todo sin que ninguno de los dos saliese herido en el camino.

Emma se levantó en cuanto el sol empezó a entrar por la ventana, la morena había conseguido dormirse algunos minutos antes. La rubia se dio una larga ducha de agua caliente que le sirvió para destensar sus músculos y estar más relajada, una vez que terminó se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

-Mama tengo hambre.- Dijo David apareciendo en la cocina adormilado.

-Te preparo la leche.- Contestó Emma sentando a su hijo en el taburete.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando ayer?- Preguntó entonces él.

-Cariño.- Dijo Emma dejando la leche calentándose y sentándose a su lado.- Eres un pequeño muy inteligente y por eso te voy a preguntar algo muy importante.- Emma intentaba estar lo más tranquila posible.- Quiero que me digas la verdad.- Aseguró ella.

-Vale, mama.- Contestó David mirando a su madre.

-¿Quieres conocer a tu papa?- Preguntó Emma, sabía que un niño no debería tomar una decisión tan importante pero era necesario saber su opinión para poder aclarar sus ideas.

-Yo no tengo papa.- Contestó entonces él.

-Yo nunca te he dicho que no lo tuvieses, simplemente que nos abandonó.- Explicó Emma que no sabía si se había explicado antes bien.

-Yo tengo a Gina y a ti, y a la abuela.- Explicó él.

-Pero aun así… ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?- Preguntó con calma acariciando la mejilla del niño.

-No sé.- Contestó él.

-Vale, no te preocupes. Vamos a desayunar unos ricos cereales.- Soltó para que el niño no se pusiese nerviosos.

-¡Guay!- Gritó él contento.

Regina se levantó una hora después y se unió a los dos en la cocina, David estaba sobre la moqueta jugando con sus cosas mientras que Emma hablaba por teléfono intentando ocultar su nerviosismo delante de su hijo. La morena se sirvió un café y esperó a que Emma colgase.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma dándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina dándole un sorbo a su taza. – ¿Estas más tranquila?- Preguntó entonces la morena.

-He llamado a mi madre.- Contestó ella.- Creó que lo mejor es que volvamos a la ciudad.- Soltó sin más.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo indicándole el taburete que había al lado.- No quiero que ese hombre nos destroce nuestras vacaciones, yo tengo muy claro que seré feliz donde estéis vosotros pero no quiero irme si es porque tienes miedo de él.- Soltó cogiendo las manos de la rubia.

-Sí tengo un poco de miedo.- Confesó Emma.

-No debes de tenerlo, yo estoy aquí para protegeros.-Espetó muy segura la morena.- No nos iremos si es por eso.

-Le he preguntado a David si deseaba conocer a su padre.- Le contó Emma tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó Regina nerviosa.

-Qué no lo sabe, es normal es muy pequeño.- Contestó Emma mirando a su hijo que jugaba despreocupadamente.

-Tal vez, no sé, tal vez deberías hablar con él y ver que intenciones tienes.- Dijo entonces Regina con mucho miedo en su voz.

-Yo también lo he pensado.- Emma también estaba nerviosa.

-Te quiero, Emma. Quiero que seamos felices y si para eso yo tengo que…- Antes de poder terminar la frase Emma había puesto su mano sobre los labios de la morena para que no siguiese con lo que iba a decir.

-No quiero nada con él, yo te quiero a ti.- Aseguró mostrando una pequeña sonrisa intentando que Regina se sintiese mejor.- Simplemente creó que debería hablar con él, dejarle las cosas claras y no sé…- La voz de Emma se entrecortó.- No quiero que David cuando sea mayor me recrimine no haberle dejado conocer a su padre.- Explicó Emma.

-Lo entiendo y me parece bien.- Contestó Regina que lo decía de corazón.- Yo me quedaré con él toda la mañana y prepararé el almuerzo, tú ve a hablar con ese hombre.- Dijo dejando un beso sobre los labios de la rubia.

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó nerviosa Emma.

-Claro. Emma tienes que quitarte ese lastre de encima cuanto antes, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y si sigues así no conseguirás pasarlos además de que no podemos pasar una noche más con la de ayer.- Explicó cogiendo las manos de la rubia entre las suyas y calentándolas con su contacto.

-Vale.- Dijo Emma que se levantó para ir a cambiarse.

Emma se dirigió hacia la casa de Lily, era la única persona que se le había ocurrido para preguntarle donde podía encontrar a Neal. Ella le dijo dónde encontrarlo y tras una ligera explicación se puso en marcha, Regina tenía razón no podía seguir dejando pasar las cosas y no había otra manera de solucionarlo.

-Neal.- Dijo Emma tocando a la puerta del hostal donde se alojaba el hombre.

-¡Emma!- Gritó él emocionado abrazando a la rubia que lo empujó sin contemplaciones.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.- Soltó mirando al hombre con asco.- No te mereces ni siquiera que este aquí así que a la mínima que hagas me marchó.- Lo advirtió.

-Está bien, lo siento.- Dijo él.- ¿Qué quieres hablar?- Preguntó el hombre apartándose para que pasase.

-Aquí no, iremos a la cafetería.- Espetó saliendo primero del hostal para cruzar la calle y llegar al local.

Emma buscó la mesa más alejada y privada que había libre y se sentó esperando a que Neal la alcanzase y se sentase. Tras pedir dos cafés fue Emma la que rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué me estabas buscado?- Preguntó Emma sin dar ningún rodeo.

-Porque me arrepiento de lo que hice.- Contestó él sin duda alguna.

-¿Después de cuatro años?- Preguntó enfadada.

-He pasado los últimos tres años en la cárcel, no había tenido manera de localizarlos.- Neal lo dijo casi sin pensar y vio como Emma ponía mala cara.- Fue por robo.- Explicó entonces él.

-¿Por qué quieres conocer a mi hijo?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Nuestro hijo.- Dijo él ganándose un bufido de frustración de la rubia.- Porque quiero saber de él, quiero formar parte de su vida. Realmente me arrepiento de lo que hice.- Aseguró él.

-No es nada tuyo.- Soltó Emma.- Y espero que no vayas a intentar nada en contra nuestra porque te prometo que no respondo.- Lo amenazó muy seria.

-No quiero hacer nada en vuestra contra, simplemente quiero conocerlo. Quiero arreglar todo lo que hice mal en el pasado.- Dijo cogiendo las manos de Emma que estaban sobre la mesa pero que la rubia retiró rápidamente.

-No hay nada que arreglar, yo tengo pareja.- Concluyó ella.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó él mostrando los celos que no podía controlar.

-Eso no te incumbe, simplemente que te quede claro que no hay ni habrá un nosotros. Yo soy feliz y no pienso ni por un segundo perder todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora, por otra parte no quiero que David me eche en cara que no le dejé conocer a su padre así que podríamos quedar un día para que lo conocieses y sólo si él acepta seguir viéndote lo haré sino me iré de aquí y no lo volverás a ver.- Sentenció Emma.

-Eso no es justo.- Dijo él.

-Tampoco era justo que me dejases embarazada y lo hiciste así que perdiste todos tus derechos ese día.- Aseguró Emma que ya se había levantado.- Esta tarde estaré en el parque con David.

Emma salió de la cafetería y se marchó directamente hacía la casa, necesitaba ver a Regina, refugiarse en sus brazos y volver a sentirse segura y en calma.

La morena había preparado la comida y la esperaba junto con David ya sentados en la mesa. El niño pintaba mientras que la morena sólo lo supervisaba y pintaba con él.

-Hola.- Dijo Emma volviendo a entrar.

-Mama.- Gritó entonces David que bajó de la silla para darle un abrazo.- Mami Gina nos ha preparado una pizza.

-¡Qué rica!- Aseguró Emma que dejo al niño en la silla y beso en los labios a la morena.- Gracias por todo.- Murmuró para sentarse después a su lado.

-Vamos a comer, luego me cuentas que ha pasado.- Dijo Regina mirando a David que pintaba concentrado.

-Sí.- Contestó Emma ayudando a poner los últimos platos sobre la mesa.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	45. Chapter 45

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Regina que había dejado a David echando la siesta.

-He hablado con él.- Contestó Emma que se dejó caer pesarosamente sobre el sillón acompañada de Regina.- Le he dejado claro que tengo pareja y que no quiero nada con él pero que sí quiere conocer a David puede hacerlo esta tarde, en el parque.- Contó rápidamente.

-Me parece bien, es decir, sé que David es pequeño pero merece saber quién es su padre, aunque sea un desgraciado.- Espetó Regina abrazando a la rubia.

-Sabes… lo he notado diferente.- Explicó Emma.- No es el hombre que me abandonó y creó que por eso le he dado la oportunidad de que conozca a David.

-Vale pero no puedo evitar sentir celos por ello.- Dijo Regina en un tono de voz baja.

-Yo solo te amo a ti, que piense que él es diferente no quiere decir que quiera nada con él simplemente que me ha dado la confianza para que conozca a su hijo.- Aseguró Emma.

-Yo también te amo.- Dijo Regina besándola suavemente en los labios.

Después de acostarse y dormir un poco decidieron ir juntas al parque, Regina no tenía pensado acompañarla pero Emma la había invitado y le había insistido en que lo hiciese. No quería que la morena se sintiese desplazada ni un solo segundo y le daría su lugar siempre, ese lugar esa a su lado.

-Hola.- Dijo el hombre que se había acercado a las dos.

-Hola.- Contestó Emma.- Regina este es Neal, el padre de David, ella es Regina mi pareja.- Los presentó Emma que notó el nerviosismo de su novia.

-¿Novia?- Preguntó él muy sorprendido.- Vale, eso no me lo esperaba.- Dijo entonces él.

-No me importa si te lo esperabas o no, ella es mi pareja y por lo tanto la respetas como tal. Ahora quiero dejarte claras algunas cosas, David es un niño muy sensible así que se lo diré yo y si desea conocerte lo hará.- Soltó Emma en un monologo.

-Vale.- Contestó él.

Emma cogió la mano de Regina, que había estado a su lado pero en silencio, y se acercaron a David que estaba jugando alegremente en el tobogán. Regina notaba sus manos temblar mientras que Emma intentaba relajarse y poner calma por las dos.

-David.- Lo llamó entonces Emma.- Ven, tengo que hablar contigo.- Dijo de nuevo viendo que el niño seguía jugando.

-vale.- Soltó con resignación.

-Cariño, Regina y yo tenemos algo que decirte pero tienes que pensarlo despacio. ¿Vale?- Preguntó más para relajarse ella que relajar al niño.

-Claro.- Contestó él que no entendía nada.

-Ese hombre que hay sentado en el banco.- Dijo señalando al hombre que los miraba fijamente.- Es tu papa.- Susurró con mucho miedo.

-¿El que te abandonó?- Preguntó él mirándolo.

Emma no supo que decir a eso, si que los abandonó pero no quería que su hijo le guardase ningún tipo de rencor a nadie. Regina se arrodilló delante del niño y le cogió las manos.

-Los adultos a veces hacemos muchas tonterías.- Comentó Regina que estaba sufriendo enormemente por tener que decir eso, tenía miedo de perder el cariño del niño.- ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?- Preguntó sabiendo que Emma no sería capaz de decir nada.

-Vale.- Contestó él aunque sin mucha emoción.

Emma agradeció con una miranda a su novia y cogió la otra mano del niño para encaminarse haciá donde se encontraba Neal sentando.

-¿Eres mi papa?- Preguntó sentándose en el banco.

-Así es.- Contestó él que no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayese por sus mejilla.

-¿Por qué dejaste a mama?- Preguntó David mirando a sus madres.

-Porque fui muy tonto.- Comentó él mirándolas también.

-Todos los adultos sois tontos.- Dijo él provocando una sonrisa en los tres adultos.

-Os vamos a dejar solos unos minutos, estaremos en el banco de allí enfrente. ¿Te parece?- Preguntó Emma mirando a David que solo asintió.

Regina cogió la mano de su novia fuertemente y la acompañó hasta dejarse caer sobre el banco no muy lejos de allí. Emma sentía pánico de la situación pero se había dado cuenta que no podía negar a su hijo la posibilidad de conocer a su padre.

-Tranquila.- Murmuró Regina pasando su brazo por los hombros de Emma invitándola a pegarse a ella.- Yo estoy aquí, nada malo os va a pasar.- Aseguró.

-Estoy nerviosa.- Sentenció Emma aunque fuese obvio.

-Lo sé, pero me da la impresión que ese hombre que hay ahí sentando no es el que te abandonó hace unos años.- Dijo la morena que hablaba sinceramente.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó ella.

-No lo sé, supongo que se me da bien calar a las personas.- Murmuró Regina.- Creeme no es fácil para mi decir eso pero creo que de verdad quiere algo bueno para David.

-Gracias.- Dijo Emma dejando un beso sobre los labios de la morena que sonrió ligeramente.- Te quiero.- Murmuró después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Yo también.- Contestó Regina apretando el abrazo y mirando hacía el frente.

Mientras tanto en el banco de enfrente David estaba sentando mirando a ese hombre que le habían presentando como su padre. Por su parte Neal estaba histérico se le notaba a distancia.

-Bueno, David, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?- Preguntó para romper el hielo.

-Me gusta pintar.- Comentó él contento.- Mami Gina me enseña porque ella es pintora.- Dijo muy orgulloso.

-¿Mami Gina?- Preguntó él nervioso.

-Sí, ella es la novia de mama y ahora es mi otra mama.- Dijo él.

-¿La quieres mucho?- Preguntó Neal.

-Sí, ella hace sonreir mucho a mama y me cuida mucho.- Comentó el niño que miraba sus zapatos.

-Me alegra que mama haya vuelto a sonreir.- Dijo mirando a la pareja sentada en el banco.- ¿Te gusta el deporte?- Preguntó para seguir conociendo un poco a su hijo.

-No mucho, pero me gusta jugar en el parque.- Explicó él.

-¡Qué guay!- Espetó mostrando entusiasmo al ver que el niño no se cerraba en banda.- ¿Me perdonas por abandonarte?- Preguntó arrodillándose frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Me vas a separar de mama y de Gina?- Preguntó el niño inocentemente.

-Claro que no.- Espetó él muy seguro.- Yo solo quiero conocerte y que podamos ser una familia.- Aseguró Neal.- Quiero arreglar todos los errores que he cometido contigo y con mama.

-Entonces sí te perdono.- Dijo el niño abrazando al hombre que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Gracias, mi pequeño.

-No soy pequeño.- Soltó enfadado.

-Es cierto, eres todo un hombrecito.- Comentó él.- ¿Y como te va en el cole?- Preguntó volviendo a sentarse en el banco.

-Muy bien, me gusta mucho. Hay niños como yo.- Dijo y Neal no entendió nada pero prefirió no preguntar.

-Me alegra mucho, ¿Quieres un helado?- Preguntó él.

-¡Sí!- Gritó contento.

-Vamos a preguntarle a mama.

Neal cogió al niño de la mano y se acercó al banco donde las dos mujeres estaban hablando pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima. El niño parecía feliz y eso tuvo que alegrar a Emma aunque le dio miedo que lo eligiese a él en lugar de a ellas.

-¿Puedo invitar a David a un helado?- Preguntó Neal una vez que estaban cerca.

-A uno pequeño que hace mucho frío.- Comentó Emma que no se había movido.

-Podéis veniros también, me gustaría hablar con vosotras.- Dijo él.

-Vale.- Emma se levantó seguida de Regina.

Los cuatro iban andando tranquilamente mientras que David hablaba sin parar sobre todo lo que pensaba hacer esas navidades y como quería decorar la casa. Los tres adultos estaban en una situación incómoda y solo respondían cuando era necesario.

Al llegar a la heladería se sentaron y pidieron sus helados, la situación se hizo cada vez más incómoda y Regina sintió que debía alejarse para dejarlos hablar tranquilos.

-David.- llamó Regina al niño.- Ven, vamos a ver si podemos sacar un peluche de esa máquina.

El niño saltó contento con su cono de helado en la mano seguido de Regina que se despidió con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de Emma. Sabía que era lo que necesitaba para relajarse.

-Neal.

-Emma.

Dijeron los dos a la vez provocando otro momento de tensión entre ellos. Emma se calló y espero a que fuese el hombre quién hablase.

-Vale, yo primero.- Comentó él.- Sé que he llegado demasiado tarde para poder volver a ganarme un hueco en tu corazón…

-Neal.- Emma lo interrumpió mirando a Regina y a David jugando en la máquina.

-Déjame continuar, por favor. Sé que es tarde para eso, lo entiendo y lo acepto pero me gustaría poder formar parte de la vida de mi…nuestro hijo.- Dijo él muy seguro de sus palabras.- Sé que no tengo derecho a exigir nada y no es mi intención simplemente me gustaría poder verlo de vez en cuando, he cambiado, Emma no soy el hombre que te abandono hace unos años. Tengo un trabajo estable en una empresa de mensajería, tengo un partamente en Boston y he dejado atrás todas las locuras de cuando era más joven.- Aseguró.

-Lo entiendo pero debes de entender que las palabras no dejan de ser efímeras. No te puedo negar conocer a tu hijo, aunque lo hago por él más que nada, pero debes demostrar que todo lo que dices es cierto. Estoy de acuerdo con que lo veas pero de momento será estando o Regina o yo con él.- Dijo Emma muy segura.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo pero me ganaré vuestra confianza y te aseguro que solo quiero lo mejor para él.- Comentó mirando al niño.- Tiene mi nariz.- Dijo unos segundos después sonriendo.

-Vale, me parece bien.- Sentenció Emma.

-Podemos hablar con una abogado…- Emma se tensó al oir esas palabras salir de la boca de Neal.- Tranquila, solo para acordar una pensión.- Comentó él rápidamente al ver que la rubia se ponía nerviosa.- No quiero que le falte nada.-Añadió.

-No le falta de nada, para eso me tiene a mi.- Aseguró Emma.- Y ahora a Regina.- Añadió al ver a la morena reírse por las ocurrencias del niño.

-Lo entiendo pero me gustaría hacerlo.

-Esta bien, pero hablaremos de eso más adelante. Primero quiero ver como lleva David su día a día, no quiero perturbar su tranquilidad.- Emma hablaba con la preocupación de una madre, cosa que enterneció a Neal.- Quiero hacerte una pregunta que me lleva dando vueltas desde que estuviste en la cabaña…

-Dime.- Contestó Neal.

-¿Por qué ahora?-Preguntó.

-Como te dije he salido de la cárcel hace unos meses además de que tuve un accidente.- Dijo él crujiéndose los dedos nerviosamente.- Casi muero en el hospital y eso me hizo darme cuenta de todos los errores que he cometido en mi vida. Estoy intentando repararlos. Busque trabajo, compré un pequeño apartamento y de vez en cuando voy a ayudar al joyero al que robé.- Comentó él.- No he sido un buen hombre pero quiero arreglarlo, quiero que David se pueda sentir orgulloso de su padre.

-Me alegro por ti.- Comentó Emma de todo corazón, en el fondo no podía desearle nada malo a ese hombre pues le había dado lo más maravilloso que tenía en su vida.

-Yo me alegro de que tú hayas encontrado a alguien con quién ser feliz.- Dijo mirando a Emma.- Aunque nunca pensé que te gustarían las mujeres.

-Realmente no me gustan todas las mujeres simplemente Regina.- Comentó ella mirándola.- Neal, realmente quiero confiar en ti. No me defraudes otra vez.- Dijo Emma levantándose para ir donde se encontraba su novia y su hijo.

-Lo prometo.- Contestó él con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara.- Por cierto…- Espetó haciendo que Emma se parase.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó mirándolo.

-David me dijo que en su colegio había niños como él, ¿A qué se refería?- Preguntó él nervioso.

-David es más inteligente que cualquier niño de su edad así que está en un colegio donde hay niños como él. Regina lo pagó al darse cuenta de que David no era feliz en su otro colegio.- Comentó Emma.

-¿Es superdotado?- Preguntó Neal.

-No me gusta ese término pero sí.- Contestó Emma.

-Vaya, realmente me sorprendió su forma de expresarse y su forma de actuar pero nunca lo imaginé.- Aseguró él.

-Te hubieses dado cuenta en poco tiempo.- Aseguró Emma.

Emma se giró y llamó a Regina y a David para que volviesen a la mesa. Los tres se despidieron del hombre que prometió llamar a Emma para volver a ver a David cuanto antes. El niño estaba contento y eso hinchó el corazón del hombre.

-¿Podemos ir a comprar el árbol de navidad?- Preguntó él una vez que se habían separado de Neal.

-¿Regina?- Preguntó mirando a la mujer que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Claro que sí.- Comentó ella.- Como vosotros queráis.

-¡Guay!.- Gritó David abrazando a la morena.

-¿Te ha caído bien Neal?- Preguntó Emma cogiendo con su mano libre la de Regina.

-Sí, es guay.- Dijo él contento.

-Me alegra mucho.- Emma lo decía en serio aunque su miedo también era muy real.

-Me dijo que quería conocerme pero que no me alejaría de vosotras.- Comentó el niño inocentemente.

-¿Por qué te dijo eso?- Preguntó ahora Regina que no sabía nada de lo que Emma y Neal habían hablado.

-Porque se lo pregunté, primero me pidió perdón.- Explicó David.- Yo quiero vivir con vosotras pero él también es guay.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Tengo que decir que no sé exactamente los capítulos que le quedarán pero no serán mucho más. Supongo que sobre 50. De verdad muchas gracias por todos los comentarios.**


	46. Chapter 46

Emma y Regina se miraron y se sonrieron. Sin saberlo David había conseguido relajar un poco la tensión que ambas mujeres sentían ante la idea de que Neal se colase demasiado en la vida que había instaurado los tres.

-A mí también me pidió perdón.- Comentó Emma en voz baja para que sólo Regina la escuchase.- Además de que me pidió conocer a David, pero sin meterse entre nuestra familia.- Dijo sabiendo que eso calmaría un poco los nervios de su novia.- Esta noche, cuando este diablillo se haya dormido te lo explicó todo.- Dijo dándole un beso en los labios a Regina.

-Vale.-Contestó la morena mucho más tranquila.

Los tres se dirigieron a varias tiendas y se dedicaron a comprar todos los adornos para el árbol de navidad así como para la casa y el jardín. David estaba emocionado y Regina le permitió que comprase casi todo lo que quiso lo que hizo que Emma tuviese que regañarles a ambos varias veces aunque sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

Las bolsas casi no cabían en el maletero del coche de Regina por lo que tuvieron que ocupar también los asientos que quedaban libres al lado de la sillita de David. Llegaron a la cabaña cuando ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que Emma y Regina se dedicaron preparar la cena mientras que David se había ido a jugar un rato con sus muñecos.

-¿Estas más tranquila?- Decía Emma que estaba pelando las patatas para ponerlas a cocer.

-Sí.- Comentó Regina que picaba la carne para asarla.-No puedo evitar sentirme una intrusa, vosotros tres sois una familia aunque no querías.- Aseguró intentando mostrarse lo más desenfadada posible.

-Tú no eres una intrusa.- Soltó Emma dejando lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a Regina para mirarla a los ojos.- Eres mi pareja y se lo he dejado bien claro.- Aseguró la rubia.- Tú eres la persona con la que comparto mi vida además de la otra madre de David. No voy a permitir que ni por un segundo vuelvas a sentirte así.

Emma había pasado sus manos por las caderas de la morena y la había acercado a su cuerpo quedando pegados y con sus ojos enredados. La rubia acariciaba cariñosamente el cuerpo de la morena mientras que esta había pasado sus brazos por encima de los hombros de su novia.

-A veces las inseguridades son más fuerte que yo.- Dijo Regina sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, Emma le había demostrado que la quería.

-Pues sabes una cosa.- Soltó entonces Emma haciendo que la morena volviese a alzar los ojos.- En cuanto me gradué, antes no porque nos echarían a ambas de la universidad, te pediré que te cases conmigo.- Espetó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo provocando que Regina se atragantase con su propia saliva.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella alucinada.

-Lo que has oído, en cuanto yo tenga mi carrera te convertirás en mi esposa y dejaras de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en nuestra familia.- Aseguró Emma.- Nuestra familia, suena muy bien.

-Estas completamente loca, Emma.- dijo Regina besando apasionadamente los labios de Emma.

-Estoy loca por tu culpa, profesora.- Soltó Emma una vez que se habían separado para coger aire.- Mira, he hablado con Neal y creo que tienes razón. Ya no es el hombre que era y por ello debo de darle una oportunidad de ser el padre que David necesita pero eso no va a afectar en nada a nuestra relación. Neal verá a nuestro hijo los fines de semana y siempre acompañado de una de nosotras y si consigue ganarse mi confianza y la tuya podrá quedar con él a solas. Mientras tanto somos simplemente tú y yo.- Aseguró Emma apretando el agarre en la cintura de la morena.- No he luchado contra todos tus fantasmas y los míos para ahora dejarme llevar por una tontería.

-Te quiero.- Dijo Regina sin más dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir para después separarse y continuar preparado la cena con una charla mucho más amena y tranquila.

-¿Qué te ha dicho tú madre?- Preguntó Regina que estaba metida en la cama con una libreta haciéndole un dibujo que le había prometido a David.

-Vendrá dentro de cuatro días, pasará noche buena con la familia de James.- Explicó dejándose caer en la cama.

-Entonces van en serio.- Comentó ella contenta.

-Así es. Lo ha invitado a venir pero su hija está a punto de dar a luz y no quiere perderse ese momento pero le he dicho que si cambia de opinión puede venir.- Dijo Emma metiéndose debajo de las sábanas.

-Es comprensible pero no pasa nada, habrá más navidades por delante.- Concluyó Regina que estaba terminando de darle los últimos detalles al dibujo.- ¿Qué te ha dicho cuando le has contado lo de Neal?- Preguntó sin levantar la cabeza.

-Que no me fíe tan rápido pero que entiende que David quiera conocer a su padre.- Explicó Emma apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama para mirar lo que Regina hacía.

-Estoy de acuerdo aunque me gusta darle el beneficio de la duda. ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó levantando el dibujo a lápiz que tenía entre las manos.

-¡Capitán américa!- Espetó alucinada por el parecido que tenía el dibujo con el personaje.- Eres una artista.- Ronroneó pasando su nariz por el cuello descubierto de la morena.

-David me pidió que se lo hiciese.- Comentó entonces Regina.

-Consientes demasiado al niño.- Aseguró Emma dejando el bloc sobre la mesita de noche para colocarse a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de la morena.

-Lo dice la que le ha comprado la colección completa de comics de marvel.- Espetó entonces Regina sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó ella.

-Cariño, el armario no es el escondite perfecto precisamente.- Sentenció ella.

-Cierto.- Tuvo que reconocer besando el cuello de la morena.-El tuyo lo tengo mucho mejor guardado…- Murmuró al oído de su novia que se estremeció.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó colando sus manos cálidas por debajo de la camiseta de Emma.

-Claro que sí.- Aseguró entonces la rubia cogiendo los pechos de Regina aún cubiertos por el pijama.

-Bueno… tendré que buscarlo entonces.-Susurró mordiendo uno de los labios de Emma que gimió al contacto.

-De eso nada, es una sorpresa.- Exigió Emma alejándose para mirarla.

-En ese caso tendrás que esperar para saber cuál es la mía.- Dijo Regina jugando también sus cartas.

-Esperaremos las dos entonces.- Sentenció Emma apoderándose de los labios de la rubia que gimió por el ataque de la morena.

Sus cuerpos volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez con más necesidad que nunca. Necesitaban confirmar lo que sentían la una por la otra. La pasión se desbordaba y el calor volvía a la ropa en un incómodo estorbo. Una vez que ambas estaban agotadas y extasiadas se dejaron caer en el profundo sueño.

-David te vas a caer.- Decía Regina que estaba colocando las últimas bolas sobre el gran árbol que habían comprado el día anterior.

-No llego.- Contestó él enfadado por no alcanzar a colocar unos pajaritos que se había empeñado en comprar para decorar el árbol.

-Espera, yo te ayudo.- Dijo la morena cogiendo al niño en brazos para que llegase a poner el adorno donde quería.

-Esto está listo.- Gritó Emma saltando de la escalera donde estaba subida para colocar las luces de colores que decorarían el techo.

-¡Bien!- Gritó David bajando de los brazos de la morena que sonreía.

-¿Quieres que prepare unas galletas?- Preguntó Regina dejándose caer en el sofá cansada.

-Yo ayudo.- Dijo el niño sentándose sobre Regina.- ¿Podemos hacerlas ahora?- Preguntó él contento.

-Cariño, Regina está cansada después de todo el día sin parar.- Aseguró Emma sentándose al lado de ambos.

-Joooo…- Dijo entonces él enfadándose un poco.

-Podemos prepararlas no hay ningún problema mientras mama debe ponerse a estudiar un rato.- Sentenció mirando a la rubia que refunfuñó un poco por eso.

-Vale, vale… me pondré a estudiar.- Dijo entonces Emma dejando un beso en la frente de David y otro en los labios de Regina.

-Vamos a cocinar.- Espetó cogiendo a David en sus brazos para dirigirlo hacía la cocina.

Regina y David se encargaron de hacer las galletas mientras que Emma pasó toda la tarde estudiando. La rubia deseaba profundamente pasar el día con su novia y su hijo pero sabía que debía de sacrificarse un poco para conseguir salir de la universidad.

-¿Están ya?- Preguntaba impaciente el niño.

-Aún no, además no nos la podemos comer hasta que hayamos cenado.- Le avisó Regina revolviéndole el pelo.

-Mami, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?- Preguntó él acomodándose en el taburete nervioso.

-Claro que sí, cariño.- Contestó Regina sentándose a su lado.

-¿Te gusta mi papa?- Preguntó nervioso.

-¿Cómo que sí me gusta?- Preguntó la morena que no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

-¿Te gusta que venga a verme?- Explicó él como podía.

-A ver… ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó pues sabía que algo no iba bien.

-Me da miedo que mama se enfade porque yo quiera verlo.- Contestó él haciendo que el corazón de Regina se encogiese.

-Mama no se va a enfadar por eso.- Aseguró Regina cogiéndolo en brazos para hablarle desde cerca.- Mira, cariño, Neal es tu papa y si tú quieres conocerlo es normal y lo entendemos. Mama solo tiene miedo de que no la quieras tanto.- Regina no tenía experiencia tratando con niños e intentaba tener todo el cuidado del mundo al hablar con él.

-Yo quiero a mama y a ti y a la abuela pero me gustaría conocer a papa.- Dijo él que comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas.

-No llores, cariño.- Habló Regina abrazándolo fuertemente.- Tienes derecho a conocer a Neal. David, mama y yo solo queremos que seas feliz y eso es lo único importante.- Sentenció ella consiguiendo que se calmase.

-Yo soy feliz, me gusta mi cole nuevo, mis amigos, tengo dos mamas y a la abuela pero también me gusta tener un papa.- Contó él.

-Entonces lo tendrás.- Aseguró Regina.- ¿Estas más tranquilo ahora?- Preguntó y vio como el niño asintió limpiándose el resto de lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.- Muy bien. Las galletas ya están lista.- Espetó contenta.

-¡Bien!- Gritó él.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- Preguntó entonces Emma que había entrado en la cocina tan solo unos segundos antes.

-Las galletas están lista.- Aseguró él.

-Primero cenamos.- Dijo Emma.-

-Eso ya lo ha dicho, mami Gina.- Contestó él.- pero… ¿Puedo cenar leche y galletas?- Preguntó él.

-No llevan mucha azúcar, puede comerse un par de ellas y unos cereales.- Comentó Regina esperando a que fuese Emma la que diese el visto bueno.

-Tú también eres su madre, puedes decidir.- Aseguró Emma haciendo que el corazón de Regina se hinchase de felicidad al oír esas palabras.- Ve a lavarte las manos.- Dijo al ver que la morena no contestaba.- ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó nerviosa la rubia.

-David de verdad quiere conocer a Neal.- Soltó provocando que Emma se atragantase con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos.- Contestó una vez que se había recuperado.

-Me preocupa que Neal no cumpla las expectativas de David y lo haga sufrir.- Explicó Regina acercándose a Emma para abrazarla.

-No podemos hacer nada contra eso, simplemente estar a su lado si eso sucediese.-Dijo Emma abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de la morena contra el suyo.

-¡Vamos a cenar!- Gritó el niño muy contento.

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por los comentarios.**


	47. Chapter 47

-¡Mama!- Espetó Emma al ver a Mary Margaret en la puerta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó abrazándola con cariño.

-Al final han despejado las carreteras y hemos podido llegar para celebrar la último día del año con vosotros.- Explicó Mary devolviendo el abrazo.

-¿Quién es, amor?- Preguntó Regina a su espalda.

-Mi madre.- Contestó Emma y escuchó los tacones de Regina llegar a la puerta.

-¡Hola!- Dijo muy contenta la morena abrazando a su suegra.- Pasa, hace mucho frío fuera.- Aseguró apartándose de la puerta.

-James está sacando las maletas del coche, al final su hija ha dio a luz hace unos días y ha decidido acompañarme durante estos días.- Dijo Mary Margaret mirando hacia atrás.

-Yo lo ayudo, ve a ver a David se llevó un buen disgusto cuando supo que no podías venir.- Soltó Emma que ya corría poniéndose el abrigo para ayudar a James con todas las cosas.

-¡Qué bien huele!- Espetó Mary al entrar en la casa.

-Estaba preparando el almuerzo.- Aseguró Regina con una sonrisa en la cara.- Añadiré un poco más de carne para los dos. David está en el dormitorio del fondo a la derecha.- Explicó al ver a Mary mirar a su alrededor. Esta solo sonrió y se dirigió hacia allí.

-¡Qué frío hace!- Espetó Emma que entró con las maletas en sus brazos.

-Hola, Regina.- Dijo el hombre que había entrado después de Emma.

-Buenas.- Contestó ella saliendo de la cocina para saludar al hombre. Regina había conocido a James unos de los días que había ido a recoger a David para ir al parque junto a pintar. La verdad es que el hombre le cayó especialmente bien.- ¿Cómo esta su hija y su nieto?- Preguntó ella.

-Están muy bien por eso he decidido acompañar a Mary.- Comentó él contento. ¿Siempre sale ese buen olor de la cocina?- Preguntó él respondiendo al saludo de la morena.

-Siempre.- Contestó Emma rápidamente.

-No creo que seas tú la cocinera.- Bromeó él que sabía por Mary Margaret que no era muy buena en la cocina.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios te cuenta mi madre?- Preguntó haciéndose la ofendida.- La verdad es que me he echado una novia que cocina de maravilla, y para compensarlo yo me he vuelto una experta fregando platos.- Explicó ella.

-Así me gusta, tú no te dejes explotar.- Dijo señalando a Regina que sonreía.

-Eso nunca.- Contestó la morena. – Mary esta con David, Emma te enseña vuestro dormitorio y así podéis dejar las cosas y acomodaros un poco antes de almorzar.

-¡Si señor!- Dijo Emma haciendo el saludo militar para después darle un beso en los labios a la morena.- Sígueme.

James y Emma desaparecieron en el pasillo mientras que Regina hacía algo más de comer para los dos. Mary Margaret mientras tanto estaba charlando con su nieto que parecía muy contento con la noticia de que su abuela pasase las fiestas con ellos.

Mary Margaret y James tenían previsto haber ido mucho antes pero había habido un fuerte temporal que había provocado el corte de muchas carreteras dejado completamente incomunicado Storybrooke durante días. Además de que la hija de James había dado a luz tan solo unos días antes. David se había llevado un buen disgusto al enterarse de que su abuela no estaría con ellos.

Regina y Emma habían pasado al final la noche buena en casa junto con David que había disfrutado enormemente abriendo los regalos que le habían dado tanto Emma como Regina. Además en esos días había visto algo más a su padre, quién también le había comprado una colección de libros de dinosaurios junto con un videojuego que el niño había pedido. Ambas estaban muy sorprendidas pues Neal estaba demostrando que todo lo que había prometido era verdad, aunque ninguna de las dos quería confiarse y luego darse cuenta de que se habían equivocado.

-¡A comer!- Gritó Emma que ya tenía la mesa lista.

David fue el primero que llegó corriendo y se sentó en su sitio, al lado de Regina que presidia la mesa con Emma al otro lado. James y Mary se colocaron uno en frente del otro.

-He preparado algunos entrantes más por si con el plato principal faltaba.- Explicó Regina a Mary y James.

-Tranquila, Regina. Hemos tomado algo un poco antes de llegar, no tenemos demasiada hambre.- Explicó Mary sonriendo, Regina correspondió el gesto.

-¡Caníbal! Relájate.- Espetó Emma mirando a su hijo coger el filete de carne con las manos vorazmente.- ¿Se lo picas?- Preguntó mirando a Regina que ya se disponía a hacerlo.

-David, tienes que esperar a que te lo partamos.- Explicó la morena que ya le hacía el filete trocitos.

-No deberías regañarle, mucho menos tú Emma. Eras mucho peor a su edad.- Soltó Mary Margaret ganándose una mirada curiosa Regina y James que querían saber más.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó la morena que sabía lo avergonzada que se encontraría Emma con esas anécdotas.

-Claro que sí.- Soltó Mary sirviéndose un poco de ensalada.- Una vez estaba cocinando un filete de ternera y ella estaba sentada en la mesa jugando con sus juguetes, cuando me gire a coger las patatas que estaban encima de la barra la vi salir corriendo con uno de los filetes en la mano.- Regina soltó una carcajada acompañada James que miraba a Emma sonreír y negar con la cabeza.- Emma, el filete estaba tan caliente que te quemaste la mano pero aun así preferiste no soltarlo y seguir corriendo.

-¿Tenías que contarlo?- Preguntó ella fingiendo estar enfada con su madre.

-Sí.- Contestó Mary riendo también con Regina y James.

-Ahora entiendo de quién ha heredado David su gusto por la comida.- Soltó Regina acariciando los cabellos del niño que estaba concentrado comiendo.

-David es un santo comparado con Emma.- Aseguró entonces Mary Margaret.- Yo creo que no hay ni un solo habitante de este pueblo que no pueda contarte alguna trastada que le haya hecho.- Sentenció mientras comía un poco.

-Es que era un poco inquieta.- Se justificó Emma.

-¿Un poco inquieta?-Preguntó irónicamente Mary.- ¿Cuántas veces no tuvimos que comprarle un bastón nuevo al señor Jones porque tú se lo quitabas y se lo escondías?- Preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Ese viejo se lo merecía, siempre me engañaba. Una vez hasta me picó un pato por su culpa.- Explicó Emma.- Además deja de hablar de mi.- Dijo ahora algo molesta.

-Venga, cariño.- Dijo Regina cogiendo la mano de su novia.- No hay nada que me pueda contar que me sorprenda.- Sentenció haciendo que Emma quitase su mano de debajo de la suya.

-Ahora me he enfadado.- Espetó sabiendo que Regina había entendido a que se refería.

-Tú te lo pierdes.- Aseguró y comenzó a comer ante la atenta mirada de James y Mary que sonreían por la familiaridad que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Una vez que habían terminado de comer, recogieron la mesa y se tomaron un café en el salón con la chimenea encendida para mantener toda la casa caliente. David se había quedado dormido en brazos de Emma mientras los demás charlaban animadamente.

-¿Cómo va todo con Neal?- Preguntó Mary Margaret que no se había atrevido a sacar el tema antes.

-Sorprendentemente bien.- Contestó Emma.- No pensé que le iba a durar tanto la vena de padre pero se comporta bien con David y está demostrando ser un hombre diferente al que yo conocí.-Explicó entonces la rubia.

-Me alegro, la verdad es que temía que Neal te volviese a hacer daño.-Aseguró Mary Margaret.

-Eso no pasará.- Soltó Regina en un tono más brusco de lo que le hubiese gustado.- Lo siento, me he dejado llevar.- Se excusó cogiendo la mano de Emma que estaba apoyada en la espalda de David.

-Hacéis una bonita pareja.- Aseguró James que sonrió y abrazó a Mary Margaret un poco contra él.

-Sabes que pienso lo mismo de vosotros.- Dijo Emma sonriendo al hombre.- Has hecho que mi madre vuelva a creer en el amor y estoy segura de que eso no es tarea fácil.

-No lo ha sido pero ha merecido la pena. La verdad es que desde que enviudé me he sentido muy sólo y creo que Mary Margaret es la mujer que me ha cambiado la vida, junto con mi hija y ahora mi nieto.- Explicó él dejando un beso sobre la cabeza de Mary que sonrió.

-Somos unos empalagosos.- Espetó Emma provocando una carcajada en todos los presentes.- Voy a llevar a David al cuarto, se me están durmiendo los brazos.- Explicó ella levantándose.

Los tres se quedaron charlando tranquilamente mientras que Emma iba a llevar al niño a descansar. Después de pasar una parte de la tarde poniéndose al día Mary Margaret y Regina se metieron en la cocina para preparar la cena de esa noche mientras que James y Emma había salido a comprar otra botella de vino y de champagne además de a por una tarta a la pastelería.

Emma iba en dirección a la licorería, mientras que James se acercaba a recoger la tarta, cuando se dio cuenta de que Neal venía en la misma dirección que ella. El hombre sonrió y se acercó para saludarla.

-Hola.- Dijo él sin acercarse demasiado.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Preguntó cordialmente.

-Hola, he venido a por vino. ¿Tú?- Preguntó entonces Emma por cortesía.

-Venía a comprar algo para cenar.- Contestó él sin más.

-¿Cenas solo?- Preguntó ella pues no sabía si Neal tenía amigos allí.

-Sí, no he querido volver a Boston para poder ver a David mañana.- Explicó él.- Como sabes el día 4 tengo que volver a trabajar y me gustaría aprovechar los días que me quedan aquí.- Aseguró él.

-Sabes… puedes venir a cenar con nosotros.- Emma no hablaba por compromiso esta vez. Su instinto le decía que Neal había cambiado y que debía darle la oportunidad de arreglar la relación que debía de tener con su hijo.

-No quiero molestar, además no importa. Las últimas navidades no es que fuesen las mejores, estas por lo menos me han dado la oportunidad de empezar de cero.- Explicó él.

-No hay ningún problema, a las nueve en la cabaña.- Dijo Emma.- Neal, no tomes esto como un tipo de acercamiento o algo de eso, simplemente quiero que David esté feliz y sé que se pondrá contento de verte.- Explicó al darse cuenta de que se podían malinterpretar las cosas.

-Tranquila, no te lo he querido decir antes pero al darme cuenta que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo he decidido darle una oportunidad a una compañera de trabajo.- Aseguró él.- Aún no tenemos nada pero es una buena chica.

-Me alegró por ti. Nos vemos esta noche.- Dijo Emma sinceramente.

James y ella volvieron con todos los suministros a casa donde las dos mujeres estaban afanándose para poder terminar de preparar todo lo que hacía falta para esa noche. Emma dejó las bolsas y después de colocarlas le pidió a Regina que la acompañase un segundo al dormitorio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Emma?- Preguntó Regina impaciente.- Aún queda mucho por hacer y poco tiempo.- Aseguró entonces ella.

-No quiero que te enfades, ni que te moleste.- Empezó a decir Emma.

-Cuando empiezas una frase así me tiemblan hasta las cejas….¿Qué has hecho?- Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-He invitado a Neal a cenar con nosotros, me lo he cruzado en la calle iba a comprarse algo para cenar. Cuando le he preguntado si comía solo esta noche me ha dicho que sí, porque no quería irse a Boston para poder ver a David mañana…- Soltó de un tirón y sin respirar.

-Vale, lo entiendo. No pasa nada.- Contestó Regina.

-¿Segura? ¿No te enfadas?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-No es lo ideal para la noche de fin de año pero si David está feliz es suficiente.- Aseguró la morena dándole un beso a Emma.

-Si es que te tengo que querer sin más remedio.-Espetó abrazando a Regina y girando con ella en los brazos.

Regina estaba situada presidiendo la mesa, con David y Emma a cada uno de sus lados como durante el almuerzo. Neal se había colocado al lado de David mientras que James presidía el otro lado de la mesa con Mary Margaret al lado.

-¡Que aproveche!- Dijo James para romper el silencio incómodo que se había instaurado en la mesa.

-¡Qué aproveche!- Espetaron los demás a la vez.

Neal ya había pasado el inquisitorial interrogatorio de Mary Margaret, qué lo había advertido de lo que le sucedería si volvía a hacerle daño a Emma o a su nieto. Él había salido bastante reforzado de la conversación aunque algo intimidado porque casi todas las miradas se centraban en él.

-Mira que gafas me ha comprado mami Gina.- Soltó David sacando las gafas de su bolsillo.

-¡Qué chulas!- Espetó Neal mirando las gafas que ponían 2017. – Me las tendrás que prestar algún día para ponérmelas.- Aseguró él cogiéndolas para ponérselas al niño que río sonoramente.

-Claro que sí, aunque primero se las tengo que dejar a mama.- Explicó él mirando a Emma que le guiñó un ojo.

-Venga, vamos a comer.- Dijo Neal que veía al niño entretenerse con cualquier cosa.

La cena de los seis pasó con relativa tranquilidad. James y Emma charlaban animadamente mientras que los demás simplemente participaban cuando era necesario. David también estaba bastante participativo lo que hacía que la tensión se disolviese por momentos. Todos sabían que si Neal seguía formando parte de la vida de David eso debería de repetirse más veces, por lo menos hasta que el niño fuese más grande y pudiese ir de vez en cuando a ver a su padre, por lo que todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para que todo saliese bien.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Definitivamente este fic acabará con los 50 capítulos. Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis leído y acompañado la historia hasta el final.**

 **Este capítulo tengo que dedicárselo a Sara, que se aburre mucho y quería una nueva actualización. Espero que te guste y que después de leerlo te pongas a estudiar un ratillo. :))**


	48. Chapter 48

-¡Feliz año nuevo!- Gritaron todos muy contentos. Incluso David había conseguido mantenerse despierto.

-Por un año lleno de buenos momentos, mi amor.- Dijo Regina brindando con Emma que la besó cariñosamente en los labios.

-Por muchos años llenos de magníficos momentos, mi vida.- Contestó ella volviendo a besarla.

Todos se felicitaron el año alegremente. Por suerte la tensión que había habido durante la cena se fue diluyendo poco a poco con el tiempo y el alcohol. Todos los allí presentes estaban algo achispados por lo que estaban mucho más relajados y pasándolo en grande.

Neal se despidió al rato pues no quería tampoco tensar demasiado la cuerda, ya que estaba avanzando muy bien tanto en la relación con su hijo como en la relación con los demás integrantes de la familia.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama.- Dijo Regina mirando el reloj dándose cuenta de que eran más de las cinco de la mañana.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo.- Contestó Mary Margaret.

-Iros vosotras, nosotros nos quedamos.- Soltó entonces Emma riendo con James. Ambos estaban jugando a la Play con muy poco acierto debido al alcohol que llevaban en su cuerpo.

-No, no, no… eso está muy feo, Swan.- Dijo James remarcando mucho el apellido de la joven.- Nosotros debemos ir a la cama con nuestras preciosas mujeres.

-Eres un encanto, Emma debería aprender de ti.- Aseguró Regina que miraba a Emma de mala manera.

-¿Emma? ¿O sea yo?- Preguntó señalándose en el pecho. La rubia era la que iba más perjudicada de los cuatro.

-Sí tú.- Sentenció Regina que se marchaba hacía el dormitorio.- Buenas noches, días. Depende de cómo se vea.- Dijo la morena sonriendo.

Emma la siguió hasta el dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Regina se estaba quitando su precioso vestido para colocarse el pijama y poder irse a dormir. Emma se acercó por detrás y acarició las curvas de la morena que no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

-¿Tú que crees?- Preguntó besando el cuello de la morena sujetándose fuertemente para no caerse.

-No vas a hacer nada a parte de dormir.- Sentenció Regina que se giró para mirar a Emma.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó besando apasionadamente sus labios.

-Porque prácticamente sería una violación. Además me gusta que mis amantes se acuerden de lo que han hecho por las mañanas.- Contestó Regina sonriendo al ver los morritos que ponía la rubia.

-A mí no me importaría.- Dijo refiriéndose a la primera afirmación de la morena.- Y yo no soy tu amante, soy tu amor.- Contestó alargando mucho la r provocando una carcajada en la morena.

-Vamos a dormir.- Sentenció sentando en la cama a Emma para ayudarla a ponerse el pijama.

La rubia se durmió a los pocos segundos de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada mientras que Regina se quedó unos minutos disfrutando de la presencia de esa mujer que le había cambiado la vida. Una mujer que le había demostrado todo lo que sentía por ella y que además le había dado todo lo que necesitaba para ser una mujer diferente, una mujer nueva.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma con la voz totalmente ronca.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina que llevaba algunos minutos despierta.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó al ver el sol entrar por las rendijas de la ventana.

-Algo más de las doce de la mañana.- Contestó entonces Regina.

-¡Tanto he dormido!- Espetó sintiendo un pinchazo en la cabeza al hablar tan fuerte.

-Ahí tienes una pastilla y un vaso de agua para aliviar esa resaca.- Soltó la morena al ver la mala cara que ponía Emma.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Emma tomándola unos segundos después.- ¿Dónde está David?- Preguntó al darse cuenta de que su hijo se debía de haber despertado ya.

-Le he dado el desayuno y tu madre y James se lo han llevado al zoo.- Comentó Regina colocándose de lado para mirar a Emma a los ojos.

-Entonces…- Ronroneó Emma.- ¿Estamos solas?- Preguntó colando su mano por debajo del pijama de la morena.

-Así es…- Contestó Regina que se excitó por el movimiento de la rubia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos?- Preguntó colocándose encima de la morena.

-Vendrá sobre las dos porque pasaran a comprar algo para comer.- Comentó Regina que había cogido el culo de Emma con posesión.

-Eso me gusta.- Aseguró Emma besando la mandíbula de la morena con calma.-Además me gustaría probar una cosa que he comprado estos días.- Murmuró mordiendo el cuello de Regina que seguía acariciando la espalda de la rubia.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Regina apoderándose de los labios de la rubia.

-Sí te parece mal lo dejamos…- Aseguró saltando de la cama para ir hacía la cómoda.

Emma rebuscó en el último cajón de ese mueble y sacó un paquete que estaba envuelto en papel. Poco a poco lo fue desenvolviendo ante la atenta mirada de Regina que se había apoyado en el cabecero de cama para poder ver lo que hacía.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó al ver que la rubia se entretenía de más.

-Voy, voy, es que estoy un poco nerviosa.- Aseguró entonces Emma abriendo la caja.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina soltando una carcajada al ver el arnés que Emma tenía en la mano.

-¿Te parece mal?- Preguntó nerviosa pensado que la morena se enfadaría.

-No me parece mal, simplemente no es una práctica habitual.- Aseguró Regina.

-Podemos dejar…- Antes de terminar la morena se levantó y se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama mirando a Emma que estaba de pie al lado.

-Cariño, he dicho que no es habitual, no que no me interese.- Aseguró entonces Regina pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia.- pero…- la morena besaba el cuello de la rubia.- ¿Quién se lo va a poner?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Yo.- Soltó entonces Emma muy segura de sus palabras.

Regina se separó de ella y comenzó a quitarse el pijama lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia que se deshizo de la suya rápidamente. La morena cerró la puerta por si llegaba alguien antes de lo previsto mientras que Emma se peleaba con el arnés para poder colocárselo.

La morena retiró las mantas de la cama y se quedó mirando a Emma que estaba nerviosa y no conseguía terminar de ponérselo. Regina se acercó a ella y la ayudó.

-¿No es la primera vez?- Preguntó Emma al ver como se desenvolvía la morena.

-Sí que lo es, es decir, siempre lo he llevado yo.- Explicó señalándola.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó sintiéndose importante por ser la primera.

-Claro que es en serio, nunca he tenido la confianza para dejar que nadie, ni siquiera mi exmujer, usase eso conmigo.- Aseguró entonces Regina.- De todas maneras tan solo lo he usado dos o tres veces.- Explicó la morena.

Emma no contestó simplemente empujó suavemente a Regina para dejarla caer sobre la cama. La rubia se dirigió a su móvil y puso un poco de música aleatoria mientras que Regina la miraba completamente excitada.

Regina recibió a Emma con los brazos abiertos y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Regina notaba a Emma mucho más relajada que hacía unos segundos. Emma se movía suavemente generando cierta fricción con el arnés sobre el clítoris de Regina que gemía ante ese suave contacto.

La rubia acariciaba posesivamente el cuerpo de la morena mientras que esta apretaba con sus manos el culo de Emma intentando así aumentar la fricción sobre su clítoris.

-Estas muy mojada.- Murmuró Emma que había pasado su mano por los pliegues de la morena.

-Venga, cariño.- Pidió Regina con la voz ronca.

Emma sonrió y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, una vez que la rubia sintió que Regina se había acostumbrado a esa invasión comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior. Sus respiraciones se iban agitando cada vez más, y sus corazones iban más rápido. La rubia se movía sobre Regina mientras que esta la acompañaba en sus movimientos.

Regina cambió las posiciones en un rápido movimiento, dejando a Emma sobre la cama y ella sentada a horcajadas sobre ella. La morena apoyo sus manos a cada uno de los lados de la cabeza de la rubia y comenzó a moverse sobre ella mientras dejaba besos sobre los labios de Emma que estaba hipnotizada por la imagen que se le presentaba delante.

La morena metió su mano cómo podía por debajo del arnés para alcanzar al clítoris de la rubia y comenzar a acariciarlo suavemente. Emma comenzó a gemir ante ese contacto mientras que Regina no dejaba moverse sobre ella.

-Me voy a co…- Antes de poder terminar esa frase el cuerpo de Regina se tensó y se arqueó aunque sin dejar acariciar a Emma que segundos después ayudada por el placer de su compañera se dejó llevar hacía el clímax.

Regina bajó del cuerpo de la rubia y se dejó caer a un lado, Emma cogió una bocanada de aire y se quitó el arnés para acostarse sobre el pecho de la morena que subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-¡Guau!- Dijo Emma abrazándose al cuerpo de la morena que respondió al abrazo cogiendo aire.

-Guau.- Contestó Regina sonriendo.

Las dos se quedaron abrazadas durante un rato más, se sentían tan cómodas que no rompieron el silencio que se había instaurado entre las dos.

-¿Nos damos una ducha antes que tu madre vuelva?- Preguntó Regina que notó que Emma no tenía ninguna ganas de salir de ahí.

-Estoy muy bien así.- Aseguró entonces Emma acariciando el estómago de Regina.

-Yo también pero no creo que sea adecuado que mi suegra me encuentre así.- Dijo Regina mirado hacía sus cuerpos desnudos completamente enlazados.

-Tienes razón, vamos a ducharnos.- Murmuró Emma mordiendo suavemente uno de los pechos de Regina para después levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

Regina soltó una carcajada y salió detrás de la rubia. Emma estaba ya metida debajo de la cálida agua que salía de la ducha. Las dos se disfrutaron un rato más, fue Regina la que puso un poco de cordura y la que casi obligó a Emma a salir de allí para ducharse, arreglar el dormitorio y comenzar a preparar la mesa para el almuerzo.

-Listo.- Espetó Emma colocando el cojín sobre la cama.

-Ponte unas zapatillas.- Le regañó la morena la verla andar descalza, aunque en la cabaña hacía calor no era lo apropiado.

-Sí, mama.- Contestó la rubia cogiendo las zapatillas para después acercarse a Regina y darle un beso.- Ponte cómoda, hoy no saldremos de casa.- Murmuró al verla observar el armario que tenía abierto.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó entonces la morena.

-Tenemos resaca y muchos juegos para entretener a David. No quiero ir a ningún sitio, solo disfrutar de vosotros aquí.- Murmuró la rubia acariciando las caderas de la morena.

-Está bien, sólo hoy te perdono que no estudies.- Sentenció Regina que aunque picase a la rubia sabía que se estaba esforzando mucho.

-¡Venga!- Espetó entonces la mujer.- Lo llevo genial, y lo sabes.

-Es cierto, cuando acepté venir pensé que no lo tomarías en serio pero no ha sido así y eso me gusta.- Dijo Regina dándole un beso en el cuello a la rubia.- Ahora ve a poner la mesa, me terminó de vestir y te alcanzó.- Soltó entonces la morena.

-¡Mama! ¡Mami!- Gritaba el niño saltando sobre la cama de las dos mujeres que estaban profundamente dormidas.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Emma perezosamente.

-¡Han venido los Reyes!- Gritó de nuevo haciendo que Regina se levantase.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Las seis de la mañana.- Contestó entonces la morena que sonrió al ver a Emma poner cara de disgusto.

-Vamos a abrirlos.- Gritó él de nuevo al ver la parsimonia de sus madres.

-Venga, vamos.- Dijo Regina cogiéndolo en brazos mientras que él sonreía.

Emma se levantó perezosamente después de los otros dos. Aunque también se emocionaba por abrir los regalos estaban tan cansadas de la noche anterior que no tenía ganas de nada.

-¿Cuáles son los míos?- Preguntó eufórico David.

-Vamos a esperar a mama.- Dijo Regina dirigiéndose a la cocina.- ¿quieres un vaso de leche?- Le preguntó y vio como él asentía mirando todos los paquetes que tenía delante.

-Respira, hijo.- Habló Emma que apareció en ese momento en el salón.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó mirando a su madre.

-¿Regina?- La llamó Emma.

-Voy, estoy preparando un café.- Dijo entonces la morena apareciendo con una bandeja con tres vasos.

-Gracias.- Soltó entonces la rubia cogiendo uno de los vasos y dándole un gran sorbo.

-¿Cuál es el mío?- Preguntó David que ya no podía esperar más.

-Estos son tuyos.- Dijo Regina señalando cinco paquetes que había debajo del árbol.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó entonces el pequeño.

-Claro.- Aseguró la morena dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de Emma que ya se había bebido su café.

David empezó a abrir los regalos rápidamente rompiendo todo el papel de regalo. Entre los regalos había mucha ropa además de algunos juguetes de parte de Neal y de Mary Margaret, que ya había vuelto a Boston junto con James. De parte de Regina, David recibió un magnifico estuche de pintura.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó la morena cuando desenvolvió el regalo.

-Sí, tiene muchos colores.- Aseguró él muy contento de todo lo que había recibido.

-Claro así puedes dibujar y pintar todo lo que quieras.- Dijo la morena cargando a David sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Te gustan tus regalos?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo él.- ¿Podemos jugar?

-Por supuesto pero primero tengo que darle su regalo a Regina.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

David se puso a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes mientras que Emma desaparecía corriendo en dirección al dormitorio de David donde tenía guardado el regalo para la morena.

Regina esperaba sentada cómodamente sobre el sillón mientras que escuchaba a David hablar y canturrear mientras jugaba.

-¿Emma?- La llamó al ver que la rubia tardaba en volver.

-Ya estoy.- Contestó ella que volvía con una bolsa además de con un gran sobre en sus manos.

-Me tienes intrigada.- Aseguró entonces a la morena sentándose cómodamente.

-Toma.- Emma le tendió primero la bolsa de donde Regina saco una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó entonces.

-Ábrelo.- Pidió sentándose a su lado cariñosamente.

Regina abrió la cajita lentamente y dentro de ella descubrió un precioso colgante de plata con una paleta de pinturas y una pluma. Detrás de ella estaba grabada una E y una R enlazadas completamente. La morena sonrió y sacó el colgante de la caja y se lo tendió a la rubia para que se lo colocase alrededor del cuello.

-Es precioso, muchas gracias.- Dijo Regina dándole un beso a la rubia que sonrió y respondió con cariño.

-No es nada para lo que te mereces, tengo otro regalo.- Emma miró los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

-Primero déjame darte el tuyo.- Pidió Regina sacando de debajo del sillón unos documentos.

-Ya me lo diste anoche.- Aseguró Emma recordando los bonitos pendientes a juego con la pulsera que la morena le había dado la noche anterior.

-Sólo era un adelante, este es mi verdadero regalo. Deseo que en la vida puedas hacer todo lo que desees.- Regina le tendió los papeles. Emma los sacó del sobre y comenzó a leerlo.

-¿Esto es?- Emma esbozó una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Sí.- Contestó entonces Regina esperando que la rubia le dijese algo.

-Me acabas de regalar un master en historia del arte.- Preguntó Emma alucinada con los papeles de la morena.

-Varias veces comentaste que te gustaría hacerlo. Me pareció un buen regalo.- Comentó la morena.

-Es un magnífico regalo pero Regina… debe de haberte costado un dineral…- Dijo entonces la rubia mirando los papeles.

-El dinero no es nada si no puedo compartirlo contigo o con David.- Aseguró Regina cogiendo las manos de la rubia.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad que no me lo esperaba y mi regalo es una miser…- antes de poder terminar Regina la paró.

-El dinero no es importante, tu regalo vale absolutamente lo mismo que el mío.- Aseguró cogiendo las manos de la rubia para después besarla.

-Te amo.- Dijo Emma con sus labios aún pegados a los de la morena.

-Yo también.- Sentenció Regina.

-Tengo otro regalo para ti.- Murmuró Emma una vez que la morena había dejado de besarla. –No quiero que te enfades, de verdad. Tal vez esto no me concierne pero… toma…- Emma le tendió los papeles.

Regina los abrió y los leyó detenidamente. Las lágrimas volvieron a surgir de sus ojos, Emma pensó que había hecho algo mal por lo que se tensó.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? Lo siento, no quería…- Emma hablaba sin pensar.

-Sabes… llevo semanas pensando en volver a exponer mis obras.- Aseguró entonces la morena.- tú me has dado la inspiración y la fuerza para poder volver a hacer todo lo que yo deseo.- Regina hablaba con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.- Este, es el mejor regalo del mundo, me encantaría volver a exponer mis obras, volver a ver la pintura como un regalo.

-Entonces… ¿Te apetece hacer esa exposición?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Sí, ¿Cómo has conseguido esto?- Preguntó Regina.

-Uno de los fines de semana que pasé en tu casa llegó un hombre que quería hablar contigo, tú habías salido a comprar unas cosas y yo lo recibí cuando me dijo lo que quería pensé que podría hacerte ilusión pero hasta hoy no me he atrevido a dártelo. No quería presionarte o que te enfadases por haber hablado con ese hombre sin tu consentimiento.- Aseguró Emma.

-Gracias, mi vida.- Murmuró Regina besando apasionadamente sus labios.

Emma y Regina pasaron unos minutos enfrascadas en sus ojos, disfrutando de ese magnífico momento.

-¿Jugáis conmigo?- Dijo David sacando a las dos mujeres de ese momento.

 **Esta historia va llegando a su final, serán al final 49 capítulos con un epílogo para llegar a los 50. No sé cómo agradeceros todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios, de vuestras opiniones, de vuestros "enfados" cuando algo no os gustaba. De verdad que estoy muy agradecida por todo, son vuestros comentarios habría dejado de publicar hace mucho tiempo (por falta de tiempo y otros muchos problemas). No voy a empezar una historia nueva de momento. Necesito terminar la otra que tengo empezada y después de eso me tomaré unas semanas de descanso (no demasiadas que mi Sara (Vainilla46 :) me mata).**

 **Tengo un mensaje de un Guest para realizar una historia sobre la intersexualidad y la verdad es que me ha resultado interesante, si lees el comentario y puedes ponte en contacto conmigo a través de un mensaje privado té lo agradecería. La verdad es que tengo pocas nociones sobre este tema.**


	49. Chapter 49

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- Preguntó Ruby al ver salir a Emma del último examen.

-Bastante bien, la verdad es que ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.- Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa en su cara.- ¿A ti?- Preguntó Emma.

-Puff… Regular, creó que tendré que repetirla en septiembre.- Dijo entonces la mujer.- Espero que a Bella le haya ido mejor.

-Venga, Rubs. Seguro que apruebas.- Espetó Emma abrazando cariñosamente a su amiga.- Vamos a tomarnos un café.- Dijo entonces la rubia.

-Creo que no.- Contestó Ruby alzando las cejas para señalar la espalda de la rubia que se giró.

-Profesora Mills.- Dijo formalmente Emma mirando a Regina que estaba a su espalda mirando a las dos.

-Señorita Swan, Lucas.- Habló mirando también a la otra mujer que solamente asintió.- ¿Cómo os ha ido?- Pregunto mirándolas.

-Muy bien.- Dijo entonces Emma sonriendo.

-¿Señorita Lucas?- Preguntó con tranquilidad. Regina y ella había acabado siendo algo así como amigas.

-No demasiado bien.- Contestó esta.

-Sabes que la beca depende de sus notas.- Comentó mirándola.

-Así es, pero tengo de plazo hasta septiembre, si suspendo ahora iré a subir la nota y me quedaré con el puesto de becaria de la facultad.- Espetó ella muy segura de sus palabras.

-Me alegra que piense así.- Dijo Regina mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-Os dejo para que podáis charlar a solas.- Habló guiñándole a las dos.- Esta noche nos vemos.- dijo abrazando a la rubia para después marcharse.

-¿Esta noche?- Preguntó Regina que ya caminaba hacía su despacho con Emma al lado.

-Hemos quedado para celebrar que terminamos los exámenes.- Comentó la rubia que no había podido negarse aunque lo había intentado por todos los medios.

-Vaya, pensé que lo celebrarías conmigo.- Dijo la morena fingiendo haberse enfadado.

-Sabes que Ruby puede ser muy persuasiva cuando le interesa.- Comentó Emma que había acorralado a la morena contra la puerta del despacho nada más entrar.

-Claro que lo sé, y bromeaba.- Aseguró Regina que ya había dejado de intentar alejarse de la rubia.

-Te quiero pedir algo…- Susurró besando cariñosamente los labios de la morena.- ¿Puedes quedarte con David? Mi madre ya había quedado con James y me da pena arruinarle la noche.

-Claro, pasaré a recogerlo en cuanto termine de corregir los exámenes.- Aseguró entonces la morena besando los labios de Emma.

-Gracias, aún no me fió de dejarlo con Neal aunque se haya ganado nuestra confianza.- dijo Emma.

-Me ofende que pensases primero en él.- Bromeó Regina.

-Sabes que puedes enfadarte conmigo.- Aseguró la rubia acariciando las caderas de la morena con cariño.- Simplemente es que sé que tienes mucho trabajo y no quería molestarte.

-David nunca me molestaría, además vosotros siempre estáis antes que el trabajo.- Sentenció la morena.

-Tengo que ir a recogerlo.- Dijo entonces Emma besando cariñosamente los labios de la morena.

-Venga, yo pasaré a recogerlo esta tarde.- Contestó Regina separándose perezosamente de la rubia.- Te quiero.- Murmuró dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Yo más.- Dijo saliendo de allí rápidamente.

Emma fue a recoger a David al colegio y lo llevó a casa donde le dio el almuerzo y le preparó la mochila para que pasase la noche en casa de la morena. Regina ya le había a Emma que se fuese a vivir con ella a la mansión pero esta había declinado la oferta, al menos hasta que dejase la universidad y se comprometiesen como era debido. Aun así pasaba gran parte del tiempo con ella.

-¿Puedo llevarme este juego?- Preguntó entonces el niño.

-Claro, pero sólo ese. Ya tienes muchos juegos allí.- Comentó la rubia terminando de doblar el uniforme de David para guardarlo.

-Mama, papa invitó a ir al parque de atracciones. ¿Puedo ir?- Preguntó David que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con la rubia de eso.

-Sí, me lo ha dicho.- Neal había mandado un mensaje a la rubia para que le permitiese llevar a David a pasar el sábado con él en el parque de atraciones.- Claro que puedes ir.- Aseguró Emma.

La relación con Neal había mejorado notablemente. El hombre había comenzó una relación con una compañera de trabajo, la mujer era muy amable y se llevaba genial con el niño que cada vez disfrutaba más de estar rodeado de gente. Nunca habían sido una familia muy peculiar pero ahora además era muy numerosa. Emma había conocido a la chica unas semanas antes pues quería saber con quién dejaba a su hijo y la mujer se mostró muy amable y cariñosa con él por lo que todos sus recelos se había diluido. Neal había cambiado y era un hecho, ya habían hablado con un abogado y el hombre le pasaba una pensión que serviría para costear principalmente los colegios del niño. Aunque en los primero momentos la relación fue complicada ahora él tenía toda la confianza de las dos mujeres aunque aún no la suficiente como para dejar que se llevase al niño a dormir.

-¡Guay!- Espetó contento.- Yo abro.- Gritó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó antes de abrir como su madre y su abuela le habían dicho.

-Regina.- contestó ella.

-Mami.- Gritó abrazándola con cariño.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo entonces la morena cogiéndolo en brazos.

-Mi amor.- Habló entonces Emma apareciendo en el salón.

-Hola, mi vida.- Dijo entonces Regina besando a la rubia en los labios mientras que David la empujaba para separarlas.

-¡Estoy aquí!- Gritó el riéndose contento.

-Ya sé dónde estás, granuja.- Dijo Emma haciéndole cosquillas casi sin dejarlo respirar.

-¿estás listo?- Preguntó Regina mirando al niño.

-Mi mochila.- Contestó él bajando de los brazos de Regina para coger la mochila.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó y él solo asintió.

-Si.- Gritó él contento.

-Podéis quedaros un rato conmigo.- Pidió Emma haciendo un puchero.

-¿Podemos?- Preguntó entonces Regina mirando al niño.

-Vale.- Contestó él dejando la mochila.

Emma sonrió y Regina contestó con otra sonrisa. Los tres se dejaron caer en el sofá y comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente mientras jugaban. Esa rutina que se había instaurado entre los tres los llenaba de paz y de tranquilidad.

-Hora de irse.- Dijo la morena al mirar el reloj.

-Vale.- Contestó entonces el niño.

-Pásalo bien pero no hagas ninguna tontería.- Le advirtió Regina en broma a Emma.

-Claro que no, solo tengo ojos para una sexy morena que me tiene loca.- Aseguró besándola.- Pasa buena noche, mi vida.- Dijo arrodillándose para despedirse de su hijo.

-Dale un beso a Rubs y otro a Bella.- Dijo él dándole un beso a su madre.

-Yo se los doy. Pasadlo bien.- Contestó entonces Emma despidiéndose de ambos.

Regina y David llegaron media hora después a la mansión de la morena y después de dejar las cosas del niño en su dormitorio.

-Vamos a darnos bañarte y después cenamos.- Dijo la morena.

-Vale.- Contestó David quitándose ya la ropa.

Regina llenó la bañera de agua templada y esperó a que David entrase en el baño. El niño entró cargado con varios de sus juguetes para meterlos en la bañera con él. Regina sonrió y lo ayudo a entrar junto con todos los juguetes.

-Quiero más espuma.- Dijo entonces el niño que jugaba contento.

-Solo un poco más.- Soltó entonces Regina echando un poco más de gel de baño en la bañera.

David jugaba tranquilamente con sus juguetes mientras que la morena le lavaba la cabeza y lo enjabonaba calmadamente. El niño adoraba ducharse y se relajaba cuando lo hacía.

-Vamos a salir que se esta enfriando.- Dijo la morena colocando el arbornoz del cajón.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar?- Preguntó el niño.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó la morena secando al niño que se encogía porque tenía frío.

-Macarrones- Espetó él contento.

-Esta bien, primero nos ponemos el pijama y después preparamos la cena.- Aseguró la morena que ya había terminado de secarlo.

Los dos se pusieron sus pijamas, Regina había tomado la costumbre de hacerlo desde que estaba con Emma y con David casi todos los fines de semana, y bajaron a la cocina a comenzar a preparar la cena. La morena le había dado la noche libre a la cocinera para así poder ser ella la que cocinase junto a David que adoraba meter las manos en todos sitios.

-Sólo falta hornearlos un poco, ¿Vamos a la televisión?- Preguntó Regina mirando al niño.

-Sí.- Contestó el saltando del taburete al suelo ante la cara de susto de la morena.

-David, con cuidado.- Le advirtió aunque calmadamente a ver que no se había hecho nada.

-El timbre, yo abró.- Gritó él.

-De eso nada, jovencito. A ver la televisión.- Espetó la morena y el niños simplemente obedeció.

Regina se acercó a la puerta y miró por el telefonilla viendo al nuevo guarda que había contratado para cuidar la mansión, y más concretamente para evitar que su madre pudiese entrar y salir a su gusto.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto la morena.

-Buenas noches, señora. Una mujer quiere verla.- Comentó él.

-¿Su nombre?- Preguntó entonces, sabía que Emma no sería pues tenía libertad de acceso a la casa.

-Dice ser su madre.- Contestó él. Regina negó con cansancio, no podía ser otra.

-Hagala pasar pero acompáñela hasta la puerta.- Dijo ella.

Regina se colocó la bata y esperó con la puerta abierta hasta que Cora y el guarda llegaran hacía donde ella estaba. Antes de lo que esperaba el huracán Cora hizo su aparición y la abrazó sin que pudiese siquiera evitarlo.

-Sueltame.- Espetó empujando a la mujer.- No se vaya.- Le dijo al guarda que no pensaba que hiciese falta su presencia, el hombre simplemente asintió.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó secamente.

-He oído que vas a volver a exponer.- Soltó sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-Así es… mi nuevo representante es muy bueno.- Espetó pronunciando muy claramente esas palabras para darle a enteder que no la quería cerca de ella.

-Seguro que sí, pero no tanto como lo podría ser yo.- Soltó intento entrar en la casa pero encontrándose con el brazo de la morena para detenerla.

-Él no me roba, no intenta quitarme mi casa, herencia de mi padre, no me ha hecho perder a un hijo además de hacer mi vida imposible.- Enumeró con bastante rencor.

-Yo no te robaba, era mi comisión, y con respecto a la casa, puedes quedartela, he entendido que Henry quería que fuese tuya.- Aseguró ella con toda la cara del mundo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó soltando una carcajada irónica.-Me robaste una cantidad indecente de dinero, y la casa es mía por derecho además de que pague al mejor abogado para que no te dejase hacer nada en mi contra. Deja de ser tan falsa y abandona mi casa, al menos por tu bien.- Soltó Regina que había perdido la paciencia.- Pensé que no te volvería a ver, y por eso no lo he usado, pero si te vuelvo a encontrar cerca de mí o de mi familia te acusaré de robo además de allanamiento de morada y cualquier otro cargo que se me ocurra. Tú no eres nadie en mi vida, nunca más lo serás así que abandona mi casa por las buenas o espera a que venga la policía a por ti.- Espetó y miró al guarda que asintió con la cabeza entendiendo lo que Regina le decía.

La morena cerró la puerta de golpe y entró para encontrarse a David mirando hacia donde ella estaba. Regina se sintió culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de que el niño estaba presenciando semejante espectáculo pero él simplemente se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Nosotros somos tú familia.- Dijo él en un susurró cuando Regina lo cogió en brazos para devolverle el abrazo.

Regina no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escapases de sus ojos antes las palabras de que ya consideraba como su hijo.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntaba Regina que estaba nerviosa por la sorpresa que la rubia le había preparado.

-Relájate.- Soltó entonces Emma frustrada por la desesperación de la morena.

-Es que llevamos más de media hora de camino y no tengo ni idea de a dónde nos dirigimos.- Comentó de nuevo.

-Vamos a celebrar el éxito de tú exposición.- Contestó la rubia para intentar calmar a la otra mujer.

Había pasado más de dos semanas desde la visita de Cora. Regina había realizado la primera exposición hacía tan solo un par de días y había sido todo un éxito, superando por mucho las expectativas que tenían. Emma había decidido darle esa sorpresa a la morena, pues aunque ella no lo sabía iban a celebrar mucho más que el éxito de la exposición.

-¡Llegamos!- Espetó entonces la rubia bajando del coche que había alquilado para esa noche.

-Este restaurante tiene una lista de espera de más de seis meses.- Aseguró la morena que ya había intentado traer a Emma antes.

-Tengo mis contactos.- Dijo la rubia bajándose del coche para abirle la puerta cortésmente a la morena que sonrió.

-buenas noches, señoras.- Dijo el metre al verlas entrar.- ¿Tienen reserva?- Preguntó educadamente.

-Sí, Emma Swan.- Indicó Emma sonriendo.

-Acompáñenme.- El hombre elegantemente vestido las llevo a una de las mesas más separadas del restaurate, tal y como había pedido la rubia.

-Este lugar es increíble.- Espetó Emma que no había estado nunca en el interior.

-sí que lo es, yo solo he venido una vez.- Aseguró entonces la morena sentándose en frente de la rubia.- Estas bellísima.- Dijo una vez que estuvieron frente a frente.

-¿Te has visto? Casi me matas de un infarto.- Soltó Emma provocando una sincera sonrisa en la morena.

Regina había elegido un elegante vestido negro sin mangas y por encima de la rodillas que marcaba cada una de sus curvas en el lugar preciso, haciendo que su físico, ya de por sí espendido, luciese aún mejor. Acompañado por unos altísimos tacones y un ligero maquillaje.

Emma por su parte se había decidido por un vestido azul con discreto escote y que quedaba bastante por encima de las rodillas, acompañado por unos tacones a juego, aunque no tan altos como los de la morena. Tenía que reconocer que el atuendo había sido elegido por Ruby y Bella que querían ver a su amiga arrebatadora esa noche.

-¿Qué les pongo?- Preguntó el camarero que llegó a la mesa.

-Una botella de champagne.- Dijo Emma rápidamente mostrando su nerviosismo.- Además del plato de la casa para mi.- Añadió mirando a la morena.

-Yo quiero la lubina.- Dijo Regina que había mirado la carta varias veces antes de decidirse.

-Muy bien, ¿Ademas de la botella de champagne quedrían vino?- Preguntó él retirando las cartas.

-Regina, tú eres la experta.- Dijo Emma mirando a la morena.

-Sí, gracias. Un vino blanco para el pescado.- Explicó Regina.

El camarero se retiró y dejó a las dos mujeres a solas. Regina sonreía sin parar mientras que Emma simplemente se perdía en la profundidad de los ojos de la morena. La botella de champane llegó y el camarero sirvió las dos copas además de unos entrantes para hacer boca antes de que llegasen los platos.

-¿Por qué brindamos?- Preguntó la morena.

-Porque el éxito de tu exposición.- Dijo Emma chocando la copa para después beber.

-Todo es gracias a ti.- Aseguró Regina que también bebió un poco.

-Claro que no, tú eres la artista además de tu asistente que lo organizó todo. Yo simplemente estaba por allí disfrutando de ser la novia de la artista.- Dijo entonces la rubia.- Aunque…- Emma estaba tan impaciente que no pudo esperar a terminar esa cena.

-¿Aunque…?- Preguntó Regina mostrándose muy nerviosa por esa duda de la rubia.

-Ya no me gusta mucho ese estatus.- Afirmó Emma sacando de su bolso una pequeña hoja de papel.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Emma?- Dijo insistentemente pero la rubia sólo le dijo que lo abriese.

Regina obedeció y las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos. En ese papel se acreditaba que Emma había obtenido el título universitario. Cuando levantó los ojos vio que la rubia había sacado una cajita del bolso y se había arrodillado delante de ella.

-Ya no me vale el título de novia, Regina. Quiero mucho más que eso, tengo ese título guardado desde hace unos días pero quería que el día que te lo mostrase fuese para dejar de ser la novia de mi profesora para ser la mujer, la esposa de mi exprofesora.- Decía Emma que no podía evitar emocionarse.- Hace un tiempo te dije que te pediría que fueses mi esposa como es debido y hoy, aunque no haya podido esperar a terminar la cena, es lo que hago. Quiero casarme contigo, quiero que seamos la una para la otra. Hemos superado mucho, hemos matado muchos fantasmas por el camino pero hoy somos dos mujeres distintas a las que éramos cuando nos conocimos. Tú tienes un futuro brillante como pintora y yo como profesora, me encantaría agrandar la familia, pero sólo si es contigo. Por eso, hoy, con nuestro amor como testigo te pido…- Su voz se entrecorto por la emoción, Regina llevaba llorando ya un rato y ella hacía un esfuerzo por terminar de decir esas palabras.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- Preguntó cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Claro que quiero, mi amor.- Contestó Regina que levantó a Emma del suelo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas provocando que la rubia tuviese que recular un poco para poder coger aire.- Te amo, ni en mis mejores sueño habría imaginado que podría volver a sentirme así. Pero tengo que aceptar, Emma Swan, que has sido un torbellino que apareciste para cambiar todo mi mundo.

-Yo también te amo.- Dijo la rubia colocando el anillo en el dedo de la morena que limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos.

FIN


	50. Chapter 50

Epilogo.

 **Dos años después.**

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Emma que estaba dando clase.

-Profesora Swan. La llaman de su casa, parece que su esposa necesita que vaya urgentemente.- Dijo el joven ayudante de la rubia.

-¡Oh, mierda!- Gritó provocando las carcajadas de todos sus alumnos.- Preparad un trabajo sobre un autor renacentista para la semana que viene, ahora tengo que irme.- Gritó saliendo corriendo detrás de su ayudante.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó él que no había recibido ninguna explicación por ninguna de las dos partes.

-Creó que mi mujer se ha puesto de parto.- Espetó ella.- Hazte cargo de las demás clases que me quedan hoy.- Gritó y salio de la universidad en dirección hacía su coche.

Emma iba a toda velocidad hacía su casa cuando su móvil sonó en su bolsillo. Con muchos esfuerzos consiguió sacarlo de allí y lo cogió dándose cuenta de que era su madre.

-¿Qué pasa, mama?- Preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Soy James, Mary esta de los nervios y casi ni puede hablar. Estamos llevando a Regina al hospital central. Nos vemos allí.- Dijo él.

-Esta bien, gracias.- Contestó Emma.

-Espero que no estes conduciendo y hablando por el móvil, Swan.- Se escuchó a la morena gritar por detrás de James.

Emma soltó una carcajada y colgó para dirigirse directamente hacía el hospital donde se encontraría la morena. Nada más llegar miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que David saldría del colegio en unas horas, cogió su móvil mientras corria por los pasillos y llamó a Neal.

-Neal, ¿puedes recoger a David?- Preguntó ella con la respiración entrecortada.

-Claro… ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó él alterando al notar el nerviosismos de la rubia.

-Regina se ha puesto de parto.- Contestó ella llegando a la recepción.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo. Felicidades, mama.- Espetó él conteto.

-Muchas gracias, te llamo cuando haya nacido para que traigas a David a conocer a su hermano.- Soltó ella.

-Perfecto.- Contestó él.

La relación entre ellos había mejorado mucho con los años, ahora eran amigos que compartían un hijo. Por suerte, David había aceptado perfectamente la nueva relación con su padre aunque sin querer separarse de sus madres. Eran como él decía una familia peculiar. Neal pasaba los fines de semana y algunos días en navidad con él además de llevarlo algunas mañanas al colegio, quería formar parte de la vida de su hijo por lo que se había acercado mucho a Emma y Regina para que le permitiesen convivir con él siempre sabiendo que no tenía derecho a pedir más, sobre todo por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a la rubia en el pasado.

-Busco a Regina Mills.- Dijo entonces la rubia.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó la enfermera.

-Su mujer.- Soltó ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Habitación 404.- Contestó entonces la mujer.

Emma sólo asintió y volvió a salir corriendo en dirección a los ascensores, al ver que no llegaba ninguno comenzó a subir corriendo las escaleras casi tropezando tres veces. Una vez en la puerta de la habitación tomó una bocanada de aire y se limpió un poco el sudor, no quería que Regina se preocpase por verla de esa manera. Tocó y entró unos segundos después encontrándose a su madre cogiendo la mano de Regina que estaba sudada y bastante nerviosa.

-¿Cómo estas, mi vida?- Preguntó Emma acercnadose a ella para cambiar el puesto con su madre.

-¿Cómo quieres que este?- Soltó bruscamente debido al dolor.- Esto duele muchísimo.- Espetó.

-Lo sé, mi amor. Lo sé.- Dijo comprensivamente la rubia besando la frente de su mujer.

-Dame un beso de verdad, no eso.- Soltó Regina que tenía esos cambios de humor desde hacía un par de meses.

Emma sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de la morena que pasó sus mano por el cabello revuelto de la rubia para besarla apasionadamente. Mary Margaret ante la imagen que se le presentaba delante perfirió salir de la habitación un rato.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó Emma que se separó para tomar aire.

-No ha sido de los mejores pero ha estado bien.- Comentó Regina que volvía a ser la de siempre.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?- Preguntó Emma sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Que he dilatado bastante rápido pero que aún me quedan unos centímetros.- Contestó la morena acariciando su barriga.

-¿Qué deseas que sea?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-No lo sé.- Contestó Regina.- La verdad es que no me importa, solo quiero que nazca bien.

-Yo también aunque no te puedo engañar, me gustaría que fuese otro niño.- Dijo Emma.- Así David tendrá un hermanito para jugar.

-Si es una hermanita también puede jugar con ella.- Contestó Regina con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero sé que a él le haría ilusión que fuese un niño.- Comentó Emma.

-Lo sabremos dentro de poco.- Aseguró la morena.

Tanto Emma como Regina habían decidido no saber el sexo del bebe hasta su nacimiento, quería que fuese una sorpresa. Ni siquiera habían pensado que nombre querían ponerle, preferían verlo antes de decidir nada.

-¿Estas lista Regina?- Preguntó la matrona mirando a la morena que solo asintió.

-Venga, mi amor.- Dijo Emma cogiendo fuertemente la mano de Regina que intentó sonreír.

-Empuje, Regina.- Decía la matrona mientras que las enfemeras iba y venían de la sala de parto.

Algo más de una hora después la matrona cogia en sus brazos a un bebe completamente manchado de sangre que lloraba, demostrando los buenos pulmones que tenía. Emma sonrió y dejó un beso sobre los labios de la morena antes de acercarse para contar el cordón.

La matrona le tendió a la rubia al niño liado en una manta para que se lo diese a la morena. Emma sonrió cuando lo cogió en sus brazos.

-Regina, te presento a Henry Swan-Mills.- Dijo tendiéndole al pequeño niño a la morena que lloraba.

-¿Henry?- Preguntó muy sorprendida.

-Así es, creó que es el nombre perfecto para nuestro hijo.- Aseguró la rubia que sabía que Regina adoraría llamarlo así.

-Gracias.- Dijo en tono más bajo.

Las enfermeras se llevaron al niño para supervisarlo y hacerle los primeros exámenes mientras que la rubia tuvo que salir para que atendieran a Regina.

Nada más salir de allí se encontró con Mary Margaret, Ruby, Bella y James esperándolos en la puerta. Emma sonrió recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los que allí había.

-¿Qué ha sido?- Preguntó entonces Mary Margaret.

-Un niño, Henry.- Dijo entonces la rubia sonriendo.

-Bonito nombre.- Espetó entonces la morena abrazando a su hija con mucho cariño.

-Creó que es una buena manera de homenajear al padre de Regina.- Senteció entonces Emma.- Ahora vamos a la habitación, en unos minutos llevaran al niño y a Regina.

-Venga vamos pero antes… ¿Quieres un café?- Preguntó entonces Ruby.

-Claro, graicas.- Contestó Emma dirigiéndose ya hacía la habitación.

-Cariño iré a recoger a David.- Dijo Mary Margaret mirando su reloj.

-No te preocupes, he llamado a Neal antes de llegar.- Aseguró Emma dejándose caer en el sofá para esperar a que la morena volviese a la habitación.

-Vale.- Concluyó entonces su madre.

Media hora después la camilla donde venía Regina entró en la habitación. La morena venía medio adormilada debido al cansancio del parto. La habitación estaba llena de gente, Ruby, Bella, Mary Margaret y James. Todos deseaban ver a la morena y conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia. Emma se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la camilla para darle un suave beso en los labios de la morena que correspondió cansada.

-Lo has hecho genial, mi amor.- Aseguró Emma.

-¿Dónde esta?- Preguntó buscando la cuna.

-No lo han traido aún, estarán haciéndole los últimos exámenes.- Aseguró Mary Margaret que se acercó a su nuera para felicitarla.

-Enorabuena.- Espetó Ruby abrazando con demasiado entusiasmo a la morena.

-Rubs, ten cuidad.- Le regañó entonces la rubia.

-Lo siento, es la emoción.- Aseguró ella sonriendo.

Regina sonrió y respondió a todos los abrazos y felicitaciones de los presentes. Un rato después una enfermera entró en la habitación con el pequeño en los brazos y otra empujando la pequeña cuna en la que se dormiría.

Emma fue la primera en acercarse a la enfermera y esta le tendió al bebe dándole alguna indicaciones aunque la rubia sabía muy bien como coger al niño. Regina sonrió y esperó a que Emma se acercase y le dejase al bebe en sus brazos.

-Tiene tu nariz.- Dijo entonces Regina mirando a Emma.

Aunque era Regina quién se había quedado embarazada, ambas habían decidido que era Emma la que sería la madre biológica del bebe, no sólo para formar parte ambas en el nacimiento del mismo sino para que David y Henry tuviesen una relación no solo de cariño sino biológica.

-Creo que tiene hambre.- Aseguró Mary Margaret que se había acercado para verlo.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Regina saliendo del ensimismamiento.

-Que creo que tiene hambre.- Repitió señalando al bebe que buscaba el pecho de la morena.

-Nosotras nos vamos para dejaros un poco de espacio.- Dijo Bella sonriendo ante la imagen que tenía delante.- Vendremos mañana.- Aseguró despidiéndose de todos.

-Gracias por estar aquí.- Dijo Emma abrazándolas y acompañándolas a la salida.

-Mary Margaret, vamos a salir para darles su espacio.- Habló James dándole un beso en la frente a Regina y acariciando la mejilla del niño.

-Esta bien, hablaré con Neal para que traiga a David a conocer a su hermano. –Dijo Mary antes de salir.

Emma sonrió y se acercó a la camilla donde se encontraba Regina con Henry en brazos.

-Mi amor, debes de darle el pecho.- Susurró Emma mirando fijamente a los ojos de la morena.

-Sí, vale.- Contestó ella nerviosa.

Regina sacó entonces su pecho y se lo acercó al niño que lo tomó encantado. Regina sonrió al notar que Henry se alimentaba alegremente.

-Gracias.- dijo Regina de repente.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la morena sin entender nada.

-Por ponerle Henry, es decir, no habíamos hablado de nombres pero siempre había pensado en ese nombre para mi hijo.- Aseguró Regina.

-Mi vida, sé que ese nombre significa mucho para ti y a mi me encanta. Nuestros hijos llevan los nombres de sus abuelos.-Senteció Emma besando los labios de la morena.

-¡Auch! Cariño con calma.- Dijo Regina seprandose de los labios de Emma para mirar a Henry que había apretado demasiado su pezón.

-Tranquila, Gina. Es algo habitual.- Aseguró Emma que recordó las lactancias de David.

Una vez que terminó de comer, Henry se quedó completamente dormido en cuna mientras que Emma se sentaba en el sillón para intentar descansar un poco. Regina también se quedó dormida unos minutos después.

David y Neal apareció algunas horas después, el niño estaba tan excitado que no había dejado de repetirle que quería ir a ver a su hermano. Él había llamado a Emma y esta le había pedido que lo llevase al hospital cuanto antes.

-Hola, mama.- Dijo el niño abrazando a la morena.

-Hola, mi vida.- Contestó entonces Emma cogiéndolo en brazos.- Buenas, Neal.- Saludó al hombre que se había quedado en la puerta.

-Felicidades.- Espeto entonces él mirando la cuna.

-Muchas gracias.- Contestó acercando a su hijo a la cuna para que viese al pequeño dormido en la cuna.

-Os dejo solos, si quieres que venga a por David solo avísame.- Dijo entonces el hombre que no quería interrumpir ese momento.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad.- Aseguró Emma mirando al hombre.

Neal abandonó entonces la habitación y dejó a los cuatro solos. Regina abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró a David mirando fijamente a su hermano que estaba en brazos de Emma en el sillón.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó él.

-Henry.- Contestó Regina.

-Hola, mami Gina.- Gritó él pero se tapó la boca en seguida al darse cuenta de que podía haber despertado a su hermano.- Perdón.- Dijo en tono bajo.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron, Regina le dio un abrazo al niño y le explicó porque se llamaba Henry y como tenía que cuidarlo de ahora en adelante. Así pasaron el resto de la tarde los cuatro.

-Ya quiero que crezca para poder jugar con él.- Dijo entonces David.

 **16 años después.**

Regina entraba a la galería de arte acompañada por el joven David. Su ayudante los estaba esperando en la puerta demasiado nervioso por la exposición que tendría lugar en tan sólo una hora.

-Buenas tardes, señora Mills. David.- Dijo con más confianza hacía el joven.

-Hola.- Contestaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Preguntó Regina.

-Todo genial, simplemente esperamos al catering además de que quedría consultar con usted la disposición de algunas obras.- Dijo entonces él.

-Está bien.- Regina y David acompañaron al hombre hacía donde le indicaba.

Emma y Henry, acompañados por Mary Margaret y James llegaron a la galería justo cuando tenían que empezar la exposición. Todos iba elegantemente vestidos y entraron dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente llena.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Regina interrumpiendo el murmullo que había allí.- Soy Regina Mills-Swan, aunque imagino que todos los aquí presentes me conocéis. Todos sabéis que he dedicado mi vida a la pintura, por suerte llevo más de 20 años dedicándome a esto completamente, no puedo dejar de agradecer a mi esposa quién ha sido mi compañera y mi apoyo durante todos estos años, donde ha habido buenos y malos momentos. Aunque adoro mi trabajo, y no pienso dejarlo de momento, me gustaría presentaros a mi hijo, David Swan-Mills.- Sentenció la morena invitando al joven a colocarse a su lado.- Muchas de las obras que hoy estáis viendo aquí han sido realizadas por él, es por eso un orgullo pasarle el testigo de esta pasión que se convirtió en mi profesión.- Terminó abrazado al joven que sonreía.

-Gracias, mama.- Murmuró al oído de Regina.- Muchas gracias a todos. De verdad que no sé qué decir. Antes de nada me gustaría dedicarle unas palabras a mis madres, Emma quién ha dado todo porque yo sea feliz y lo tenga todo en la vida, Regina por su parte ha sido mi mentora y mi apoyo constante en todos mis proyectos. A mi padre Neal solo puedo agradecerle por haber aparecido en mi vida, gracias a él soy hoy un hombre mucho mejor. A mi hermano Henry, él ha sido mi compañero de batalla, mi confidente y mi mejor amigo. A mi abuela y a James quienes han cuidado de mi y me han dado todo su apoyo siempre. Gracias a todos, de verdad que sin vosotros esto no sería posible. Hoy, hoy estoy cumpliendo un sueño.- Sentenció dejando escapar algunas lágrimas por sus ojos.

Todos los allí presentes aplaudieron ante el emotivo discurso del joven. Emma y Mary Margaret se abrazaron para intentar consolarse mutuamente aunque sin demasiado éxito, ambas lloraban como unas magdalenas.

Regina bajó del escenario improvisado y se acercó a Emma para darle un beso. Después saludó a los demás y regañó a Henry por no llevar la camisa bien colocada.

-Gracias por lo que estas haciendo por David.- Murmuró Emma.

-Yo no he hecho nada, él tiene mucho talento y se lo ha ganado a pulso.- Aseguró la morena abrazando a su mujer.

-Aún así muchas gracias.- Repitió Emma.- Y no creas que me he olvidado. Feliz aniversario.- Dijo tendiéndole un sobre blanco.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado.- Soltó entonces Regina cogiéndolo y abriéndolo.

-Eso nunca, hoy hace 21 años que nos casamos, mi vida.

-¿21 años? Parece que fue ayer.- Aseguró la morena sacando dos billetes.- ¿Un viaje aItalia?- Preguntó contenta.

-Siempre hemos dicho que lo haríamos pero lo hemos postergado demasiadas veces…- Aseguró Emma besándola.

-Tú regalo esta en casa, en cuanto lleguemos lo recibirás.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

 **FIN**

 **perdonad que no haya actualizado antes pero la página lleva toda la tarde dándome problemas. Aquí acaba esta historia, no puedo dejar de agradeceros por acompañarla hasta el final y por los comentarios y los ánimos constantes.**

 **Para las que queráis poneros en contacto conmigo, simplemente crearos una cuenta en esta página y podréis mandarme mensajes privados, suelo mirarlos cada vez que actualizo e intentó contestarlos.**

 **muchas gracias por el apoyo.**


End file.
